Hung Up on You
by kuku88
Summary: Bubbles feels broken inside because of being bullied. She's too nice to say anything, but it hurts her. So when she gets a mysterious caller, can she feel better...? And who IS the mystery caller, anyway? Rated T, R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Phone Calls

CHAPTER 1: PHONE CALLS

ME: Bubbles, you're my next victim! Mwahahaha!

BUBBLES: B-But why...?

BOOMER: Aw c'mon! She's still so young!

ME: You're never too young...or too old! So, I own nothing besides my own OC's and the story!

Chapter 1: Phone Calls

* * *

Bubbles sunk down to the ground, and buried her head in her arms and let the tears flow down her cheeks.

Her shiny blond hair was stringy and her face tear-stained. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying too much, and there were bags underneath them. Her once milky-white skin was now pale.

Bubbles looked up, sniffing. Her house was dingy and messy. She glanced down at herself. She herself needed a shower.

Her hair was stringy, her clothes were messed-up, she was slick with sweat, and her face was blotchy.

"I look gross..." she stated, her voice shaky. She wasn't talking to anyone in particular, but she felt comfort in speaking out loud...The dark silence was too lonely for her. She wanted to think she wasn't alone.

But that wasn't true.

She felt another tear slide down her cheek as she thought of happier times, brighter times.

Times when she smiled and laughed, and when she was happy...cute, fashionable, and peppy.

She had been popular once, a trend-setter and victim for many fanboys that crushed on her. She was friendly and kind, and she loved animals and learning new languages.

The Professor and her sisters were a great family to her, and the Rowdyruff Boys were their friends, becoming good guys...and the Powerpuff Girls' lovers.

But not for Bubbles. Somehow, she'd been too shy to get Boomer as her boyfriend.

And he wasn't hers now.

Her happy days ended when the new girl came into school. They had many new students before, and all of them were friendly, so Bubbles didn't expect this one to be different.

Bubbles tried being nice to her, but the girl used her. Her name was Michelle, and she had brown hair. She was snobby.

She acted as Bubbles' pal, climbing up the social ladder with Bubbles' help. But now? She was popular, and she tossed Bubbles aside.

Now Bubbles was being bullied, and she couldn't take it. She was too nice to say anything, but she was growing frail and shaky, jumping whenever there was a noise.

To make things worse, Michelle had set her eyes on Boomer, and now she was flirting with him.

Bubbles' heart was slowly breaking in two, and nothing she did could sew it back together.

Shaking, fresh tears dripped down her face again. What was she SUPPOSED to do?

She got up shakily and walked awkwardly to the phone. She picked it up and took a deep breath. She dialed Blossom's number. Blossom was working with Brick, and she wouldn't be home until 8:00 pm.

"Hello?" came Blossom's clear, confident voice. "Bubbles? What can I do for you?"

She took another deep breath. "B-Blossom? I'm sorry for bothering you right now."

"It's fine!" she promised. She then turned away from the phone for a moment. "Brick! Can you take over my work?"

"What for?" came his voice as he set down his phone.

"Bubbles is on the line!" Blossom hissed at him.

Bubbles heard Brick quickly walk over. "I see," he replied. "'Kay; but be quick."

"I know," Blossom replied. She turned back to the phone. "Sorry about that, sis. So, what's up?"

Bubbles bit her lip, chewing on it slowly. The people who were still there for her always tried to help her, but Bubbles took it as pity. "Well...I...felt lonely..."

"Oh? Is that it?"

Bubbles flinched then, expecting her to tell her to hang up since she was busy and that she should talk to the family instead.

"Then let's talk!" Blossom giggled. "But only for a minute, 'kay?"

Bubbles managed a weak smile. "Thanks Blossom."

"No problem!" she laughed. "So have you gotten the art contest entry painting done yet?"

Bubbles bit her lip again. "No..." she murmured. "I've still only barely started..."

"Bubbles! You know the contest entries are due next week!"

"I know," Bubbles replied weakly. "I just...I just haven't had much inspiration yet."

"I still think you should join Boomer; you're allowed partners," Blossom told her.

Bubbles froze then, unable to say anything as her pale cheeks heated up, burning a bright red.

"Bubbles? Bubbles, are you still there?" came Blossom's worried voice.

Bubbles blinked and shook her head to clear it before nodding. "Y-Yeah, I'm still here. But I don't think he'd want to work with me; I'm just...out of ideas, I guess."

"Nonsense!" Blossom's commanding voice sounded. "Two heads are better than one, right Bubbles? C'mon; I'm sure he'd say yes!"

Bubbles just shook her head. "I don't know Blossom, I just...I just don't. I can't come up with ideas and he's such a good artist. He's better off by himself on this one."

"Bubbles!" Blossom cried. "Don't talk so down-heartedly! You'll never win this way! You gotta try!"

"Sorry, Bloss, but I don't think so," Bubbles responded, her eyes filling with tears again.

"Bubbles...All I can say is good luck-I have to go now. Bye."

"Bye," Bubbles replied, fresh tears starting to stream down her face. She hung up and sunk back down to the ground, where she buried her head in her arms again.

Just then, the phone rang.

Bubbles picked her phone up, but she didn't recognize the number. She flipped it open and sniffed. "H-Hello?" she whispered, her voice shaky and breathless.

"Bubbles?"

Bubbles blinked in surprise. "Um...W-Who's calling...?"

"You don't recognize my voice?" the caller replied, sounding surprised.

"Sorry," Bubbles mumbled, blushing and feeling embarrassed. "I...Do I know you?" As soon as she asked it, she felt like it was a stupid question.

"Yup," the caller responded, laughing slightly. "I go to the same school as you. But, how's about we leave my identity a secret, for now?"

"Oh...okay...? But how come?" Bubbles wondered if the guy just didn't want to be known talking to "loner" Bubbles, who might blab about this guy calling her.

"'Cause it's more fun this way," the caller replied. "It's not that I'm scared of Michelle finding out I'm talking to you, the one she often calls 'loner' Bubbles."

Bubbles blinked in surprise. "Really?" she asked. "How did you know...?"

"Michelle disses you WAY too much; 'loner' this, 'loser' that. Jeez; she's so clingy and just won't leave me alone. I think you're great though, Bubbles. I told her, and she immediately said that you were her friend!"

Bubbles giggled a bit. "I...I guess," she agreed. "And um...thanks."

"No problem!" the caller replied. "I'm glad you don't sound so down anymore. I was worried; you're best when you're happy."

"Thanks," Bubbles replied, smiling slightly.

"Let's go over what we know about ME, 'kay?" he laughed.

"Well...You're a guy, one of Michelle's targets, you know both of us, you go to our school, and you're a great guy," giggled Bubbles.

"I agree with the first few terms, but the last one? I'm not so sure...Although I must admit, I AM pretty great, aren't I?"

Bubbles laughed. "You're funny too," she added.

"I know I am," he smirked. "So how are you doing on the art contest?"

Bubbles froze, a memory coming back to her. It was Boomer, glancing at her and asking, "So how are you doing on the art contest?"

"Bubbles?"

"Sorry," she replied, shaking her head to clear it. "I just...I was just thinking about something."

"Oh, okay..."

"U-Um, well, to tell the truth, I've barely even started...But how did you know I was in the art contest?" she stated.

"Here's another hint as to who I am," he replied. "I'm in the contest too. And don't worry; I'm a bit behind in work as well."

"Really?" asked Bubbles.

Her mysterious caller nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Just then, Bubbles heard a faint voice call, "Boys! Where are you?" It was a surprisingly high voice, and even though Bubbles felt like she recognized it, she couldn't quite place her finger on where.

Bubbles giggled. "I guess you should go," she suggested.

"Yeah," agreed her caller, laughing lightly too. "Well, good luck on the contest!"

"You too," Bubbles whispered.

"Thanks," he replied. Then he hung up.

Bubbles placed the phone down and jumped onto her bed, hugging her stuffed octopus, Octi. For once in a long time, she felt hope. When she managed to learn who her mystery caller was, she might be able to pull free.

In the meantime, she was sure he'd help her even when she didn't know his real identity yet.

* * *

ME: Okay, that's all for today!

BUBBLES: *bursts out sobbing* This is so depressing! *sniffle*

BLOSSOM: *glares at me* You could've gone easier on her.

ME: *shrugs* This happens in real life. Well, R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2: Noted Threats

CHAPTER 2: NOTED THREATS

ME: Back with another chapter! Only one review, but I'll work hard to earn some more! I'm quite happy many people seemed to like my stories though. Thank-you all!

BLOSSOM: Don't let it get to your head…

ME: I know, I know. Well, I own nothing besides my own OC's and the storyline, you get the idea. Now, on with the story!

Chapter 2: Noted Threats

* * *

Bubbles took a deep, shaky breath as she clutched her school books closer to her chest. _This is it, _she thought. _It's time to survive another day of pain and Michelle._

Bubbles pushed open the door, wincing when she heard it creak open loudly.

When Michelle and her followers heard it, they all turned around and sneered.

Bubbles had always thought of Michelle as a cat. She'd toy with her victims, play with them, trick them…until she dealt the killing blow…And when she did, it was swift and quick. Michelle was sly and smart too, and a great actor. One minute she was an angel, the next she was at your throat.

"Look what the cat dragged in," sneered Michelle, "Mousey Bubbles. Eww, are you _still_ wearing your hair in pigtails? What are you, five? Oh wait, a five-year-old_ baby_ is even less baby-like than you are!"

Her followers howled with laughter at her little "joke", and she relished in their support, snickering like a satisfied kitty that'd just managed to make its owner give it some warm milk.

Bubbles bit her lip to keep it from quivering, and squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to cry.

"Hey look!" one of Michelle's followers called. Bubbles wasn't sure, but it might've been Kelly who'd shouted that. "Baby Bubbles is about to cry!" The others started to laugh all over again.

"I think her pigtails are cute," a voice called.

Bubbles stiffened. _That was Boomer's voice!_ She, along with Michelle and her friends, slowly turned to face the blond, blue-eyed Ruff, who was leaning casually on his desk and blowing a bubblegum bubble.

"Oh, of course, Boomer sweetie!" purred Michelle, all of a sudden a cuddly kitten. "I _do_ think it's cute, but isn't she…well, a bit…_old _for that?"

Boomer shrugged, letting his bubble pop. "Michelle, stop treating Bubbles like she's a baby. I mean, you're the same age as her. _You're_ also not five. You're bullying her, and I once read that bullies bully people because they're insecure. Is that what you are? If you are, get some help. Don't hurt poor Bubbles' feelings."

Everyone in the class just stared at Boomer in shock. He had just…gone _against_ Michelle!

"B-But Boomer," stammered Michelle. "T-That's not it at all!"

Boomer raised an eyebrow. "Just leave her alone, Michelle." He then turned and winked at Bubbles, and Bubbles felt her face redden.

Michelle stared in disbelief. She could usually wrap a lot of people around her finger…or was it claw? But not Boomer-he had just _defied_ her! _And_ he'd winked at Bubbles. Michelle was shocked, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she decided to make Bubbles pay. After all, to her, when she said someone was _hers_, they _were_ hers.

But for the meantime, all she could do was stare in shocked silence until the teacher came in and told the class to calm down.

Bubbles smiled softly as she sat down, her heart thumping. _Boomer had just stood up for her!_ She turned to him, and he caught her staring and smiled and waved. Bubbles blushed and quickly spun around.

After awhile, a ball of paper landed on her desk with a soft _thump! _Bubbles swallowed, suddenly having a bad feeling. She opened it up, and tried not to cry when she was done reading.

"'_Stay _away_ from _my_ Boomer! You keep your dirty claws off of him, mousey. Besides, you look like a _vampire_! What did you do to him, anyway? Why would he _ever _stand up for you? You're such a coward, Bubbles. I bet you _paid_ him to do that! And don't even _dare _tell him about this. He's _mine_!_

_-I'm watching you, _

_Michelle'_"

Bubbles felt the tears well up, but she didn't let them flow. Instead, she sniffled and raised her hand.

"Yes, Bubbles?"

"May I go to the washroom?" she breathed.

"Go ahead."

Bubbles got up and quickly walked to the door, wiping the tears from her eyes. The note was in her uniform skirt pocket. She was sure she heard Michelle and her group of "friends" snicker.

She raced through the halls and walked into the washroom. She splashed cold water onto her face and looked at her reflection. Her pale, messy-haired self stared back. Did she really look like a vampire?

Sighing, she stood there for a moment before walking out of the washroom, but slower than when she walked in.

"Bubbles…!"

Bubbles turned in surprise to see Boomer. "B-Boomer?" she stammered, stepping back. _Uh-oh, this is bad!_

"Um…Yeah, I was wondering if you're okay."

Bubbles smiled a fake smile, but she was sure Boomer could see right through it. "Yeah; never felt better!" she laughed nervously, her eyes darting back and forth.

"Are you sure?" inquired Boomer. "You're looking around like someone's following you, and you didn't seem very…'happy' when you left the classroom."

Bubbles let herself smile for a moment, realizing he _did _care, but then she quickly shook her head. "I'm fine!" she insisted.

He took a step forward. "You sure?" he asked.

She nodded shakily. "Yup; I'm sure!"

Boomer walked toward her. "I don't think so," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," Bubbles whispered back.

Boomer furrowed his brow in confusion. "For what?" he asked.

"This," replied Bubbles. She shoved him away and flew off, deciding she'd take the long way back to class.

She heard Boomer call, "_Bubbles!_"

She didn't stop however, but instead, she flew on. _I'm sorry,_ was all she could think of.

* * *

Boomer stared after Bubbles, feeling hurt. Why wouldn't she let him talk to her? _Looks like there's only one way to talk to her,_ he thought.

That was when he noticed the slip of paper on the ground. He picked it up, and after awhile of scanning the lines, his face darkened. He then flew off, a navy-blue streak behind him, the opposite way of where Bubbles had flown off to.

* * *

ME: Ohh, cliff-hanger! How'd you all like it? What did Boomer read and why did it make his mood darken?

BRICK: I'm guessing it was-MMPH!

ME: *covers his mouth with hand* Shhh! *lets go*

BRICK: *gasping for air, angry* What was that for?

ME: Don't ruin it!

BRICK: But it's so obvious!

ME: Let the readers guess!

BRICK: *rolls eyes* _Fine_.

BUBBLES: Michelle is scary!

ME: *rolls eyes* Anyways, please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Things to Help Pick Up

CHAPTER 3: THINGS TO HELP PICK UP

ME: I'm doing another chapter, yay!

BOOMER: Oh man…

ME: Shut up-Brick, disclaimer!

BRICK: Usual disclaimer applies.

ME: Lazy…

BRICK: Shut up!

Chapter 3: Things to Help Pick Up

* * *

Bubbles bit her lip. She could feel the stares on her back…Michelle's stares. She was studying Bubbles, and Bubbles was slowly growing more and more uncomfortable.

_Hurry up and let class end,_ Bubbles thought, fidgeting.

After a few more minutes of staring from Michelle and uncomfortable fidgeting from Bubbles, the bell finally rang.

BRIING!

Bubbles immediately leapt up, in fact, she leapt up so quickly, her chair crashed to the floor. Bubbles heard Michelle and her crew snicker.

Bubbles blushed, and went over to pick it up, when a hand touched the chair at the same time as she did.

Surprised, Bubbles looked up.

Two familiar ocean-blue eyes stared back at her.

Her mind thought of only one thing through the bustling and noise…_Boomer._

Bubbles could sense Michelle's irritation and frustration. Bubbles could feel her jealous stares, and hear her angered whispers.

Bubbles and Boomer stayed like that for a few moments-which felt more like forever-staring at each other. But the moment was shattered when through her daze, Bubbles heard Michelle growling something under her breath.

Immediately, Bubbles bolted up and started to stuff all of her things into her bag.

Boomer, pulled out of his staring, looked up to see Bubbles shoving her stuff into her bag. He then looked back down at the chair, calmly pushing the chair back up and standing up. "Need a hand?" he offered.

Bubbles shook her head quickly. "No," she mumbled. "Go help Michelle instead."

Boomer frowned. "Why Michelle?" he asked. He didn't sound confused, he sounded more…disappointed.

Bubbles looked up, startled. But then she concluded that she had just imagined his disappointment and lack of confusion. "Oops," she stammered. "I just meant she might want your help, you know…" she trailed off.

Boomer frowned before shaking his head. He muttered something under his breath that Bubbles didn't quite hear, but she managed to make out "Women". He then drifted off to meet up with Michelle, just like Bubbles had suggested.

Bubbles felt a slight amount of pain and a stab of envy when she watched the two together, and prickling irritation when Michelle gave her a smug look. But when Bubbles saw Boomer's bored expression around Michelle, she felt a bit better about them being so close to each other.

Bubbles swung her bag over her shoulder and flew out the door then, zooming over to her locker. She opened it up and dumped her books in before pulling out the other books she'd need.

"Ah!" she cried when someone bumped into her. Her books spilled out of her arms and spread out all over the floor like a spilled drink.

Bubbles bit her quivering lip to keep from crying. Behind her, a guy known as "Flash", high-fived his pals and laughed. Michelle was with them, giggling and thanking them.

They wanted to see her crawl on her knees, bowing to them, as she collected her books. Bubbles knew that. And even though she didn't want to give them what they wanted, there wasn't much she could do about it. The books were spilled, and so she'd have to pick them up…just how they knew she would, and just how they wanted her to.

Bubbles bent down and began picking up the books, feeling her face heat up as Flash, his buddies, and Michelle all leered and sneered at her.

Someone even flipped her skirt, and Bubbles' face burned bright red.

"Ohh, look," cooed Michelle. "She's wearing blue, polka-dotted underwear…and Bubbles? Have you looked in the mirror lately? Red is _so_ not your colour; you look like a tomato. I don't think blue is either…Oh I know! How's about green? It's the colour of barf, and it suits you _so_ much more."

"Ohh; that one was _harsh_, baby!" Flash and his buddies cheered.

Just then, someone else bent down too and picked up her Science book. "You don't have to give them what they want, you know?"

Bubbles looked up in surprise. _Boomer again!_ She bit her lip. In the time Michelle told her to stay away from him, he just kept reappearing! How bad could her luck get? "Thanks," she mumbled.

Boomer began, "No prob-"

He was interrupted by a cry from Michelle. "Eek…!"

Bubbles turned to see what was going on, and she was shocked by what she saw. Boomer looked calmer, but he still seemed surprised too.

It was Butch, and he had Michelle in an arm-lock!

"What was that about green being the colour of _barf_?" he sneered.

"Nothing!" she cried. "It was like, _so _nothing! But like, OMG, don't hurt me!"

He gripped her arm tighter. "It was _not_ 'nothing'! Like, FYI, I don't care if you insult _me_, but if OMG, you insult my _girlfriend_…in like, even the _slightest _way, you're answering to _me_! And like, green's her _fave_ colour, so like, take that back! Plus if you like OMG, insult her family too, you have _more_ me to like, answer to!" he stated, mimicking a stereotype snotty voice and adding text-talk and "like" to his speech.

By then, a crowd of people had gathered around to watch. Some chanted "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" while others took videos and pictures with cameras and cell phones.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I take it all back! Just don't hurt me!"

Butch growled, "Fine." Then he released her. He glared at Flash and the others, snarling, "And as for _you_ guys-!"

"We're sorry!" they all cried, much to the amusement of Butch and everyone else, but also to Butch's annoyance that they'd be so cowardly.

Michelle, embarrassed to the max, glared at Bubbles. Once again, her mind decided to make Bubbles pay.

Bubbles quickly looked away, and she was surprised to see Boomer standing in front of her with all of her books in his arms. "Here you go," he stated, offering the books to her.

"Th-Thanks," she mumbled. She took them from his grasp, and she shivered at the touch of his hands.

Just then, the bell rang again.

BRIING!

Everyone rushed off, and when Bubbles was about to, someone stopped her.

"_Bubbles..._stop right there."

The voice was angry and filled with contempt.

Bubbles froze, turning around. "Yeah?" she whispered.

A seething Michelle glared back at her. "How_ dare_ you embarrass me like that?"

In a sudden act of bravery, drawn from her family and friends' support, Boomer and his brothers' help, and her mysterious new caller, Bubbles stood ground. "And what did _I_ do?" she challenged, trying to keep her voice even and to not show fear. It worked…mostly. Even though she was rigid outside, she was quaking inside.

"This _whole thing _is _your_ goddamn fault!" snapped Michelle. "Just stay away from Boomer! I'm still watching you, got it!" It sounded more like an order than a question.

"Yeah," Bubbles muttered.

Michelle stormed off then, and Bubbles could practically see the storm cloud above Michelle's head.

Despite what she was going through, Bubbles smiled slightly at that thought. But then she frowned and sighed before she quickly flew off as well, books in her arms, flying to get to the next class.

But she just wasn't sure if she would be ready for the next class…

* * *

ME: Done! How'd you like it? Looks like Michelle got in a bit of an embarrassing situation! Read over the part where Butch like, OMG lectures her and talks like a _girl!_ *squeals* Anyways, pay attention to something the others are doing! That may play a big role later on. *winks*

BRICK: *raises eyebrow* And what is that…?

ME: Shhh! You have to guess! *grins*

BRICK: *rolls eyes* Well…please review!

BLOSSOM: You'll get a cup of milk and a batch of cookies if you do…all made by…_Bubbles_!

BUBBLES: *giggles* Yay! So please leave a review while the cookies are still all fresh!


	4. Chapter 4: Internet Sensation

CHAPTER 4: INTERNET SENSATION

ME: I'm back! And thanks to everyone who reviewed; you all rock socks!

BUBBLES: Cookie?

ME: Go ahead and take one! Along with the milk! In fact, me too…!

BUTCH: *through chewing on cookies* Usual disclaimer-*swallows*-applies.

ME: You're being lazy too…

BUTCH: Whatever! Just start the chapter already.

Chapter 4: Internet Sensation

* * *

BRIING!

School was over!

Bubbles got up and packed her bag, sighing in relief. Not much had happened after the whole Butch intimidated Michelle incident. Sure, there were Michelle's constant glares and the school's whispering, but Bubbles was used to it. No matter how much she hated it, she was used to it.

Bubbles was about to walk out the door, when someone called her name.

"Bubbles…"

Bubbles turned around, her heart all of a sudden thumping as she saw Boomer's wide, ocean-blue eyes. "Yeah?" she whispered.

Boomer took a step toward her. "I was wondering…if you wanted to walk home with me. My bros have…'things' they need to attend to. So…how 'bout it then…?"

Bubbles bit her lip. _I want to, I want to, I want to so bad…_

Boomer tilted his head in concern. "Bubbles…? So…?"

"..._No thanks_," Bubbles said hastily…a bit_ too_ hastily and also a bit too loud.

Boomer looked taken aback. "Oh…okay then…If you don't want to…" his voice trailed off.

Bubbles started to chew on her lip. "Well, I just kinda want to walk around slowly and breathe a bit of fresh air…_alone_," she mumbled, stumbling over her words.

"Oh…'kay then."

_I'm sorry_, Bubbles thought before flying off.

She heard Michelle purr, "_I'd_ love to walk with you, Boomer!"

Bubbles squeezed her eyes shut and flew on, not wanting to hear his response.

* * *

When she was outside and sure she was alone, she slowed down enough to take a deep breath. She hadn't realized it, but she hadn't really breathed as she flew off.

Just then, her phone went off. She pulled it out and asked, "Hello?"

"Hey Bubbles! It's me!"

Bubbles' face brightened. "Oh hey; you're my mysterious caller!" Then she blushed at her sudden outburst. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's okay," he chuckled. "I thought it was cute."

Bubbles blushed even more. "Really?" she mumbled. "Thanks…"

"No problem!"

She heard whooshing noises around him, and she asked, "Where_ are_ you?"

"Isn't that a bit stalker-ish?" he teased.

She flushed. "No…I mean, not really…"

"Relax!" he stated. "I'm just teasing you. Anyways, I guess you can say…I'm riding home?"

Bubbles furrowed her brow. It sounded more like a question than a statement, but she let it pass.

"Well, have you looked around on the Internet yet?" he asked.

She shook her head before remembering he couldn't see her. "No…why…?"

"Oh…You'll see," he responded. "Well, I have to go; bye!"

"Bye," she replied. He hung up then.

Bubbles felt curious. What had he been talking about?

* * *

She flew home as quickly as she could, and when she burst into the house, the Professor looked up in surprise.

"Bubbles…?"

"Oh, um…hi," she mumbled. "I'm going into my room…"

As she flew off, she heard the Professor sigh something under his breath, and even though she didn't hear the whole thing, she managed to make out "Kids these days".

When Bubbles had flown into her room, she dumped her bag on the bed before turning on her laptop. What had her mystery caller mentioned?

After it was done loading, Bubbles went on her Facebook. She saw a lot people that went to her school had shared videos…of the same thing.

Curious, Bubbles clicked on one of the links. It took her to YouTube, and the video made her stomach turn somersaults and she felt like she was going to throw up.

It was the incident with Butch and Michelle, and as Bubbles scrolled down the comments, she felt faint and her head spun. _How did this happen?_ Then she remembered the crowd's cheering, the cameras and phones…

"_Oh no_," she whispered.

The video had many supporters and haters too.

Bubbles felt sick. Michelle was going to decide this was all Bubbles' fault and want to get revenge on her…like usual. But Bubbles already had enough hate on her hands; she didn't think she could take any more.

_Why oh why does it have to be me? Why does it have to happen to anybody? _She squeezed her eyes shut; trying not to cry as she swallowed the bile in her throat.

"'_You'll pay for this, Bubbles Utonium,_'" was one of the comments. "'_You've just embarrassed me not only in front of the entire school of Pokey Oaks High, but also in front of a million of viewers. You're so going to pay._'"

Bubbles swallowed again. _She knew that was Michelle._ Who else would say such a thing? Bubbles knew Michelle was exaggerating-after all, how was it a million views? And yet Bubbles knew she meant her threat.

Michelle had come from Townsville High, Pokey Oaks' rival school but also friend school. Many of the comments were from people from Townsville High, saying things like, "'_OMG Michelle, is that you?_'"

Others were things like "_LMFAO this is so funny!_'"

Some comments hated on Bubbles and some on Michelle, but the most hatful one was Michelle's comment…and it was aimed at Bubbles.

Bubbles bit her lip, the tears finally flowing. She sat up and rushed to her bathroom, where she began to throw up the contents of the food she'd eaten earlier. When she was done, she stared at her reflection.

A pale, thin girl stared back at her, with dull blue eyes and bags underneath. Her blond hair was messy and stringy, and it looked faded. She touched her cheek, feeling the wetness of her tears. Her face was still blotchy, and her eyes still puffy. Her clothes were wrinkled and messy, and she looked so frail…She was like a glass figure; if you weren't careful, she'd shatter to a million pieces.

"I look gross," she whispered shakily, just like many of the other times she thought of her looks.

Sighing she turned on her water for a shower and undressed. Then she climbed in, washing. The water should've felt refreshing, but at that moment, it felt like icy drops were crashing onto her all over her body.

When she climbed out, she shakily reached for a towel and wrapped it around herself. She looked in the mirror again. She looked…fresher, but she still looked like a frail, pale girl with bags under her dull, puffy eyes.

Bubbles wondered where the old Bubbles had gone; the one that smiled and was unstoppable when she was determined. It was like the flame inside of her had simply died out, and she just couldn't seem to relight it.

The old Bubbles had gone, and for the new Bubbles, it was too foggy to find her. Sometimes she might briefly get in contact with the old, peppy her, but her good moods never stayed for long. They were often shattered by Michelle, who made sure Bubbles was miserable.

Bubbles sighed, throwing on some clothes before bouncing back on her bed. She was dead tired. She might as well prepare for another day of hell at school, and even though she smelled the warm aroma of dinner, she didn't feel like getting up to help.

Instead, she curled up with her octopus stuffy, Octi, and soon drifted into a stormy sleep, dreams and nightmares clouding and storming in on her sleep.

* * *

ME: Once again Michelle got what she deserved, but with the price of Bubbles having to pay! What will happen next, hmm? Stay tuned!

BLOSSOM: That's just…horrible.

ME: *sighs* I know; but please review. Rant about how much you hate Michelle, how unlucky Bubbles is, and how sweet Boomer is. Or just state what you think of the story…Go ahead; it's not that hard to review. Please…?


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Talk With Full Hands

CHAPTER 5: DON'T TALK WITH FULL HANDS

ME: Another chapter up! Yay…

BOOMER: Oh; it's you.

ME: And what's _that _supposed to mean?

BOOMER: *shrugs* Nothing…Anyways, she owns nothing besides her own OC's and the storyline. Blah…

ME: Read on!

Chapter 5: Don't Talk With Full Hands

* * *

"Dinner's ready, girls!"

The call of the Professor and the warm aroma of dinner woke Bubbles from the nightmare she was having. She took a deep breath, hugging Octi closer to her chest.

Then she set him down before flying slowly down the stairs and to the dinner table.

Buttercup and Bliss were in another eating competition, while Blossom was reading a book. The Professor was telling her to put it away. Bunny was fiddling with her fork, looking up every now and then. Banana was talking about her latest dress design.

"Hi, Bubbles!" Bunny called. "Come sit down!"

Bubbles only nodded in response, slipping into her seat. She poked at her noodles, her chin resting in her hand.

"Blossom, please put that book away," instructed the Professor. "It's time to eat."

Blossom sighed. "Okay, okay." She set the book down then.

"I win!" Buttercup cheered, setting down her bowl of noodles.

Bliss groaned. "I can't believe you won again," she complained. "I haven't won since the day before yesterday."

Buttercup smirked. "You can't beat me," she boasted.

The Professor passed the two of them their second bowl of noodles before turning to all of the girls. "Now girls; how was your day?"

Everyone began talking at once, besides Bubbles, who kept silent.

"One at a time!" the Professor stated. "Blossom, you'll be first."

Blossom grinned. "I got an A+ on my Science project," she told him. "Mrs. Avery said it was really well written and well informed. Brick gave me ice cream as a treat!"

Bubbles frowned. That was probably why Blossom hadn't been there when the…"incident" happened. And Blossom wasn't one to listen to rumors, so Bubbles didn't think she knew yet.

"That's great, Blossom," the Professor congratulated her, smiling proudly. He then turned to Buttercup. "What about you, BC?"

"Mr. Davidson made me stay after class and said since I didn't do well on the last project, I had to get at least an A on the latest one. Some guy also talked bad about Bubbles, and he got a knuckle sandwich from me. Oh yeah, I saw a crowd of students cheering when Mr. D made me stay behind so he could talk to me, but I don't know why they were there," Buttercup informed the Professor.

"Mr. Davidson is right, Buttercup. Grades are very important and you should work hard," he replied. "As for the knuckle sandwich, I'm not so sure that was the best thing you could've done."

Buttercup shrugged. "Whatever; he deserved it."

Bubbles bit her lip. _That was because of me, _she thought. And if Buttercup had been cooped up with Mr. D after class, she wouldn't have seen the incident.

"Bubbles?" the Professor inquired.

Bubbles took a deep breath before fake-grinning. "School went fine," she responded. "Besides that, not much happened. There was a bit of a…err, 'commotion' in the hallways, but nothing too big a deal."

Blossom frowned. "Bubbles, you aren't telling us everything. What are you hiding?"

Bubbles started to chew on her lip. _Oh no,_ she thought. She didn't want to tell them, seeing as her hands were already full with other things.

"Bubbles?" inquired Blossom, leaning in.

Bubbles looked around nervously. _What now? _She glanced at her family members, trying to decide what to do next. _Do I tell them?_

"I bet it has to do something with that Flash guy," Buttercup announced with her mouth full. "He's the guy I punched."

"Buttercup!" scolded Blossom. "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "So what?" she challenged. "You can't make me."

"Gross! Close your mouth, BC! Just swallow!"

The family distracted from Bubbles, Bubbles breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to Bunny. "So what happened with you at school?"

Everyone fell silent then, turning to Bunny.

"Not much…Bandit wanted to show me something, and as we were walking, we heard yelling. We ignored it though, and he showed me his locker. Inside his locker was a bouquet of purple roses; just for me! I was so touched!" she giggled.

Bubbles realized that Bunny had been with Bandit at the time Michelle had been embarrassed. So she didn't know either.

"Bliss?" the Professor asked.

"Braker told me to meet him at his locker," Bliss explained. "I flew past the crowd too, but didn't watch since I wanted to know what Braker wanted. Turns out he had two pizza slices and he offered one to me. I was hungry, so I said yes." She shrugged. "Other than that, I accidentally got some pie in Kelly's hair at lunch."

The Professor frowned. "Bliss…How'd you get pie in her hair?"

"My hand slipped," she replied, "Honest."

The Professor sighed before turning to Banana. "What about you, Banana?" he inquired.

"I was working on my new dress. I showed it to Ms. A and she loved it. Blaster helped me out too," she replied, smiling. "Then later on in the day, I got another outfit request…"

"Good job," the Professor said proudly.

Bubbles realized that meant Banana hadn't been there either. And how coincidental was that?

"Bubbles…?"

Bubbles jolted when she was pulled out of her thoughts. "Y-Yeah?" she mumbled.

"You okay? Michelle's still being mean to you," Blossom pointed out.

Bubbles lowered her gaze to her food. "I-I'm fine."

Buttercup growled then, her mouth full. "You sure, Bubs…? I'd like to bash her face in; she needs to stop thinking she's all that, the bi-" When she saw the Professor's stern look, she paused. "Bully," she corrected.

"I told you; don't talk with your mouth full!" Blossom scolded.

Buttercup swallowed her food. "Make me," she challenged.

"Eww, BC! Just swallow it!"

Buttercup opened her mouth wider. "Oh look," she said. "I'm swallowing."

"Buttercup; that's gross-chew with your mouth _closed_!" Blossom cried.

Bubbles sighed then, fiddling with her fork. _I have the same problem with Buttercup-mine's just that I shouldn't talk with my hands full._

Blossom and Buttercup continued to argue about talking with your mouth full.

"_Guys!_" called Bunny, "Stop it already!"

Blossom and Buttercup froze then. "_What?_" they both asked.

"This isn't about talking with your mouth full!" Bunny pointed out. "It's about _Bubbles_."

Bubbles shook her head. "No," she whispered. "It _is_ about something like not talking with your mouth full…just slightly different; it's about not talking with your hands full."

Her sisters stared at her. "Huh?" they all asked.

"Nothing," Bubbles quickly responded. She shook her head before getting up. "It's nothing. I…I'm finished-may I be excused?"

"But Bubbles; you've barely eaten anything!" the Professor protested.

Bubbles glanced down at her plate. He was right-she'd barely eaten any of her noodles. "I'll just have a bagel," she responded. "I'm really full." Then she got up, grabbed a bagel, and flew off.

The Professor frowned, and all of her sisters stared after her.

* * *

"_Butch_, you ass!"

Boomer sighed when he heard the shout. He turned around from his cooking to see Brick chasing after Butch.

Butch was laughing, flying with Brick's cap in his hand.

"Give that back!" yelled Brick.

Butch only stopped flying to place the hat on his head. "_Ohh_ look at me! I'm Brick, and I got _so _much swag just 'cause I have this _cap_!"

"_Butch!_" growled Brick, his face red.

"Your face makes you completely red; you have red hair, clothes, eyes, cap…Oh wait; _I_ have your cap!" Butch taunted.

Brick lunged, and Butch flew off again, laughing his head off.

Boomer sighed again, rolling his eyes.

"What is this entire racket? And by racket I do not mean the one where you whack a tennis ball or birdie with. By racket I mean loud noise, and loud noise is very annoying and irritating. This is why I want you to stop this racket at once! And by racket, I still mean noise. So I want you to stop this annoying and irritating noise, because it is very annoying and irritating-"

"Mojo dear," Him called in his feminine voice. "Do shut up," he finished in his masculine voice.

Mojo appeared, frowning. "Fine," he muttered. "What's going on?"

Boomer turned off the stove and walked over to Mojo, wiping his hands on his frilly sky-blue apron-okay, not the manliest apron out there, but Him bought it. "Butch took Brick's hat and now he's taunting Brick with it."

Mojo looked up at the two streaks, one red and one green. He sighed. "Give Brick his hat, Butch-you know how much it means to him."

Butch stuck out his tongue and tossed it, but not to Brick. Instead, it landed in the trash can. "Oops; missed," he said casually.

Brick growled before flying over to the trash can, fishing his hat out and putting it back on his head. Luckily, they'd just changed the trash bag, so there was nothing inside.

Mojo turned to Brick. "Brick; the school board had another meeting and I need your help-"

"Get to the point, monkey," Brick grumbled, obviously cross.

Mojo rolled his eyes. He was the owner of the school-which started off as a teacher as punishment for his crimes, but he slowly went up. Not only that, he started a sushi business and made things for the government along with the Professor.

Brick landed impatiently. "Well?" he demanded.

"Well, they want to see if adding more healthy food to the cafeteria lunch menu would sell," Mojo began…

Meanwhile, Him floated over to Boomer in his frilly pink apron that read "Cook Knows Best". He had tons of those kinds of aprons. "So what have you made for dinner, Boomer?" he cooed.

"Mac and cheese," replied the blue Ruff. "I was just getting some other dishes ready."

Him grinned. "I'll work on the salad," he giggled, and went over to the fridge.

"Dinner!" called Boomer.

His brothers flew over and planted themselves at the table.

"Have you seen the latest Internet sensation?"

Boomer stiffened when he heard what Braker had said.

"Internet sensation?" asked Brick.

Boomer floated over uneasily, setting down plates of macaroni and cheese.

"Yeah; I wasn't there because I was with Bliss, but Butch said some crazy shit to Michelle," Braker stated.

All the brothers turned to Butch. "Butch…"

"What?" he asked, shrugging casually. "The bitch deserved it. She insulted the colour green and Bubbles."

Brick frowned. "What did you do? I was with Blossom."

So Butch told them everything. Boomer already knew, so he didn't say anything.

"Whoa Butch, that _is _pretty…'interesting'," Brick remarked.

"I'm pretty sure it was Michelle, but there was a comment on the YouTube video that threatened Bubbles."

"She _what_-?" began Boomer, but he didn't finish.

Just then, Him appeared with the salad. "Here you go, boys! Dig in!"

The conversation forgotten temporarily, Braker and Butch started their eating competition.

But Boomer's mind was on something else. Michelle had _threatened _Bubbles in her comment? He hadn't seen the comment when he saw the video, probably because Michelle typed it _after _he saw the video.

_Poor Bubbles,_ he thought. _Michelle just won't leave her alone. And Michelle won't leave _me _alone either._

Boomer fiddled with his food, letting out a sigh.

"_I win!_" cheered Braker.

"Damn; and I was on a winning streak," grumbled Butch.

"That was…intense. Like always…" commented Blaster, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," agreed Bandit.

Boomer was pulled out of his thoughts, and he ate as quickly as he could. He had decided there was something he had to do after dinner…

* * *

Bubbles rolled over onto her stomach, sighing. She held Octi away at arm-length, studying the purple octopus stuffy. "Octi, I don't know what do to do about Michelle," she sighed.

Just then, her phone rang.

Putting down Octi, she got up and walked over. "Hello?"

"Bubbles; you okay? I heard that Michelle threatened you on YouTube."

Bubbles smiled slightly at the fact her mystery caller decided to call again to make her feel better. "I'm fine," she mumbled. "I just…I don't know what to do about Michelle." _I shouldn't talk with my hands full._

"Well…there are people who care about you Bubbles…" He hesitated. "We're right here."

Bubbles sat down, feeling her face grow red. "W-What do you mean?" she whispered shakily.

"I mean…I'm right here, with everyone else who cares about you. The only thing preventing us from reaching you is…_you_. You've shut the door, Bubbles…and _we're_ trying to open it."

Bubbles sighed softly. "I…I don't know," she murmured in reply. "I shouldn't talk with my hands full…"

She heard her caller sigh, and she flinched. "I'm sorry, Bubbles, 'kay? Please don't feel bad. I didn't mean to be like that…"

Bubbles felt tears streaming down her face. "No…I'm sorry. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know if I can open the door again. I-I just don't know what to do. I'm such a fail…"

Her caller sighed again. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel bad…Shhh; it's okay. Please stop crying, Bubbles."

But her tears continued to flow. She didn't know how he knew she was crying, but he did. She sniffed. "I feel so…I don't know! I just can't believe this happened to me. Why does it have to happen to anyone in the first place? Why can't it all be over…?" she cried.

"Just stay strong, Bubbles…we're right here beside you. Hold on…"

"I don't know…" she whispered. "What can I hold onto?"

"Us," he replied.

She felt new tears flow. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to break down like that…"

"It's okay," he sighed. "I'm sorry too. I have to go now, but I'm still here, 'kay?"

"'Kay," she whispered back.

"Bye…" He hung up then.

Bubbles dropped onto her bed, sniffling. Her pillow became wet, and so did Octi. "What do I do about all of this…" she sniffed. _I said I shouldn't talk with my hands full, but I did anyway…This might be more than I can swallow._

* * *

A hand dropped down, putting away the blue phone. One single tear slid down the person's face, and he felt it drip off of his cheek.

"Hang in there…"

That was the only thing heard in the dark silence of the room.

He then turned around and walked out the door, back to his life…back to thinking…

* * *

ME: Poor Bubbles…

BOOMER: The ending was just…whoa.

ME: Who do you think it was at the end? I did give a hint…

BLOSSOM: Review please. My God, that was depressing.


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

CHAPTER 6: THE TRUTH

ME: Well, I'm going on vacation soon, so I decided to give you guys another chapter. But here's another thing…I'm_ hoping _I'll be able to find wi-fi there, I don't know how frequent I'll be able to update…

BRICK: Yes! No more you!

ME: *glares* Shut up if you know what's good for you, Brick. And I _told_ you, I might be able to update, and even if I can't, I'll write a lot. So when I come back, updates will be quick!

BRICK: Dammit…

ME: *rolls eyes* Anyways, I own nothing besides my own OC's and the storyline…

Chapter 6: The Truth

* * *

"Bubbles; you in there…?"

Bubbles sat up at Blossom's voice and her knocking. "Yeah…?" she asked quietly.

"Can I come in?"

Bubbles nodded before remembering she couldn't see her through the door. "Sure…"

The door creaked open and Blossom appeared. She walked over and sat down on the edge of Bubbles' bed.

Bubbles scooted over to make some room for her sister.

"So how's the art contest going…?" Blossom asked, after awhile of silence.

Bubbles stiffened. "Fine," she mumbled.

Blossom sighed. "You can tell me anything, Bubbles. I'm right here, you know. We all are."

Bubbles remembered what her mysterious caller had told her. "I know," she whispered. She took a deep breath. "I…I still haven't really done anything yet…"

Blossom sighed, wrapping auburn curls around her finger. "Boomer hasn't gotten much done yet either, but he's done half of it," she stated quietly.

"You saw?" asked Bubbles, sitting up.

Blossom nodded. "Yeah; I saw, and I also asked. He's fine with working with you, Bubbles."

"But I'm not!" blurted Bubbles. "I've barely gotten anything done, and he's such a good artist he doesn't need me holding him back! In fact, I might just drop out!"

Blossom grabbed her sister's shoulders and squeezed them. "_Shut up!_"

Startled, Bubbles looked up with wide eyes. Her sister's head was down. "B-Blossom…?" she asked, biting her lip.

Blossom looked up then, and Bubbles was even more surprised to see a tear streaming down her face. "Will you just _shut up_ and _listen_ to yourself? Why are you giving up so easily? Boomer agrees to join you; the only one holding him and you back right now, is _you_! He _agreed_, Bubbles. He's waiting for a response, so technically you're still holding him back _right now_. He'd help you and you'd help him, Bubbles, not hold each other back."

Bubbles felt tears stream down her face. "Blossom…I'm sorry…I didn't think that…" she trailed off.

Blossom shook her head, letting go of Bubbles' shoulders and wiping away her own tears. "No, I'm sorry for bursting out like that. Brick once gave me a similar lecture when I was down. He told me to never give up and to always hold on. He told me I could hold onto him, along with everyone else that cared. And that includes you, Bubbles."

Bubbles smiled softly. "I…I guess I'll talk to Boomer about…" She hesitated. "Joining each other…"

Blossom smiled back. "Awesome; I'm glad you're taking it into consideration. Don't let Michelle bring you down, Bubbles. For all I know-and I know quite a lot, if I do say so myself-she can't draw anything worth entry."

Bubbles let out a half-hearted giggle. "Thanks, Blossom."

"No problem; that's what sisters, and friends, are for," Blossom replied, winking. "And _that's_ the truth."

Bubbles smiled.

"Well, I'll be going," she told her, getting up.

"Okay, see ya…_sis_," Bubbles replied, adding and emphasizing the "sis".

Blossom grinned. "Yeah; see ya later, _sis-tah_." She gave another wink before closing the door.

Bubbles giggled, and flopped back onto her bed. She turned to Octi. "Maybe I have some hope after all," she sighed.

* * *

A brown-haired girl with sharp, hazel eyes sat back on the bed. "So how's it going?" she asked, a smug smirk on her face.

A girl with blond hair and blue eyes turned to her, trying to get something out of her hair. "You mean _that_?"

The other girl waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah, I do. Now go back to trying to get that…'_stuff_' out of your hair; I wasn't talking to you."

The blond girl frowned but turned back to the vanity obediently.

"So, how's it going, _Sophie_?" asked the brown-haired girl, examining her glittery pink nails. "I trust you're doing well?"

A girl with long, black hair turned to the brown-haired girl, her chocolate-brown eyes almost black in the light. "It's getting along fine," she replied softly.

"Well I hope it's worthy of entering," sneered the brown-haired girl. "I overheard Blossom's comment, and I don't want that _creep_ getting her hands on _him_."

Sophie bit her lip, wanting to say something, but she knew better than that.

"I'm sure you'll win with this," replied the blond girl.

The brown-haired one turned to her companion. "Yes, Kelly. I sure hope so too."

"Is the pie coming out yet?" asked Sophie, wanting to change the subject.

Kelly growled, shaking her head. "It's sort of, but it's hard to get out. That stupid Bliss is gonna pay later."

The other girl raised her eyebrow in cold amusement, smirking slightly. "_Delicious_," she purred. "That is _so _juicy."

Kelly glanced at her. "I guess," she agreed. "…Michelle."

Michelle smiled slyly.

* * *

Bubbles had washed up, and now she clambered into bed.

But then she remembered the video. She wanted to check that before she went to sleep…

She turned on her laptop and waited as it loaded.

When it was done, she clicked on her Internet. She opened up YouTube and searched the video.

She was surprised at the new top comment.

"'_Leave Bubbles alone, Michelle! It wasn't her fault, it was yours. Stop hating on her! And Butch was right. Stop insulting the Puffs; you have to talk to the Ruffs if you do.'_"

Bubbles wasn't entirely sure who'd commented it, but it was most likely one of the Ruffs. Maybe it was even Boomer!

Bubbles smiled slightly and closed her laptop before crawling back under the blankets. She'll figure everything out tomorrow…

Bubbles yawned. Right now, she wanted to got to sleep…if she could, that was.

* * *

Michelle smiled coyly at her two "friends". They weren't the only ones in her "small" group, but she'd chosen them for tonight. "Are you ready for a game of Truth or Dare?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kelly and Sophie glanced at each other. They'd come over for a sleepover, and they knew that they'd be playing Truth or Dare…like always.

"Well?" the impatient brunette demanded, leaning back on her cushions.

Kelly and Sophie turned back to her and nodded.

"I get to go first," Michelle sang. "Okay, so Kelly…you first…! Truth or Dare…?"

Kelly took a deep breath. "…Truth," she finally said.

"So…who do you think is the cutest Ruff?" asked Michelle, swinging her legs innocently.

Kelly's face burned. "Boomer's cute, of course, Michelle…But I think Braker is, I guess," she mumbled.

Michelle laughed. "Oh yes, wasn't that what you were talking about during lunch? When Bliss '_accidentall_y' threw pie in your hair?" When she said "accidentally", she made air quotes.

Kelly's face reddened even more.

"Your turn!" sang Michelle, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Kelly turned to Sophie. "Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"…Truth," Sophie mumbled quietly.

"Aww, you _always_ choose Truth!" whined Michelle.

"I'm allowed to, aren't I?" Sophie snapped. Then her eyes widened and she gasped when she realized what she'd just said. Quickly, she covered her mouth with her hands.

Michelle narrowed her eyes.

A tense silence followed, until Michelle broke it by clapping her hands.

"You're just lucky you're in the art contest and that I need you," she announced. "So consider yourself lucky _this_ time, Sophie."

Sophie bit her lip.

"So…" Kelly drawled, not wanting her friend to get in trouble.

"_So_ get on with the game!" Michelle snapped.

Kelly turned back to Sophie and opened her mouth, but Michelle interrupted.

"I have a _suggestion_, Kelly…" she purred.

Kelly stiffened. "Yeah?" she inquired.

Michelle grinned slyly before leaning in and murmuring something into Kelly's ear.

Kelly sighed and nodded reluctantly. She turned back to Sophie. "Why do you think Trent hasn't contacted you since his family went to Rome? Do you think he's hanging out with new girls?"

Sophie bit her lip to keep back tears. "I don't know," she whispered.

"Okay, we're done with _that_!" Michelle announced. "Go on, Sophie, _ask me_!"

Sophie sniffled and wiped away her tears. Then she took a deep breath and asked, "Truth or Dare?"

"Well, since Truth seems to be the new thing, I choose…Truth!"

"Why do you hate Bubbles so much? Wasn't she your friend?" asked Sophie, sniffling and dabbing at her eyes with the sleeves of her purple cashmere sweater.

Michelle narrowed her eyes. "This story again…?" She sneered then, her eyes darkened. "Well, if you really want to know…"

Sophie nodded solemnly.

"Well, sure, she was nice to me when I first came here. But I hated it. Back at Townsville High, I was one of the most popular girls. I didn't want her pity! She could just be considered just like any other snotty, stuck-up blond bitch!"

Kelly bit back a retort at the "blond bitch" part, since she was blond.

"No offense, of course, Kelly," replied Michelle, smiling sweetly. "Anyways, I hated how everyone _adored_ her. Girls, boys, teachers, parents…they _all_ did! She always stole the spotlight, and when she stole it from _me_, it always seemed like she did it on _purpose_! I decided to make her life miserable, and so I pretended to be her friend. When I was high enough on the social ladder, I just kicked _her _off, is all. And now I'm making sure she doesn't get back up." She shrugged then, as if it was no biggie.

There was a silence as Kelly and Sophie both simply nodded.

Michelle smiled, satisfied. Then she turned back to Kelly. "_Your_ turn, girl…"

* * *

ME: Okay…so now you all know why Michelle hates Bubbles so much, but do you think it's reasonable? And also, which Ruff do you think the top comment on the video belong to? I'm sure you all know! *winks*

BRICK: *rolls eyes* I just can't wait until you're gone.

ME: *sticks tongue out at him* _Shut up_. Anyways, review please!


	7. Chapter 7: Art Entries

CHAPTER 7: ART ENTRIES

ME: As thanks to everyone who reviewed, here's another chapter! And thanks to all of you guys! I'll update everyday until I leave, or at least try to.

BRICK: …Man…

ME: *glares* Don't say what I think you're gonna say, Brick.

BRICK: *rolls eyes, sighs* Whatever…

ME: Butch! Disclaimer!

BUTCH: She owns nothing besides her own OC's and the storyline; now leave me alone.

ME: …Someone's moody…

BUTCH: Shut up!

Chapter 7: Art Entries

* * *

Bubbles fidgeted uncomfortably as she thought of Michelle, Boomer, everything…

People in the hallways would whisper when they saw her, and would stop when they noticed her looking or listening with her super-hearing.

School was nearly over, and Bubbles wanted it to end more than ever. She'd decided to ask Boomer about joining each other for the art contest after school.

With Blossom's urging glances, Bubbles was starting to feel a bit pressured. _How was she supposed to ask him?_

RIING!

Bubbles flinched at the sudden noise of the bell.

School was over, but the time to ask Boomer had just begun.

As she walked away, she didn't notice someone watching from the shadows of the hallways…

* * *

Boomer sat cross-legged underneath a tree, and he held his blue iPod in his hand, the earphones in his ears as music played.

He was listening to Sapphire Blue by Super Junior, a Korean boy band, who also had mini bands like Super Junior M.

_And no, he wasn't gay_. He just enjoyed their songs, even if it was in Korean. He'd seen the English lyrics, and they made him feel connected.

* * *

_As the sun leaves the sky _

_The road to destiny _

_Becomes more clear _

_Meeting by chance _

_Was not an accident _

_It was fate letting it happen_

* * *

It was the last few parts of the song, and it was in Korean. But he could still remember the English lyrics in his head.

He sighed peacefully, leaning back against the tree and shutting his eyes, letting his blond bangs fall into his eyes.

* * *

_I wanted to confess _

_I want to make it so that it's me _

_The work because I wanted you_

* * *

Maybe it was because this was how he really felt sometimes…

* * *

_Do you have a wish, yeah_

_Tell me, ever more _

_One-sided love, yeah _

_This isn't right _

_You got to have me _

_Everything in the world _

_Will help _

_If you so desire for it _

* * *

Boomer sighed, letting his head loll to the side. He blinked a couple of times. It wouldn't hurt for a bit of rest…

Slowly, his eyes drooped shut.

* * *

_Do you have a wish, yeah, tell me _

_Do you have a wish, yeah _

_That's love _

_Do you have a wish, yeah, tell me _

_Do you have a wish, yeah_

_That's love _

_If you so desire for it_

* * *

"Do you have a wish, yeah, tell me…That's love, if you so desire for it…" he murmured.

"Boomer…?"

Boomer's eyes opened wide, and he jumped slightly at the sudden call of his name. His head crashed into a tree branch. "Yeah…?" he muttered, rubbing his head with one eye closed.

A blushing Bubbles faced him. "Um…I was just wondering…about the…you know…" her voice trailed off, and her eyes cast downward.

Boomer raised an eyebrow, feeling stupid for being unable to guess. "Uh…about what?" he asked, pulling the earphones out of his ears.

Bubbles mumbled something under her breath so quietly Boomer was unable to hear.

"What…?" he asked, "I didn't quite catch that…"

Bubbles took a deep breath and said quickly, "_Do you still want to work together in the art contest?_"

Boomer blinked, letting what she'd just said process through his mind. A mischievous smile crept onto his formerly confused face. "Mind repeating that?" he asked casually.

Bubbles bit her lip. "I uh…" She took another deep breath after hesitating. "Do you still want to work together in the art contest?" she finally asked.

Boomer smiled widely, his grin like the Cheshire cat's. He laughed, amused. "I was just teasing you when I asked you to repeat that…"

"Oh," Bubbles said, embarrassed, her face reddening.

Boomer laughed again, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, Bubs; I'll work with you."

Bubbles smiled at her old nickname and his warmness, feeling her cheeks flush again.

Nearby, behind a tree, a girl with dark-brown hair that almost seemed black watched from the bushes. "She's not going to like this…" she mumbled, sighing, her grip on a piece of paper tightening.

Then she ran off, slipping through the shadows.

* * *

"So do you wanna see what I have so far?" Boomer offered.

Bubbles nodded, feeling warm and fuzzy inside. It had been awhile since she'd last felt that way…

Boomer rummaged around in his navy-blue bag.

Meanwhile, Bubbles looked around his room. It had also been awhile since she'd come here. She could hear his brothers in the other rooms, al talking and laughing and shouting…

Bubbles let out a small giggle, covering her mouth with her hand.

Boomer looked up in surprise. "What's so funny?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bubbles looked up, startled. "Huh? Oh…" She blushed. "I was just listening to your rowdy brothers," she mumbled.

Boomer grinned, blowing a few strands of blond hair out of his eyes. "You should've seen them yesterday," he chuckled. "Butch stole Brick's hat and was teasing him with it. Then when I told Mojo and Mojo told Butch to give Brick his hat back, Butch tossed it into the trash can."

"Eww…" Bubbles said. "Did he still wear it?"

Boomer chuckled even more. "What? Oh no; we had just changed the trash bag-Brick got lucky, I guess."

Bubbles giggled too.

Boomer reached back into his bag and grinned. "Ah! Here we go!" he announced, pulling something out.

Bubbles waited, her mind trying to think of what it'd look like.

When he revealed it to her, she gasped. It was really good!

"So…how do you like it?"

His voice brought her back, and she smiled shyly. "I think it's great," she said.

Boomer smiled. "Thanks."

It was half of a light-blue heart with half of a tree in the heart. There was glitter, sun, clouds…The heart itself had a complicated design inside; it was a curly pattern.

"I've only done half," he sighed.

Bubbles nodded. "I know; Blossom told me…"

Boomer turned to her. "What do you think I should do for the other half?" he asked.

Bubbles hesitated, biting her lip. "I…"

"Go on, you can tell me."

She took a deep breath. "Well…I think the other half could be dark; like with a moon instead of a sun, a withered tree instead of a healthy one, a darker blue heart instead of the light one…"

Boomer seemed to be in deep thought for a few moments.

Bubbles waited, thinking that he'd say it was too depressing and ask her why she felt that way.

"I think…"

She flinched, ready for the criticism.

"I think it's a great idea! Bubbles, you're a genius!" he declared happily, giving her a hug.

Bubbles' eyes widened in surprise as her cheeks flushed bright red. _This was_ not _the reaction she'd been expecting_. "I-I…" she stuttered.

Just then, Boomer seemed to realize the awkward position they were in and quickly leaned back. "Sorry," he apologized, his face a bit red.

"I-It's okay," mumbled Bubbles, her mind whirling. _Had Boomer just_ hugged _me?_

An awkward silence ensued.

It was broken by Boomer, who cleared his throat.

"Well then-"

Just then, the door banged open and the two blues were greeted by Braker. "Hey Boomer!" he called. "You want some ice cream?"

Boomer cringed at his brother's sudden intrusion. "Yeah, sure…" he muttered, running a hand through his blond hair.

Bubbles couldn't help but think how cute he was with his flushed cheeks, pouting face, scrunched-up ocean-blue eyes, blond hair…

"Which flavour?"

Braker's question then brought her back to reality, and she blushed, shaking her head to clear it.

"Blueberry Ripple," the blue Ruff replied automatically.

Braker turned to Bubbles expectantly.

"Um…Blue Bubblegum," she mumbled.

"And I get Cappuccino Almond!" sang Braker, shutting the door and flying off.

Boomer turned to Bubbles. "Sorry about that…"

"It's okay." Bubbles smiled softly, blushing slightly.

After awhile of painting and talking, the door slammed open again.

"Blueberry Ripple and Blue Bubblegum coming in!" called Braker, who had kicked the door open.

"Stop killing my door," Boomer responded, rolling his eyes. But his eyes shone with amusement at his brother.

Braker huffed. "I got it for you, didn't I?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

Boomer grinned. "True," he agreed. He took the two ice creams and passed one to Bubbles. "Here ya go, Bubs."

"Time for me to eat mine!" called Braker, flying off. The door shut with a _BANG!_

Boomer cringed at the noise, rolling his eyes again.

Bubbles flinched, but she giggled softly after the door had shut.

Boomer took a lick of his cone, turning back to the canvas. "Okay, so I guess we can take a break…"

"Sure," agreed Bubbles.

Boomer glanced at her, studying how her mood seemed to lift when she got the ice cream. She was licking it happily.

"Is it really that good?" he asked, getting up from the desk and sitting next to her on his navy-blue bed.

"You mean this?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I do."

She smiled. "Yeah…it does taste pretty good." She giggled. "Try it sometime."

Boomer smiled mischievously, thinking of something his brothers had taught him…"I sure will; in fact, I'll try it _now_…"

"You will?" asked Bubbles, confused. She furrowed her brow. "But then you'd have to eat two cones…"

He grinned. "Not really," he laughed. He leaned over and took a lick of her cone. He sat back up then, licking his lips. "It's not bad."

By then Bubbles' face was burning red. "B-Boomer…" she stammered.

Boomer laughed. "Want a lick of mine?" he offered, relaxing.

Her face burned even more, but then she nodded. She leaned over and licked it. "I always liked that flavour," she mumbled, blushing.

Boomer laughed again. "Still do," he agreed. "In fact, I think it's sweeter than usual."

Bubbles flushed.

Boomer glanced at her then, smiling gently.

Bubbles looked down, embarrassed.

Just then, Boomer lifted her chin with his hand. "Don't look down, Bubbles…_Always look up_."

Bubbles' face was probably as red as a tomato by then.

He was leaning in, his eyes closed…

She closed her eyes too and also leaned in…

They were getting closer now…

"Guys!" a voice called, slamming the door open.

They immediately leapt apart, all the way to separate ends of the bed, their faces both red.

Butch stood in the doorway, his Mint ice cream in his hand. He smirked, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and licking his cone.

"_No!_" Boomer flushed, taking a lick of his ice cream cone. "What do you want, Butch?"

Butch chuckled. "Okay, okay; I get it-it was nothing. No need to be so mean."

"Get on with your point," groaned Boomer.

Butch laughed again. "Brick wants to know if you're still up for movie night; we've got some more ice cream and popcorn. And Bubbles? Your sisters are here now, too."

Bubbles cheeks were still burning. "Th-Thanks, Butch…" she mumbled.

"No problem," he smirked. "So c'mon; let's go. The girls might stay over for movie night too."

The two blues exchanged a glance when Butch had walked out.

"Sorry about that," Boomer mumbled.

"I-It's okay," replied Bubbles, fiddling with her hair.

They sat there in awkward silence for awhile until Butch poked his head back in.

"You coming or what?" he asked.

"Coming," Boomer sighed, rolling his eyes.

Butch shrugged in response before walking back out, licking his ice cream cone.

Boomer turned to Bubbles, offering her his free hand-the one without the ice cream. "Need a hand?" he asked.

She smiled, giggling. "Sure," she agreed, taking it.

She allowed herself to be pulled up and led out of the room and down the stairs, all the while licking her ice cream cone.

_Maybe being Boomer's art partner was going to be a good thing, after all…_

* * *

"She went to _his_ house?" Michelle sneered, raking her glittery pink nails through the blankets.

"Yes," agreed the girl with brown-that-seemed-black hair who was standing in front of her. "They seemed happy and-"

Michelle gripped the blankets tighter in her hand. "_Whatever!_" she snapped. "Who cares about the _details_? We need to _do_ something about this! Sophie!"

Sophie appeared, her eyes wide. "What…?"

"You better hurry up," hissed Michelle. "I haven't forgotten about _yesterday night_ either. So go talk to Bubbles tomorrow." She turned to the other girl. "And Hailey…"

Hailey looked up. "Yeah…?"

"_Don't _forget," Michelle snarled.

"Got it," Hailey sighed, looking down.

* * *

ME: Ohh! Cliff-hanger! What's gonna happen, hmm? Who knows what Michelle plans on doing? Still, this was a bit more light-hearted; hope you liked the romance!

BOOMER: *red-faced* Bubbles and I…We were…

BUBBLES: *blushes* Um…

ME: _Soo_…I'll try and update everyday until I leave, but the key word is "_try_"!

BRICK: Can't wait until you leave…

ME: *rolls eyes* Just review…please?


	8. Chapter 8: Shadows of Dreams

CHAPTER 8: SHADOWS OF DREAMS

ME: Sorry for not updating yesterday! I had a bit of writer's block and I went shopping today…

BUTCH: Lame excuse…

ME: Better than some of yours.

BUTCH: …True. She owns nothing besides her own OC's and the story.

ME: Read on!

Chapter 8: Shadows of Dreams

* * *

Bubbles shuddered. The horror movie had just ended, and she'd spent the scenes hiding away from the screen behind Boomer. That didn't mean she didn't see everything though; there were the horribly bloody and disturbing scenes.

"Are you sure this was the best movie choice?" asked Buttercup, snuggling into Butch.

Butch chuckled. "Why not?" he asked, grinning, "It was chosen by random, and I thought it'd be fun."

Boomer shuddered. "Uh…no; that was disturbing."

"Man up, Boomer," Butch retorted.

Braker laughed at that.

Bubbles sighed, glancing at the screen, where the ending credits were playing.

"That was completely illogical," complained Blossom. "How could the gas pump be able to make his head explode? It was illogical and unnecessarily bloody-"

Brick gave her a quick kiss, smiling as he did so.

Blossom blinked when he was done. "W-What was that for, Brick…?" she stammered.

He flashed her a teasing grin. "It's okay, Blossom. It's a horror movie-I mean, how is everything else in this movie logical?"

"I guess you're right," Blossom giggled back, smiling.

"That was yummy," Bliss announced, picking up the empty bowl of popcorn.

Everyone laughed then.

"Well then, it's already 10:00 pm; I guess we should go," Blossom said after the laughter had died down.

"Already?" complained Butch, wrapping his arms around Buttercup. "That sucks!"

"I know," Buttercup sighed. "But we can't stay over tonight."

"Damn," muttered Butch.

Blaster smirked. "Looks like _someone's _unwilling to say good-bye…"

"Shut up, Blaster."

Brick turned to Blossom. "We'll fly you guys home," he offered.

Blossom smiled. "Thanks, Brick."

"No problem," he chuckled.

"Let's go!" called Banana.

The twelve teens grabbed their jackets and flew up, into the crisp night air.

"Hey, isn't that…_Sophie_…?" asked Buttercup, peering at a girl who was walking by the Ruffs' house.

"Ignore her," Boomer called. "Michelle probably sent her."

"I don't get why they hang around that bitch," Buttercup muttered.

Bunny flew up to her, biting her lip. "Maybe they're scared of being cast aside," she suggested quietly.

Blossom hugged her. "Oh c'mon Bunny; we're not going to cast _you _aside."

"Yeah!" agreed Buttercup. "You're our sister!"

"Thanks, girls," Bunny giggled softly.

Bandit gave Bunny a hug too. "I'm not casting you aside either," he promised. "You're my girlfriend!"

"And our friend!" agreed the other Ruffs.

They all laughed then, flying on.

* * *

Sophie stopped in front of the Ruffs' house, and knocked on the door carefully. "Hello?" she called softly.

The door opened and Mojo appeared in the doorway.

"What do you want, little girl? And by little girl I do not mean that you are young; you aren't old, but you're not so little anymore. So maybe I should say 'girl' instead. But that would seem a little strange. Oh, don't children just grow up so quickly? Even though they _don't_ grow up _that_ quickly, it sure feels like it sometimes. It feels like just yesterday when I created the Rowdyruff Boys in that prison cell. I had to substitute Chemical X with toilet water! The boys sure looked different back then; there was only three back then too. And by different I don't mean age-I mean their hairstyle. Him later recreated them with 'better' hairstyles, or so he claimed. He also claimed he made them better as in they were stronger, faster and immune to cooties. He also claimed he was more evil, when we all know that I was the better villain-"

"Mojo dear, why don't you let our guest talk?" asked Him in his feminine voice, but it quickly turned to his masculine voice.

Mojo sighed, rolling his eyes. "Ah yes; who are you, again? Sophie…?"

Sophie nodded. She had been waiting patiently the whole time Mojo made his speech. "Um…yeah; I was wondering if Bubbles is here…?"

Mojo shook his head. "Boomer and his brothers are flying the Puffs home-not walking, flying."

"Oh…" Sophie managed to say. "Well…thanks anyway." She turned to leave.

Him smiled. "If you're Bubbles' friend, I'm sure you can find her tomorrow."

Then they shut the door.

"I wouldn't say that…" sighed Sophie, before she walked off.

* * *

"Girls; you're home!" Professor smiled.

"Hi, Professor!" the girls called.

The Professor turned to the Ruffs, who were still floating. "Thanks for flying them home, boys. See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye, Prof!" they replied, flying off, leaving behind six streaks of light.

The Puffs and the Professor then headed inside.

"Have you girls done all your homework?"

"Yes, Professor," sighed Buttercup, rolling her eyes.

The Professor frowned. "How's the project for Mr. Davidson's class, BC?"

"Fine," she responded.

Blossom sat down on the couch. "You can't fail," she pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

Buttercup scoffed. "Like I don't know, leader girl," she retorted.

Blossom frowned at the nickname.

Buttercup smirked when Blossom didn't reply.

"Time for bed, girls!" the Professor called.

Banana flew over to the washroom. "I get this one first!" she called.

The other girls hurried over to the other washrooms.

When Bubbles finished washing, she climbed under her breath, the memory of her and Boomer almost kissing lingering in her mind.

* * *

"_Bubbles; wanna come with me?" asked Boomer._

"_Okay, but where are we going?"_

_Boomer smiled. "I want to show you something," he laughed._

_Bubbles blushed. "Oh, okay," she agreed, letting him take her hand._

_Boomer led her to a tall tree. "Here it is!" he called cheerfully._

"_I-Is this what you wanted to show me…?" asked Bubbles, looking up at the tree's tangled branches._

"_Oh you mean the tree?" Boomer chuckled. "Oh no; that's not it! You gotta look for it! It's what I call a 'surprise'!"_

_Bubbles smiled at the thought of a game. "Okay," she agreed. "Give me a hint!" _

_Boomer nodded, taking her hand. "Follow the tree's branches that seem to never end; you'll find what you're looking for right around a bend."_

"_Got it," Bubbles said, nodding. She looked up at the tree they were under. "I think this is it…"_

"_I'll give you a boost," offered Boomer._

_Bubbles smiled at his thoughtfulness and nodded. _

_He pushed her up, and she climbed._

_She knew she could just fly up, but maybe this was better. She carefully grasped the branches and climbed._

_Walking carefully across a thick branch, she looked down._

_Boomer was smiling at her and flashing her a thumbs-up._

_Feeling encouraged, Bubbles climbed on._

_She carefully climbed across the branches, often turning a "bend" to see if that was where the surprise was._

"_Hey, Bubbles!"_

_Bubbles looked up, surprised. "Yeah?" she called._

"_C'mon up! I'm up here!"_

_Bubbles wondered if that was the surprise. She went up, and looked around. "Where are you?" she called._

"_Turn the bend!" the voice giggled._

_Bubbles followed its command, turning a bend and walking on. "I don't see you!" she called. "Where are you?"_

_She didn't notice the silhouette slipping down upside-down from behind her. The figure was grinning, and its left eye was shining. "Peek-a-boo," it called softly, its voice breathing down Bubbles' neck._

_Bubbles shivered at the voice, feeling it send a shudder down her spine._

_Two shaded hands slowly slipped over her eyes. "I never said it'd be pleasant," it giggled._

"_Stop!" pleaded Bubbles, feeling tears stream down her eyes._

"_Aww; don't cry, Bubbles! I'm right here," it breathed._

_Bubbles collapsed on the sturdy branch. "Stop it!" she screamed._

_Then her vision was completely shut off._

"_Stop hiding behind that mask; we all know that's not who you really are," the unknown person giggled._

"_Stop!" cried Bubbles. "Who are you?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?" laughed the silhouette. "I'm your shadow!"_

_Bubbles felt her wet face. "What did you do to my eyes?" she panted._

"_All I did was turn it off," giggled the shadow. "Wasn't that what you wanted? To stop having to face reality? To finally be able to live in the shadows of your dreams?"_

"_No!" wept Bubbles. "I didn't want it! Not like this!"_

_She felt her shadow's icy hand on her shoulder. "So face reality," it breathed. "You're not a coward; you're a Puff. Stop being such a scaredy-cat; all I did was make you face reality and realize who you really are!"_

_Bubbles shook, her tears still dropping. "I can't," she cried. "I just can't."_

_She felt a cold hand hit her face, but too soft to be a slap. "Get up," her shadow commanded. "I'll let you see something for the very last time before you won't be able to see reality any longer if you won't stand tall."_

_Bubbles shivered, allowing herself to be led away._

"_Open your eyes," the shadow commanded._

_Bubbles did as she was told, and she was horrified to see her vision was in black-and-white._

_Boomer was standing there by himself, looking lonely. He looked up at the tree, sighing. "I guess she chose to leave," he sighed. He looked back down at his shoes. "And I was hoping she'd say yes."_

"_What is he talking about?" whispered Bubbles, feeling her tears fall._

"_He's talking about me, and your surprise," replied her shadow, slipping over beside her._

_Bubbles trembled. "And what was it…?" she asked breathlessly._

"_He was hoping you'd come back and that you could finish that painting," her shadow whispered back. "But you're not going back. You're staying as your current self, hiding in your dreams."_

"_I…I didn't think…"_

"_Yes-you _didn't_ think, and now not only you, but everyone else, pay the price."_

"_I'm sorry, Boomer-I didn't mean it," whispered Bubbles, her tears dropping._

_Boomer looked up in surprise when he felt the wetness, but all he saw were the shadows. "Rain…?" he asked. "But it's not raining…"_

"_Boomer!" a voice called._

_Boomer turned to see a girl with long, straight brown hair._

"_Michelle," murmured Bubbles. _

"_Yes," agreed her shadow._

"_Did she leave you?" asked Michelle, looking up at the tree."_

_Boomer followed her gaze. "I guess," he whispered._

_Michelle smiled. "I won't, though," she whispered back._

"_Michelle…you know I-"_

_He was cut off by Michelle. "Shhh," she murmured. _

_She was leaning in now, and Boomer felt a tear stream down his face, but he didn't stop her…_

"Boomer!_" screamed Bubbles._

_He looked up, making Michelle miss. "Bubbles…?" he called softly._

"_I'm still here! Look for me!" cried Bubbles, reaching out._

"_Bubbles!" he called, his eyes widening when he saw her. "Hold on!"_

_Michelle grasped his arm. "You're not going anywhere," she hissed._

_Bubbles felt tears fall from her eyes as the shadow slipped her hands over Bubbles' eyes._

"_Time's up," the shadow whispered._

"_Bubbles!" cried Boomer._

"_Boomer!" screamed Bubbles._

_Then everything was black._

* * *

Bubbles' eyes opened wide. She quickly sat up, panting. "A dream…" she mumbled, feeling hot and sticky.

She looked at her alarm clock. _5:52 am_, it read.

Bubbles sighed, slumping down against her pillow. _That was such a bad nightmare…_

Bubbles climbed out of her bed and headed to the washroom, where she took a shower. Then she dressed and brushed her teeth.

She looked in the mirror. The bags under her eyes were still there, and her hair was stringy and wet. Her eyes were wide, and she seemed as pale as ever.

Sighing, she walked out of the washroom.

Bubbles checked the YouTube video, but then she shut her laptop off.

She looked out the window, feeling unsettled by her dream. It was still a little dark outside, but it was already pretty sunny.

Bubbles looked through her closet, checking out clothes.

When she'd finished that, she checked her alarm clock again. _6:20_ am, it read.

Bubbles walked out her room and headed for the kitchen. She started making breakfast, putting the French toast in the toaster. She cooked the eggs, and then she poured the milk and added the cereal.

By the time she finished, it was 6:38 am.

"Girls, Professor; wake up!" she sang.

Her sisters and the Professor woke up then; she could hear their yawning.

When they'd finished washing, it was 6:50 am.

"Yum!" cheered Bliss, slipping into her seat. "It's the most important meal of the day!"

Banana rolled her eyes. "Every meal is important to you, Bliss."

Blossom laughed. "She's right," she agreed.

"So what?" asked Buttercup, sitting down. "I'm hungry; let's eat!"

The other seated themselves and began to eat.

When they finished, it was 7:15 am.

"Well, we still have some time…" the Professor said.

"Let's play CoD MW3!" suggested Buttercup, flying into the living room.

Blossom sighed, following her sister. "This early in the morning?" she asked.

"Yes!"

Rolling her eyes, Blossom seated herself reluctantly.

The others followed.

They played for awhile, laughing, cursing and cheering.

Soon it was time to go, so Buttercup turned the PS3 off.

Then they all flew off, saying bye to the Professor.

They chatted as they flew to school, laughing and talking about the game.

When they got there, they were a bit early.

But soon the bell did ring.

RIING!

They flew off to their locker and then went to their classes.

After class, Bubbles went to her locker to gather her books.

"Hey Bubbles…?" a voice called.

Bubbles turned around. "Yes-?" she gasped at what she saw, her eyes widening. "_Sophie_?"

Sophie nodded, looking down. "I need to talk to you…"

* * *

ME: Ohh! A cliff-hanger! To make up for not updating yesterday-if you actually cared, this chapter is a bit longer!

BLOSSOM: …Wow…

BUBBLES: I didn't like that dream…

ME: *face-palm* You weren't supposed to!

BRAKER: Revieeeeeewwww please!


	9. Chapter 9: Lip Bomb

CHAPTER 9: LIP BOMB

ME: I'm on vacation, so here's another chapter! I wrote this on the last day before I left, but Fanfiction wouldn't let me post the chapter. I'll try and update!

BRICK: Yes! Good-bye for awhile!

ME: …Whatever. Anyways, I own nothing besides my own OC's and the story! Now read on!

Chapter 9: Lip Bomb

* * *

_"_Boomer!_" screamed Bubbles, reaching out._

_"_Bubbles!_" he shouted back._

_"Time's up," whispered the shadow, slipping her hands over Bubbles' eyes._

_Then everything was black._

* * *

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock._

_The clocks are ticking, and you can't run anymore. Don't hide in the shadows of your dreams; come out and stand up for yourself._

_You don't have much time to make things right._

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock._

* * *

"Sophie?" asked Bubbles, taking a step back.

Sophie took a step forward. "Relax…I just want to talk to you, Bubbles."

"What do you want to talk about?" Bubbles mumbled, looking at her feet.

"About Boomer," replied Sophie. "Didn't Michelle tell you to stay away from him?"

Bubbles nodded. "I know, but…I don't think I need to listen to her. Blossom made me see that. After all, listening to her _would_ be lying to myself," she replied, thinking of her dream.

Sophie bit her lip. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean," Bubbles replied carefully, "I want to do this with Boomer."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into," protested Sophie. "Michelle's gonna get mad."

Bubbles nodded. "I know, but I…"

Sophie frowned. "You what…?"

"Hiding in the shadows of my dreams isn't going to do anything," Bubbles sighed, shaking her head to clear it.

Sophie bit her lip and chewed on it. "It'll keep you safer."

"It'll make me unhappy," replied Bubbles. "That's all I have to say. Bye, Sophie."

"You're going to be in trouble!" Sophie cried desperately.

Bubbles didn't respond; she walked on, trying to convince herself what she said was true. But tears fell from her eyes anyway.

_Who am I kidding? I'm just a scared girl; how am I ever going to come out of the shadows? _Bubbles sniffed, walking on with quick strides.

Bubbles walked into her classroom then. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. D," she apologized.

"Bubbles; what a surprise-I was wondering if you were going to join us." He frowned. "Why are you late?"

"I…Someone wanted to talk to me," mumbled Bubbles.

She heard Michelle whispering something to her pals.

Mr. Davidson sighed. "Take a seat, Bubbles. Now, on with the lesson…"

Just then, a note landed on Bubbles' desk.

Sighing, Bubbles opened it. She guessed it was from either Michelle or one of Michelle's friends.

"'_Meet me in front the washrooms during lunch. I need to talk to you._'"

There was no signature, but Bubbles was still suspicious that it was Michelle or one of her pals.

* * *

RIING!

Bubbles sat up and packed her bag. _Lunchtime! _

Now she had to figure out whether or not to go to the washrooms. She decided to go.

People chatted in the halls, and Bubbles was trying to dodge all of them.

When she finally got to the washrooms, she took a deep breath before looking around. "Hello?" she called.

"Hello, _Mousey_," a voice responded in a sneer.

Bubbles turned around to see a girl with brown hair that seemed black. "Hailey…? Is that you?" she mumbled.

"It is me," agreed the girl with the high ponytail. "I'm warning you, Bubbles. You're going to be in a lot of trouble if you don't go away from Boomer."

"I can't," protested Bubbles. "I…I want to try and stand up tall for once."

Hailey sighed, waving her cell phone. "You made a bad choice, Bubbles. Michelle's gonna get you later!"

Bubbles frowned. "Why do you hang out with her, anyway?"

"I can't be kicked off," replied Hailey. "If I defy her, I'd be kicked off of the social ladder and my life would be _over_. Michelle would make me miserable."

Bubbles laughed dryly. "Yeah; like I'm already dead."

Hailey waved her hand, deciding to ignore Bubbles' slightly sarcastic remark. "I guess you're probably wondering what I'm doing by now."

"I can guess," Bubbles mumbled. "Sending embarrassing pictures of me or something?"

"I can't say, but I don't think you're going to like this," Hailey said airily.

Bubbles crossed her arms, trying to seem determined. "Try me," she responded. "I've dealt with quite a lot now."

Hailey pressed something on the screen of her phone. "Not like this," she insisted.

Bubbles frowned. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise," replied Hailey, glancing at her. "I promised Michelle I wouldn't forget."

Bubbles bit her lip.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to eat lunch."

Hailey walked off then.

Bubbles sighed, fresh tears flowing as she slumped down against a locker. Her shield crumbling, she buried her head in her arms, crying.

"Bubbles…? Are you okay?"

Bubbles looked up and sniffed. "_Boomer?_" she asked.

He nodded. "C'mon; let's go eat lunch."

She nodded before letting him take her hand.

He led her to the cafeteria, where they walked over to the table their friends were sitting at.

Michelle appeared. "Boomer!" she purred, walking over to the blond Ruff.

"What do you want, Michelle?" asked Boomer, standing in front of Bubbles.

By then, a crowd had gathered to witness the event, taking out phones and cameras as if they already knew what was going to happen next…

Michelle smiled. "Nothing special," she promised. "Just a little something…"

"What do you mean-?" he demanded, but didn't get to finish.

"Shhh," whispered Michelle, leaning in.

It reminded Bubbles of her dream. "Wait!" she cried, reaching…

But it was too late.

Michelle was kissing him.

For Bubbles, it seemed to last forever. Tears fell from her eyes and she trembled, not wanting to watch, but unable to look away.

When Michelle parted, she turned back to Bubbles. "You messed with the wrong person, Mousey. You knew what I wanted; but you only thought of yourself."

Bubbles' eyes were wide. "No…I…"

Boomer recovered from his shock and turned to Bubbles, who had turned around. "Wait, Bubbles!"

But she was already flying off.

"Go after her!" hissed Brick, giving his brother a push.

Meanwhile, the other Ruffs, Puffs, and their friends, were all confronting Michelle.

Boomer flew off after her, leaving behind a navy-blue streak.

* * *

"Bubbles?" he called.

"Leave me alone!"

He followed her voice and the sound of crying to the girls' washroom. Unsure if he should go in, he looked inside. "Bubbles…? Please come out!"

"Just leave me here!"

He sighed, finally just walking in.

"Bubbles; why are you so upset? I've kissed a few girls before…but I'm not like Butch, who's kissed even more. But Buttercup can see past that, can't she? I mean, I'm not saying you're my girlfriend or anything…" he trailed off then, feeling embarrassed.

Bubbles poked her head out of a stall, sniffling. She wiped away her tears. "I guess that's true," she mumbled.

"C'mon; let's go back there," offered Boomer. "Or we can go somewhere else if you want…"

Bubbles smiled slightly. "I guess," she said softly.

He held out his hand. "'Kay…?"

"'Kay," she agreed, taking it and smiling.

They just smiled at each other for awhile then, just looking into each other's eyes.

But then Bubbles quickly drew her hand back and shook her head. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Oh; I'm sorry too," Boomer replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

Bubbles giggled then. "Let's get out of here," she offered. "You're in the girls' washroom, after all."

Boomer's face flushed when he realized that. "Oh yeah; right…oops!" he said, embarrassed. "But hey; um…it's like a guys' washroom…"

Bubbles giggled, smiling.

"Let's go," he offered, grabbing her hand.

She let him take her hand and allowed herself to be led out of the washroom.

"I'm glad you're not so sad anymore, Bubbles," Boomer called from over his shoulder. "I think you're best when you're happy!"

Bubbles remembered her mysterious caller before shaking her head to clear it and smiling. "Thanks," she mumbled shyly.

He offered her a smile before turning back.

They flew to the cafeteria, where the crowd had already split up.

"Are you okay?" cried Blossom, rushing to her sister.

"I guess," Bubbles replied softly.

Buttercup was seething. "I still want to pound that sorry excuse of a girl-"

She was cut off by Butch's lips, and they ended up kissing.

The others laughed then.

After the laughter had died down, Brick turned back to Bubbles. "You sure you okay?" he asked.

Bubbles nodded. "I'm fine," she promised. Then she turned to the greens, who were still kissing. "But I think I don't want to be reminded of the incident for awhile," she added with a teasing smile.

Butch and Buttercup broke apart then, panting, their faces red.

"Sorry," muttered Buttercup.

"Oops," added Butch.

Everyone laughed again at the greens.

Bubbles smiled slightly. Even though she felt better, she still felt hurt and a bit embarrassed about how she'd reacted.

* * *

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock._

_I told you you didn't have much time to make things right._

_Tick-tock..._

* * *

BOOMER: She…kissed me. *shudders*

BUTTERCUP: Michelle… *seething*

MICHELLE: AHH! Don't kill me! The author made me! *points at me, runs*

BUTTERCUP: Get back here! *chases*

ME: *sighs* So anyways, I'll be gone for about a month. So I'll try my best to update when possible, especially since it's getting pretty dramatic!

BANANA: Just review; _please_.


	10. Chapter 10: What Had That Kiss Meant?

CHAPTER 10: WHAT HAD THAT KISS MEANT?

ME: Finally found some time-and wi-fi-to write.

BRICK: I was hoping for a bit longer…

ME: Uh…no.

BUTTERCUP: *chasing* Michelle! Get back here!

MICHELLE: I told you; the author made me! *runs by, points at me*

ME: …Anyways, Boomer; disclaimer?

BOOMER: …She owns nothing besides her own OC's and the storyline; now read on and please leave a review…

Chapter 10: What Had That Kiss Meant?

* * *

_One kiss. _

_That one kiss can change many things._

_What you think of a person or what a person thinks of you, what you think of kissing, your feelings…_

_Or they can keep things._

_A person's opinion on you or your opinion on a person can stay the same. So could your thoughts about kissing._

_But feelings will always change after a kiss._

_And that one kiss…_

_It was ice cold, not warm and loving. It was sparking, ready to set flames, not setting off fireworks. It wasn't gentle. It was harsh and cold._

_So why couldn't he pull away? He had superpowers, didn't he? He was powerful enough, wasn't he?_

_So why couldn't he?_

_Why was he forced to stand there, feeling dizzy and icy cold despite the heat of two bodies and one kiss, frozen to the spot?'_

_Why couldn't he have flown away?_

_Kisses could be tempting and warm, short and sweet, with a light, feathery touch. Or it could be a passionate and longing fire, full of a fierce, protective love that warmed you, setting off fireworks in your head. There were also the cold ones filled with lust or one-sided love._

_So many kisses, and they're all different. Each has their own special meaning that counts when you kiss someone. And hopefully, it's someone special, your kiss being sweet._

_But kisses could mean nothing, or they could mean something. Anything. Or…_everything_. Every single feeling and thoughts could mean any of that to you._

_Kisses that meant everything were the ones that meant true love, filled with longing and passion, but gentle and warm at the same time._

_Other kisses hurt. Maybe it means good-bye, or that the love you thought you had wasn't real, or they were just filled with pain. But some kisses healed; these are filled with love and determination. _

_Broken hearts can be mended, but some more slowly than others. Kisses can be one of the ways to help mend it, but they need to be real-you can't just do it because you feel like you need it. Despite that, kisses may only play a small role. The rest is all up to you._

_Love and lust aren't the same. They're different in so many ways. Lust is one of the Seven Deadly Sins, and with a kiss out of lust, it'd just be cold and empty, heartbreaking even. Bt love is the opposite; filled with passion, determination, care, longing, protectiveness, and just filled with…well, _love_._

_All of these makes up a kiss and gives it meaning._

_But what about that kiss? What had that kiss meant?_

* * *

Bubbles sighed, flopping onto her bed while hugging Octi. "You know how I feel, don't you?" she asked quietly.

Octi lay in her arms, his half-closed eyes staring back at her.

Bubbles looked away.

She got up and turned on her laptop. After it was done loading, she felt sick at the latest "Internet sensation".

Michelle kissing Boomer.

Bubbles wasn't stupid. She had already managed t figure out that the texts Hailey had sent out was to tell everyone what Michelle was going to do to Boomer…well, mostly everyone.

Bubbles wanted to puke. Why did this have to happen to her, or to anyone?

Comments hated on her and Michelle.

"'_You got what you deserved, Bubbles. And I think it was worth it. Having all those millions of viewers watch me get humiliated can now watch YOU get humiliated.'_"

Bubbles knew that was Michelle. Again, who wrote such mean comments anyway?

But once again, a top comment surprised Bubbles.

"'_Why'd you do that? What did you get out of it, Michelle? You've humiliated yourself this time, and you've humiliated others besides Bubbles too. Leave her, and everyone else, alone next time. PLEASE. Butch is still right.'_"

Others were from Townsville High, saying things like "_'Whoa, Michelle! Is that you?'_" or "_'Show them who's boss!'_"

Sighing, Bubbles shut down her laptop, crawling into bed. "I just don't know anymore, Octi."

She looked up at her ceiling. _Had that kiss_ really _meant anything? How did Boomer feel about it…?_

* * *

Boomer sat back at his desk, feeling his lips, which he'd bitten so much it had began bleeding.

_What had that kiss meant?_

Sighing, he got up and glanced at his blue cell phone.

…It needed to be recharged.

* * *

Bubbles glanced at her cell phone. Her mysterious caller hadn't called at all, and she wasn't sure if she wanted him to.

But then her phone rang, and she picked it up. "Hello?" she asked, taking a deep breath.

"You okay, Bubbles?" asked her mysterious caller. "That kiss scene was pretty hectic."

Bubbles nodded. "I know, but I'm fine now."

"Really?" he asked, sounding skeptical. "Well, I'm not sure what Michelle was thinking. But that was harsh."

Bubbles didn't reply. She didn't know how to.

He sighed. "Sorry, sorry," he apologized hastily. "I didn't mean it like that…" he trailed off.

She giggled. This was what she liked about him; he always knew what to say. "It's okay," she said.

He laughed a bit. "Well, I'm glad. So do you know who I am yet?" he asked.

Bubbles blushed then. "Sorry, no."

"It's okay," he chuckled. "You'll see later. Anyways, I have to go. Bye; talk to ya later!"

"Bye," she replied, smiling a bit.

And then they hung up.

Bubbles flopped back onto her bed, hugging Octi again. "I still have people to hold onto," she reminded herself. "And I'll keep trying."

* * *

_What had that kiss meant?_

* * *

ME: Alright, that's all for today. So what do you think that kiss meant?

BUBBLES: *sniffs* That was depressing…

BOOMER: I know…

BUTCH: Review…please? *puppy-dog eyes*

ME: *blinks* You…said "please"…

BUTCH: *glares* Yeah? So what?

ME: _He said "_please_"!_ But yes, please review!


	11. Chapter 11: Turn Up the Music

CHAPTER 11: TURN UP THE MUSIC

ME: Another chapter, yay!

BUTCH: Oh joy...

ME: ...Are you being sarcastic?

BUTCH: ...Sorta, kinda, not really...? Anyways, she owns nothing besides her own OC's and the story.

Chapter 11: Turn Up the Music

* * *

Bubbles ruffled her hair. She had to paint with Boomer today, and she wasn't sure she could stare into Boomer's ocean-blue eyes without remembering the kissing incident.

She floated slowly to his house, debating on whether or not just to not go and say she was sick, or go and survive the awkwardness.

But before she could decide on either, she was already at the door of his house. And while trying to decide on whether or not she should knock, the door swung open.

"Hey," said Brick, leaning against the doorframe. "Boomer's upstairs in his room." He nodded at the stairs, then stepped aside to let her in.

"Thanks," Bubbles mumbled, floating in slowly. She went up the stairs, looking at her feet. Was this really a good idea? But she couldn't go back now, could she?

She knocked on his door, her heart all of a sudden racing. What if he didn't want to see her? What should she say? How can she-

"You can stop knocking now," his voice drifted from inside as the door opened. "You're hitting my head-"

Bubbles only blushed, dropping her fist as the door opened completely and he stared at her in surprise.

"Oh...hi, Bubbles," he mumbled.

"H-Hi," she replied. "M-May I come in?"

He nodded, stepping to the side and letting her in. "Come on in," he said slowly.

She nodded, walking in.

The two blues sat down; Bubbles on the bed, and Boomer at his desk. They painted in silence, only talking every now and then about casual things like "Can you pass the paint?"

Bubbles wanted to say more, but what could she say? She was at a loss for words; she could only sit there awkwardly and nod whenever he asked for paint and pass it to him.

After twenty minutes of awkwardness, the door opened. "Hey, you two; what's-?" The voice stopped as the newcomer noticed the awkward silence hanging in the air.

Boomer looked up. "Hi, Butch," he said slowly.

Butch crossed his arms, frowning at the scene. "What is WITH this silence? Do you not know how much I hate silence?"

"We know," said Boomer, rolling his eyes.

Butch walked to the stereo in two quick strides. "I need some noise," he announced.

"What are you-?" demanded Boomer, sitting up.

Butch flicked it on then, smirking as he did so. Boomer's iPod was plugged into the stereo, and "Turn Up the Music" by Chris Brown came on.

Boomer flushed, seeing as it was his iPod plugged in.

* * *

_Turn up the music cause the song just came on_

_Turn up the music if they try to turn us down_

_Turn up the music, can I hear it til the speakers blow_

_Turn up the music, fill your cup, and drink it down_

* * *

"C'mon you guys, let's get this party started!" shouted Butch, turning up the volume.

Boomer rolled his eyes, setting down his paintbrush.

"Why don't we dance a bit?" suggested Butch, smirking.

* * *

_If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air_

_Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up, hands up, hands up, hands up_

_If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air_

_Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up_

_And_

* * *

Boomer sighed, getting up too. "I'm not dancing with YOU," he teased, letting a small grin creep up on his face.

Butch stuck his tongue out. "Who said I wanted to dance with you, anyway?" he retorted. He turned to Bubbles. "We'll have to share Bubbles here. How's about Rock-Paper-Scissors?" he suggested.

Boomer grinned, turning to Bubbles. "Alright then; Bubbles, tell us when to go!"

"Don't come crawling to me if you lose!" chuckled Butch, smirking as he glanced at Boomer, who stuck his tongue out in response.

"Who says I will?" retorted the blue Ruff, rolling his eyes.

"Well then...Rock-Paper-Scissors!" called Bubbles, giggling. She felt so carefree, without having to worry about awkwardness anymore.

Leave it to Butch to break the awkwardness.

Automatically, Boomer and Butch released their hands. Butch went with scissors, but Boomer did rock.

Butch only scrunched his face up, frowning at the thought he had lost. It made Bubbles giggle.

"I win!" cheered Boomer. He turned to Bubbles, grasping her hand and spinning her around.

* * *

_Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)_

_Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)_

_Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)_

_Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)_

* * *

They were floating above ground, and he floated in a circle with Bubbles in his arms.

He pulled apart, still holding her hand. She spun back to him, and he dipped her back. She giggled, blushing.

They did leaps and spins, and Boomer floated underneath her before lifting her into the air.

Bubbles danced, feeling lighthearted. She and Boomer did the waltz, spinning in circles. He dipped her again, and she leapt back up before spinning around.

Boomer then gave Bubbles a spin before releasing her to Butch, who grabbed her and continued to spin her around.

* * *

_T-t-turn up the music_

_T-turn up the_

* * *

Butch flicked the volume on even louder as he and Bubbles danced by.

Butch and Bubbles did the tango, both unable to control their laughter.

Butch gave Bubbles a spin before catching up to her and dipping her. He then picked her back up and threw her into the air. She squealed in half excitement and half fear. But then Butch caught her, and she laughed.

Butch flipped her, and she gasped. They both laughed at the end, Butch spinning her around again before sending her back to Boomer.

* * *

_Turn up the music cause the sun just came up_

_Turn up the music if they try to turn us down_

_Turn up the music, cause I'm tryna hear the speakers blow_

_Turn up the music, fill your cup, and drink it down_

* * *

The door slammed open, and an angry Him stood in the doorframe. "WILL YOU TURN DOWN THE VOLUME!?" he shouted in his demonic voice.

He wore only a bathrobe, held two cucumber slices in his claws, and wore high-heeled slippers. His bathrobe and his high-heeled slippers had pink fluff around the edges. A fluffy towel was wrapped around his head. His yellow-green eyes gleamed dangerously.

The three teens burst out laughing at the sight.

"What's so funny!?" demanded Him, frowning.

"I'm not turning down the music!" gasped Butch, flicking the volume on just a tad bit louder. "If you're gonna bring us down, then we're gonna turn the music up!"

Bubbles giggled, and managed to stop laughing enough to gasp, "I-I didn't know they made high-heeled slippers!"

Him grinned, striking a pose. He put his right claw on his hip and waved the other one in the air. "Well, since I'm naturally high-heeled, I have these specially made just for me!"

The three teens laughed even more, rolling around and holding their sides in a vain attempt to control their laughter.

"Hey!" cried Him, folding his arms as he frowned. "Are you mocking me?"

Bubbles shook her head, still laughing. "No, no!" she gasped. "It's just amazing they make high-heeled slippers! I never knew!"

Him smiled then. "Oh, there's lots of things you don't know!" he sang, winking.

They laughed all over again.

* * *

_If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air_

_Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up, hands up, hands up, hands up_

* * *

Him absently waved his claws in the air, looking around. "Hmm...how's the painting?" he asked.

The three burst out laughing again.

"What?" asked Him, looking confused.

"You think you're sexy?" teased Butch, laughing. He then repeated, singing, "_'If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air, Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up, hands up, hands up, hands up_."

Him laughed, continuing to wave his claws in the air. "Okay, okay, maybe I am!" he laughed. He turned to Bubbles then. "You put your hands up too!"

Bubbles laughed, shaking her head. "No way!" she gasped.

Him grabbed her hands and held them up in the air, a grin on his face.

Bubbles didn't protest. The two did a dance while waving their arms in the air, laughing and grinning.

* * *

_Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)_

_Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)_

_Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)_

_Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)_

* * *

"What is that noise? And by noise I mean it is very loud and annoying-"

"Shut up, Mojo!" called Butch. "I need this music in my life, 'cause I hate awkward silence!"

"Fine," Mojo muttered in reply. They could hear him sigh and mutter, "Kids these days."

They couldn't help it; they broke into another round of laughter, much to Mojo's disdain.

* * *

_Save my life (just dance with me)_

_All I wanna do is party, so DJ turn it upppp_

_Girl, dance with me (just dance with me)_

_Girl, can I see that_

_I really wanna touch that_

_Baby can I feel that (t-turn up the)_

_Turn it up (just dance with me)_

_Turn it up (just dance with me)_

_Turn it up (just dance with me)_

_Turn it up (just dance with me)_

_Turn it up (just dance with me)_

_Turn it up (just dance with me)_

_Turn it up (just dance with me)_

_Turn it up (just dance with me)_

* * *

"C'mon; let's dance!" called Butch, grabbing Bubbles again. "Girl, just dance with me! 'Cause all I wanna do is party, so turn it up!"

Boomer joined the two, and they did a three-way dance routine. Butch would spin her and Boomer would catch her. Then they'd dance some more.

Him tapped his high-heeled slippers to the tempo of the music, grinning as he did so.

* * *

_Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)_

_Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)_

_Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)_

_Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah, leggo)_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)_

* * *

"Him! Turn up the volume, will you? I need it in my life, you know!" Butch called.

Him glanced back at him. "What?" he shouted back. "I can't hear you!"

Butch shouted back, "The volume!"

"What?" Him yelled back, turning down the volume a bit.

Butch frowned. "I wanted you to turn it up louder!" he complained. "Not quieter!"

Him shrugged then. "Oh well," he said, turning the volume up again. "Let's dance!"

And danced they did, spinning in circles as they laughed.

* * *

_Turn it up (just dance with me)_

_Turn it up (just dance with me)_

_T-t-t-turn it up (just dance with me)_

_Turn it up (just dance with me)_

_Turn it up (just dance with me)_

_T-turn it up (just dance with me)_

_Turn it up (just dance with me)_

_T-t-t-t-t-t-turn it up (just dance with me)_

_Turn up the music_

* * *

They danced until the song ended, but their laughter didn't stop until awhile later.

Butch had turned the stereo off, so it didn't play the next song on Boomer's iPod.

"That was fun," chuckled Boomer, sitting up as he managed to stop laughing for a few moments.

"Y-Yeah," agreed Bubbles, gasping for air.

Butch nodded, grasping his sides. "My sides hurt," he agreed.

Him smiled; he was happy Boomer was finally smiling again. After all, he was still Boomer's "parent" even if he only revived Boomer and was a demon.

And he was happy Bubbles wasn't acting awkward; he'd been wondering what had happened.

Just then, the doorbell rang, loud and clear.

DING-DONG. DING-DONG.

"I'll get it!" sang Him, floating out the door. He turned back before going out completely. "Keep having fun, you guys!"

"We will!" the three teens chorused.

* * *

Him hummed as he floated down the stairs, his high-heeled slippers only grazing the floor.

Mojo raised an eyebrow. "What has gotten you in such a good, which means happy, mood?"

"Well, Boomer's finally coming out of his shell; and he's having fun with Bubbles and Butch."

Mojo nodded. "I see; that is very good, which this time does not really mean happy, but I guess this is a happy occasion..."

Him nodded absently before opening the door. "Hello?" he sang.

The person standing before him gasped and nearly dropped her phone. She was shaking, and her eyes were wide. After all, seeing Him in a bathrobe isn't something you see everyday...

"Oh hi; Sophie right?" giggled Him, opening the door wider. "Are you here for Bubbles again? You're in luck this time! She's upstairs; I'll take you there!"

Sophie only managed to nod weakly before following Him inside, still shaking.

Him opened the door then...

* * *

Butch and Boomer shared a high-five, Bubbles giggling.

Just then, the door opened a crack, and they looked up.

Bubbles immediately stopped giggling when she saw who it was. No, it wasn't that she was suddenly unhappy at seeing Him, but it was the shaking girl behind Him that made her happy mood fall.

...Sophie.

Her mind started to spin, and she shook. Why was Sophie here? What was Michelle planning? Hadn't Michelle done enough already? Now what? Was it going to be even worse? But Bubbles couldn't imagine anything worse than the kissing incident. So what could it be...?

She was interrupted from her thoughts when Sophie said, "Hi you guys...um...you three sounded really happy..."

Did that have to do with why she was here? Bubbles wanted to ask, but she wasn't sure she should...

"Why are you here?" demanded Butch, raising an eyebrow. He had just asked the question for Bubbles, and she gave him a grateful look.

Sophie twirled a few strands of hair around her finger. "I uh...wanted to see if you guys were fine that I accidentally took pictures of you guys dancing...?"

Boomer looked confused. "How can you 'accidentally' take pictures of us dancing...?"

Sophie shrugged. "I was passing by, when a squirrel took my phone and climbed up a tree. That's kinda what happened, since it was set on camera. If you guys aren't fine with it, I'll delete the photos."

Bubbles narrowed her eyes. Should she really trust Sophie...?

"I'm fine with it," replied Butch, shrugging. "Just don't do anything too shitty with the pics and I'm fine."

Boomer nodded. "Me too!" he agreed.

Bubbles hesitated. "I..." she paused, looking from Butch to Boomer, who urged her on.

"They'll see it as a weakness if you don't agree!" hissed Butch.

"C'mon Bubbles; you're not scared of those girls, are you?" added Boomer.

Bubbles sighed. Michelle saw everything she did as a weakness. And she WAS scared of those girls. But instead of saying no, she took a deep breath, and said...

"...I'm fine with it."

Sophie smiled then. "Oh, okay then! Bye, you guys!" And she hurried off, Him following at a slower pace.

"...What was THAT all about?" asked Butch, staring after Sophie.

Boomer shrugged. "Whatever," he replied. He turned to Bubbles. "Let's just paint, 'kay?"

Bubbles nodded. "O-Okay."

Butch smirked. "I'm staying here otherwise awkward silence might occur again. I'm fine with the awkward silences I create!"

Bubbled giggled then; Butch would help her relax in Boomer's presence. "Sure," she said.

Boomer nodded. "I'm fine with that too," he agreed.

Then they continued to paint. Bubbles and Boomer worked together, chatting casually, including Butch.

Butch was tossing paper airplanes onto the ground.

"You're making my room messy," complained Boomer, setting down his paintbrush to turn to Butch.

Butch stuck his tongue out, throwing another paper airplane to the floor. "It was already messy," he pointed out.

"Well then you're making it messier!" Boomer said in exasperation.

Bubbles got up and grabbed a certain blue bin, placing it at the place Butch threw his airplanes at. It was a recycling bin. "You can toss them in here," she announced. "That way, it doesn't make the room messier and it gives you a target."

"And I won't have to pick anything up after," added Butch, getting up and picking up his old airplanes. He sat back and tossed them again, this time into the recycling bin.

"But then I'd run out of paper," Boomer pointed out, frowning.

Bubbles frowned too. That may prove a problem...

But Butch just shrugged. "Not really," he said. "Mojo just bought us new packs of paper. And I'm not wasting paper since I'm throwing it into the recycling bin."

"B-But..." Boomer paused then. "Oh well, you do have a point." He turned back to the painting. "Let's paint some more," he suggested.

Bubbles nodded. "Okay."

They painted for another ten minutes, until Butch threw a paper airplane at Boomer's head.

"Ow!" cried Boomer, turning to face Butch. "What was THAT for?"

Butch laughed, pointing his finger at Boomer. "I couldn't help it!" he gasped. "And besides, the expression on your face was priceless!"

Boomer made a face, sticking his tongue out at Butch. Butch just continued to laugh, and Bubbles giggled.

Her phone rang just then, and she picked up. "Hello?" she asked, feeling confused. She quickly checked the caller, and saw that it was Buttercup. Why was BC calling her now...?

"Get home. Now."

Buttercup sounded extremely tense, and Bubbles wondered why. "BC? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Buttercup's on the phone?" whispered Butch. "Let me talk to her!"

"Was that Butch?" Buttercup's sharp voice sounded.

Bubbles nodded. "Uh...yeah; why?"

"He said 'Buttercup's on the phone? Let me talk to her!', right?" she continued.

Bubbles nodded before remembering she couldn't see her. "Well...yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"...Tell Butch I can't to talk to him right now."

"What?" gasped Bubbles. "B-But why-?"

Buttercup smirked on the other end, but it sounded bittersweet. "You're so surprised, aren't you?" she said, almost sounding sarcastic.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Bubbles asked, completely confused.

"Just get home. Now. Got it?"

Before Bubbles could reply, Buttercup hung up.

Butch turned to Bubbles. "What was THAT all about?" he asked.

Bubbles hesitated. "She...never mind." She paused before continuing. "I have to go now".

"Oh...okay," the two Ruffs said.

Bubbles nodded before floating out the door.

"Wait!" called Boomer. "Let me at least fly you home."

"Me too!" added Butch. "I want to talk to BC."

Bubbles bit her lip. "It's fine-"

"Nonsense," Him called, appearing in the doorway. By now he was dressed in his usual clothes. "Let them take you home, sweetie."

"O-Okay," Bubbles stammered, startled by Him's sudden appearance.

Boomer and Butch escorted her down the stairs, with Him right behind.

"Bye!" Bubbles called, floating out the front door with Boomer and Butch.

"Bye, Bubbles!" the other Ruffs, Mojo, and Him chorused.

Then the door shut behind her, and she floated on. It had been a happy day, but what was with Sophie and Buttercup? There wasn't any connection between the two's strange behavior, was there?

"What's wrong?" asked Boomer, furrowing his brow, looking concerned. "You're frowning."

Bubbles blushed. "I-I'm fine," she stammered, feeling her heart thump even faster when she saw his wide, concerned, ocean-blue eyes.

Butch flew on the fastest, a green streak behind him. "Let's hurry!" he called. "I really want to ask BC something."

Bubbles bit her lip, turning away from Boomer to hide her worried face. Instead, she watched Butch's disappearing streak. "Let's hurry so we don't fall behind," she mumbled, flying on.

But what she didn't see was the look on his face and the disappointment in his eyes.

Bubbles tried to catch up with Butch, and Boomer easily caught up to her. They soon caught up to Butch right before they landed at Bubbles' house.

When Bubbles approached the door to unlock it, it swung open and Buttercup faced her. "BC..." she stammered, startled.

Buttercup's face was a bit shadowed and she stood in the doorway, her arms crossed. She looked up, and Bubbles just managed to catch Buttercup's lime-green eyes before they vanished behind her bangs again. "Get in. Now," she ordered.

Bubbles turned to the two Ruffs. "Thanks for flying me home," she said awkwardly as she climbed up the front steps.

"Buttercup-" Butch called, but the door slammed shut at the two Ruffs.

Bubbles turned to Buttercup. "What was that for?" she asked, feeling bad about the whole slamming door thing.

Buttercup didn't reply. Instead, she tightened her hands into fists and glared at something in her hand. Bubbles hadn't noticed it earlier.

"BC?" she asked carefully.

Her other sisters and the Professor had gathered round, all looking confused.

"We don't know what happened," Blossom whispered to Bubbles. "She got some mail, and when she checked her phone, she...just ended up like this."

The others nodded in agreement.

Bubbles just noticed that what Buttercup was glaring at in her hand was her phone.

Buttercup spun around then, startling her sisters and the Professor. "What made me like this?" she hissed. "THIS!" She thrust the phone into their faces, causing them to gasp.

* * *

ME: A cliff-hanger! What's going to happen, hmm?

BRICK: ...Welcome back...

ME: Wow...no sarcasm or anything?

BRICK: ...Not today. Even I'm curious to know what happened. So...R&R please.

ME: Wow...


	12. Chapter 12: Destroyed Bonds

CHAPTER 12: DESTROYED BONDS

ME: Back with another chapter! So, what's up y'all?

BRICK: You're back; so now we can see what happens, right?

ME: Right! So I own nothing besides my own OC's and the story; read on, please!

Chapter 12: Destroyed Bonds

* * *

A certain black-haired girl sighed, twirling a few strands of dark hair around her finger. Why couldn't she just forget about the whole thing and let her relax? Did she HAVE to do these errands until she succeeded? Would that be the only time she'd let go?

She climbed up a tree before looking into the window. She prayed that the girl she was looking for was there and that he wasn't alone and shirtless or anything.

Imagine her surprise when she saw not only the two she was looking for, but someone else as well. Music blasted from inside, and the girl was twirling around with the boy as the other boy stood and watched.

She might've saw a flash of red as well, but she wasn't sure. She took a few pictures with the phone in her hand before crawling back down. As much as she would've liked to stay and watch, her work here was done. Well, here at the window that was. She still had one more errand to do...

She sighed, walking up to the door. It just wasn't fair. Why did it have to be her? But she knew she shouldn't be complaining. She brought this on herself, after all.

She knocked on the door, her heart racing. Who was going to answer? One of his brothers? Or would it be one of their..."parents"?

The door opened then, and it nearly caused her to drop her phone. Luckily, she caught it just in time, but her mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish's. Her eyes were wide, and she was shaking.

In front of her was a certain someone that looked like a demon, with big red claws and yellow-green eyes. He wore only a bathrobe and a pair of high-heeled slippers-wait, they actually made high-heeled slippers?-and a towel around his head.

"Sophie, right? Are you here for Bubbles again? Well, you're in luck, 'cause she's just upstairs! Here; I'll take you there!"

* * *

"Wow, Sophie! You've just become a genius! We can definitely use these against her!"

Sophie fidgeted uncomfortably, not sure how she felt about it. Was this really a good idea? She'd hate it if it happened to her. So why had she decided to be so cruel as to do this? But she couldn't go back now, could she? Well, she probably could, but only if she spoke out. But that would only get her in more trouble. This was fine, she finally decided.

Her companion was already typing something down, before she pressed the "send" button. "Now all we need to do is sit back and enjoy the show that comes next."

Sophie looked at her feet. Could she really enjoy such a show like this? But it wasn't a show; it was reality. And bad as she felt, she'd done it. She'd pleased her, but had probably caused many wounds in the target's family.

* * *

DING!

"Hm?" A certain girl with short black hair blinked, looking up from her Math homework. She glanced at her lime-green phone that lay nearby. She picked it up, looking at it. "Got mail," she stated.

"See what it says," her companion called, her pencil tucked neatly behind her ear. Despite that, her hair was a bit messy, and she was desperately trying to smooth it.

The black-haired one nodded absently, checking it out. What she saw made her face darken, and she nearly crushed her phone, but managed to stop before she did. "What is this shit..."

It sounded more like a statement than a question, and her companion looked up in surprise. "BC...? What's wrong?"

She didn't reply, still glaring at her phone screen.

"What's wrong?" her companion continued to urge, her eyes wide and confused.

She didn't reply. Instead, she dialed a number and made a call...

* * *

"What made me like this?" hissed Buttercup, glaring at nothing in particular. She whirled around, startling her family, thrusting her phone into their faces.

"Wh-What is this?" they all stammered, eyes wide.

Buttercup glared at Bubbles, her green eyes finally visible, but filled with anger and contempt. "Butch is cheating on me...with you!? Bubbles! You two are two of the people I really trust; how could you have done this? What is the meaning of this? I thought you liked Boomer! So what did you REALLY feel when you saw the whole kissing incident!?"

Bubbles trembled at what she saw. It was pictures of when she and Butch danced, looking like they were embracing and everything. "I-It isn't true," she stammered, her eyes filling with tears. "We...Boomer and I were so awkward because of the incident, so Butch...he turned on the music...We were just da-"

"What? 'Just DAting'?" Buttercup said sarcastically. She then stomped her foot, her anger suddenly rising. "I don't want to hear your goddamn excuses! All you ever say now is 'because of the kissing incident' this and 'because of the kissing incident' that! It's so fucking stupid!"

"Buttercup!" gasped Blossom. "How could you say such a thing to poor Bubbles!? Take that back and hear her out a bit!"

Buttercup slammed her fist into the wall, leaving a small crater. "SHUT UP!" she screamed, tears forming in her eyes. "You don't know how it feels to find out your boyfriend is cheating on you with your OWN SISTER, goddammit!"

"But he isn't!" insisted Blossom. She turned to Bubbles, looking half desperate. "It's not true, right Bubbles? Please say it isn't!"

But Bubbles was too busy trying to stop the tears falling from her eyes. "No..." she whispered, her eyes wide as she held her hands close to her face. "No!" she screamed. She vanished with a blue streak left behind, up the stairs to her room.

"Now look what you did!" Blossom cried, glaring at Buttercup.

Buttercup wiped away her tears, glaring back. "Shut up! All you ever do is pity her! Fuck you all! What about me? How do you think I feel!?"

Blossom looked taken aback. "I-no wait; Buttercup, I..."

But Buttercup had already disappeared, with only a green streak left behind as well.

"...It's not like that at all..."

* * *

Buttercup punched her fist into the wall of her room. So what if she was leaving cracks and craters into the wall? Fuck it all anyway.

But then she collapsed, placing her head in her arms. How could Butch do this to her? She loved him so much; didn't he know that? And why was it Bubbles? She was her sister!

Buttercup knew Bubbles was probably prettier than her, more girly, and well, she was a blond. She was innocent, with wide blue eyes and was shy, but also cheerful and kind. Was Butch attracted to that kind of girl?

She hadn't thought much of the whole Butch intimidating Michelle thing; after all, he had said his girlfriend's fave colour was green, right? And he was just defending Bubbles as a friend, right? After all, Bubbles WAS Buttercup's sister.

...But maybe he had done it for a different reason altogether.

Buttercup finally let all of her tears flow, her fists tightening on her bedsheets. Why did this have to happen? How could two of the people she was so close to lie to her like this?

She loved Butch, she really did. And she had thought Butch loved her too. But maybe he didn't. Maybe everything they did together had been a lie.

Why was heartbreak so hard?

She remembered his electrifying jade-green eyes, playful smirk, and spiky jet-black hair. She thought of his real smile, which didn't appear too often, and his strong arms, comforting scent...

She thought of everything.

And it was perhaps never even hers.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Butch? Where are you taking me?" Buttercup asked as she was dragged along, feeling her blindfold._

_"Just wait," Butch called over his shoulder. "We'll be there in a second."_

_True to his word, they landed fairly soon._

_"NOW can I take off the blindfold?" Buttercup demanded, getting impatient, excited and curious all at the same time._

_Butch grasped her hand again. "Nope," he said. "We have to walk just a little bit more."_

_Buttercup felt confused. "My feet are wet, we're going up, and I'm tired," she complained. "Where the hell are you taking me, Butch?"_

_"Not Hell, that's for sure," he teased._

_Buttercup pouted. She wanted a real answer._

_Butch chuckled. "C'mon; lighten up and relax, BC. It's a surprise."_

_"Then I don't like surprises!" complained Buttercup, squeezing his hand. "Just let me take off my blindfold!"_

_"No way!" he replied, breaking into a slow jog. "This is more fun."_

_Buttercup pouted again._

_"Aww c'mon, BC! Just relax a little; it'll be fine!"_

_"Fine," she sighed, finally giving in. She let herself be dragged on in silence._

_Soon, Butch skidded to a stop and whipped her into his arms. "We're here!" he announced._

_The blindfold slipped down her face and she managed to see out of one eye, her eyes wide. She was startled; she hadn't expected that._

_But from that one eye, she saw a grassy hill that they were standing on, dotted by small flowers and other plants. Nearby was a lake, with a waterfall. Trees dotted the whole place, adding a sense of green, her favourite colour. The fiery sky blazed with rich colours of red, orange, yellow, purple, pink and blue. The sun was setting, causing the whole scene to glow._

_Although Buttercup wasn't the artist type, she had to admit the scene was beautiful. Maybe Bubbles would like it for painting._

_"It's beautiful," she breathed, feeling her heart thump extremely fast in her chest as she pulled off her blindfold completely._

_Butch smiled, a real, warm smile. She didn't get to see those too often. "I knew you'd like it," he sighed in a relaxed manner. He slid down onto the grass, placing his hands behind his head. "I come here to think. In fact, I have a lot of little places."_

_Buttercup nodded, crouching. She did too. "It's amazing," she agreed. "The air's so fresh and the scene's so beautiful."_

_He nodded, sitting up and taking her hand in his. "Just like you," he whispered, his voice sending an electrifying shiver down her spine. "Buttercup, you're a breath of fresh air, you know that? I love how you smell like mint, and you're just so beautiful. You don't try to be someone you aren't. I love your neon lime-green eyes, grin, laugh, black hair...everything. Fuck everything else; I love you so much, BC; you know that?"_

_"I know," she smirked. "You've told me before. That's the whole reason we're dating!"_

_"So you don't like me?" he asked, frowning._

_She flushed, punching him playfully. "Of course I do! Jesus, Butch...I shouldn't have to tell you that."_

_He smirked. "I know," he replied. "But I just want to hear you say it. That way, the whole world will know."_

_Buttercup glared playfully at him, then stood up. She cupped her face with her hands, and called into the wind, "Buttercup Utonium loves Butch Jojo!" She sat back down, turning to Butch. "There; happy now? I bet the whole town knows now."_

_"Yup," Butch replied, smirking._

_She pouted, crossing her arms as she sat back._

_Butch chuckled. "You're feisty and spicy; I love that about you. I love everything about you." He grinned. "Do you know what day it is?"_

_She shrugged. "Nope. What day is it?"_

_He laughed. "You forgot? Oh well. Think; when did I ask you to be my girlfriend?"_

_Buttercup looked confused. "Two years ago..." she said. "What does that have to do with anything?"_

_"Think a little harder," he whispered, taking her face in his._

_"It was on this day..." She gasped just then, understanding dawning on her. "It's our second anniversary since when we started dating!"_

_He nodded. "And here's your present." He handed her a small, pale-green box._

_Buttercup hesitated. "I can't," she finally said. "I completely forgot and didn't get you a present. I can't just open it like this."_

_"Then I'll open it," Butch replied, taking the lid off as he unwrapped the ribbon. He pulled out a necklace. It had a shiny emerald-green star charm. "Boomer and the store clerk helped me pick it out. Do you like it?"_

_Buttercup gasped. "I...I don't like it," she finally said._

_"You don't?" he said, looking disappointed as he lowered it back into the cushions in the small box. "I'll ask for a different one then..."_

_Buttercup shook her head. "No..." Then she leapt at him, hugging him. "I freakin' love it!"_

_"Wh-Wha..." Butch stammered, startled. His eyes were wide, but then he grinned. "I'm glad you do!"_

_Buttercup nodded, sitting back up as she flushed. "It's awesome."_

_Butch got up too. "I'll put it on for you," he offered, fastening it around her neck._

_But then she frowned, suddenly remembering something. "But I don't have a gift for you..." she said slowly, feeling the charm._

_He grinned back at her. "That's okay," he said. "I loved the old punching bag you got me last year; I can still use it." He laughed then._

_Buttercup blushed. "But what about this year?" she protested. "I can't just take it like this...I should get you a gift too."_

_Butch smiled again, leaning in closer._

_"Wh-What are you doing, Butch?" asked Buttercup, flushed._

_"There IS one gift I really want," he admitted, getting closer._

_Buttercup's face was burning now. "And wh-what's that?" she asked, her heart racing._

_Butch smiled a half-smile. "This," he whispered, his lips meeting hers._

_His warm scent of the world outside, mint, and men's cologne wrapped around her as she kissed back. Fireworks shot off in her head, her heart stopping and then racing as her mind spun._

_When they parted, she was panting. She felt her lips. "Wh-What was that for?" she demanded._

_"It's the one present I wanted the most today," he told her, smirking._

_She punched him playfully. "Jesus, Butch," she teased._

_He let a laugh escape his throat as he pulled her down, making her lay down in the comfy grass. "C'mon BC," he said._

_They lay there on the grass, holding hands as they watched the sun set._

_Buttercup smiled. Sunsets really were better for watching together._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Buttercup smiled slightly at the memory, but more tears stung her eyes when she remembered it was probably just one big lie; all just a game to Butch.

She frowned, sighing. But it had seemed so real, everything he'd said, everything he'd done. All the days they'd spent together and all the kisses they'd shared; those all seemed just so real.

So had it really been all fake? Had it really all meant nothing to Butch?

She sighed, burying her head in her arms once more. She no longer knew what she should do anymore.

She did know one thing. Life sucked shit sometimes.

* * *

Bubbles wanted to use her sonic scream, but she knew she couldn't do that. So all she did was cry and cry until she felt her eyes could cry no more. But she wanted to cry. It was probably the only way to escape.

Why did this have to happen?

They were just dancing as friends! There was nothing going on between them; she would never date her sister's boyfriend! Besides, she liked Boomer!

How could Buttercup believe such a thing? It wasn't true, it just wasn't! But how could she make Buttercup see that?

Bubbles hugged Octi. Was this worse than the kissing incident? She wasn't sure, but she guessed it was. Now everyone would think she and Butch were lying cheats.

But why had Sophie targeted Buttercup and Butch? Bubbles paused, knowing that she took pictures of her and Butch dancing together. But Michelle would've been extra happy because she would've wanted revenge on Butch for embarrassing her, no matter how hot he was.

Bubbles blushed. She had to admit, all the Ruffs were hot. But she liked Boomer the best.

She'd thought that was obvious...

Her phone rang just then, and she picked up. "Hello?" she mumbled, sniffling.

"Bubsy? You okay?"

Bubbles smiled a small smile. "Hi," she said, recognizing the voice of her mystery caller.

He sounded worried on the other end when he asked, "You sound down. What happened?"

"...Stuff," she finally said.

"You can tell me," he urged.

She sighed, and then let everything spill out. How she'd gone painting with Boomer, Butch coming along and turning on the music, them dancing, Him coming along, how much fun they'd had, Buttercup's strange mood when she called, the results...everything.

Her mystery caller listened the whole time, and when she was done, he was silent.

"I'm sorry I had to tell you such a thing..." Bubbles said slowly.

"...I just can't believe Michelle! This makes no sense!" He continued to rant, every word coming right after the other.

Bubbles couldn't help it-she giggled lightly.

He paused from his ranting. "Wh-What's so funny?" he asked, sounding confused.

Bubbles shook her head, still giggling lightly. "Thanks for cheering me up a bit; this whole thing has gotten me pretty down...-"

The door slammed shut then, and Bubbles looked up in surprise. Hadn't it been already closed...? She remembered shutting it when she'd flew in...

"Bubbles?" her caller asked. "What's wrong?"

She paused, unsure what to say. "Um...nothing's wrong right now," she said slowly.

"Well then, bye," her caller said. "I have to go now. Remember to keep your head up, 'kay?"

"Okay, bye," she said.

They hung up then.

Bubbles got up and walked to her door, her hand resting on the doorknob. Finally, she took a deep breath and opened it. She stepped out slowly, unsure about what she wanted to do.

"Bubbles...?"

She looked up to see Bunny. "Oh...hi, Bunny," she greeted, giving a small wave.

"Welp, the whole place's gone crazy," another voice called. A pair of feet landed lightly in the hall. "Buttercup's holed up in her room."

Bubbles sighed sadly. "That's my fault, isn't it?" she murmured, frowning. She could feel the tears coming again...

The one who'd landed shook her long brown hair which was tied back in a long ponytail by an orange scrunchie, her orange eyes staring back at Bubbles' own blue ones. "It's not your fault, Bubsy. I don't think you're cheating with Butch on BC."

"We have no idea what you were doing with Butch, but I think I saw a small bit Boomer in some of the pics. Buttercup panicked so much she probably didn't notice. But all in all, I don't think you were cheating on her with him," added Banana, landing beside Bliss.

"N-Neither do I," stammered Bunny, flushed, putting her hand up.

"Thanks, girls," Bubbles replied, offering a half-smile, sniffling as she wiped away the forming tears.

Just then, Blossom landed beside them. Her hair was ruffled and she looked tired. "Buttercup thinks we always take Bubbles' side and that we don't know how she feels. She thinks we pity Bubbles. But I trust Bubbles, and I'm worried about BC. What were you doing with Butch, anyway, Bubbles?"

So Bubbles retold the tale she'd told her mystery caller. "...So that's how it is; now she thinks Butch and I lied to her and that Butch cheated on her with me."

The other sisters glanced at each other. "Then we just need to make her see that Butch ISN'T cheating on her with you...and tell the Ruffs, and also do something about Michelle and her crew..."

Bubbles smiled another half-smile. "Thanks again," she mumbled.

"No problem!" they replied. "We're your sisters, after all!"

Bubbles smiled as they gathered round and shared a group hug.

If only Buttercup could join.

* * *

"ARGH! Fuck it all, anyway! What the hell is going on!? I can't effin' stand this!"

Boomer rolled his eyes when he heard Butch's shouting.

Butch was pulling at his spiky black hair, his head up and his mouth wide open as he continued to rant. "Why is BC acting so WEIIIIRRRD!?" he yelled, stretching out the "weird" as he kicked the wall. He left a hole in the wall where he'd kicked it. "What the hell is going on!? She wouldn't talk to me and slammed the door shut in my face! I don't get it, what the hell is going onnnnn!?"

"Shut up!" Brick shouted back, his pencil snapping in half because of how tight he was clutching it. "How am I suppoused to do my homework with you yelling like this!?"

Butch turned to glare at his brother. "What? You wouldn't understand how this feels! It's not like Blossom's acting so strange!"

Braker popped another cookie into his mouth. "You're overreacting," he said, shrugging. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Butch shook his head. "I don't know...I just have this feeling that something totally bad is gonna happen...or has happened."

Brick raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He paused to think. "Just relax for now and talk to her later. Besides; if you shut up, we'll all be happier."

Butch stuck his tongue out at him, but didn't reply.

"Just calm down," suggested Blaster, pulling a few stray strands of his long blond hair behind his ear. "I'll ask Banana later, and Brick's right. Talk to BC later on; just stop panicking."

"He's also right about shutting up," Boomer added, agreeing with his yellow-eyed brother.

Butch glared at his blue-eyed brother, but nodded anyways. "Fine," he muttered.

"Relax; we're here for you, bro," said Bandit, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Butch sighed. "Thanks, you guys. I'm just so confused right now."

"Don't be; I'm sure it'll all be solved soon," Boomer replied.

The other brothers nodded.

"Thanks again," Butch said, grinning slightly. "I mean it, you guys."

"We know," Brick teased.

Then they all laughed.

When the laughter had died, Butch frowned slightly. He was still worried though...

"C'mon, Butch! Why are you still frowning? Try not to think too much!" Brick cried.

"Okay, okay," Butch replied, rolling his eyes. He grinned a fake grin. "There? Happy now?" he asked sarcastically.

Brick rolled his eyes in response; he knew his brother had done that just to provoke him.

"Let's play MW3!" suggested Braker, turning the PS3 on.

Brick turned to Butch, raising an eyebrow. "You gonna join?"

"Sure," agreed Butch, letting out a small sigh. He sat down on the couch, trying to forget about Buttercup's strange behaviour and the nagging feeling he had that something was wrong...very wrong.

But all he could do for now was sit back, observe, and wait.

"It'll be fine," Boomer promised, sitting back and resting an arm around Butch's shoulder, who was leaning forward.

Butch scoffed in response, but the blue Ruff chose to ignore it, concentrating on everyone else and the game.

Butch glanced at his brothers. He knew they were there for him, but how would they understand such a feeling like the one he was having? It was obvious there was something wrong; he could just feel it. The feeling was in his gut, in his heart, and in his brain. He knew it.

He just did.

But what was it?

Butch rested his elbows on his knees, still leaning forward. His hands were under his chin and he was obviously in deep thought. His eyebrows were scrunched together and he was frowning.

Brick, who sat on the other side of him, smacked his brother on the back. "Bro, if you're joining us, are you gonna focus on the game or what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Butch sat up straight, pulled out of his churning thoughts. He took a deep breath he hadn't known he was holding and shrugged, but didn't reply. He didn't know how to.

Brick said nothing more, turning back to the screen in silence and watching as the game finished loading. He knew when it was better to keep quiet around Butch. Sometimes it was just better to leave the green Ruff to his own thoughts and let him sort it out on his own. Brick knew he could help every now and then, but sometimes keeping your mouth shut was the best thing to do.

And that, he figured, was the best thing to do right now.

So Brick kept his mouth shut and said nothing yet, just watching...observing...

What else could he do at the moment, anyway?

* * *

DING. DING.

Texts were coming right after the other, all just pouring in.

DING. DING. DING. DING.

They were coming in quicker now.

DING. DING.

Buttercup knew they were from Butch. Who else? She glanced at the screen, reading over the texts.

"_'Playing MW3 with my bros. Something wrong? You didn't let me talk to you earlier and slammed the door shut in my face...'_"

"_'Just killed Boomer. What's going on over there? Why aren't you answering? BC? You okay?'_"

"_'I just died. Do you even notice that I'm texting you? Or do you just not want to answer for whatever reason?'_"

"_'Hello? BC? You okay? You dead or something?'_"

"_'Buttercup? What the hell is going on? Why won't you answer? Whatever I did, I'm sorry, 'kay?'_"

"_'BC...why won't you answer!? This is crazy! You mad at me or something?'_"

"_'BUTTERCUP WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER YOU'RE MAKING ME DIE HERE WAITING FOR A REPLY WHAT THE FUDGE IS GOING ON OVER THERE I'M SO CONFUSED AND DID YOU NOTICE THIS IS ALL IN CAPS LOCK IT'S 'CAUSE I'M GOING EFFIN' CRAZY OVER HERE WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!'_"

"_'...Are you mad at me? What did I do? We're not breaking up...right? I don't think so; we've had conflicts before, but we've always settled them. Just tell me what's wrong; I'm sorry, 'kay? Please forgive me, BC. Buttercup?'_"

Buttercup let out a bittersweet smirk. Maybe they _should_break up. This was different from their usual conflicts; he was effin' CHEATING on her. She couldn't make it any clearer if she shouted it out to the whole world.

Well, she COULD shout it out to pretty much the whole world, and if not the whole world, quite a bit of people, at least.

But he didn't know she knew, did he? Should she tell him she know and shock him, or wait and shock him later on?

She began to reply, calling him names and stuff, but then another text came along.

DING.

"_'I miss you. Please reply, BC. I love you.'_"

Buttercup paused, feeling guilty. This wasn't right. Even if he'd cheated on her and broke her heart, she still loved him. She deleted the reply she was going to send, but she didn't bother typing a new reply.

No matter how much she loved him, he was still a deceiving liar that deserved to be whacked. So she decided to torture him a bit and play on his guilt.

She sighed. Butch and Bubbles were two of the people she cared about so much; she wanted them to be happy, and if they wanted each other, then fine. She'll just sit back, but she'll let them know how much it hurts.

DING.

"_'If you're not gonna reply then I'll leave you alone. Maybe you'll notice later if you don't have your phone right now. I love you. See you at school.'_"

Buttercup bit her lip. Why did he have to make her feel so damn guilty? Was this a strategy of his, or something? Was she wrong...? Could they NOT be cheating on her...?

Buttercup shook her head. What other explanation was there for the pics?

Buttercup glanced at her phone, wondering if she should look the pictures over; look at it more closely.

But she couldn't.

She didn't want to see her boyfriend embracing her sister—or whatever they were doing.

It was too painful.

DING.

"_'If something's wrong, you can tell me.'_"

Dammit! Why was he being so damn nice to her? Why was he just making the pain so much harder to bear?

Buttercup wiped away the forming tears in the corners of her eyes. No, she wouldn't cry. She barely ever cried, seeing it as a sign of weakness.

"_...I won't tell you; not yet, anyway...you wouldn't be on my side..._" she whispered into the empty silence, clutching her lime-green phone in her hand.

* * *

Butch stared at his forest-green phone, starting to feel panicked, worried, and annoyed all at the same time.

He had sent TEN freakin' texts to BC, goddammit! Why the hell wasn't she replying to ANY of them? What was wrong over there?

"Butch, are you going to rejoin the game or not?" asked Brick, feeling that this was a time he needed to speak. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for his brother's reply.

Butch nodded absently. "I've sent ten texts to BC...but she hasn't replied to any of them..."

Brick put his arm around Butch's shoulder. "Relax," he replied. "Maybe she's just annoyed you're being so paranoid over her. Just enjoy the game, take your mind off, and ask her later on in person."

"Yeah!" agreed Boomer, randomly joining the conversation.

Butch nodded, not absently this time. He felt determined. "Yeah, you're right," he agreed. He picked up his controller and rejoined the game.

If Buttercup wasn't gonna reply, he'd leave her alone. But he WAS gonna confront her about it later, and ask what the hell was going on and if his feeling was true. Had something really bad just happened? If so, what was it...?

None of it made much sense, but he'd be able to find out soon. Then he'd sort it all out.

For now, he was just going to sit back and stop thinking so much about it. He didn't want to jinx anyone, after all. He was just worried.

"Butch! You just died AGAIN!" Braker pointed out, groaning. "Focus on the game, will you?"

Butch glared at his orange-eyed brother. "Okay, okay, okay," he growled. "I'm focused, alright? Jeez..."

After that, he played with his usual determination and skill, killing many people. He slowly rose to the top.

Brick grinned. "'Atta boy," he said quietly, patting Butch on the back.

Butch looked up in surprise. "Brick...?" he asked. "What's up...?"

"Nothing," the red Ruff replied, his ruby-red eyes staring back into Butch's own jade-green ones. "It's nothing."

"Okay..." Butch replied slowly, turning back to the game. "If that's true, I'm going back to the game..."

"Go ahead," Brick replied, also turning back to the screen. "I bet I can get a headshot before you can."

"Hey!" protested the green-eyed Ruff, his fingers tightening on the controller. "Who says you can!" he retorted.

Brick shrugged. "Well then, let's see if I'm right," he suggested.

Butch stared at his brother, before a grin creeped up on his face. "Fine, Carrot-head; if you lose, you owe me five bucks. So don't come crying to me if you do."

Brick rolled his eyes in reply. "Who says I will? Don't forget, if YOU lose, you owe ME five bucks."

Butch frowned, sticking his tongue out at his red-haired brother.

"And...BEGIN!" called Boomer. It was taking them forever just to get started, so he decided to give them a boost.

The two immediately leaned forward, focusing completely on the game.

The other Ruffs exchanged glances with one another, each raising an eyebrow.

Who was gonna win...?

As they shot, missed, and cursed, Boomer decided to have a little fun before the winner was revealed...

When Brick got ready to shoot, along with Butch, Boomer got ready too.

As the three bullets whizzed through the air, Boomer's was the only one that shot through a guy's head. The other two brothers looked in confusion.

"Hey; where'd that bullet come from?" Butch asked, furrowing his brow as his grip on his controller tightened. "It sorta distracted me."

"I think that was from Boomer's screen," added Brick, turning to face his blue-eyed brother. "What do you think you're doing...?"

Boomer shrugged nonchalantly. "I win," he replied. "I just wanted a bit of fun. Pretty funny that I'm not in the competition but still got a headshot first, eh?" He raised his arms in a suggestive shrug.

His other two brothers just glared at him; they did not find it amusing.

Boomer lowered his arms. "Jeez," he complained. "You guys are no fun."

"No, YOU'RE the one ruining OUR fun," Brick retorted, smacking his brother on the back of his head from behind Butch.

"Yeah!" agreed Butch, his fingers absently tapping impatiently at the controller buttons, but not actually pressing them down. "Now shut up and let us keep going, Booms."

Boomer pouted, folding his arms. "Fine," he whined. "You guys are still no fun though."

Butch stuck his tongue out before turning back to the game.

Soon, Butch did a fist pump. "I win!" he cheered, the person he'd shot lying dead on the ground.

Brick cursed as he stopped aiming at his target. But then he shrugged and aimed again, sending a bullet shooting through the person's head. "Why let a perfectly good target go to waste?" he said nonchalantly, getting up.

His brothers just stared at him, unable to reply.

"...Here's your five bucks," Brick called over his shoulder, tossing it to Butch. He turned back around and began walking off. "I'm going to the bathroom; I'll be back."

Butch caught it, stuffing it into his ripped gray jeans pocket. He didn't say anything; just stared after his brother's retreating form.

The five brothers glanced at one another, each furrowing their brows and raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's with him?" asked Boomer, frowning.

His brothers all shrugged before turning back to the game.

"...Let's just keep playing and wait until he comes back."

* * *

In the washroom, Brick was leaning over the sink. He stared at it before turning on the tap and splashing his face with cold water.

Then he looked up and grinned at the mirror, doing his own fist pump as he turned off the tap. "Success!" he cheered. "Now he's not thinking so much about why BC's acting so strange..." He paused then, feeling a wave of confusion sweeping over him.

Why WAS BC acting so strange, anyway?

He shrugged. Oh well, he'd managed to get Butch's mind off of that, didn't he?

He blinked at the mirror before walking out the bathroom door and back to the TV, where he could hear his brothers cursing, cheering and laughing.

He'd find out about Buttercup later...for now, he just had to wait and observe...

* * *

ME: Okay, so done! It's longer than usual; you guys happy about that?

BRICK: ...So that's what it was...

ME: 'Yup. Oh and by the way, I got third in Marisa Lee's contest and got to choose the next word! I chose "school"! If you guys are up to it, I hope you guys join! I'd love to read your entries and hope you'll all enjoy mine!

BRICK: School, huh...

ME: Yup! And again, happy late birthday, Marisa! Hmm...what else...? Oh yeah; thanks to everyone who voted for me and once again, congrats to Izzy's Frizzies and IT Bluebead TI! And IT Bluebead TI? Can't wait to hear from you later on!

BOOMER: R&R!

ME: Bye!


	13. Chapter 13: Cracked Hearts

CHAPTER 13: CRACKED HEARTS

ME: Hello again!

BRAKER: Did you all revieeeww?

ME: Hope you liked the last chapter; now here's the next!

BUTCH: She owns nothing besides her own OC's and the story; my God, that last chapter was harsh.

ME: *nods solemnly* Yes, but let us begin...

BRICK: *hits me on back* What's with the act?

ME: *shrugs* I don't know. Oh well, on with the story!

Chapter 13: Cracked Hearts

* * *

"BUTCH!"

Butch yawned, rolling over. His phone was still in his hand; he'd spent some of the night trying to text BC, but with no luck.

She hadn't replied to any of the texts.

He was going to see her at school, but for the time-being, he desperately needed some slee—

"I said, 'BUTCH!'" his red-headed brother yelled again, pretty much ripping the green blankets off of Butch.

"Fuck!" groaned Butch, rolling over as he crossed his arms. "It's cold!"

Brick just glared at Butch. "Wake up, you lazy ass!" he commanded, pulling Butch's ear.

Butch sat up, his hands tightening on the blankets. "Ow! Okay, okay; Jesus, Brick!"

"Breakfast is already ready," Brick informed him, dropping his ear. "Hurry up and get downstairs." Then he flew off.

"Ow..." Butch muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "What's his problem, anyway?" He yawned, crawling out of bed.

He shuffled to the washroom before staring into the mirror. A boy with floppy, spiky black hair stared back at him, with a fairly tan, muscular chest. He scratched the back of his head. He was in his boxers, a pair of forest-green ones.

He took a shower then, feeling the warm water sizzle on his skin. It felt comforting; he'd been feeling pretty cold yesterday. Why WAS Buttercup giving him the cold shoulder, anyway? He scrubbed furiously, and yet he didn't notice, turning his head into a bubble wonderland and his skin red.

Sighing, he let the water rinse all of it away. He blinked, staring at the tap. He just didn't get what was going on with BC.

What had he done to anger her, after all?

Well, there WAS that time he called another girl cute, but then that would mean she could also be upset about that OTHER time...But then would she be mad at him for being late sometimes on their dates? Or the fact he ate the last chocolate donut that time they had a date at the café? Or...

Butch groaned. It was just getting fuzzier and fuzzier, getting less unclear by the second.

He climbed out of the shower, turning the water off. His brothers were right; he should stop over-thinking the whole thing. He wrapped a green towel around himself, looking into the mirror.

His hair wasn't spiky at all; it was wet and floppy. He walked over to his nightstand, throwing on a pair of boxers. Then he went to his closet, choosing a pair of ripped, gray jeans with chains at his pockets that jangled whenever he moved.

He dried his hair with a towel before blow-drying it. It became rather spiky again fairly soon, and he made it a bit more spiky by adding hair gel.

Then he threw on a tight forest-green t-shirt that hugged his abs, and had black stripes. The top was lighter than the bottom of the shirt; the green turning darker. It was a V-neck.

"Hurry up, Butch!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Butch yelled back. He flew downstairs, joining his brothers at the breakfast table.

Boomer was playing around with his spoon, mixing the cereal absently. "So how's it with Buttercup?" he mumbled.

Butch looked up in surprise to see Boomer's tired face. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was frowning. "Oh...uh...I tried texting her, but she didn't reply to any of them."

Boomer didn't reply, but Butch did, so the conversation went on.

"You're bothering her too much!" Brick pointed out. "Anyways; remember Mojo has a meeting today. We need to get there by 3:00 pm, and it's already 10:30 am. We can't let you sleep in today, even if we don't attend."

Butch sighed, raking a hand through his black hair. "You're right...it must be nothing. I'm probably overreacting..."

* * *

Buttercup climbed out of bed before glancing at her alarm clock. _6:38 am_, it read. She'd been kept up by Butch's texts, but had caught some sleep in the end, despite how guilty she felt about ignoring him.

No. She shook her head. It was HIS fault, after all. He was cheating on her with Bubbles, her own sister!

Buttercup undressed before climbing into the shower, feeling the warm water splash onto her body. It was comforting, in a way.

She knew she had to talk to Butch and tell him what she knew. He was most likely going to deny it, dragging Bubbles along with him. But poor Bubbles would be freaking out by then. Buttercup could just imagine the whole thing in her head.

She climbed out, and wrapped a towel around herself. In the mirror, a girl with tired green eyes and wet black hair stared back. Nothing beautiful enough to go on a fashion show, or anything.

But Butch had said he loved her looks, and that had been enough.

Then she thought of Bubbles. A cheerful smile, wide blue eyes, blond hair in pigtails, always so kind and happy...

But what about now?

Bubbles was often pale and restless, with more stringy hair and a small frown on her face. She was jumpy, and cried a lot.

She wasn't saying her sister was ugly; she knew Bubbles was really pretty.

And Butch...had he seen past Bubbles' less desirable look and still fallen for her? Buttercup never thought Bubbles would go for a bad boy; she'd always thought her sister would go for someone like Boomer, kind and slightly dimwitted, but with a big heart. And it had seemed true; Bubbles seemed to have crushed on him, so since when had she been dating Butch behind everyone's backs?

Buttercup snorted. Her sisters didn't understand how she felt, apparently. They all believed innocent Bubbles there, and just had so much pity for her. Buttercup growled, another hole appearing in the wall where she'd hit it. Damn it all, anyway.

She almost wanted to stay home and just avoid Butch. But she knew they had to have a talk.

Buttercup slipped on a green t-shirt that had a cute rabbit on it, but carrying a chainsaw. She liked that shirt. She threw on a pair of skinny black jeans.

It was the weekend; Saturday. Perhaps she could avoid him until Monday. They could have the stupid talk then.

She stared at her alarm clock. _7:13 am..._her sisters would be up soon. She flew downstairs to the kitchen, grabbed a bagel, and flew back up. There was no need to eat more; maybe later, when her sisters were done. She didn't feel like talking to any of them yet.

* * *

Bubbles rolled over, Octi in her arms. Then she rolled over another time. Finally, she gasped, sitting up with wide eyes. She was panting and sweating.

She had been having a nightmare about Butch and Buttercup talking about the whole "cheating" thing. Butch would be so confused...He'd drag Bubbles along, demanding her to confirm it wasn't true.

Sighing, Bubbles walked to the washroom. She took a shower, her mind consumed by the thought of having to try and calm down Butch and Buttercup.

After she finished, she climbed out and slipped on a towel. She looked into the mirror. Her hair was still stringy (wet now too) and her eyes were puffy and red. Not only that, but she still seemed so pale.

She dried her hair with a towel, then blow-dried it. She tied it back into her usual pigtails.

Bubbles sighed again before walking to her closet. She put on a blue puffy-sleeved t-shirt and navy-blue plaid skirt. She was wearing knee-high socks too.

Bubbles flew downstairs before making breakfast. She made waffles, with eggs and bacon. "Breakfast!" she called.

Blossom was the first one down. "Hello, Bubbles," she greeted.

"Hi," replied Bubbles. "I made waffles, with bacon and eggs."

Blossom nodded before seating herself. Bubbles set her plate down in front of her.

Just then, an orange streak zipped into a chair, it nearly tipping over from the speed.

Blossom smoothed down her hair, before greeting the newcomer. "Hey, Bliss."

Bliss simply nodded. "Well, I don't think BC is coming down now, so I'll just eat by myself...Although I'm sure I could've won..."

Bubbles frowned. "I..." she trailed off, unsure what she should say.

Bliss looked up. "It's not your fault, Bubbles," she soothed. "I bet she just wants some alone time. I'll bring her her breakfast later and leave it by the door."

Bubbles nodded weakly in reply. When it was time for school, BC would probably avoid her and only talk to Butch once. She wondered if it would be secretive or big; would the whole school watch?

Would they be inconsiderate enough to post THAT on the Internet too?

Sighing, Bubbles sat down. The Art Contest was in two weeks; she and Boomer were nearly finished, but now there was this huge obstacle in the way.

Would Buttercup even be there on the day of the contest...?

"Stop thinking so much!" another voice called.

Bubbles looked up to see Banana, who was dressed in a flowery shirt with a green draw-string waist. She wore tan skinny jeans too. She snatched a platter of eggs that Bubbles hadn't set down at the table yet. She also rummaged in the fridge for the milk.

Banana grabbed a fork, stabbing it into the egg. "You're thinking too much," she repeated. "You'll jinx yourself."

Bunny floated into her seat, nodding. "I think Banana's right, Bubbles. There's no need to worry so much...I'm sure it'll all be sorted out soon."

"The Professor has a meeting today, remember?" announced Blossom. "We won't be joining him, but we WILL see the Ruffs. We have some talking to do."

The others nodded in agreement.

The Professor appeared then. He was dressed in his usual lab coat, but he looked tired. He hadn't shaved completely, and was still holding the razor in his hand. "Hi, girls," he yawned. "I stayed up most of the night. I couldn't sleep..."

Bubbles smiled softly. She knew the Professor was worried about her and Buttercup. "It's okay, Prof. Here; have some breakfast-you got a big day today."

He nodded. "Okay; as soon as I'm done shaving." He yawned again before walking off, scratching the back of his head.

Bubbles watched his retreating form. "I hope the meeting goes well," she whispered softly.

Blossom smiled. "So considerate and caring; just like usual, Bubbles. I'm sure it'll go fine; Mojo will be there too."

Bubbles just nodded in reply.

* * *

"Delicious, Boomer! Simply delicious!" Him cooed, his claws waving over his food. It was cereal and bread.

Boomer flushed. "Thanks, but it wasn't that hard to prepare—"

"Nonsense!" Him sang. It was obvious he was in a good mood; probably because of Mojo's meeting. "This is as yummy as always!"

Mojo nodded. He declared, "Yes, simply delicious. And by delicious I mean yummy, which also means good. Very good, Boomer. It is a perfectly delicious meal that fills my stomach and gives me energy for the day. A wonderful breakfast; and that is good, because breakfast is the most important meal of the day..."

Butch twirled his cereal with a spoon absently, his mind wandering off. It was good...and so was a girlfriend like BC.

He shook his head then, shaking off the thoughts about Buttercup. No; he was thinking too much again. He had to relax; it was probably nothing.

But in the back of his mind, he doubted that possibility. After all, if it was nothing, why wasn't she replying to any of his texts? If it was nothing big and that she was just mad about a little thing, wouldn't she have forgiven him by now? If she didn't have her phone, how could she still not have found it for so long? If her phone was out of batteries, then shouldn't she have recharged it by now? If she just didn't feel like replying, why had she felt this way for so long?

He shook his head, once again shaking off his thoughts about his girlfriend's mysterious mood and all his doubts. They weren't helping him, anyway. Besides; he'd see the Puffs at Mojo and the Professor's meeting-he was sure he could sort everything out by then.

"Butch! Hello? BUTCH!"

Startled out of his thoughts, his spoon flew through the air, spilling some milk and bits of cereal on his pants.

He looked up to glare at Boomer, the one who had called his name. "What was that for, Boomer?" he demanded, irritated. He grabbed a napkin and wiped harshly at his pants.

Boomer shrugged casually, but he looked tired. "Nothing; I was just...worried."

"About what?" Butch muttered, throwing the crumpled napkin onto the table.

Boomer looked away. "...Nothing, really."

Butch just stared at the blue Ruff in confusion until Mojo stood up.

"I must prepare for the meeting; and by prepare I mean—"

"We all know what you mean, Mojo dear," Him warned lightly.

Mojo rolled his eyes. He turned to Brick. "Brick, accompany me-I am joining the Professor before the meeting, and Blossom will be joining us as well. So I want you to join too..."

"Sure; I'll go," Brick agreed. "When do we leave?"

"Now," Mojo said simply, not creating a long speech. "The Professor and I want to meet as soon as possible before the meeting and discuss some things. Then we will be better prepared for the meeting."

Brick nodded in understanding. That made sense. "Alright," he agreed. He turned to the others. "See ya, you guys."

"Bye!" they all called back.

Brick followed Mojo out the door, and towards the car. "Where are we going to meet them?" he asked.

"Their house; the Professor's lab," Mojo answered promptly. "We discussed it, and we thought it would be less noisy at his house."

Brick pouted at the thought that Mojo was indirectly pointing out that the boys were still rowdy, despite the fact it was veiled and that it was pretty true.

Mojo glanced at Brick from the rearview mirror. "Relax," he said. "I am not saying you guys are immature or anything, even if you can be."

Brick rolled his eyes in response, not feeling like answering.

Soon, they got to the Puff's house. Mojo parked on their driveway, then stopped the car and climbed out. Brick did the same. Mojo grabbed a box from the trunk of the car. Brick closed the trunk, following Mojo to the door.

"Ring the doorbell," Mojo said gruffly from over the box he was carrying.

Brick nodded, his finger lightly brushing against the doorbell.

It rang out clearly, a loud song-like chime in the silence of day.

DING-DONG. DING-DONG.

The door opened then, and a girl with yellow eyes stared at them. Her long, curly blond hair was in low pigtails, reaching her legs. She crossed her arms. "Hey, Brick; Mojo," she greeted, giving the two a nod.

"Hi, Banana," Brick replied, glancing at Mojo.

Mojo was trying not to think about bananas and other delicious fruits...

Banana stepped to the side and let them in. Brick and Mojo stepped inside, before being greeted by everyone else...

Everyone else...except Buttercup.

"Where's BC?" Brick asked Blossom, taking her soft hand in his.

She looked down at her feet. "Um...she's not up yet."

"Really?" inquired Brick, raising an eyebrow. "I had to wake Butch up...don't you think BC should be up by now?"

Blossom shrugged. "We tried...Anyways, that's not important. Let's get to the lab."

"Yes, let's," agreed Mojo, grunting as he shifted the box in his arms. "This is mighty heavy."

Brick took it then. "I'll take it," he offered, holding the box gently.

"Careful," warned Mojo. When Brick nodded in understanding, Mojo turned to the Professor. "You lead the way," he said.

The Professor nodded, taking the lead. "C'mon, you three!" he called over his shoulder as he walked off.

Mojo, Blossom and Brick followed him through a door and down some stairs.

"I always find it amazing that you and Mojo have so many scientific devices," Brick commented, marveling at the dim lab.

The Professor nodded. "Thank-you, Brick. I appreciate the nice comment."

Mojo took the lead then, hurrying down the steps. He turned to Brick. "Set the box down here," he commanded, patting a smooth, cold silver table.

Brick simply nodded and set the box down. "Can we open it?" he asked, feeling curious.

Mojo shrugged before nodding. "Sure," he agreed. He opened the flaps and showed them what was inside.

* * *

Boomer sat in his room, twirling his blue pencil absently. He was thinking. Even though he may seem a bit dumb at times, it didn't mean he couldn't think. He wasn't THAT stupid.

Boomer set down his pencil, sighing. He pressed his thumbs together, his eyebrows furrowing.

Many thoughts raced through his mind, consuming his train of thought and making it hard to sort everything apart.

The Art Contest was in two weeks. He and Bubbles had to get together and paint a bit more. There wasn't much time they could spare.

Then there was Michelle. She still wasn't leaving him alone. It was getting annoying. After that kiss, he'd thought she would have enough sense to give him some space.

But no. She was following him around like always, purring into his ear like a seductive little cat.

Boomer snorted. He'd thought she'd give him time to cool down, to think. He knew she'd jump back to her old ways, but he had thought that she'd do so after awhile. Instead, she had jumped immediately back to her old ways, not even caring about what he may be thinking.

Boomer had calmed down, however. The whole thing had practically just blew over; Bubbles wasn't as upset, and neither was Boomer.

But now...with Buttercup...

He sighed, pushing a hand up his blond hair. He glanced at his latest sketch, a sketchy girl without too much detail and messy lines smiling back at him.

He missed that smile.

Boomer sighed, picking up his pencil again and starting to sketch another picture...

* * *

Butch crossed his legs, sitting on his green beanbag chair. He was frustrated. His phone was still in his hand, and it was running out of batteries. His eyes were tired, but he wasn't going to stop yet.

He counted the texts he'd sent. There was 30 so far. "Maybe I DID send too many..." he mumbled, his thumbs tapping absently at the keys, but never actually pressing them.

He groaned, flipping onto his back. He stared at the phone in his right hand. Why wouldn't BC reply?

He got up, walked to the wall, and placed his hands to the floor. Then he pushed himself against it. Soon, he was doing a handstand. As the blood rushed to his face, he gritted his teeth and stared at the phone.

He yelled. He yelled as loud as he could, wanting to let out all his frustration. Although his yells didn't have words, the last one did.

"_WHY WON'T YOU REPLY, BUTTERCUP UTONIUM!?_"

Then he fell to the floor in a tired heap. Growling in frustration, he pushed his two feet into the wall as hard as he could, two satisfying crunching noises following. When he sat up straight, he studied the two new holes.

Ah well, the wall would get fixed later.

But that wasn't what was most important at the moment.

The most important thing at the time, for him, was BC not replying to any of his texts.

Could he fix that?

Butch sighed, banging his head against the wall. It wasn't hard enough to create another dent in the wall, but his head hurt a bit after.

He sighed, collapsing on his beanbag chair. He groaned. Why was life so confusing?

He came into life as a villain, and had wanted to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. He and the other first two Ruffs were made from a friggin' toilet! He was also made from puppy dog tails! But now he was a good guy, and also fell in love with Buttercup, the one he had wanted to destroy the most.

Damn life was confusing.

But wasn't that what happens in life? You grow up and decide things that lead to your own destiny, right?

Butch sighed again, raking a hand through his hair. He glanced at the wall. Ah well; he'd ask BC about it later. Butch pushed a hand up his spiky black hair. He really was thinking too much.

...Or was he?

He glanced at his phone. Still no reply. He shifted again, feeling tired. Soon, before he could stop them, his eyes drooped shut.

Light snoring filled the room, signaling that Butch was asleep...

* * *

_"Buttercup...? Where are you going...? BUTTERCUP!"_

_The raven-haired girl in front of him didn't reply, her back turned to him, still walking forward in the mist. _

_"BUTTERCUP! Come back!" He raced after her, grabbing her shoulder and pulling, trying to get her to turn around. "Let me see your face, BC," he begged. _

_Suddenly the mist cleared, and he could see her more clearly. They were in a place that seemed strangely familiar, just more broken and rundown. Despite that, he couldn't quite place his finger on where they were. Crying filled the unknown place, loud and clear, but also quiet and weak, from somewhere nearby. _

_She finally turned, and he saw that she had her eyes closed. "Let me see your eyes, BC. Please," he pleaded. _

_Buttercup didn't reply, turning away slightly as she looked down, her eyes still closed. _

_"Let me see, please," he begged again, gentler this time. "I want to see your beautiful emerald-green eyes." He tilted her head up, and she blinked her eyes open slowly. "There...isn't that better?" he murmured quietly. But then his own eyes widened and he stifled a gasp. _

_Her eyes were hollow and black. _

_"...Buttercup...?"_

_And then everything was black. _

* * *

Butch gasped, his eyes flying open as he sat up, shaking. His mind was spinning, he was panting, sweat trickled down his face, and his eyes were open so wide.

What the fuck was the meaning of that freaky dream...

He continued to pant, pushing a hand up his spiky black hair. He was so confused. So, so confused. Completely, absolutely confused.

Groaning, he fell back against the cushions. What should he do now...?

The door burst open, and he looked up in surprise...

* * *

"A...A paintbrush? Or rather, paintbrushes?" Blossom said in confusion, staring at the blue paintbrushes lying in the box. They had silver letters and numbers on them, spelling out "Paintbrush Lux X12".

"Not just any paintbrushes," Mojo announced. "They can become larger or smaller by growing and shrinking. By adding paintbrush hair, they can become bushier. By changing them, these brushes can become softer."

Blossom just continued to stare at him.

He sighed. He then dropped the big bomb: "It's first place prize for the Art Contest."

Brick let out a scoff that wasn't meant to be rude. "Oh, I see. Huh. That's fascinating." He picked it up, his fingers trailing along it gently.

Blossom flushed. Brick...She shook her head, pushing the thoughts out of her mind. "It's amazing," she commented. "I'm sure B-I mean, the first place winners will love it." She was about to say "Bubbles and Boomer" but caught herself before she said it.

Mojo, the Professor, and Brick all glanced at each other. They knew what she was going to say, and they were all thinking the same thing.

Mojo, Him, and the Professor were some of the judges for the contest-along with the students' voting and the other judges. Blossom and Brick knew they were hoping Bubbles and Boomer would get a good place, but they'd play fair.

"Who else has entered?" Brick inquired, setting the paintbrush down in the box again.

"Hmm...Darcy and Jessie have entered, as have Fergie and Allie...with Duncan and Kelly also entering...and James and Mary...Matt and Anna...Princess and Mitch...Mike and Robin...Yes, I do believe most of your friends are joining, along with other people," Mojo stated.

Brick nodded. "Yeah, they have," he agreed. "By the way...where have Princess and Mitch gone again...?"

"Princess is with Mr. Morbucks on a business trip with the owner of Funky Monkey. Anyways, Mitch went with her so they could work on the painting. Ah, young love. They won't return until the contest," replied Mojo.

Brick nodded. "Right; okay. Well then, it'll be hard to vote, that's for sure..."

Mojo's eyes widened then.

"Mojo?" Blossom inquired.

"I just remembered something," Mojo said, glancing at a clipboard lying on the table. "These two other girls have entered too; I take it they're also your friends...? One wanted to see Bubbles a few days ago; Brick, I mentioned them to you."

Blossom and Brick glanced at each other, dismay evident on their faces. "Well, if you're talking about who we think you're talking about, then we know them, alright..." they replied.

Mojo nodded, confused. "What is wrong?" he asked. "Are they not your friends...?"

Brick shook his head. "Nothing...it's just that...I wouldn't call us as extremely close..." he muttered.

Mojo and the Professor just glanced at each other in confusion, unable to reply.

Was something the matter with those two entering in their eyes...?

Meanwhile, Brick and Blossom were whispering to each other, panicking a bit.

"Them...? Why did they enter? SHE can't really draw anything worth crap, but her partner...She's good," Brick hissed.

"I know!" Blossom agreed. "What is that girl planning!? You wouldn't believe what she she did this time..."

Brick stared at her in confusion, standing up. "After the OTHER thing-is it worse than that?" he asked.

Blossom nodded weakly.

"What is it?" he asked, feeling curious, but not sure if he should be.

Blossom suddenly felt nervous. "Um...I'll tell you later...when we see your brothers," she finally said. "For now..." She turned back to the Professor and Mojo, who were having their own little chat. "Let's...Let's get back to business," she announced.

The other three just nodded then, pushing aside their confusion. "Okay," they all agreed.

"Let us hurry," Mojo suggested. "It's already 2:16 pm."

The others nodded. "Okay; we just have to talk a bit."

* * *

"He's still screaming," he sighed. "Check on him, will you?" he added, glancing at the blue-eyed boy beside him.

He nodded. "Okay; I'll go now."

"Remember to tell us what happens!" the others called.

He nodded. "I will," he promised, before disappearing up the stairs.

* * *

Buttercup opened the door a crack before peeking out. She glanced around. She could hear people in the Professor's lab; she was pretty sure it was the Professor, Mojo, Blossom and Brick. Also, she could hear her other sisters too.

Then she looked down. A tray of food lay on the floor by her door.

A piece of paper was attached.

Buttercup stared at it before bending down and picking it up.

"_'Made by Bubbles-I'm just bringing you your breakfast. It's really good. And also, I bet I could've won the eating contest today._  
_-Bliss'_"

Buttercup let out a half-amused snort. _She thinks she could've beat me today...? If I was in the mood, I would've so won._ She shrugged then. _Let her think what she wants; after all, there was no eating competition between us this time. Still...I could've won. _

Buttercup picked up the tray before walking back in, shutting the door behind her.

A girl watched from the shadows, her glowing eyes following Buttercup as she walked inside. She fiddled with her long brown hair. "That worked out well," she whispered into the silence of the hallway.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing in MY room?" Butch demanded, bolting upright.

Boomer stood in the doorway, leaning against it and panting lightly. "Butch," he stated.

"What?" he asked in irritation, annoyed his brother had burst in without his permission, when he'd been suffering from too many thoughts and a nightmare.

Boomer faced him, his panting stopping. He took a deep breath. "...I heard you screaming. Everyone did. Him sent me to ask you if you're okay. Anything up?"

Butch hesitated, but then shrugged. "...Just a dream," he finally said flatly. "It was freaky, but it was just a dream."

Boomer stared at him disbelievingly. "I think there's something more to it," he finally stated. "I had a dream too...Bubbles...she was crying in a ruined place."

Butch thought of the echoing crying in his dream, and he felt a shiver race down his spine. But he merely shrugged on the outside. "So what?" he replied, challenging his blue-eyed brother, not wanting any of that freaky stuff to become a big deal.

"She was _crying_," Boomer pointed out flatly and irritably, glaring at his brother. "I heard yelling too. Butch, there's something wrong. I can...um, _guess_, but you...I don't think you can, by the looks of it."

Butch raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to say, Booms?"

Boomer faced him, his blue eyes boring into Butch's green ones. "...I'm saying that there's something wrong around here."

* * *

A simple sketch lay on a desk, a picture of a sketchy girl and boy. The boy was giving the girl flowers. Even though it seemed romantic, cute, and sweet, there was something wrong with the smudged picture...

The girl's eyes were pitch-black.

* * *

ME: Done!

BRICK: ...Damn I am so confused right now.

ME: ...Is that good or bad?

BRICK: ...I have no idea.

ME: Oh well! I'm going home from vacation, so watch for quicker updates. Peace out, awesome reviewers!

BRICK: Don't forget about that review button...R&R.


	14. Chapter 14: Taking Time

CHAPTER 14: TAKING TIME

ME: Another chapter; I own nothing besides my own OC's and the story. Oh and by the way, school's started for me, so it may take longer to update...

BLOSSOM: *spins around* Did someone say school?

ME: Um...yeah...?

BLOSSOM: Study hard, understand?

ME: Um...okay...? Uh, well...read on...?

Chapter 14: Taking Time

* * *

"...What are you talking about?"

Boomer sighed, sliding down onto the ground. He crossed his legs, holding his feet with his hands. "Something's not right around here...and we won't know what until we see the girls."

Butch looked away, staring at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing on earth.

"Butch."

Sighing, Butch looked up. "...Yeah?"

Boomer stared into his green eyes. "...BC especially."

Butch looked away again. "How do you know?" he mumbled slowly.

"...I just do," Boomer finally said. He glanced at Butch. "Get ready for 3:00 o'clock."

* * *

"It's already 2:43!" Mojo cried, jumping up. "Get the girls! Tell the boys to fly...no, Him can teleport them! Wait...you seven need to fly; the Professor and I shall have to drive!"

Blossom and Brick glanced at each other before nodding. "Okay," they both agreed.

The Professor patted Mojo on the back to calm him down.

Brick dialed a number. When the one who'd picked up, he said, "Hello? Butch? Get the bros; it's around 2:40."

There was a pause, where Butch was speaking.

"Yes, I know-hurry up, got it? Okay, so Him can teleport you guys..."

Brick paused again.

"Boomer's in your room? Oh, okay."

Another pause followed.

"What? Yeah, we'll fly."

There was one last pause.

"Okay, good. Well, see ya." He looked up. "He says he'll call Him and the others so they can teleport."

Mojo nodded thankfully. "Okay...good. The Professor and I will drive...you guys fly..._now_. Blossom, get the girls."

Blossom nodded before flying up the stairs. She threw open the door. "_Girls!_" she called.

Her sisters appeared, all but Buttercup.

"Where's BC?" asked Blossom, feeling slightly panicked.

"...She's still holed up in her room," Banana reported, biting her lip.

Blossom pulled at her hair. "Oh no...Oh no...what should we say..."

"How's about BC isn't feeling well?" suggested Bliss.

Blossom stared at her. "What about Butch? He'd want to check on her...I'm sure of it."

"She wants to see nobody," Bliss said automatically.

"...I hate lying," Blossom sighed, glancing at her feet. She slid down against the wall. "Remember my lie on Father's Day...?"

Bliss, Bunny and Banana glanced at each other. "We've heard about it," they finally said.

"That's not the point!" Blossom groaned.

Bubbles bit her lip. "I don't like lying too," she finally mumbled. "But it's just for now."

Bliss bent down, looking Blossom in the eye. "Bloss, we kinda need a lie right now. It's just a half-lie, okay?"

Blossom hesitated. "Okay, okay; fine," she finally agreed reluctantly, sighing.

"...Good," Bliss replied, getting back up. "Don't worry," she added. "We'll tell the truth soon."

Blossom nodded, sighing. "You're right," she agreed. She got up. "We need to go...NOW." She turned back to the lab. "BRICK!" she called.

He was up in a red flash. "What's up?" he said. "Let's go...?"

"Yeah; let's," Blossom agreed. "Let's go before Mojo and the Professor panic about being too late."

Brick nodded. "They'll be driving. We're flying. Ready to go out?"

"Yeah!" agreed the others.

"But where's BC?" he asked.

Blossom hesitated. "She...She's not feeling well," she finally said.

Brick frowned. "I don't want to force her to go if she's not feeling well, but let's try."

Blossom sighed. "Okay," she agreed. "I'll go." She flew off then, Brick staring after her.

"Is something going on?" Brick asked the others.

They all shrugged, and Bubbles bit her lip. But nobody replied.

* * *

Blossom knocked on her sister's door. "BC?" she asked quietly. "We have to go now; are you coming?"

Buttercup didn't reply.

Blossom sighed. "Okay, so I'll take that as a no. Well then...bye." She hesitated before adding, "If you wanna come later on, just fly there. You know the location, after all. I trust you, BC. Whatever decision you make, I hope you choose wisely. And well...bye."

Buttercup still didn't reply.

Blossom floated in front of her door for a few moments. It seemed to stretch on and on forever, but after a few moments of no reply, Blossom flew off.

On the other side, Buttercup sank down against the door with a sigh.

* * *

Blossom landed beside Brick, who raised an eyebrow. "Well?" he asked.

She shook her head. "She's not coming," she reported. "I said if she feels well enough to come along later, then she can fly there. After all, she knows the location."

Brick nodded. "Okay, that makes sense," he agreed. "Well then, let's go out!"

Blossom and the others nodded back in agreement. Bubbles nodded more reluctantly, feeling guilty for leaving BC behind and not telling Brick the whole truth. By the look in his eye, it was obvious he thought something was wrong.

They all flew off then, with Bubbles following at a slower pace. She sent one last glance at the house, wondering if BC planned on showing up at all.

"_Bubs! _You part of this group or not?"

Bubbles looked up to see Brick looking back at her, an eyebrow raised. He had cupped his hands around his mouth to call back at her.

She blushed, looking away. "I'll catch up," she mumbled quietly, looking back at the house again.

Despite how silently she'd said it, Brick had heard with his super-hearing. He gave her a nod before flying off. Bubbles sighed, flying back into the house. She knocked on Buttercup's door...

* * *

"Where's Bubbles?" asked Blossom, catching up to her boyfriend.

He glanced at her. He hesitated. "She...she said she'd catch up," he finally stated.

Blossom's eyes widened. "Then she...oh no..." She stared at Brick. "We have to go back!"

Brick shook his head. "No!" he protested. "We have to go!"

"You don't know anything!" Blossom retorted, starting to fly away. Brick caught her wrist, and she spun around. "Hey! Let go!" she cried, trying to pull her arm out of his grip.

He shook his head, his face slightly shadowed. "Nuh-uh," he replied. "I may not know what the hell is going on, but I trust Bubbles to be able to stand her ground. Let's go, Blossom. We don't have time to go back. We have to go." When she opened her mouth to protest, he added, "NOW. Whether you like it or not. I'm sorry, Bloss."

She looked away, gritting her teeth. But then she looked back at him, and his ruby-red eyes stared back. "...Okay," she finally agreed, sighing.

"Thank-you, Blossom." He sighed in relief before kissing her lightly. "I promise I won't let you down; I'm sure Bubbles will be fine."

Blossom just nodded, and he took her hand. They then flew off to catch up with the others.

* * *

"Buttercup?" Bubbles called softly, knocking again.

There was still no reply.

"Um...I just wanted to say...I hope to see you there," Bubbles mumbled, looking at her feet. Tears began to fall down her face. "I-I'm sorry, 'kay?" She hiccuped, wiping at her tears. "But Butch and I really weren't cheating on you. I swear. Everything will be sorted out soon; I just don't have the time to explain. Just please...please be there. I...I need you, Buttercup. You're my sister...and my friend."

Bubbles stared at the door, waiting for a response.

When there was still no reply from the other side, Bubbles looked down at her feet. "Well...bye. Hope to see you there." Then she flew off, trying not to cry.

But tears fell out of her eyes anyways, dripping off her face.

On the other side, Buttercup's face was shadowed, and she leaned back against the door. "Why won't she just leave me alone..." She looked up at the ceiling, letting out a small sigh.

* * *

Bubbles caught up to them, and they all halted at the meeting spot. The Ruffs were already there.

Butch scanned the sky, probably looking for Buttercup. When Blossom and Brick landed, he immediately turned to them. "Where's BC?" he demanded.

Blossom hesitated, but Brick answered instead. "She's not feeling well," he replied. Blossom sighed in relief, looking thankfully at Brick.

Butch looked like he wanted to ask questions, but the look on Brick's face told him not to. He closed his mouth and simply nodded instead.

Blossom relaxed, floating over to join the others.

As soon as she was gone, Butch confronted Brick. "What the hell was that about?" he demanded.

Brick shrugged casually. "I dunno," he replied evenly. "Buttercup's not feeling well; that's all I know."

Butch narrowed his eyes. He wanted to be able to see if his brother was hiding anything. If he was, he'd try to pry the information out of him.

The look in Butch's eyes must've told Brick what he was thinking, because he shrugged. "I really don't know," he said truthfully, his blood-red eyes meeting Butch's own.

Butch slumped, letting his brother go. "Okay, I believe you," he grumbled, staring at nothing in particular. "But you better not be lying."

"I'm not," his brother replied honestly, blinking down at Butch.

Butch sighed. "I'm just freaking out," he groaned. "I'm going crazy!"

Brick raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?" he asked. "I thought you weren't going to think about it so much."

Butch nodded before saying, "I know! I just had this freaky dream, and I dunno...something seems off, I guess."

Brick seemed to be in deep thought. "Hmm..." He glanced at Butch. "Do you have an explanation for that?"

Butch shook his head. He told Brick about his dream, and how Boomer had a dream that connected with it. "Boomer thinks something's going on."

Brick seemed surprised. "Boomer never ceases to amaze me," he said, shaking his head. "I was thinking the same thing."

"So you agree with Booms?" Butch asked, raising an eyebrow.

Brick shrugged. "I don't know if I so-called 'agree' with him, but I do think it's a possibility."

"Hey you two!"

They turned to see Bliss, who was standing behind them with her arms crossed.

"You gonna gossip like old grannies or come join the group?" she demanded, raising an eyebrow.

Brick raised an eyebrow as well, also folding his arms. "Since when did you want to associate with us so much? Could it be...that you have developed _feelings _for us?" he teased, looking seriously suspicious.

Well, Butch hoped he was teasing. Bliss' temper was pretty bad, and with a girlfriend like Buttercup, he would know.

In the back of his mind, a voice said, _Your girlfriend? _Ha!_ Yeah right; she won't even reply to your texts! Can you honestly call her your '_girlfriend_'? _He chose to ignore it.

Bliss suddenly appeared flustered, her face slightly red. "Wh-What's THAT suppoused to mean!?" she demanded, kicking Brick's leg.

He simply laughed, rubbing his sore leg. "Kidding, kidding; I was just messing with you," he said.

Bliss huffed in irritation, kicking him in the same spot again before stomping off.

"Ow," Brick muttered, still rubbing his now extra sore leg. "She has such a bad temper; I don't know what Braker sees in her," he added sarcastically.

"That's what you get for playing around with a girl like her," Butch replied, letting out a playful smirk.

Brick looked up, letting out a devious grin. "You falling for her or something, bro? Stalker-_ish_," he teased.

Butch felt his face flush. "What the hell do you mean! She's my friend and my girlfriend's sister! Of course I know _that_!"

Brick laughed. "It's okay; I get it-you're in denial. Don't worry; I'll keep it a secret until you plan on confessing," he said with a wink.

Butch glared at him, hitting him on the head. "Shut up!"

"Ow," Brick muttered again, rubbing his head with one eye closed. "That hurt like Hell."

"It's what you get for being such a dumbass!" Butch retorted, huffing as he stomped off.

"Dude! I was just playing with you!" Brick called back, frowning.

Butch ignored him, joining the others instead.

"What was that all about?" Banana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Nothing,_" Butch replied sourly. "Brick's just being a friggin' idiot again."

Bliss nodded in agreement.

By the feel of his aura and the tone of his voice, the others decided not to pry any farther.

Brick jogged up to them, calling, "Hey, you guys!"

Butch turned away from him pointedly, still annoyed with his brother's inconsiderate teasing.

Brick's mouth became something like a small, awkward grin. "Are you still irritated about that?" he asked.

Butch didn't reply, focusing on the wall.

Brick sighed, rolling his eyes. "Look man, I'm sorry, 'kay? It was just harmless fun." Bliss opened her mouth to speak, but Brick turned to her before she could. "Same goes for you, Bliss."

Bliss closed her mouth before nodding, seemingly satisfied by the apology.

Brick turned back to Butch. "So...?"

Butch turned to glance at Brick, raising an eyebrow. "_So..._" he urged casually.

Brick groaned, realizing what his brother was going to say. "I am _so _not doing that, and you know it," he growled.

"Oh no you don't," Butch retorted, facing him fully.

Brick let out a long, exaggerated sigh before rolling his eyes. "You are the awesomest person in the whole world. I _so_ wish I could be you. All hail Butch the awesome," he declared dully in monotone. "_There_. I said it. Happy?"

Butch laughed. "Ahh man! I can't believe you actually _said _it! I would've forgiven you if you didn't, but I had to do it! It was too good of a chance..."

As Butch continued to rant, Brick was fake grinning and his left eye was twitching. His face was slightly shadowed, and his fingers twitched too. "_Very funny_," he muttered sarcastically.

Butch just nodded in acknowledgement, not answering, seeing as he was too busy laughing.

Brick, finally taking enough, punched Butch. Butch crashed into the bushes, and Brick turned away. He dusted his hands, sighed calmly, and said nonchalantly, "There we go."

Meanwhile, Butch had stopped laughing, but hadn't been able to react on time. He sat up, groaning, "Well, _that _was harsh."

Brick just glared at him. "You deserved it," he shot back before turning to the others. "So how do you all think the meeting will turn out...?"

The others just backed away slowly, smiling awkwardly. "Uhh..."

Brick rolled his eyes. "It's okay; I won't bite. As long as you're not as idiotic as _Butch_, anyway."

They walked back to him then.

Butch rolled his eyes too. _Jesus,_ he thought. _They all have superpowers too, so what are they afraid of?_ He winced then, the pain in his side throbbing. _They're just scared of a little pain, _he thought through gritted teeth.

Bubbles bit her lip, watching poor Butch suffer. She knew something he didn't, and she didn't want him to be hurt any more; when he finds out the truth, he'd be in even more pain, anyway. She walked over to him and asked, "You okay, Butch?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. You know me; I can take a little pain."

Bubbles chewed on her lip, looking away. _I wouldn't say that, _she thought in her mind, but said nothing out loud.

Butch winced before limping slightly to the others. He glanced back at Bubbles. "You coming along, Bubbles?"

She nodded, flushing. "O-Oh yeah. Sorry." She rushed over then, but Boomer stopped her.

Skidding to a halt, she stared at him, blushing. "Wh-What is it, Boomer...?" she mumbled, glancing at her feet.

"You didn't need to apologize to Butch," he said quietly, tilting her chin up. His ocean-blue eyes stared into hers. "Bubbles...you need to stay strong, okay?"

Remembering her mysterious caller, and his hazy words, she wondered if Boomer was one of the people she could hang onto. "...I know," she whispered. "But I can't yet..."

Surprised, Boomer looked at her. "Bubbles, what do you mean you—?"

But Bubbles interrupted him, saying, "So are you hoping the meeting goes well?"

He nodded, looking confused. "Well, uh, yeah but-"

"Okay," she said quickly before walking off.

Boomer just stared after her, a small frown on his face.

Blossom turned to Bubbles. "Oh! Hey, Bubbles."

"Hi," her sister responded, looking at her feet.

Bandit walked over to the two girls. "So BC's not feeling well? Should I get her something?" he inquired.

The two Puffs glanced at each other.

"Well um...I don't think—" Blossom began, but Boomer interrupted.

"Go ahead," he said. "In fact, I will too."

The three turned to see him standing right behind them.

Bubbles seemed surprised he had followed her, and he gave her a wink that seemed to say, _I'm not letting you off the hook that easily. _She just nodded weakly.

Blossom swallowed. "Well uh..."

"Is something wrong with that?" Boomer asked, raising an eyebrow.

Blossom's eyes darted to Bubbles. "Um..." Then she stood up straight and said, "No problem at all. I just don't know if Buttercup would appreciate it."

Boomer narrowed his eyes, but didn't pry further.

Brick watched his blue-eyed brother with interest from nearby. _He never ceases to amaze me..._

Boomer finally turned away. "Alright then; we'll just have to see," he said, before heading off to talk to Butch. But he didn't miss Blossom's sigh of relief.

Bandit looked awkward. "Well then...I'll uh...go with him..."

Blossom nodded. "Okay," she agreed.

The two sisters watched as he jogged to catch up with Boomer, who was calling to Butch.

"_That was close,_" Blossom whispered to Bubbles.

Bubbles nodded weakly, staring after Boomer and Bandit. _What did he suspect was going on?_ Just then, she noticed Brick and Butch's stares. She swallowed. _That means they suspected something too._

Feeling cornered, she looked away from the three suspicious Ruffs to talk to Bliss and Banana.

"What was with Booms?" asked Bliss, raising an eyebrow.

Bubbles shrugged. "I...I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled.

Banana patted her on the back. "It's okay, Bubbles."

"Hey, the meeting's ending in like, two minutes," Bliss declared, staring at her watch and changing the subject.

Bubbles gave her a grateful look.

Banana nodded. "You're right," she agreed. "Let's go and wait to greet the Professor!" She turned to Bubbles. "You coming?"

Bubbles shook her head. _Buttercup didn't come, _she thought, but said nothing aloud. "I'll catch up in a sec," she promised. "I just want to talk for a little longer."

The two girls nodded in understanding before walking off, chatting to each other.

Bubbles watched them for awhile, before turning away and heading back to Blossom, who was talking to Bunny, Blaster and Brick.

"...So the voting will be tough," she was saying, the other two nodding.

Just then, Brick caught sight of Bubbles, and raised an eyebrow.

Bubbles looked at the ground in response.

Brick tapped Blossom on the shoulder, murmuring, "_It's Bubbles_."

She looked up. "Oh hi, Bubbles! I was just talking about how it'll be hard to vote for the contest!"

Bubbles simply nodded, joining the group.

"You okay?" Bunny asked worriedly.

Bubbles nodded, smiling slightly. "I'm fine," she promised quietly.

Brick frowned, but turned back to Blossom. "You ready for the contest, Blossom?"

She nodded. "Yup."

Brick nodded too. "Good," he said. "I'm ready too." He turned to Bubbles and Boomer, who had just joined the group. "How's the painting going along?" he asked.

"Fine," Boomer said, glancing at Bubbles. "Right, Bubbles?"

She nodded. "Yeah," she agreed quietly, again surprised by his sudden appearence. "I really like what we came up with."

"I really like your idea of the other half," he replied, smiling slightly.

Bubbles flushed, looking at her feet.

"I can't wait to see it," Blaster added.

"Wow, everyone's like, _here_!"

They all turned to see a blond girl grinning slightly and waving.

"_Kelly,_" Blossom stated, frowning.

She nodded, before giving Bliss a glare. "I still haven't forgotten that PIE incident," she reminded her with a snarl.

Bliss rolled her eyes. "Ugh, will you just forget about that? Look, Braker's _my _boyfriend, okay?"

Kelly leaned back, frowning. "You are SO boring," she whined, glaring at Bliss with narrowed eyes.

"Leave her alone," Braker called, coming to stand beside his girlfriend.

Kelly smiled sweetly. "Oh hi, Braker. I assume you still have my e-mail _and _phone number?"

Braker made a face, trying not to gag. "Kelly, we've been over this; I-"

"_Do you have it?_" she repeated, interrupting him.

He hesitated, but then sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I do," he muttered.

Kelly smiled. "Awesome! I knew you were too nice to toss them away!" she giggled.

Braker literally gagged that time, unable to contain it.

Bliss glared at Kelly. "He's _off-limits_, okay, you she-wolf?"

Kelly stared at Bliss in disdain. "Ugh; can someone get the angry tomato-orange thing _away _from me?"

"_I AM NOT A THING!_" Bliss screamed back.

Kelly pushed her fingers into her ears. "Eek! Someone _help_ me! I'm like, gonna go _deaf_!"

Braker sighed, rolling his eyes. He then grabbed Bliss' wrist. "Stop it; she's not worth it," he murmured into her ear.

Kelly giggled. "I'm glad you care about me as much as I do about you," she murmured to him sweetly.

Braker stiffened.

"NOW can I hit her?" growled Bliss, looking ready to choke her instead.

Braker nodded, his face shadowed. "_Go ahead,_" he agreed darkly.

Bliss was about to attack Kelly, but Blossom stopped her.

"_Stop it Bliss_; we don't want to create a scene _here_," she hissed in warning, glancing over her shoulder at the people who were crowding around with wide eyes.

"Blossom's right," Braker agreed, recovering from his irritation. "Just leave her."

Bliss lowered her fist before snarling, "Consider yourself lucky THIS time, you slut. Next time I won't give a damn about where we are."

Kelly looked frightened, but stood straight. "I am NOT a slut!" she cried indigently before stomping off.

Banana turned to Bliss. "Harsh, much?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

Bliss shrugged. "Shut up; BC would've agreed with me."

Bubbles looked away at the sound of her sister's name. The thought that had been haunting her came back. _She didn't come._

Butch walked over. "Speaking of Buttercup, can I pay her a visit?"

"_No!_" Blossom said quickly...too quickly.

Butch raised an eyebrow, staring at her.

She flushed as she realized her mistake. "I mean..."

"She means that you can give her a present, but Buttercup doesn't want visitors," Boomer said, taking over. He gave Butch a warning glare.

Bubbles shrank back. _He suspects something,_ she thought, panicked. _What does he know?_

Butch narrowed his eyes, but backed off. "Fine," he agreed sullenly.

Blossom let out a small breath in relief, but made sure it wasn't loud enough for anybody to really hear it. Despite that, some people did.

The Ruffs glanced at each other. _What were the Puffs hiding?_

* * *

Buttercup sat in her room, staring at her phone. _No new texts,_ she thought. _He's probably given up by now. Or for now, if I know Butch as well as I think I do._

She threw another paper airplane and watched as it floated out the open window.

"Oops," she muttered, leaning over the windowsill and watching it fly away on the wind.

She sat back on her bed, reading books. She wasn't one to read, but there was nothing else to do.

And she was SO not going to the meeting...

Not yet, anyway.

* * *

Butch looked up at the sky, surprised to see a pale light-green paper airplane floating on the winds.

Walking over to it slowly, he waited until it was low enough before grasping it. He opened it up and scanned the lines.

"_'Made by Bubbles-I'm just bringing you your breakfast. It's really good. And also, I bet I could've won the eating contest today._  
_-Bliss'_"

_Bliss...? Eating contest...?_

He looked up, a look of determination on his face. This must've been a note from Bliss...

To Buttercup.

He folded it up again neatly before placing it in his jacket pocket. He suddenly had an idea...

"Why are you grinning like that, Butch?" inquired Brick, an eyebrow raised. "You're _not _planning anything stupid, are you?"

Butch shook his head. "Nope, no way, no how, not at all, zip, nada, zero."

Brick frowned and nodded, but the look in his eyes told Butch he was still suspicious. "_...Very well,_" he muttered as he whirled around.

Butch raised an eyebrow as well. In his mind, he asked, _And what are YOU planning, Leader Boy? _But he kept his mouth shut in case Brick was only going to answer with more questions.

Even though he was curious, he couldn't risk Brick finding out what he was planning.

So he decided to just keep quiet, and not say a word about the note he'd found in paper airplane form.

It was obvious the Puffs were hiding something, and they'd probably freak if they knew what he'd found.

"Butch! The meeting's over! You coming over or not?"

Butch looked up to see Boomer and nodded. "Coming," he promised, dashing to join the others.

The people from the meeting rushed out, all talking and chatting. Following a few of the people were Mojo and the Professor.

"How'd it go?" urged Blossom.

"Great," the Professor said, looking relieved.

Mojo nodded, but didn't say anything, probably worn out from the long speeches he had made.

"So they're actually doing it?" Brick asked, a glint in his eye.

Mojo nodded. "Yes," he said simply.

"Yay!" Blossom cheered.

The others glanced at each other. They didn't know what the meeting was about, and still didn't.

The Professor sensed their confusion. "It's a surprise," he confirmed, smiling apologetically.

"_Aww man!_" the other Puffs and Ruffs complained.

"_Sorry,_" Brick teased, smirking.

Butch fiddled with the note in his pocket. Okay, now he was SURE Brick was planning something. That sly little carrot-headed red-eyed Brick...was planning something. For sure.

"Don't look so suspicious," Brick said, flicking Butch in the forehead.

"_Ow!_" Butch cried, rubbing his head. He'd been so wrapped up in his own thoughts he hadn't seen his brother walk up to him.

His brother just stuck his tongue out at him before turning around and walking over to Mojo and the Professor, whom Blossom was already talking to.

Butch scowled. Brick sure could be an ass at times.

"Calm down, man," Boomer warned.

Butch just nodded, taking a calming breath.

"Let's get home," Professor said, ushering everyone toward the car. "How's about we all ride home, now that the meeting's done?"

Butch looked up. "Thanks for the offer, Professor, but I'm going to decline. I'll be flying home, thanks."

The Professor seemed surprised. "Oh really? Well, okay then. Anyone else plan on flying home?"

Butch held his breath, praying no one else would volunteer.

Bubbles hesitated, wondering if she should put her hand up, but decided against it. She decided she'd rather ride home with everyone else then have to go along with Butch and survive the awkwardness and questions.

Brick opened his mouth, then closed it. He shook his head.

Butch let out a sigh of relief that Brick didn't miss.

"Okay..." The Professor turned back to Butch. "You sure you'll be okay?" he asked, looking worried.

Mojo nodded in agreement.

Butch shook his head. "I'll be fine," he promised. "I just want some fresh air, that's all."

The Professor nodded, already opening the car door. "Well...okay then. We'll see you later."

"Bye," the Puffs called, climbing in.

His brothers just offered a wave and clambered in.

"See you at home, Butch," Mojo said briefly, obviously not wanting to keep the others waiting with a long speech.

Butch nodded. "Bye," he replied to all of them.

Mojo nodded back, climbing in.

The Professor started the car, they waved one last time, then they were gone.

Sighing, Butch took off after they had disappeared out of view. He flew towards the Puffs' house, his destination not being his house, but theirs.

As soon as he saw it, he descended and skidded to a stop on their lawn. He ran to the window he knew was Buttercup's.

Taking a deep breath, Butch took the note out, refolding it into a paper airplane.

He glanced around, before picking up a few items.

"_Ready,_" he breathed, staring at the note in his hand.

* * *

BLOSSOM: Butch...what are you planning?

BUTCH: *shrugs* How am I supposed to know? Ask the author... *looks around* Hey, where _is _she, anyway?

BLOSSOM: Said something about getting a drink—

ME: I'm back!

BLOSSOM: *sighs* Never mind...

ME: So what do you think Butch was planning, huh? Although it may seem a bit obvious...

BLOSSOM: About that—

BOOMER: Um...R&R!

BLOSSOM: _Hey!_


	15. Chapter 15: Paper Airplanes

CHAPTER 15: PAPER AIRPLANES

ME: Here's the new chapter!

BLOSSOM: Why didn't Boomer let me finish my question?

ME: It'd give everything away, duh.

BLOSSOM: *vein pops* Jeez...

BRICK: Usual disclaimer applies.

ME: How lazy...

BRICK: Shut up!

Chapter 15: Paper Airplanes

* * *

Buttercup rolled over, staring at her ceiling. She didn't know what she wanted to do anymore.

She felt bad about not going to the meeting, but she couldn't face all of them.

Sighing, she stared at the book on her bed. She'd been reading it for quite awhile, and her eyes were feeling tired, so she had decided to take a break.

_Plink. Plink. Plink. _

Surprised, she sat up. She slowly walked to the window and opened it.

A pebble nearly hit her hand, but she dodged just in time and it flew into her room. Bewildered, she stared after it.

Just then, a paper airplane floated into her window.

Buttercup turned and caught it before it was blown back out.

She unfolded it and was surprised to see a buttercup and rose tucked inside.

"'_Made by Bubbles-I'm just bringing you your breakfast. It's really good. And also, I bet I could've won the eating contest today._  
_-Bliss_'"

Underneath it, there was another note, scrawled quickly and in emerald-green pen.

"'_Just as the sun always rises_

_I never thought you'd go away. _

_Whatever happened,_

_I don't know if now I can ever see the sunny day._'"

Looking out the window, there was no one on the lawn.

She wondered if it was from Butch, or some other fanboy. It wasn't like she didn't have to deal with them every now and then.

She closed her window and stood, studying the note. The writing was quick, so it was harder to tell if it was Butch's writing than usual.

_Plink. _

Buttercup sighed, rolling her eyes. She opened the window and stuck her head out.

Still no on there.

She was about to close it again, but another pebble was hurled in.

Buttercup stared at her lawn. She hadn't been able to tell where that'd come from.

She wondered if he was expecting her to leave the window open or wanting her to go downstairs.

Just then, a car pulled into the driveway.

The Professor's car.

Her sisters and the Ruffs rushed out of the car and flew up to her before she could shut her window.

...All but Butch.

And for some reason, that tugged at her heart.

"You feeling better?" asked Brick, eyeing her up and down to see if she was still not feeling well.

Buttercup opened her mouth to say something less than kind, but Bandit beat her to saying a word.

"I'm getting a gift for you to help you feel better," he said.

"...Thanks..." Buttercup mumbled slowly, giving up what she was going to say earlier. Despite ignoring them for two days, the Ruffs still worried about her as well...

...Like a true friend would.

Unlike her.

Buttercup shoved the thought out of her mind, seeing as Bliss was now speaking.

"Stupid Kelly came along," she muttered. "I wanted to _hit _her for flirting with Braker."

Buttercup nodded in understanding.

"I-I'm glad you're feeling better," Bunny mumbled.

Banana nodded. "You had us worried sick," she agreed, nodding with a wink.

Just then, Blossom said something that made everyone freeze.

"...Why didn't you come?"

Buttercup froze. _I couldn't face all of you, _she replied in her mind, but didn't say so out loud. Instead, she said, "I didn't feel well enough...and I ended up falling asleep. I opened my window for some fresh air." It was half the truth, anyway.

"Well, when you feel better, come to our house," Braker said, nodding. "Butch flew home, wanting some fresh air, but I bet he'd love to see you." He offered a wink.

Buttercup flushed, again stiffening. She wasn't prepared. Her hard shell was cracking now. Could she really face Butch and not crumble in tears?

Boomer murmured into her ear, "He's freaking out because you haven't replied to a single text. I won't pry, but the least you could do is somehow speak to him."

Buttercup nodded weakly.

Bubbles took Buttercup's hand. Buttercup nearly wanted to pull it back, but Bubbles whispered something next that made her stop.

"I swear we're not cheating on you, really. Please, Buttercup."

Feeling it was all too much, Buttercup mumbled, "Sorry," and shut her window. She drew the blinds, collapsing against the wall underneath the window.

"...Well, I guess we should be going," Brick stated, taking off.

Bubbles nodded weakly.

The boys waved bye and flew off.

The Puffs descended and floated into their house, feeling tired.

* * *

"Hey, Butch!"

Butch was sitting on the sofa, absently flicking through the TV.

He looked up. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Well...you got home fast," his red-eyed brother finally said. The Ruffs had decided not to tell Butch about their conversation with Buttercup (not yet anyway), and Brick had nearly slipped, even though it had been his idea to make it a surprise.

The Professor had said he and Mojo needed some more time to talk, so Mojo hadn't gone home yet.

Him appeared. "How did it go?" he sang.

"Great," Brick said happily. "Mojo's still at the Puffs' place, talking a bit. But he'll be home soon."

Him nodded, disappearing back in the kitchen. "Come, Boomer, Blaster," he sang.

Blaster and Boomer floated into the kitchen, getting ready to help Him prepare dinner.

Butch was still flicking through the channels. Brick sighed and rolled his eyes, walking to stand in front of it.

"_Hey! _I was watching that!" Butch protested, craning his neck and trying to see the screen.

Brick rolled his eyes again. "_No_, you were mindlessly flicking through the TV; you really weren't watching anything. If you don't settle on a channel soon, you might as well shut the TV off."

Butch scowled, clicking the off button. The TV shut off then, and he stood up. "There. Happy now, Leader Boy?"

"You know I hate being called that," Brick warned.

The two brothers stared each other down, until Boomer appeared and shouted, "_STOP!_"

They turned to him in surprise.

"Stop it," he warned. "The last thing we need is some stupid ass fight. Got it?"

"Got it," both brothers agreed under their breaths.

"Now apologize," commanded Boomer.

Butch turned to Brick. "Sorry," he muttered.

"And I'm sorry too," Brick responded calmly, before facing Boomer. "Thanks for stopping us from doing anything stupid."

Boomer nodded before walking off.

Brick turned to Butch. "Not everyday he commands us, huh?"

Butch nodded. "Yeah," he agreed, staring after his blue-eyed brother.

Brick stretched then, before turning around. "Well, I'll be going to my room now. See ya."

"Bye," his brother replied, reseating himself on the couch. But this time Butch didn't turn on the TV. Instead, he leafed through a magazine on the coffee table.

Brick retreated to his room. He sat at his desk, placing his head in his arms. He sighed, glancing out the window.

* * *

Butch clambered into bed after crawling out to check the hallway.

And for the dozenth time too.

He glanced at his alarm clock. _11:12_. Why the hell couldn't Him and Mojo simply go go bed?

Oh great; now it was 11:13.

He fidgeted with the thing in his pocket.

_Curse the monkey and the demon, _he thought, stifling a low growl. He wanted to sneak out, but the green streak wouldn't help. And even if he went through his window, Mojo and Him could probably hear him. After all, they had pretty good ears.

Scowling, Butch hit his pillow, it muffling the sound of his fist.

Finally, he heard the footsteps of the two, and he quickly lay his head onto his green pillow.

Him poked his head in. "Alright, so Butch and Boomer are asleep. Two down, four to go."

Mojo only replied in a yawn.

Butch smirked to himself, his eyes closed.

After they left, he zipped out of bed, opened his room window and flew out.

He felt the cold night air against him. He was glad for the baggy clothes he was wearing; he hadn't changed after he washed, climbing right into bed. After all, if he was going to sneak out, it'd be easier already dressed instead of having to change.

He skidded to a stop then, at his destination.

* * *

Buttercup rolled over, slightly terrified of what the next day may bring. She'd checked her phone numerous times, but she only had one new text from Butch.

"'_Looking for you and a reply._'"

That was it.

Butch hadn't sent her anything more; just a short text without many words or detail.

Just then, stones hit her window again. Surprised, she went over to it and threw it open.

There was no one there. _Typical. _

Buttercup was going to shut the window and go back to bed (she was freezing, after all), but another pebble came flying through her window.

This time, there was someone there.

He was wearing a baggy, black hoodie and a pair of baggy, ripped gray jeans. He was barefoot, and she could only imagine how cold his toes must've been. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, and his breaths became puffs as they left his mouth.

The only thing was, she couldn't see his face. It was hidden in the shadow of his hood, which was thrown over his head. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to see his face, anyway.

There was something about him that intrigued her; the way he stood, like he didn't care about a single thing, so tall and strong, or...Maybe it was the fact he reminded her of Butch.

He pointed at the door, nudging it with his toes, and Buttercup wasn't sure how he noticed her staring.

Quickly, she flew down the stairs and to the door. She heard him knocking lightly. She hesitated. She wasn't supposed to open the door to strangers, right...?

When he began to knock again, only less patiently, she imagined him freezing his toes off out there. She saved the day for people she didn't know, right? So what was wrong with this? After all, no one would know. Taking a deep breath, Buttercup slowly opened the door a crack.

He stood there, staring at her from under his hood, but his face was completely shadowed. When he turned slightly, she thought she saw a flash of green and black...

Buttercup opened the door wider, biting her lip. "Hello?" she said quietly.

He offered a nod, and a small wave, returning the awkward greeting.

"Do you want to come in for a few minutes? You must be freezing."

He shook his head.

Buttercup wished he would speak. "So what do you want then?" she demanded, less kindly than before.

He shrugged, before whispering, "You."

Buttercup was confused. "_Me?_" she repeated. His voice had been such a soft whisper that she couldn't figure out who it could belong to, even though she felt that she recognized his voice.

He nodded in reply.

"What could you possibly want with ME?" she inquired slowly, frowning.

He shrugged before leaning in. "This," he whispered.

Before she could stop him, his lips brushed against hers. It wasn't forceful, it was soft and delicate. Like a fragile wing that could fall apart at any time. It had longing and passion in it, and it seemed sad and nearly desperate.

It was short, though. And when he parted, Buttercup stared at the front lawn, but he had completely disappeared. The only answer to the question on her mind was a cold breath of wind.

Sighing, Buttercup slowly shut the door and trudged quietly back to her room.

She crawled back under her covers and shivered, cold. Just then, she realized that she had left the window open and that she should close it.

Buttercup climbed out of bed to close it, only to find that it was already shut by someone else, and that a green paper airplane lay on the inside windowsill.

Buttercup stared out the window. There was no trace of anyone outside.

Taking a deep breath, she opened it.

"'_You don't see me,_

_But I will not flee. _

_For in your eyes,_

_I will not tell lies._'"

* * *

Butch threw himself into bed, but didn't bother covering himself with blankets. Instead, he lay on his bed, tired and hot.

Finally, he couldn't stand the heat. He stood up and threw off his shirt, before jumping back onto the bed.

Sighing, he stared at his dark ceiling. He glanced at the alarm clock.

_12:30 am._

Groaning, he rolled over and closed his eyes. But he couldn't sleep.

He was thinking of everything that awaited him the next day, and the next. If Buttercup wasn't "feeling well" today, who knew about tomorrow—well, technically today—and then Monday?

Heaving a long sigh, Butch stood up and changed. Then he clambered into bed, not caring to snuggle into the blankets. Instead, he lay, half in and half out of his blankets, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Boomer awoke to see sunlight streaming in his window and to hear birds chirping. He blinked before rubbing at his eyes. Once they were adjusted to the light, he looked at his alarm clock.

_7:20 am._

He'd woken up early for a weekend.

Boomer stretched and let out a gaping yawn, enjoying the slight pop of his joints as he stretched.

Then he climbed out of bed and shuffled to the washroom.

As he was brushing his teeth, he heard a bang from a different room.

Boomer finished brushing and rushed into the hallway, not caring that he hadn't bothered to throw a shirt on.

Hearing another bang, he barged into the room it was coming from.

Butch's.

Amazed, he stared at the messy, very green room. But that wasn't all. The messy, very green room was empty.

The window was open, and the curtains were billowing in the wind. Boomer rushed to the window and looked out, seeing a matted bush and a dent in their house wall. Not only that, there was a forest-green streak.

Boomer sighed, slumping.

Butch had gone out, and crashed into the wall and bushes. He was probably still half asleep when he flew off. Boomer turned, closing the window just a bit, before walking over piles of clothes and books.

When he finally reached the door, he opened it wider and walked out. Then he strode to the washroom and got ready to take a shower.

Hey, it was none of his business, right?

* * *

Butch zoomed through the sky, doing a loop-de-loop. He loved flying, he really did.

He glanced at the trees below him and sighed. Green. Their favourite colours.

When he saw his location, he flew down to think. It was the place he'd shown Buttercup on their second anniversary of dating.

It was still as beautiful as before, with the waterfall and lake and hill, but the only thing was...

Buttercup wasn't there.

It wasn't like he always came here with her. He'd usually come here by himself anyway. But now that she seemed so distant, it was lonely, even if she didn't always come here with him.

Butch should've been used to her not being there, sure, but it was different. This time, it felt like she was so far away, not waiting for him back home.

Letting out a low sigh, he abruptly got up and flew off again.

The only thing was...

He didn't notice the small _ding _coming from his phone.

* * *

Buttercup had woken up early and had finally gathered enough courage to reply to Butch's texts.

But then another problem appeared.

She didn't know what to say!

She'd shoved the whole ordeal to the back of her head and hadn't even thought about what to say at all!

Finally, she sighed and began typing something. After all, she _had _to say _something_, right?

But then she deleted it. No, she thought. It sounded stupid the way she was saying it.

After awhile of thinking, Buttercup turned back to the phone and started typing again.

"'_Sorry I haven't replied to anything, Butch. I guess I...just haven't been feeling well. We should talk on Monday and get things sorted out._'"

She stared at it, then hesitated, before slowly pressing the send button.

When her thumb finally made contact with the button, there was a light _ding _and she sighed, leaning back.

She waited.

No reply.

Okay, so maybe it served her right. She hadn't replied to nearly 40 texts from Butch for two whole days, and now she was giving him this cruddy reply. So she probably deserved this.

Still, it hurt her a little thinking about him not answering. It tugged at her heart. Was this how Butch had felt when she didn't reply?

She shook her head. No. He cheated on her with Bubbles, right? Why would he feel that way about her not replying?

Buttercup suddenly wanted to delete her reply, to erase it.

But then there was a soft _DING!_

Buttercup quickly grabbed her phone and stared at the screen.

"'_Okay. Feel better soon. Love you._'"

She scowled. She'd been waiting—she glanced at the time—_2 minutes _for _this _stupid reply?

But somehow, she felt relieved. She felt happy that he'd replied.

Buttercup mentally hit herself. _Stop it! _She scolded herself, feeling annoyed by her feelings. _Have you forgotten what he's done!?_

Just then, there was a _PINK!_

Buttercup looked up, before rolling her eyes. _Great,_ she thought. _It's coming from the window. Just my luck. _She got up and threw the window open. The same guy from before stood, barefoot again.

Buttercup suddenly flushed.

He'd KISSED her.

No one but Butch kissed her nowadays.

Wait, no. She shook her head. Nobody kissed her now that she was avoiding Butch.

As Buttercup watched him, a shudder raced down her spine. Something about him creeped her out a little.

The guy down below nudged the door again, and she narrowed her eyes. How the hell did he notice her watching?

She flew downstairs and opened the door.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

He shrugged. "You," he repeated, just like the night before.

She folded her arms, trying to suppress the shiver. "Nuh-uh," she scowled, "You already kissed me. Not again. No way."

He shrugged again before whispering chillingly, "Who says I want what I already got? Maybe next time, but not now."

Buttercup forced the shiver away from her spine, shaking her head to clear it. "So now what?" she demanded. "What do you want now?"

"You," he answered simply again.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes. "Tell me. Right. Now," she ordered.

"Okay." He shrugged again. "I want this." He then leaned in, and Buttercup instinctively leaned back. Despite that, he caught her by surprise again when he wrapped his arms around her.

She breathed in his scent. He smelled like pine. And water. And forests. And he even smelled like the wind whispering through the trees...

Before she knew it, she was wrapping her arms slowly around him too...

Because the scent was so familiar.

"HEY!"

Suddenly, he was gone.

Buttercup blinked her eyes to see Boomer gaping at where the guy had stood.

Buttercup's eyes widened. _Oh shit._

"Who the hell was that creep?" Boomer demanded, folding his arms and narrowing his eyes.

Buttercup held up her arms defensively. "It's not what you think..." she began, but he scowled, interrupting her.

"I don't _know _what to think."

Then he was gone too.

Buttercup collapsed against the doorway, feeling lightheaded as she knelt there, her mind spinning. Her eyes stung with a tear, but she quickly wiped it away.

She didn't get any of this anymore.

And why had he seemed so familiar?

It was all too overwhelming.

* * *

Boomer stormed back home. He had no idea what he'd just saw and he didn't know if he wanted to know.

He'd flown to the Puff's neighborhood, feeling tired and unsure. He wanted to double-check that everything was fine.

No, he didn't plan on knocking on their door or anything. It was only 8:02 am. Who knew if they were even up yet?

So imagine his surprise when he saw some weird guy hugging Buttercup in the doorway of her home. She was even slowly hugging him back! But she was doing so reluctantly, as if unsure.

So that wasn't entirely what had upset him.

It was the fact that the guy had seemed so familiar and yet so distant, and whenever who he could be reached his mind, it slipped from his grasp.

THAT was what had scared him the most.

And he'd taken it out on Buttercup and the strange guy, trying to convince himself that there was nothing familiar of the stranger hugging his brother's girlfriend...or whatever you'd call what was left of their relationship, anyway.

As soon as he'd shouted "HEY!", the stranger had vanished. The only thing left was a blast of wind.

And he'd seen the shock in Buttercup's eyes.

But he didn't want to admit how he felt. So he took it out on her.

Boomer sighed, feeling guilty and just plain awful. He decided he'd make it up to Buttercup soon.

Boomer went and made breakfast. When he was done, he sat on the couch afterwards, watching cartoons.

On weekends he didn't always call his brothers up. And perhaps Brick was already up, reading.

Boomer glanced at the clock. Ten minutes had passed since he just got home.

Just then, the door opened and Butch walked in, carrying a basketball. He was wearing ripped jeans and a green no-sleeve that hugged his abs. A hoodie was tied around his waist.

Boomer suddenly felt uneasy. There was something amiss here..."Where were you?" he asked quietly, furrowing his brow.

"Shooting a few hoops," his brother replied, fake shooting the ball before catching it.

He set it by his side then, shuffling to the kitchen before throwing open the fridge door. He pulled out a soda and chugged it down.

Boomer frowned, but didn't say anything more. He let it slip, although it remained in the back of his mind.

* * *

Buttercup walked back inside her bedroom, shutting her door and locking it. She then slid downwards, staring at her hands.

Just then, she remembered her window. She walked over to it.

Already shut.

And once again, a paper airplane lay on the inside windowsill.

"'_I apologize,_

_What I did wasn't entirely wise. _

_I hope you'll forgive,_

_And let me live._'"

Buttercup let out a half-amused snort. That was actually kinda funny. She set it down with the other two paper airplanes she'd received before.

* * *

Bubbles awoke in a sweat. She'd been dreaming of the talk again. It was such a scary thought, lingering in her mind.

What'll happen to all of them?

She didn't know.

Bubbles clambered out of bed and went to the washroom. She then washed and took a shower.

She stared at herself in the mirror when she was done, like always. Her hair was wet and stringy. Her eyes were puffy. Her skin was pale. She had bags under her eyes. Bubbles sniffed. _What else was new?_

Bubbles walked away from the mirror and got dressed in a sky-blue puffy-sleeved tee and a pair of ripped, baby-blue jeans.

She then walked out the door and went to make breakfast. She was surprised to see that someone had already grabbed a bagel. She sighed. Buttercup, probably.

Bubbles made breakfast and set it on the table. She ate carefully. On weekends her sisters all woke up at different times.

Just then, Blossom joined her. "Hi, Bubbles," she greeted, carrying a new book.

Bubbles nodded in response.

Blossom slipped into her seat and they ate silently. When they were done, they put away the dishes and left the other breakfasts there.

All but one.

"I'll do it," Blossom insisted.

Bubbles shook her head. "No, I will," she protested quietly.

Blossom finally gave in and sighed. "Okay, Bubbles."

Bubbles offered her a nod before flying off with the breakfast set on a tray that they weren't leaving on the table.

This one, Bubbles carried to Buttercup's door and placed it on the floor. She knocked. After a few moments of silence, Bubbles sighed and called softly, "Breakfast, Buttercup." She waited awhile longer before flying away.

She heard the door open a crack as Buttercup grabbed her food.

Bubbles flew into her bed and rolled over, staring at the wall.

The phone rang then.

Bubbles picked up. "Hello?" she asked softly.

"How are you?" her mysterious caller responded, sounding slightly tired.

Bubbles sat up. "I...I'm okay. You?"

"Yeah, I'm okay too."

An awkward silence settled on the two.

"Say...Do you know who I am yet?" he asked slowly.

Bubbles shook her head before remembering he couldn't see her. "Not really," she replied.

"Oh."

Another awkward silence.

Finally, he said, "I hope you're doing well. I'm really worried, you know?"

Bubbles smiled, suddenly feeling a lot better. "Thanks," she giggled.

"No problem," he replied.

They laughed.

"So..." Bubbles murmured when the laughter died down.

"So...You know Mr. Fickleson?"

Bubbles nodded. "Of course," she giggled.

"He told me I was an inconsiderate teenager when I was late for class on Friday. He also said that '_irresponsible teens don't care at all about the people they're holding up. Do you have any idea how much time you've wasted for others?_' Guess what I said?"

"What?" Bubbles asked.

"So then I asked him if he's ever been a teen...and not such a grouchy person, and if he ever had any friends. You should've _seen _his face!"

Bubbles laughed. "Wow, I bet Mr. Fickleson was _so _mad!" she gasped.

"He was!" her caller agreed. "I _swear _I saw steam coming out of his ears! He looked like an _ox_!"

Bubbles laughed even harder. He joined her.

When the laughter faded, he said, "Ahh...good times."

Bubbles smiled. "Yup." Then she giggled again. "Thanks again for the cheering up."

"No problem!" he replied. "It's what I do, after all!"

Bubbles smiled, giggling.

Just then, her door swung shut again.

_Déjà vu, _she thought. She knew the door had already been shut. This had happened to her before, too.

"Bubs? You okay?"

His concerned voice brought her back. "I'm fine," she promised. "Well, thanks again—"

"BREAKFAST, ALL OF YOU!" a new voice called on the other end. It was faint, very high, and seemed to echo a bit. Bubbles decided it was just the phone.

"That's right; sorry-I'm eating breakfast right now. Catch you later?" her mysterious caller apologized.

"Bye," she responded. "Talk to you later!"

Then they hung up.

Bubbles snuggled into bed with Octi and some other stuffies, letting out a long sigh as she thought of the next day.

Maybe she could honestly say "I hate Mondays" now...?

Or maybe she just dreaded them.

Or she just dreaded THIS Monday.

Sighing, Bubbles wrapped herself in the blankets and sat, huddled.

Who knew what'd happen? She had a pretty visual idea, but who knows? Maybe it won't go as expected. Maybe something nice would happen; they'd all forgive each other...

Bubbles shook her head. _No, _she thought. _It wouldn't be that easy. _Even if something unexpected happened, they'd still take time before they forgave each other.

But then again, she was a super-powered teen created from sugar and Chemical X. So...anything could happen, right?

And who knew how Buttercup and Butch were feeling about Monday?

Bubbles sat up then, suddenly remembering something. _She had to go to Boomer's house and work on the painting tomorrow as well!_

* * *

ME: Okay, took awhile but finally done. Yay! Sorry about how long it took. Life is crazy.

BRICK: Countdown to Monday...

BOOMER: ...Hell.

BUBBLES: I'm scared...

BUTTERCUP: ...I have no comment.

BRAKER: I do; R&R please!


	16. Chapter 16: Dreadful Monday

CHAPTER 16: DREADFUL MONDAY

ME: Aww, thanks for all the reviews! I mean, 170 reviews? Like really! Hugs, anyone?

BUTCH: ...No thanks.

ME: *sticks tongue out* Just say the disclaimer.

BUTCH: *sighs* Usual disclaimer applies.

ME: You're being lazy...

BUTCH: Be quiet.

Chapter 16: Dreadful Monday

* * *

Bubbles sat, staring at the wall. There was so much to do tomorrow. It was 2:20 pm. There was still time until Monday.

She picked up her binder and looked through it. All of her homework was done.

Bubbles sighed, turning around to lean against the wall. She frowned. There was nothing to do now.

She stared at her bed, shifting her feet as she sat. She was seriously bored out of her mind.

And yet she could wait forever until Monday. She shook her head. Perhaps she was thinking too much. At this rate, she might jinx herself.

Bubbles sighed. She was going to need all the luck she could get for the day that awaited her.

* * *

Bubbles climbed into bed with reluctance, dragging the event slowly, wanting to put it off.

_Couldn't Monday wait just a little while longer...?_

* * *

In the morning, Bubbles' alarm was raised voices.

"_Leave me alone!_"

She glanced at her alarm clock. 6:24 am. That's early.

"Buttercup, can you please just be reasonable for this once!? You have school to attend, and a LOT of explaining to do!" There was loud knocking followed.

...Blossom was trying to get Buttercup out of bed.

"I don't want to!" another voice shouted back.

Bubbles recognized it as Buttercup's voice.

"Look, BC! You can't just stay in your bed for the third day in a row!" There was rattling now; Bubbles guessed Blossom was trying to open Buttercup's bedroom door.

Blossom's voice was raised, but not as loud as Buttercup's. And it was probably so BC could hear her over her own yelling. Bubbles guessed she wasn't angry, but desperate.

The door clicked then, and Bubbles was surprised Buttercup had unlocked the door. No wait...it was more likely Blossom had managed to unlock it with a hairpin.

"...What the!? How the hell did you—?"

"Just get dressed and join us for breakfast, BC! Please! I'm practically behind you here!"

A tense silence followed, hanging in the air like a fog that was so thick and dense Bubbles was sure she could choke on it.

"...Maybe."

Then there was a slam from a door and another click as the door locked again.

More silence followed.

The silence was broken by Blossom's sigh and her footsteps as she made her way away from the door.

Bubbles heard her footfalls drawing closer to her own room.

When Blossom opened the door, she didn't look at all surprised to see Bubbles already up. She leaned against the doorway, her arms folded. "I'm sorry if that woke you up, Bubbles. Reasoning with Buttercup can be extremely hard and nerve-racking."

She was frowning.

Bubbles found that slightly unsettling. Someone like Blossom always tried to keep their head held high and their wits about them, so it felt almost unnatural to see her sister frown.

Bubbles didn't reply, instead shifting her gaze to her blankets. When she spoke, her voice sounded quiet and distant. "Do you think she'll join us at breakfast?"

Blossom sighed again, raking a hand through her long auburn hair. "...I don't know, honestly. She will if she's up to it." Blossom then made her way over and crouched, meeting Bubbles' eyes. "I'm sorry, Bubbles."

Bubbles sniffled, wiping away stray tears. "I-It's okay," she mumbled, hiccuping.

Blossom sighed, hugging her sister. "It's okay,_ shhh_. Everything will be okay." Then she pulled away, her hands resting on her sister's shoulders. "It'll all be okay, Bubbles. I swear. Buttercup doesn't know the truth yet, but she will. I understand how you feel, Bubbles."

Bubbles felt a surge of emotion take over, and she nearly jumped up and threw on her slippers. "No, everything is _not_ okay!" she screamed, tears in her eyes. "You don't understand at all! You can't _possibly _understand!"

"Bubbles..." Blossom began, but didn't finish.

Bubbles ranted on, "Buttercup hates me, Butch doesn't know what's going on, Michelle's being awful, Boomer's suspicious, and...and..." She sniffed, hiccuping.

"I SAID, _BUBBLES_!" Blossom shouted.

Bubbles paused, still hiccuping as tears streamed down her face. She hung her head in sadness.

Blossom walked over to her and lifted her sister's chin up. "I may not completely understand how you feel, but I get how much it must hurt. But I swear everything will be okay, Bubbles. I'm here for you. We all are. It'll all be okay in the end: you'll see. So keep your head up, 'kay?" She spoke softy, her voice gentle and sympathetic.

Bubbles pulled away, resting her hand on the doorknob, her heart racing with anger...but mostly hurt. _Blossom didn't know anything! She didn't understand how it felt to feel so lonely...All she was doing was being pitiful, like always!_

"Bubbles...please don't be mad too...It's bad enough that Buttercup is, and I know it's painful, but please, Bubbles...keep your head up."

Bubbles froze then, her wall of emotions collapsing. She fell to the ground, crying. _What had she been thinking? _Blossom only wanted to help...and here she was, freaking out...

Blossom stepped towards her and enveloped her in another hug. "_Shhh_, it's all going to be okay; I swear. _Shhh_..."

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Blossom," Bubbles whispered, her voice cracking on the last word.

Blossom leaned back and ruffled her sister's hair. "Don't be," she said softly. "It's okay."

Bubbles sniffled, nodding as she pulled Blossom towards her. She squeezed her tight. "You're an awesome sister, B-Blossom..." she mumbled, hiccuping.

"Thanks, Bubsy." Blossom patted her on the back. "I do my best."

When the two parted, Blossom waved and went downstairs, while Bubbles went to take a shower.

Bubbles stared at herself in the mirror, before tracing her fingertips lightly along the glass. Messy, stringy blond hair. Puffy red eyes and a tear-stained face. Pale, blotchy skin from all of he'd crying. She sighed, stopping her fingers and turning away from the mirror.

Bubbles turned on the shower and undressed. She climbed in, glad for the warm water after feeling so cold when she'd woken up. A few tears managed to make their way down her face as she showered, and she barely bothered to wipe them away.

She scrubbed hard, making her skin red and her hair cover with bubbles.

As she rinsed it off, she relaxed her shoulders in tiredness. _She still had to make breakfast._

Bubbles then climbed out after she was done, snatching a towel off the rack and wrapping it around herself.

She brushed her teeth and combed out her hair, tying it in her usual pigtails.

Bubbles made her way to her bed, where she got dressed into her school uniform.

She walked out the door and down the stairs, where she was greeted by Blossom and the Professor.

"Hi guys," she said, a small smile on her face.

"Good morning, sweetie," the Professor replied warmly, setting down his newspaper. He got up and walked over to Bubbles, giving her a big hug. "It's going to be alright, Bubbles. You'll see."

Bubbles nodded, hugging her father back. He gave her a squeeze before letting her go.

Blossom nodded warmly at her, and Bubbles smiled back softly.

Then she made her way to the stove, making a special treat: pancakes. Despite the fact they ate them often, she was going to make them extra special for today. She had time, anyway.

Strawberries adorned a plate of pancakes for Blossom. Blueberries dotted her own. Orange slices circled Bliss' pancakes. Banana slices decorated Banana's. Chocolate covered Bunny's. They all had whipped cream, syrup, and a cherry on top.

And the last one...had kiwis. For Buttercup.

Bubbles hoped she'd show up.

"'Morning, everyone."

They all looked up to see Banana yawning as she made her way down the stairs.

Just then, an orange streak zipped past, making Banana's long, low pigtails flutter to the side, as did her bow tie and skirt.

The streak flew into the chair, tipping it to the side, and nearly making it crash to the ground. But then the chair bounced back just in time, and Bliss was sitting in it.

"Good morning, Bliss; Banana," Bubbles greeted, setting their pancakes down before them.

"Whoa, Bubbles! You've outdone yourself once again! Orange slices, whipped cream, syrup, a cherry on top..._Awesome_!"

Bubbles smiled. "Thanks, Bliss. I knew you'd like it."

"_Duh!_" Bliss replied, licking her lips and rubbing her hands together.

Banana rolled her eyes, reaching her seat and sitting down. But then she smiled and turned to Bubbles. "Of course, they're magnificent, Bubbles."

"Thanks," Bubbles replied, smiling.

"W-Wow...these look really good."

Once again they all looked up, this time to see Bunny. She hopped to the ground from the third step, skipping the last two.

"Thanks, Buns." Bubbles passed her her plate of pancakes and stared at the stairs. Now it was just Buttercup who needed to come down...

After a minute or two, a green streak flew down the stairs and skidded to a stop at the far end of the table.

"...Buttercup," Bubbles whispered, holding her sister's plate of pancakes tighter in her hand.

"...Whatever," Buttercup grumbled, looking away. She held out her hand. "I'm hungry, 'kay? Can I have some food now?"

"Oh!" Bubbles blinked, as if only then realizing she had the plate in her hand. "O-Of course." She then passed the plate to her sister.

Buttercup quickly glanced at the food, unable to resist a small smile. "...Thanks. Looks good."

Bubbles' lips curled into a small smile too, happy they were talking...a bit awkwardly, sure, but talking nicely all the same.

Buttercup then dug in, and Bliss stared at her, but didn't challenge her.

Buttercup finished quickly, and then she was gone into the living room.

Bubbles sighed, chewing on her own pancakes.

Bliss finished second, and happily stayed where she was, chatting.

When everyone else was finished, the Professor said good-bye to them and they flew off.

They flew in awkward silence, sharing bits of small talk every now and then. Buttercup isolated herself from the group, looking deep in thought.

When they finally reached the school, they were greeted by the Ruffs. The only problem was...

Butch wasn't there.

"Brick...Where's Butch?" Blossom asked her boyfriend, frowning.

Brick blinked. "Huh? Oh, Butch? He said he had some stuff to do and that he'd show up at lunch."

Blossom's frown grew. "So he's skipping the first half of school? Brick, you should've stopped him!"

Brick shook his head. "It's not always for me to decide what my brother wants to do." He shot a meaningful look at Buttercup, who looked away. "Especially when he's been having a hard time."

Blossom bit her lip, unable to reply afterwards. She knew he was indirectly pointing out the fact that not only was Buttercup Butch's source of pain, but also the fact that Blossom had let Buttercup skip the meeting. Meaning that it should be okay for Butch to skip the first half of school.

...And he was probably right.

Brick didn't have the right to always odder his brothers around, and if Butch wanted some time alone, he was allowed to have it.

It was the least she could offer after putting Butch through such an agonizing weekend. He had no idea what had happened between him and Buttercup, after all.

Blossom finally sighed and nodded. "Okay, I see your point. But he'd better show up for the last half of school!" she added.

Brick nodded, offering a small smile. "I'm glad you understand, Blossom."

Buttercup scoffed, but Brick ignored her.

Bubbles fidgeted with her fingers, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

Bandit turned to Buttercup. "Here you go, Butters," he called, tossing a small purple package to her. It was wrapped in purple tissue paper and the top was tied by a hairband with two beads; one blue and one purple. "It's a surprise," he said.

Boomer then tossed her a similar package, just wrapped in sky-blue tissue paper. "Here's the other one," he called.

"Butch's gift will arrive when he shows up," Blaster added.

Buttercup took a deep breath at the sound of his name.

Boomer glanced at Bubbles. "Ready to work, Bubbles?"

She nodded. "Yeah...I-I am." She knew he was talking about after school at his house. She said she was ready, but she wasn't sure. Would Butch be there...? How would the Ruffs feel about the truth...?

Brick suggested, "Let's get to—"

RIING!

"—Class," he finished with a sigh. He offered a wave and then disappeared into the hallway.

The others parted too, and Bubbles found herself making her way slowly to her locker.

Michelle was going to be in that class.

After she gathered her books, she floated slowly to class.

When she got there, she just stayed where she was, her hand on the doorknob.

Then when she had gathered enough of her courage to open the door, she pushed it open and walked in.

Michelle looked up from talking to her friends to snicker. "Speak of the devil," she purred to her friends, "And here comes _Mousey _herself."

Bubbles cringed.

"I didn't think you'd show up for school, _really_," Michelle continued icily, a smirk of victory on her lips.

"Well, I'm here, aren't I? So I guess you were wrong," Bubbles muttered. Keep you head held high, keep your head held high...

Michelle's eyes flashed. "_Excuse _me?" Her voice was oozing with venom. "Did you _say _something?"

"I..." stuttered Bubbles, unable to say anything else.

Just then, the door opened again and a voice called, "She sure did."

They all turned to see Boomer, his hand still resting on the doorknob. He narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure you heard her clearly, Michelle."

"Of course," she purred evenly, smiling convincingly. "I just wanted to...make _sure_."

Boomer shrugged.

Michelle's eyes sparked again just then. "And _Bubbles_? How's _Butch _doing?" she asked slyly.

Her friends began to whisper, but stopped when Michelle raised her hand.

Bubbles felt Boomer stiffen from behind her, and she herself felt frozen to the spot.

But before she could respond, Boomer did for her. "He's _fine_, Michelle."

"_Really_? 'Cause _I _heard that some pretty crazy stuff happened," Michelle stated innocently.

Boomer's eyes narrowed. "You heard? And what sources do you have?" he asked, his voice cold.

"Don't be like that," Michelle said. "Let's just say a little _birdie _told me." She smiled slyly.

Bubbles shook her head, trying not to cry. She quickly made her way to her seat and sat down.

Boomer stared after her in surprise. His gaze asked what his lips did not: "_Why are you running away?_"

Bubbles shook her head again, not wanting to meet his ocean-blue eyes anymore.

Michelle got up and walked over to Boomer, her high-heeled shoes tapping the floor. "Do you wanna hang today?" she purred.

Boomer closed his eyes and shook his head. "No...I have plans tonight."

Michelle sat down on a nearby desk, ignoring the desk's occupant's protests. "Then some other time, perhaps?"

"...Maybe." Boomer also began to make his way down the aisle to his own desk. As he passed by, his eyes met Bubbles', but she looked away.

Michelle sighed, folding her arms.

The door opened then, and the teacher came in. "Michelle," he said warningly. "Why are you not in your desk yet?"

"I was, teach," she responded calmly before making her way back to her seat. She sat down and tossed back her brown hair.

Bubbles swallowed at the tension that hung in the air like a thick fog.

RIING!

The second bell rang. And class began.

* * *

RIING!

Bubbles was glad the classes were over for the moment. It was time for lunch.

But she was also scared. Butch would be here now. The talk was going to happen.

She'd managed to make it through with only one note of warning from Michelle, reminding her to stay away from Boomer.

Bubbles made her way to their usual table, noticing that Butch wasn't there yet.

She wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Maybe both.

But just as she seated herself with her lunch, an emerald-green streak burst through the doors.

It was Butch.

As soon as the streak flew into the chair, nearly tipping it to the side, she could see his spiky black hair.

He didn't speak. He simply unpacked his lunch and began to eat. He didn't meet Buttercup's gaze. Which was fine, seeing as Buttercup didn't meet his either.

When they finished their lunch and started to hang, Butch lingered in one end of the hallway while Buttercup walked to the other end. When she was halfway to the other side, his voice sounded from behind.

"I think we have to talk, Butters."

Buttercup froze in her tracks, but she didn't reply.

Bubbles swallowed. Here goes, she thought.

Butch zipped to the front of Buttercup so fast he left a large wind behind, one that whipped all of their hair to the side. It almost seemed like he had teleported.

She didn't meet his eyes.

"...Why are you avoiding me?"

The question was so abrupt, so down to the point, and so damn outright, that when Buttercup heard it, she fell to the ground, leaning against the wall.

Butch slid down too, crouching. "Tell me, Buttercup. What have I done? You know I love you. I'm sorry for whatever it is, but won't you forgive me?"

Buttercup's face was shadowed and tears streamed down her face. Butch was taken aback. Why was she crying...?

"Surprised that I have _feelings _and such shit?" she rasped, digging her nails into her palms as her hands tightened into fists.

Butch shook his head. "No...it's just that I...I don't often see you cry," he mumbled.

She looked up then, her lime-green eyes holding such a ferocity that Butch nearly jumped back. "If you believe I have feelings, then why the hell did you do this to me!?" She stood up then, glaring at him.

A crowd had already gathered by then. Bubbles felt sick.

He shot up as well, his eyes narrowed. "What are you saying? What the fuck did I do, Buttercup? What could be so bad as to make you like _this_!?"

She wiped her tears away. "Just ask _Bubbles_. She knows. Don't you _always_ go talk to sweet, beautiful Bubbles?"

Bubbles looked away.

Butch shook his head. "I don't know what you're saying. This...This is ridiculous. If you're implying I like Bubbles, you're wrong...you know you're the only one for me, Buttercup."

Buttercup glared at him. "You're wrong," she muttered. "_You're a lying, cheating, stupid asshole!_"

Butch shook his head. "You avoid me for the whole weekend and now call me a 'lying, cheating, stupid asshole'? What is the _meaning _of all this!?"

Buttercup punched him, aiming for his chest, but he blocked it with his arm.

"_Ow!_" he cried, rubbing his sore arm. "What the hell was _that _for?"

"I've _had _it! _I hate you!_" she cried.

Butch looked away. "...I don't hate you. I may not know what the hell is going on and why you're treating me like shit, but...I don't hate you."

Buttercup froze, swallowing. "No...you lied to me, you _cheated_...on me," she choked on the last few words.

"_What are you saying?_" His head shot up, his eyes blazing. "I did _not_—"

She thrust her phone into his face. "_Guilty as charged,_" she whispered.

Butch stared at the pictures. _It showed him and Bubbles dancing._

Bubbles looked away from the scene, as did everyone else.

Butch's eyes slowly widened, his mind trying to comprehend what Buttercup was implying. _She thinks I cheated on her...with Bubbles..._

He blinked, turning to Bubbles. "Bubbles..." He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the circle and away from the crowd. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on when we were at the meeting!? _Tell her it isn't true!_" He shook her, having pinned her against the wall.

Bubbles looked away, unable to hold his bewildered gaze. She started crying. Tears dripped down her face. "I-I'm sorry..." she whispered.

Butch let go of her then, staggering away from her. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening...No, no, no, no, _no_..._It just can't be!_"

"Shocked I found out the truth?" Buttercup asked, almost sarcastically.

Butch swallowed, turning to stare at her with wide eyes. "It's not true...it's not—"

Buttercup couldn't stand it any longer. She slapped him. "_Stop denying it!_" she barked. "The evidence is right there!"

"_But it's not the truth!_" Butch yelled back, holding his stinging cheek. "I..." But before he could finish, his vision became completely black.

"_BUTCH!_"

* * *

ME: Dun dun dunn! What'll happen next, huh? Another cliffie for all you readers out there! Well anyways, good night!

BUBBLES: I think I'm going to cry...*sniffle*

BUTCH: ...Holy crap. That's all I have to say.

ME: More drama in the next chapter! See you all later, peeps-and good night!

BOOMER: Please R&R...this is crazy...*shakes head*


	17. Chapter 17: Inside a Nightmare

CHAPTER 17: INSIDE A NIGHTMARE

ME: I'm back! Man, I really love you guys-no homo intended; don't take this the wrong way-for all of your reviews.

BUTCH: Well duh-you gotta love me; I'm too sexy for my own good.

ME: *face-palm* Oh my God...please shut up, Butch.

BUTCH: *shrugs* What? Let me have my fun, man.

ME: Okay, whatever. Anyways, like my avatar? I drew it myself; it's Hitsugaya from Bleach, a request from my friend. I just used the iPad to edit the background and lighting, but other than that, it's naturally drawn. Yay!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing besides my own OC's and the story, as you all must know.

...You do know that..._right_?

Chapter 17: Inside a Nightmare

* * *

_He blinked open his eyes, surprised to see that it was pitch black around him._

_"...Where_ am _I...?" he muttered, glancing around._

_It was dark, and as he turned over his hand, he could barely see it in front of his face._

_What surprised him even more was the fact that his hand was glowing white faintly...as was his whole body. It was faint, but it was still there, sparkling and glimmering ever so slightly, making him think he looked...like a pixie or a fairy or something._

_"What the—?"_

_He looked around, suddenly feeling uneasy. He didn't really remember what had happened to him before this...what was going on...?_

_He stared at his hands, swallowing. He only remembered bits and pieces. Lunch...Buttercup...talking...but then what happened...?_

_He shook his head, burying his head in his arms. His head hurt._

_He blinked, staring from the small crook of his arm into the pitch darkness._

_Suddenly, everything came back to him. His eyes widened, his head throbbing, his heart thumping, his breathing heavy..._

_Her accusation..._

_Her slap. He felt his stinging cheek. She thought he was a "lying, cheating asshole"._

...Her accusation.

_And a tear streamed down his lonely face._

* * *

"_This is serious!_" Bubbles cried, feeling his forehead as she kneeled down. "He has a high fever! It's burning!"

Buttercup's eyes were wide.

Bubbles swallowed, removing her hand. "_Let's get him to the infirmary,_" she suggested quietly.

His brothers rushed forward, and Brick picked Butch up. He threw him onto his back, carrying him piggy-back style. "I'll get him to the infirmary," he sighed. His brow was furrowed and he was frowning, but other than that, his eyes were nearly emotionless. But you could still see the anger, the confusion, the sadness, and the hurt in his ruby-red eyes.

Bubbles and Buttercup nodded, taking a step back to let Brick by. Murmurs rushed through the crowd, but Brick sent them a glare with his chilling blood-red eyes, and the whispers subsided immediately as they moved aside to let him past.

As he passed BC, he said something extremely softly to her, leaning in toward her ear; but it was still clear enough for everyone to hear. What he said sent chills down all of their spines.

"I'm sorry if my brother really did cheat on you, if he hurt you, and if he really is a 'lying, cheating, stupid asshole'. Really, I am. I'll give him a lecture, but that...that was uncalled for. I really don't believe he'd do such a thing, and neither should you."

Buttercup opened her mouth to reply, but he continued before she could say anything else.

"So what if the '_evidence_' is right there? He may be a liar, he may be a cheater, he may be stupid, and he may be an asshole, but cheating on _you_...? I'm not so sure on that one. I do know one thing though...he cares about you. You mean the world to him. And I thought you cared about him too."

He blasted off then, leaving his crimson red streak behind him...and a frozen Buttercup.

"Let's go too," Blaster suggested. The other brothers nodded before flying off. Blaster hesitated, glancing at Buttercup. "Are...Are you and your sisters coming?"

Buttercup didn't reply; her face was shadowed and she was frozen, but her hands trembled.

"We'll go," Bubbles promised softly, stepping in.

Blaster nodded before flying off after his brothers.

Bubbles turned to Buttercup. "Let's get out of here," she stated quietly, grabbing her sister's hand.

Buttercup's other sisters floated upwards, ready to fly off.

Bubbles nodded at them, and they blasted off.

For once, Bubbles felt something holding all of her broken pieces together. Maybe it was the fact that Butch was in more pain than she was at the moment. Maybe it was because he'd once defended her from Michelle, and now she felt it was her turn. Whatever it was, Bubbles was glad she felt it.

When they landed at the infirmary, they heard soft murmuring.

Bubbles opened the door a crack, seeing the Ruffs standing with sad faces. Boomer and Blaster sat, both quietly begging and asking Butch to wake up. Brick was looking away, and Bandit was swallowing. Braker stood, a weary look on his shadowed face.

It seemed unnatural.

It felt so weird to see the Ruffs looking so upset. She'd always thought of them as relaxed, but...of course, they have other emotions too. They weren't always so relaxed-sometimes tough or solemn, but upset...?

Bubbles wasn't used to this.

It was always the Ruffs cheering her sisters up.

...It was always Boomer cheering _her _up.

Brick turned to the door then, his red eyes glazed over. "It's not nice to spy on people, you know." His voice cracked on the last few words, and he swallowed. His ever so quiet voice still sent chills down their spines, hanging tensely in the air like ghostly echoes.

Bubbles opened the door wider, walking in. She took a deep breath. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Brick shook his head. "No...You don't need to apologize for such a small thing." He glanced at Butch, whose face was red by now and his breathing ragged. "But there are some _bigger _things that we _do _have to apologize for."

Bubbles swallowed. "...Of course," she agreed quietly, knowing he was indirectly aiming his words at Buttercup. She stepped in slowly.

* * *

_Butch watched as something flickered in the dark. "Hello?" he called softly, quickly wiping away his tears-he didn't want anyone to see him like this._

_Just then, there was a clicking sound, and something resembling a screen appeared._

_Butch swallowed. Something about this felt bad. He just didn't know what._

_And then the glowing blank, white screen flickered a few times before playing something._

_A memory._

_Of him and Buttercup._

_..._Together_._

* * *

_"I didn't think you'd show, honestly," Butch smirked, perching on the tree in his baggy hoodie._

_"I wouldn't have, but I decided to. Be grateful, Butchie." She scowled. "I got up at_ 12:30 am _just to meet you here. I'm freezing my friggin' toes off!"_

_He chuckled, hopping down from his seat. "What? You felt _guilty _or something?" Despite his teasing tone, he grinned at the thought._

_Buttercup looked away to hide her blush._

_Butch laughed again._

* * *

_Butch swallowed hard as he watched memory after memory. A tear trickled down his cheek again._

Why did this have to happen?

_He wiped at his eyes. He would not cry, he would not—_

_Then he broke down as the reality finally, actually hit him in the stomach, hard and fast._

_Tears dripped off of his cheeks and into the black nothingness, actually creating soft ripples._

This was actually happening.

_This was_ real_. It was actually_ happening_. Buttercup actually thought Butch was cheating on her with...with_ Bubbles_, for pete's sake!_

_He had nothing against Bubbles; he had to admit she was cute, but she just wasn't the type for him. Her bubbly personality would contrast with his crazy one, clashing together._

_He shook his head. Buttercup was wrong._ She was the only one for him.

_And yet she didn't believe he wouldn't cheat on her._

_Another tear dripped down._

_Another memory replayed._

_He smiled sadly. He remembered all of this._

_Then when that one was over and another one started, he heard footsteps._

_"Hello?" he called softly again, spinning around. He quickly wiped away his tears, swallowing hard. "Anyone there?" he called again._

_There was only silence as he stared into the nothingness, waiting for whoever-or whatever-was out there to appear._

_He gulped, feeling fear tug at his mind and thumping heart, but he shoved it to the side. "...Hello?" he called softly again._

_More silence. He noted that the memory had been...paused somehow._

_"I don't want to hurt you," he said gently. "Will you please show yourself?"_

_More silence met his question._

_He swallowed hard again, feeling nervous. "H-"_

_But then the footsteps sounded again._

_He froze, listening as they drew closer..._

_Then stopped again._

_"Hello...?" he called again, his throat feeling hoarse._

_No reply._

_He turned back to the screen, willing the fear to go away. There was a slow sound coming from the screen as the memory started to play again._

* * *

"_105 degrees!?_"

Blossom stared at the thermometer in her hands, her eyes wide. She spun to face Bubbles. "This is _serious_! Get the nurse!"

Bubbles nodded back, her eyes wide as she rushed off to fetch the nurse.

_Was he going to be okay...?_

* * *

_"Isn't this a great party?" Butch shouted over the music, cheers, and laughter._

_"Sure," Buttercup agreed loudly, "But this dress is killing me!"_

_"You look nice though!" he shouted back. He smirked when he saw her blush._

_Buttercup shrugged. "Yeah, well...I don't have anyone to dance with, so this is pointless!" she yelled back._

_"Who says you don't have anyone to dance with?" Butch called back, edging towards her._

_Buttercup looked confused. "But nobody's asked; who are you talking a—?"_

_Butch then kneeled, snatching her hand in his. He presented a rose. Smiling, he asked softly, "May I have this dance, m'lady?"_

_Buttercup was stunned. Despite his quiet approach, she could hear him as the sounds around them melted into the background._

_He grinned up at her, waiting for her reply._

_"...Yes," she breathed._

_And then the sounds came back._

_He swept her off of her feet and they danced, the music once again seeming to fade. They didn't care. They just danced._

* * *

_Butch smiled at the memory; he remembered freaking out about what to wear for the party and then his heart pounding when he was asking Buttercup for a dance._

_Suddenly, he heard another step through the sounds of the memory. It sounded closer now...A lot closer. He turned. Through the black haze, he saw..._

Buttercup.

_The only thing was...he couldn't see her upper half._

_And when he could, her eyes were closed._

_He suddenly had a really bad feeling about what may be behind those closed eyelids. "...Buttercup?" he asked quietly, not daring to break the silence._

_She didn't reply._

_He noted that the memory had frozen again. "B...C?" he croaked, slowly backing into the screen. His back grazed it, going slightly through it._

_Buttercup still didn't answer._

_"I...I want to see your eyes." He swallowed._

_She didn't reply again. Just took another step towards him._

_Sweat trickled down his forehead, making its way sliding down his cheek before dripping off. He opened his mouth to speak._

_But then her eyes flashed open. Her sockets were hollow and black, soulless tunnels. He was sure he could see fire deep within them._

_He swallowed. "Please, BC..."_

_She stepped forward again._

_He stayed where he was._

_When she just stood there, not moving anymore, he opened his mouth to speak._

_"Please, Buttercup..."_

_But then she lunged, her hands outstretched. Claws glinted from her pale fingers._

_"_No_..."_

_She closed in..._

_And he screamed._

* * *

"...It's from_ stress?_"

The school nurse nodded. "These types of things often happen when someone gets overworked and gets a lack of sleep. However, I can't be sure until I run some tests."

Brick dipped his head. "Of course."

"Has he had anything stressful happen these past few days?" The nurse picked up her pen, bringing it closer to her clipboard.

Brick hesitated, rubbing the back of his head absently. He finally managed to say a bit reluctantly, "Well, yeah...I guess. Some pretty crazy sh-_stuff _has been happening lately, and so...I guess that makes sense." When he finished, he was breathless, and obviously hoping the nurse wouldn't ask anymore.

The nurse nodded, scribbling something down. "Alright, alright." Then she looked up. "As I said, I'm going to run some tests. You can stay with him, but remember you still have class." She glanced at the clock. "Lunch is nearly over."

As the nurse headed off, Blossom turned to Brick. "Lack of sleep? Is she right about that?"

Brick nodded sadly. "Yeah; wish I could deny it, but I really can't. He's been..." Brick hesitated. "He'd text and stare at his phone, waiting for a reply. I mean, we all sleep late, but sleeping extremely late for three-five days straight is fucking crazy."

Blossom glanced sternly at him, her eyes narrowed.

"Sorry," he responded, flushing very slightly when he realized he'd sworn.

Buttercup noticeably looked away when he mentioned Butch's sudden obsession with texting; which was because of _her_.

"And here it seemed that Butch was immune to stress," Braker added.

A thought pushed into everyone's minds, but nobody said it out loud. _Buttercup is the cause of the stress._

"...I see," Blossom murmured, also looking away awkwardly.

"Well...I guess we should focus on him and hoping he'll wake up," Bubbles said quickly, intervening with the awkward conversation.

Brick nodded. "Uh...right," he agreed. "Lunch will be over in..." He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "Fifteen minutes."

Suddenly Butch tossed and turned his bed so abruptly that the pale-pink blankets nearly slipped off.

"_Whoa_, Butchie boy," Brick said, taking the two ends of the blanket and draping them neatly over his brother once again.

Suddenly, Butch screamed.

* * *

_Inside a nightmare we don't understand_

_We can't possibly comprehend_

_The true terrors unleashed upon us in the dark,_

_Swimming after us like a shark._

_Whatever lurks and hides in the shadows,_

_May become bloody battles,_

_In the back of our minds,_

_Where we keep all our horrific finds,_

_It pulls at our chains_

_It causes us pain,_

_And cracks our hearts,_

_Breaking them apart!_

_Fires vanquished,_

_Our thirsts for adventures over-quenched,_

_Will you fight until the very end?_

_Will you always attack and defend?_

_They keep us awake,_

_Making security feel so fake!_

_They're depriving us of sleep,_

_Until we feel that we can't count the once innocent, but now scary sheep!_

_And they're haunting our dreams!_

_They're bursting at the seams..._

_Inside a nightmare we don't understand!_

_We can't possibly comprehend!_

_The true terrors unleashed upon us in the dark!_

_It lurks in the shadows, like a shark..._

_Waiting to strike and tear you apart,_

_Ripping at your fragile heart._

* * *

_Tears were making their way down his face, dripping into the black nothingness, ripples appearing through the water._

_"Please, Buttercup...I love you..."_

* * *

With wide eyes, the five teens spun around to stare at the green Ruff, whose face was scrunched up in pain...and _fear_...?

Brick grabbed Butch, shaking his brother. "Butch! What's wrong!? C'mon, please wake up, Butch!"

"_Brick_..." Blossom placed a worried hand on his shaking shoulder.

One tear was dripping off of his brother's cheek.

He couldn't take it. What was happening to Butch in his unconscious state...?

"..._Buttercup_..."

His brother's words were weak, and it cracked on her name.

Brick stared sternly at her, raising his brother's hand. "_Come here,_" he mouthed, his eyes dark and troubled, his face shadowed...and yet he still seemed fairly emotionless.

Buttercup looked away again, swallowing hard before making her way across the room reluctantly, and over to where Brick stood.

"...Take his hand," Brick instructed breathlessly. "_Quickly_."

Buttercup obviously hesitated before taking Butch's hand slowly in hers.

He visibly relaxed at the touch.

"Give it a squeeze," Brick continued. When Buttercup hesitated again, this time longer, Brick narrowed his blood-red eyes and hissed, "_Now_."

Buttercup swallowed before giving Butch's hand a squeeze.

Once again, Butch seemed to be much calmer.

Brick sighed in relief.

The nurse appeared again then, and when she looked up, she seemed surprised by the scene. But then she smiled. "Ah, young love," she said cheerfully.

Buttercup blushed as she dropped Butch's hand, making her way back to the other side of the room.

The nurse smiled even more at the action, shaking her head as she made her way back in.

"...Is everything alright?" Brick asked directly.

The nurse seemed slightly taken aback by his directness, but then she relaxed and nodded, smiling reassuringly. "Of course," she replied. "I still have some tests to run and it's not certain how long it'll be until he wakes up, but I suggest that you go to—"

RIING!

"Class," she finally finished with a sigh.

"Bye!" they all called, offering a wave.

"See you all later!" she called back, waving.

As Brick was about to take off, he was approached by Buttercup, who stopped him by resting her hand on his shoulder.

Surprised, he turned to face her. "Buttercup...?" he inquired over his shoulder.

Her face was flushed. "How exactly did you know that that would calm him down?" she asked breathlessly.

He smiled sadly at the thought. "He murmured your name," he admitted. "He sounded like he was in so much pain."

Buttercup, stood, frozen with the shock of the discovery. Maybe it wasn't a big deal to others, but he...he'd uttered _her_ name.

"..._That's _how I knew."

And with that, Brick was gone, only a red streak behind him.

Buttercup still stood there, unable to move, blinking hard. She swallowed. It hadn't been Bubbles' name. It had been _hers_. Did that mean something...?

_Yes_, her cracked heart desperately shouted. _I want it to be true! It must mean something!_

_But it can't be_, her mind argued back. _It just can't mean anything! Logically, it was just a name he uttered._

In the end, she went with her mind, seeing as it felt so much more logical and realistic.

After all, her dreams had become hazy, difficult to tell the line between dream...and reality.

..._And even harder to define if a nightmare was reality or not._

* * *

He flew up with a start. Infirmary...he was in the infirmary. He was cold. He looked around.

He was cold...and alone.

The nurse was probably somewhere else.

He checked his watch.

His eyes widened. _Oh shit. Lunch had ended!_

He was about to jump up when there was a knock at the door.

"You need your rest, Butchie."

* * *

_Inside a nightmare we don't understand_

_We can't possibly comprehend_

_The true terrors unleashed upon us in the dark,_

_Appearing before us like a shark._

_Waiting to strike and tear you apart,_

_Ripping at your fragile heart._

___It's getting harder to see the line between dream and reality..._

* * *

ME: Okay, I'm done for another day. And with another cliffie too! I'm so diabolically evil. _Mwahahaha! _Anyways, good day to you all!

BUTCH: What a freaky dream...

BUTTERCUP: ...What is with me and hollow eyes?

BUTCH: And what's with _me _too?

ME: *shrugs* It shows your emotions better.

BUTTERCUP: ...I don't get it.

BUTCH: Me too.

ME: ...Whatever. *shrugs* You don't need to. Read and review, people!

BUTTERCUP: Hey!


	18. Chapter 18: Hard to Believe

CHAPTER 18: HARD TO BELIEVE

ME: Time for another chapter! The wait was pretty long, but...welcome back anyway!

BUTCH: ...Hi.

ME: Hey, Butch. Oh! And thanks for all the reviews!

BOOMER: She owns nothing besides her own OC's and the story.

ME: E'yup.

Chapter 18: Hard to Believe

* * *

He could only stare in shock at the visitor.

"Why do you look so _shocked_...?"

* * *

Bubbles' heart sank lower and lower as the day wore on. The clock was ticking, and yet there was no sign Butch had gone to the rest of his classes.

She asked multiple people who were in Butch's classes, but none of them had seen him.

Michelle and her friends whispered to each other, their talks hushed but they seemed pretty serious. They snuck glances at the Puffs and Ruffs, especially Bubbles. And when Bubbles covered her face with her hands, unable to take much more, Boomer sent them a warning stare. They immediately fell silent.

Her heart was starting to feel like it was lying in her stomach by the time school ended.

At the moment, she was asking Mike, whom she'd managed to stop while walking through the halls.

"Sorry, Bubs; I haven't seen him," Mike said, frowning.

Bubbles sighed, nodding. "Thanks anyway, Mike."

"No problem," Mike replied, smiling slightly.

He then walked off to chat with Robin, his girlfriend and Bubbles' pal. Robin waved, and Bubbles waved back. Then they walked off, chatting, leaving Bubbles to her own thoughts.

As she wandered the halls, her classes over, people walked around until the amount of people were becoming smaller and smaller.

Finally, Blossom caught up to Bubbles. "Bubbles! We've been looking everywhere for you! C'mon; we need to go home!"

"...How's Butch?" Bubbles murmured, blinking twice.

Blossom blinked back in surprise. "Oh...I don't know." She looked away through half-lidded eyes, sighing lightly.

Bubbles nodded. "And where's Buttercup...?"

This time Banana answered, shrugging slightly. "Well...we don't know, really. We looked for her. But when Blossom phoned her, talking about how you were also missing, she told us to find you first and that she'll go home later on."

"...Oh." Bubbles nodded slowly.

"So let's go home, then," Bunny suggested quietly, shuffling.

Bubbles nodded. "Yeah...okay."

They flew off then.

Banana glanced back at Bubbles, who was staring at her hands. "You okay?" he sister asked, slowing down for Bubbles to catch up.

"Yeah...I'm fine," Bubbles sighed in reply, looking up. "I just feel so bad..."

Banana nodded. "I know how you feel, Bubbles. But everything will be okay; you'll see."

"Thanks, Bansy," Bubbles said, smiling softly.

Banana nodded again, ruffling her sister's hair before flying a bit faster to catch up with Bliss.

Bubbles flew faster too, catching up with Bunny. "Hi, Bun," she greeted.

Bunny nodded. "Hi, Bubbles." She blinked, hesitating. "Do you..."

"Think Butch is okay?" Bubbles finished.

Bunny nodded. "Um...yeah."

Bubbles smiled slightly. "Well...I sure hope so."

"Me too," Bunny agreed slowly. Then she hesitated again. "I...I wonder why he...screamed..."

Bubbles paused before nodding with a sigh. "Yeah...me too. I don't know. I...I just hope he's gonna be okay..." A tear started to make its way down her face. "This is all my fault..."

Bunny paused, quickly reaching out an hugging Bubbles. "Oh Bubbles, I'm so sorry! I...I didn't mean to make you cry..."

Bubbles sniffled, wiping away the tear quickly. "No, no...it wasn't your fault...don't worry, Bunny; I'm okay."

Bunny nodded, but the look in her eyes told Bubbles she didn't completely believe her. "You sure...?"

"I'm fine," Bubbles insisted. "It's Butch we need to worry about at the moment; not me."

"...I guess," Bunny sighed in agreement, although Bubbles noted her reluctance.

"_Relax_," Bubbles murmured, patting Bunny on the back. "I'm really, really fine."

Bunny nodded slowly. "Yeah...okay. I guess I understand. It's just that...now that I've been...'improved', I want to be able to help my sisters and friends...I really care about you guys, you know?"

Bubbles didn't know how to respond to that. She opened her mouth to speak, but Bunny spoke first, shaking her head.

"Sorry about that outburst. I'm just...a bit worried, is all. But I'm glad you're okay."

Bubbled clamped her mouth shut and smiled warmly at her sister. She gave her a quick hug, along with a squeeze. "I don't know what to say, Bunny. But I do know this: thank you. I care about you too, Bunbun."

Bunny smiled as she squeezed Bubbles back. Then they parted, just chatting lightly.

Just then, Blossom looked back, waving. "Girls! You part of this group or not? The Professor just phoned; he's getting worried!"

"Oops!" Bubbles called back, flushing. She turned to Bunny. "Well then...let's hurry up."

"Sure," Bunny agreed, nodding.

Then the two sisters flew faster to catch up with the rest of the group.

They finally managed to see their house. Blossom nodded to the girls and they all descended, skidding to a stop at on the driveway.

The door flew open before any of them even pulled out their keys. The Professor bounded out and hugged the five of them. "Oh girls, I was worried! How did everything go?"

The girls all glanced at each other, hesitating. "Not too well," Blossom admitted slowly.

The Professor sighed, letting them go. "I was afraid of that. Buttercup can be such a stubborn little girl. And I've already heard a lot."

Blossom blinked, surprised. "You _have_...? From what source?"

The Professor smiled slightly. "Let's just say...a little '_birdie_' told me."

Blossom stared disbelievingly at him.

The Professor chuckled lightly. "I knew you wouldn't let it just drop. Well..." He shifted his head to sort of point at something behind him. "_That's _the little birdie I was talking about." The girls followed his gaze.

A boy with wide ocean-blue eyes stood awkwardly, shuffling his feet. His soft blond hair fell into his face, and he shook his head to get it out of his eyes. He offered a small wave.

"B-_Boomer_?" stammered Bubbles, her eyes wide. Her mouth began opening and closing like a goldfish's. "Why...what...I..."

Boomer offered a small, awkward grin and a quick wave. "Uh...hey...?" he offered slowly.

Bubbles shook her head to clear it. "But...Wh-What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, letting out a small whistle. He shifted his feet again. "Well um...we _paint _together today, remember?"

Bubbles just stood there, staring at him as her mind tried to comprehend what he'd just said. _Painting...today... _Then all of a sudden, a light bulb lit up in her head as the dots finally connected. "Oh! R-Right. I..." She paused then, only then realizing she'd flown home without going to his place. "Oh my God...I'm so sorry, Boomer! I completely forgot and...and..."

He chuckled. "It's okay, Bubbles. The day's been filled with drama and our minds have all been occupied." His face suddenly grew dark and sad, until it brightened again so quickly Bubbles wondered if she had only imagined it. "Besides, I cam here a bit early anyway!"

"Oh...okay." She wouldn't be surprised if she HADN'T imagined his dark gaze, but for the moment, she let it pass.

He smiled warmly then, strands of his blond hair falling into his face as his slightly squinted eyes shone. "Well then...I'll catch you later then...? At around 4:30...?"

Bubbles blushed, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. She felt for her heartbeat, almost afraid Boomer would be able to hear it. "Oh...o-okay," she agreed slowly and quietly.

He smiled again and nodded, before flying off, his navy-blue streak behind him.

A silence fell upon the family as they walked inside.

But before Bubbles could go inside as well, Bliss walked up to her. "I say, Bubbles," she murmured into her ear. "You could've suggested he stay. I'm sure he'd agree, after all..."

Bubbles blushed. "B-Bliss!" she cried.

"Okay, okay. I was just suggesting." Bliss put up her hands as if in defense, shrugging. But then her tone became more serious. "I'm sure Buttercup would've said the same thing...So I decided to fill her role."

Bubbles' flushed, embarrassed face suddenly became a sad one. She'd been staring at Bliss with wide eyes, but at the moment she turned away to stare at her feet, unable to say anything.

Bliss immediately regretted mentioning Buttercup. She quickly said in slight panic, "I'm sorry, Bubbles! I didn't mean to...I just thought that...that it would be appropriate mentioning that it's usually her role, and...and..."

Bubbles wiped her eyes, looking up and smiling sadly at Bliss. Her eyes glittered with a few tears, and one made its way down her cheek. It glistened like a gem, dripping off of her cheek and splashing onto the driveway . "No...it's okay. It's honourable of you to mention that..."

"Oh...well..." Bliss was slightly taken aback. "I...I..." she stammered, blinking her wide orange eyes.

Bubbles giggled softly, wiping at her eyes. "Don't look so shocked!" she teased gently. "I'm fine."

Bliss finally nodding, recovering from her earlier surprise. "Well, I'm glad for that Bubbles. You're my sister, and you matter to me."

She smiled back before hugging her sister and giving her a squeeze.

"Wha...Bubbles...!" cried Bliss, again taken aback. She was slightly blushing too. "You know I don't like this mushy stuff!"

Bubbles giggled, pulling away. "Aww, cheer up, Bliss! Hugs are great. They're warm and soft, and they feel like marshmallows!"

"Well...I DO like warm and soft marshmallows," Bliss admitted slowly in agreement.

Bubbles' smile grew slightly wider as she hugged her sister again, this time tighter.

"Please...stop...Can't..._breathe_..." Bliss gasped, her arms bent, frozen.

"Oops! Sorry!" Bubbles pulled back. "Is that better?"

Bliss was bent over, gasping for air. She sucked in a deep breath and managed to croak, "Much. Thanks."

Bubbles blushed. "I'm so sorry, Bliss," she began quickly, but Bliss stopped her by putting out her hand.

"No, no...thanks for the hug. I needed it. And I guess you needed it too." She looked up then, offering a warm smile. "I'm happy you're dealing with this okay, Bubsy. Keep it up."

Bubbles felt tears gather in her eyes. She immediately hugged her sister again. "Oh my God...thank you so much Bliss! You have no idea how much that means to me..." Her hug was slowly getting tighter.

"..._Air_," Bliss choked, reminding her sister to be more gentle.

"Oops...I'm so sorry again!" Bubbles let go, blushing a deep red.

Bliss laughed then, rolling onto the glistening, dewy lawn. "Relax Bubbles! Didn't I just tell you to keep up the good work?"

Her blush deepened, but she smiled all the same, flopping onto the grass as well. "...Thanks, Bliss...for cheering me up."

Bliss grinned, grabbing Bubbles' hand. "No problem, Bubbles! That's what friends-and sisters-are for!"

Bubbles' smile grew wider. "That's true...and you're a great sis and friend."

Bliss paused, before smiling back. "Aww, thanks! That's sweet of you! You too, Bubbles. You're also a great sister and friend! Don't worry; I'm sure everything will work out in the end!"

Bubbles nodded back in reply, letting her eyes droop shut as they lay there, on the sparkling, dewey grass under the bright sun.

* * *

Boomer flew into his room, flopping onto his bed. Well...that scene had gone pretty awkwardly.

"_DAMN YOU!_"

There was a loud smash then, and Boomer sighed. He floated to the door, and looked into the room.

Two angry faces stared back at each other. They then lunged at one another, yowls shaking the room.

Boomer saw a broken lamp lying against the wall, smashed in half with small pieces lying around.

"Stop...please stop..." he whispered, his lip quivering.

But the two didn't hear him. It was a mess of skin, teeth, and claws, screaming and hollering, anger and pain.

Finally, Boomer couldn't take it any longer. "STOP!" he screamed.

The two broke away to stare at Boomer.

His eyes were filling with tears, starting to stream down his face. "Please...just _stop_. The last thing we need...is a stupid-ass fight." His voice was quiet, choking on the last few words.

"...Okay, okay...I'm sorry...Just...don't cry, 'kay? I don't know what to do when people cry..." One of the two people flew to Boomer, resting his hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

The other one snorted as his head turned away, his arms folded against his chest.

His opponent shot him a glare. "_Well_...?" he demanded coldly.

"Well _what_?" the other one responded just as icily, glaring back at the two.

"Say something!"

"Brick..." Boomer mumbled. "Please don't be mad. I don't think Butch would want this...This is just making everything worse than it already is."

Brick sighed, his long red hair flying to the side as he turned. A few strands flew into his face, which he blew away. "Yeah...you're right, Boomer. You don't cease to amaze me. I'm being an idiotic asshole, aren't I?"

"...True," the other one piped up.

Brick sent him a warning glare. "_Quiet_, Braker!"

An awkward silence descended on the threw brothers until they all burst out laughing.

"You were being an idiot, too!" Brick chuckled, pointing at Braker, the other hand holding his face as his eyes squeezed shut in laughter.

"Yeah, but you were the bigger asshole!" Braker laughed back, clutching his sides from the laughter.

"Well...well..." Brick's voice dwindled, seeing as he was too busy laughing.

Boomer chuckled along with them, smiling that they were getting along again.

When the laughter died down, another awkward silence befell them.

"...Well..." Braker began.

"Now..." Brick added.

"What...?" Boomer finished.

The three glanced at each other before laughing again, just lighter than before.

When they were done, Boomer had to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Why don't you two apologize to each other?" he suggested.

Brick and Braker faced each other awkwardly. "Yeah...about that..."

"It's not hard," Boomer reminded them. "We apologize to each other all the time!"

"But this time the cause is different," the two brothers replied in unison.

Boomer sighed. They were right. It _was _different. "I know Butch isn't here at the moment, but I'm sure apologizing to each other can be _that _hard!"

Brick and Braker stared at each other for awhile before nodding.

Brick opened his mouth to speak. "I—"

Braker also started to apologize at the same moment. "Well—"

They both paused then. "No, no; you first," they both insisted.

Boomer sighed, rolling his eyes. "3...2...and..._1_!" he muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry," Brick and Braker said in unison.

Then there was more awkward silence and staring, until they all started laughing again.

This time Brick was the first one to stop. "Well...let's clean the poor lamp up and—"

"What's all the ruckus...?"

The three boys turned to see Him in the doorway, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He was wearing a pink bathrobe, and he yawned. "Keep it down, will you...? Even if you're arguing and then making up, you should respect people's beauty naps..."

"Uh..." The three Ruffs glanced at each other in slight panic. "About that..."

Suddenly, Him froze, seeing the shattered lamp, its bulb flickering pathetically. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT EFFIN' LAMP?" he snarled in his demonic voice. "Do you have any idea how much it was?"

The three brothers glanced from Him, back to each other. "Uh..."

Busted!

Him sighed, waving his claw. "Oh well...I guess it wasn't THAT expensive of a lamp or anything..."

They then sighed in relief.

"BUT..." There was a dramatic pause. "...You're gonna have to _pay _for it later on~! For now I know you all have a lot of stuff going on, but remember poor lampy~!"

They all groaned.

Him smiled. "I'm happy you all made up though," he sang cheerfully.

"Yeah," Boomer agreed. "Me too."

"I second that," Brick added, nodding.

"I _third _that!" Braker called. Then he paused, scratching his head, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"What's wrong, Braker...?" Him asked.

"...Is '_third that_' correct...? It sounds weird..."

They all burst out laughing at that.

"...What?" Braker asked, looking even more confused.

"Oh nothing," Brick managed to say between his laughing.

* * *

Bubbles made her way to the Ruffs' house, hearing chattering once she reached there.

She was about to knock on the door, when it flew open.

"Hi Bubbles!" Boomer greeted her cheerfully.

"Oh...h-hi," she stammered, surprised.

He went to the side and gestured inwards. "C'mon in," he said.

She nodded, walking in slowly. She was greeted by all of the Ruffs besides Butch.

They were talking and laughing, but she could still see the sadness in their eyes.

"Hey, Bubbles!" Blaster waved at her, giving a slight nod and a grin.

"Hi guys," she responded, a small smile appearing on her face.

Boomer nudged her. "Let's go to my room," he offered in a whisper.

Bubbles nodded before following him upstairs, giving the others a wave.

They waved back.

Once they got to Boomer's room, he opened it up and looked inside. "Sorry if it's sorta messy," he said sheepishly, stepping in. He held the door open for Bubbles.

She smiled as she walked in too. "It's okay," she responded. "I'm sure it's not THAT bad..."

So imagine her surprise when she saw all the supplies out, with clothes littering the floor.

"Um...what happened?" she asked shyly, not sure if that was a very nice question to ask. It was just that Boomer wasn't usually so messy.

"Sorry again," he replied sheepishly, flushing. He began picking up clothes and dumping them into a blue hamper. "It's just that I've been working on the art entry and have had no time to clean up."

Bubbles paused then. "You could've asked me to help," she said softly.

Boomer smiled back at her. "No, no. You were dealing with a lot of stress. I didn't want to push you."

Bubbles nodded slowly, flushing. "Thanks, Boomer."

He nodded back before turning around to continue with his quick cleaning. "No problem! That's what friends are for, right?"

Bubbles paused. Friends...but she kind of wanted more than that. But at the rate she was going, it seemed impossible.

Boomer whistled a tune as he quickly cleared the desk, causing Bubbles to come back to reality at the sweet tune.

"I'll help," she offered gently, gathering the supplies and setting them up neatly. They'd be using them, but it's nice to have them neat first, right...?

Boomer glanced back at her and flashed her a smile. "Thanks, Bubbles."

She smiled back. "No problem." She hesitated then. "That's what friends are for...right...?"

He paused as well, before nodding as his hand moved along, wiping the table with a blue cloth. "Right," he agreed slowly.

Bubbles sensed the slight awkwardness hanging in the air, so she quickly went back to setting the supplies up neatly.

Without Butch around, she wondered how long the awkwardness would last.

Just then, they both heard a loud bang. There was a cry. "_Butch_!?"

Bubbles and Boomer rushed to the stairs, looking down.

Butch, who looked tired, brushed past his brothers and went slowly up the stairs. As he passed the two shocked blues, he sent them a stare before vanishing into the shadows.

Bubbles and Boomer, still surprised, turned to stare at each other. "Where...has he _been_...?"

The green Ruff smelled like medicine and the world outside. The medicine was obviously from the infirmary at school, but what about the _other _scent?

Boomer shrugged. "C'mon; let's get back to my room...we still have to work on the painting..."

Bubbles nodded. "Right. So um...our painting's gotten pretty far. I wonder how far the others have gotten?"

Boomer smiled back at her, giving her a quick hug. "I'm sure theirs can't beat ours; your idea was awesome, Bubbles."

She blushed. "Oh...th-thanks," she responded. _He's really _hugging _me again!_*

He nodded, winking. "C'mon then!" he called, gesturing with his hand.

"Yeah; okay," Bubbles agreed cheerfully, following him back to his room.

They sat down and started painting.

After awhile of silence, Boomer looked up. "Hey Bubbles..."

"Yeah?" she asked, not looking up from her glitter scattering.

"...You excited for the contest?"

She looked up then, done with the glitter. She immediately blushed.

Boomer was leaning over the painting, strands of his soft blond hair falling to the side, his eyes staring intently at the canvas.

"Yeah...I-I guess. Sort of...I-I'm a bit nervous, I guess," she admitted slowly.

Boomer chuckled, glancing up from his work. "Don't worry about it," he said cheerfully. "This is a masterpiece! And I'm also a bit nervous...so if you're also nervous, that makes me even _more_ nervous!"

Bubbles blushed again. "Oh...okay." She was so focused on how he was leaning over the canvas, she accidentally flicked some baby-blue paint at his face.

"Hey!" he cried, feeling his cheek for the cold paint. Despite his way of wording his surprise, there was a hint of laughter in his tone.

Bubbles' face started to burn as she scrambled to fix her paints. "I-I'm so sorry! I...I didn't mean to do that!"

He stared at her for a few moments, before starting to laugh. "It's okay; honestly!" Then he grinned mischievously. "_But_..." He picked up his paintbrush and flicked some navy-blue paint a Bubbles' cheek.

Bubbles touched her cheek, feeling for the cold paint. She stared at her finger, which had the paint on it.

"...Now we match!" Boomer announced, raising his arms. When she didn't reply, he lowered them. "You're not mad, are you, Bubbles?"

She shook her head. "No..." Then she picked up her brush and flicked it at Boomer again, smiling. "But I _still _think you deserve this!"

"H-_Hey_!" he cried. He turned to her and flicked her back.

When Bubbles made a counterattack, the two began to chase each other and flick paint at one another. Luckily they were wearing these types of aprons, so their clothes didn't get dirty.

"Get _back _here, you!" Boomer cried, laughing as he tried to catch Bubbles. His paintbrush was in his hand, ready for flicking.

Bubbles was laughing too, and as she looked back, she said, "No way!" Then she let out a squeal when Boomer aimed more paint at her. She flicked paint back, and he let out a cry.

They went round and round, until the door slammed open and...

Boomer was hit in the face by it.

"B-Boomer? O-Oh my..." Bubbles mumbled, her face red as she walked back.

Meanwhile, the person who'd burst in ignored Boomer, who was lying against the door. "What the hell is going on in here?" the newcomer demanded.

Bubbles swallowed, looking up. "Um...hi, Brick...?"

Brick, who was towering above her, looked back down. "Bubbles; I wanna know what's all the ruckus about."

She flushed, looking at her feet. "Um...I-I...I mean we were just just..." She broke off.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

"Wha...?" Brick turned, only to be met by Boomer's glare. Before Brick could say anything else, Boomer raised his paintbrush and flicked some red paint at Brick's face!

Brick stood, frozen. His hand rested on the doorknob, and he just stood there, staring at Boomer. The red paint slid down his cheek.

But the freeze frame came to an end when Brick's eyes narrowed and became a blood-red glare, his face darkening. "Boomer..." he growled icily.

"Uhh..." Boomer paused, suddenly cowering away from Brick's fiery temper. "Eep!" He let out a squeal and began to run off.

"_GET BACK HERE_!" Brick shouted, picking up a red paintbrush that was conveniently nearby. He dipped it in some dark red paint and began chasing Boomer.

"AHH!" Boomer screamed. "I'm sooorrryy!"

Brick yelled back, "You mess with me, you're _dead_, kid!"

Bubbles just stared in shock. But then she began to smile, and soon she was giggling. She tried to stop her giggles by covering her mouth with her hand, but couldn't manage to do so.

Brick and Boomer froze, staring at her.

"B...Bubbles?" inquired Boomer, still frozen in his position.

Bubbles smiled back at him. "Sorry, I just...I can't help it; you guys are so funny!"

A blush formed on both of the Ruffs' cheeks, embarrassed and yet suddenly shy.

"Wh-What do you mean!?" Brick cried, pinching Boomer's cheek. Boomer began to mutter in protest, squeezing his eyes shut at the small amount of pain. "I'm trying to get _revenge_ on him, not make a comedy—!"

Bubbles giggled some more. "Relax!" she said. "I know—"

There was a loud sound as the already open door swung open even more (it had swung slightly shut because of the wind the Ruffs' speed left behind).

"**WHAT'S WITH THIS _NOISE_!?**"

The three turned to see Him, still dressed in his bathrobe.

"How can anyone get their **BEAUTY SLEEP **with all this **NOISE**!?"

"Uh..." The three glanced at one another, awkward looks on their faces.

Him raised a claw to his face in dramatization. "All I want...is a nice nap...without any **NOISE **to bother me!" He turned to them again, his face dark and stormy. "_Understand_? In other words..." He paused before shouting in his demonic voice, "**SHUT UP**!"

"Yes sir!" Brick said quickly, his hand making a salute in a flash.

Him huffed. "GOOD!" He looked around the room then. "And UGH. Boomer, sweetie, I know the Art Contest is coming up, but does this place _have _to be so _messy_?"

The three super-powered teens looked around, realizing that in their game, they'd made a mess of Boomer's bedroom walls.

"...Oops..." Boomer mumbled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Him sighed, waving his claw. "Please get this place _cleaned _up!" He then turned to Brick, who was trying to sneak out of the room. A glint appeared in his eyes. "And don't think I've forgotten about _you_, Bricky. You're gonna _help _them clean up!"

Brick groaned, rolling his eyes in obvious disdain. Reluctantly, he turned around and walked over to the two blues, hunched over in frustration.

"That's _much _better." Him huffed as he nodded, his arms crossed. Then he turned around and they could hear him muttering, "_Kids _these days..."

The three glanced at each other before bursting into laughter.

When the laughing fit had died down, Brick sighed and got up, a red sponge in his hand. "C'mon...let's get this place cleaned up," he muttered.

Boomer blinked. "Hey Brick...where'd you get that sponge...?"

* * *

Brick was wiping the walls and windows, while Boomer did the desk and shelves.

Brick let out a sigh of frustration, groaning, "Why did _I _have to be pulled into this? And Jesus...you _owe _me one, Boomer. This place is even _cleaner _than it was before!"

As much as Boomer hated to admit it, it was pretty much true. The room seemed to be sparkling, the dust and darkness disappearing as the light came in, seeing as Bubbles had opened the blinds.

Bubbles meanwhile, carried Boomer's dirty and unluckily paint-covered clothes in the blue hamper to the laundry room. As she took them downstairs, she heard whispering coming from the kitchen.

"What do you think will become of Butch and BC's '_slightly_' broken relationship?"

She recognized the voice as Braker's.

"_Shh! _You have to be careful with this subject!"

That was Blaster...

"Yeah," a third voice agreed. "Who knows what'll become of it? For now we can only be careful and watch."

Bubbles knew that was Bandit speaking.

She was frozen in realization, and she dropped the poor hamper before dashing off.

Braker appeared at the door, his eyes wide. "What the-!? Wait; _Bubbles_!? Oh shit!"

Bubbles raced upstairs, panting as she skidded to a stop inside Boomer's room. She shut the door and slumped down against it. Her face was red and tears were forming in her eyes. Because of all the games and fun, she'd almost forgotten about the horrific events. But now everything just slapped her back in the face.

Brick and Boomer both paused from their cleaning before rushing over to Bubbles.

"Hey! Are you okay? What the heck happened?" Brick demanded.

Boomed meanwhile, was a bit gentler. He held his arms out, kneeling. "Oh my God! Are you okay, Bubbles!? What's wrong!?"

Bubbles couldn't reply. She was too busy sniffling. But when the tears died down, she mumbled, "I'm fine. I'm sorry..."

Boomer paused, his eyes seeming sad. "...You don't need to apologize for that," he murmured, slowly pulling his arms back.

"Oh...that's right; I left the clothes downstairs..." She got up, turned and was about to head out, when the door slammed open again.

"...Why does everyone to want to _kill _my poor door," Boomer muttered, his eye twitching*.

"We're sorry, Bubbles!"

Bandit, Blaster, and Braker stood in the doorway, the hamper in their hands.

"We really didn't mean to make you upset," Blaster began.

"We also shouldn't have worded it the way we did..." Bandit added.

"_Maaannn_, will you just _please _accept our apology...?" Braker pleaded. He held the hamper out as an apology gift.

Bubbles was frozen in surprise, but then she nodded, standing straight and smiling lightly. "I...forgive you guys..." she murmured, taking the hamper in her own hands.

She then flew off to the laundry room and dumped the clothes there before flying back, an empty hamper in her hands. Just as the hamper felt a lot lighter, so did her heart. It felt like this huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders...

She knew that there were people who would help.

_She wasn't alone._

It was just like Blossom had said.

Bubbles smiled, slightly sadly as she made her way back into Boomer's room. Here she was, worrying so much when Butch was probably feeling a whole lot worse. She had to be more supportive and optimistic.

Then to her slight surprise, she saw that the five Ruffs were chatting and laughing as they worked. They were still sad, but they were being strong. Bubbles' lips curled in a small, slightly sad smile again. _She _had to stay strong too.

Boomer looked up. "Hey, Bubbles!" he greeted her, waving. "We've got even _more _help now!"

She smiled back. "I can see that!" she giggled. "It's a good thing!"

They all laughed and chatted on as they continued to clean.

Just then, there was a loud _SMASH! _from a different room.

The six super-powered teens spun around from their work to stare at each other. One thought lingered on all of their minds, and it didn't take long until the thoughts became one cry in unison.

"...BUTCH!"

* * *

"What...? Can't I pay you a _visit_...?"

His gaze softened some as he looked away, staring at his hands. They gripped the pale pink blankets, slowly tighter and tighter.

"Why...are you here..."

* * *

_*(A/N: References to chapter 7!)_

ME: Man..I'm tired. Okay...so I'm done for another day! Oh and once again, THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! We're almost at 200, people!

BLOSSOM: ...Don't let it get to your head.

ME: I know, I know. Anyways—

BRICK: *face-palm* Oh my God...Just get on with it, will you!?

ME: *huffs, crosses arms* Okay, okay; jeez. Do you _have _to be so pessimistic?

BRICK: Hey! Who you calling—!?

ME: Bye! Remember to review!

BRICK: Hey! I'm _talking _to you!


	19. Chapter 19: Lonely Sunsets

CHAPTER 19: LONELY SUNSETS

ME: Well...I honestly thought it was gonna stick at 196 reviews until I updated...and now...it's passed _200 reviews_! ...Man, you guys are all awesomely awesome. And since I didn't want to leave fans starving, I did a sneak peek for this chapter for all of you to munch on (yay metaphors!)!

BRICK: Get on with it.

ME: Meh. Okay. I know you're still irritated about the last chapter.

BRICK: Shut up!

ME: So...I guess I'll shut up now and let you read on...Anyways, I own nothing besides my own OC's and the story...

Chapter 19: Lonely Sunsets

* * *

"I'm just here to talk."

* * *

Butch growled as he heard his brothers and Bubbles laughing. The laughter was killing him.

He could barely stand it.

He paused then._ The fuck is wrong with me! I'm being a fucking asshole towards my own brothers! Fuck._

Sighing, Butch buried his head in his arms, which were resting on the bed.

When Bubbles' giggles reached his ears, along with all of his brothers' howling, he couldn't stand it any longer. He was already twitching.

Finally, when he heard a squeal (most likely from Bubbles), his last nerve snapped.

He stood up and grabbed his nightstand before flipping it. _SMASH!_

"BUTCH!"

Huffing, he glared at the mess on his floor. "Fuck..."

His lamp was somehow luckily not broken, landing in his green hamper. His alarm clock and a picture too, had landed on a pile of green clothes.

Everything else though...

His little items were scattered everywhere, and one of the other small picture frames he had was shattered.

It was a picture of him and Buttercup. The light and dark heart-shaped frame had snapped in half. How appropriate, Butch thought, a growl escaping his throat. Angry tears glistened in his eyes.

"Butch...!?"

The door slammed open then, and his brothers appeared in the doorway.

Bubbles stood to the side, near the front. Her eyes were wide and fearful, and her hands were clasped together. She was...shaking. Her face was flushed, and tears were threatening to make their way down her face.

Butch was frozen in shock, but he felt his tense shoulders relax as he saw her expression. "I..."

Brick broke the awkwardness first. "What the hell happened here!?"

Sighing, Butch sat down on his bed with a loud THUMP! and shoved his hand up his spiky black hair. "I...I..." He sighed, messing up his hair with his hands. When he finally looked up, he looked tired. "Ugh...you know what...? I need some time alone."

Brick, who'd been hovering over his brother worriedly, sighed and floated slowly to the ground. His concerned face became disappointed. "...Er, right. Okay. Well then...we'll leave you be, now."

Butch sighed. "Please do," he mumbled, ruffling his hair.

Brick turned to Butch one last time before giving his brother's hair a tousle. "...Good luck, Butch. Remember...I'm here...we all are."

Butch didn't reply at first.

It wasn't until Brick and the others were outside that he replied.

He stared at Brick from the crack in the doorway, taking a small breath. "...I know."

And then he shut the door.

Brick sighed before turning to the others. "Let's go," he suggested quietly.

The others nodded and followed him off, back to Boomer's room and back to cleaning up.

Butch slid down the door on the other side, burying his head in his arms. Why was his life suddenly so messed-up...?

"Buttercup...I love you."

He remembered saying those words to her, finally confessing his feelings. Then there was her, blushing and smiling slightly...

"I love you too."

Fuck. Why did she have to bring him so much pain? Why did she have to be so hard to let go? WHY DID SHE BELIEVE HE WAS EVEN EFFIN' CHEATING ON HER!?

Butch shoved a hand up his spiky black hair, hot tears making their way down his cheeks. He gritted his teeth. _Why am I such a friggin' idiot..._

He sighed, raising his head and leaning back. His life sure could suck...more so than he'd thought it could.

He glanced at the window. It was dark outside. He turned his head back to the top.

Butch stared at his ceiling, and he noticed the cracks in it where he'd beat it up.

"_...I'm sorry..._"

But his whisper was lost in the darkness, along with his lonely tears.

* * *

Buttercup pulled her hood over her head, taking a deep breath as she stared ahead. She'd been invited by Butch to come here...to the spot he'd shown her on their second anniversary.

"...Butch?" Her voice was so soft she thought no one would hear it, but a breath of wind blew behind her and she heard him reply.

"...I'm here."

She turned slowly, tears filling her eyes at the sight of him. His soft spiky black hair fell into his face, but it was more messy than usual. His dark-green eyes seemed darker, and he was wearing a thick black hoodie.

"I still have a fever," he murmured, as if replying to her questioning gaze.

"...Oh." She looked down at her feet, guilt punching her over and over again.

_Kiss him and tell him you're sorry! Tell him you love him! Let him explain! Stop hiding! _Her heart screamed for her to give in to her raging emotions.

But her mind fought back, hard and cold. _You can't forgive him! He's the one who should apologize! You shouldn't have even came here in the first place! You should've stayed away! Hold back; make him suffer!_

As she tried to make sense of her conflicting emotions, Butch spoke first.

"Butters...I'm sorry."

She looked up in surprise. "...Butch...?" she whispered.

But he continued on. "Let's...go to the top of the hill. The sun...it's setting."

She looked down then. "...Okay," she agreed quietly.

Butch offered her his hand.

She glanced at in surprise before slowly raising her gaze to meet his eyes questioningly.

His small, sad smile made her feel like it had punched her in the face. His electrifying jade-green eyes were shimmering with a sadness and yet a smile. "I'm not about to disappoint," he whispered.

And then before she could think it over further, her hand was already in his.

Instead of flying up there, they walked, just like the very first time he'd brought her up there.

When they finally reached the top, Buttercup's legs were tired. "I'm tired," she murmured, almost shyly. She just felt like she had to say it for old times' sake.

He smiled back at her, as if glad for the tenseless comment. "Me too," he agreed quietly.

They sat down together, still holding hands.

As Buttercup watched the waterfall flow and crash downwards, it reminded her of her intensely beating heart.

The sun was casting it rays over the water, making it golden-yellow, with a hint of the usual blue. It was sparkling and dazzling. The sky was tinted a pale blue, mixing in with some soft pink. The clouds looked like white cotton candy, drifting lazily past the sky.

"Look at that," Butch murmured, pointing upwards with his free hand...which in his case, was his left.

Buttercup stared at him for a few heartbeats, and when he offered a small smile, she blushed and looked upwards.

A flock of seagoing glided through the air, their wings spread wide. The stars were slowly making their way through and the sky was changing...

"...Wow..." Buttercup breathed at the beauty.

"...And here comes the best part," Butch whispered back, giving her hand a small squeeze.

They watched in awe as the sun slowly descended. It coloured the sky the colours of the rainbow. There were blue, pink, red, yellow, orange, indigo, violet...And the fresh, moist green grass added to the colourful scenery. Stars dotted the sky and flowers dotted the ground.

A seagull let out a cry in the air, swooping in a magnificent arch. The others followed. They dived down and scattered. The trees swayed in the soft, whispering breeze.

Buttercup could feel it too. She drew her jacket tighter around herself. Imagine her surprise when Butch draped his own hoodie over her shoulders. She turned to him slowly. "Thank you... But Butch...what about your fever?"

He smiled back, shrugging. "Meh. The nurse says fresh air will do me good." He stood up and stretched, his tight black long-sleeve hugging his abs. Buttercup couldn't help staring at his ripping biceps. It didn't help that the wind blew his spiky black hair back, and that the light made his eyes shimmer...

She shook her head to clear it, drawing his hoodie tighter around herself, shivering. Seeing as it was only a hoodie, the sleeves were draped around her neck and the rest of it covered her back and some of her front. It smelled like the world outside, mint, and men's cologne. It smelled like _him_.

He glanced down at her. "Still feeling the cold?" he asked gently, kneeling down.

She only nodded, shivering again. But this time she doubted it was because of the cold.

He draped a strong arm over her shoulder. "...Me too," he whispered into her ear.

She shivered again. His breaths felt warm against her neck, and so did his arm. Carefully, she took the sleeve closest to Butch and draped it over his shoulder.

He was surprised, but he didn't object. They stayed like that, watching the sun slowly set.

When the last few rays were finally disappearing, Butch turned to Buttercup, getting up. The sleeve fell to the grass, forgotten. He opened his mouth and spoke.

"It's too hard to let you go. I...I don't know why you think I'd do that, but that time..." He sighed, taking a deep breath. "Boomer and Bubbles were extremely awkward because of the kissing incident. I decided to liven things up a bit. We were dancing to music...not embracing. Just ask Boomer. Or Bubbles. Or Him. Or any of my brothers. Or...even Sophia."

"But..." She shook her head to clear it. "That doesn't explain the photos..."

He sighed again. "I'm getting to that. Sophia claimed a squirrel took her camera. I knew it was bullshit. She asked if she could keep them, and not wanting to appear weak, I agreed-along with the blues-that she could. I doubt she would've deleted them even if we objected. Michelle's a bitch like that, and Sophia's just a follower."

Buttercup couldn't speak. She couldn't make sense of it. Her mind was swimming. Her throat felt dry and scratchy. The only thing she was aware of was the tear making its way down her cheek. Her eyes were wide, and her hands were clamped over her mouth.

Butch sighed once again, wiping the tear from her eye. "...I guess you don't believe me after all," he said softly. He turned around. "I'll be going then."

Buttercup held out a hand to stop him. "Wait, Butch..."

But before she could, he turned around and offered a bittersweet, sad smile. "Hey...you wanna meet me here again tomorrow? Same time?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

...She'd barely ever-maybe even never-seen him smile like that.

Her hand dropped, but she couldn't reply.

Finally, his face became disappointed and he was about to fly off.

She caught his baggy sleeve. "...I...I'd like that," she whispered, her voice cracking on the last few words.

He gave her another bittersweet smile, and it tore at her heart. "Thanks, Butters. I don't know if your opinion on all this will change, but I love you. I really do."

And then he was gone, with only his signature streak left, like a lonely, green rainbow stretching out in the sky.

Buttercup's left hand slowly raised to her mouth, becoming a fist. Her other hand was still stretched out, and she slowly dropped it. Tears were making their way down her face, and her whole body was trembling.

What was she supposed to make of all this? Could Butch be telling the truth...? But the other side of the tale seemed so possibly real... Buttercup collapsed. Why was it suddenly so hard to tell the difference between dreams and reality...? Why?

Just then, a rose drifted into her lap. A chocolate kiss was attached.

With shaking fingers, she picked it up and slowly unwrapped it. She then popped it into her mouth. The taste was soothing, and she stopped shaking. But inside, her mind and her heart raged on.

His last words...

_"I love you. I really do."_

Whimpering slightly, Buttercup pulled the sleeves tighter around her. Only then did she realize she still had Butch's hoodie. She fingered it gently, unsure if she wanted to let it go just yet.

She slowly made her way home then, her feet feeling tired and heavy. But even then, she didn't want to fly. It had started to rain...quite heavily too. She drew her hood over her head again. It was dark as she walked back. It was hazy too.

When she finally reached her home, Buttercup saw a stranger at her door, leaning against the doorframe. No...not just any stranger. The stranger who'd..._kissed _her and hugged her.

He looked up then, as if hearing her approach, but even then his face was hidden by his black hood. He was still wearing that baggy, black hoodie. He was also still shoeless. His feet glistened with water, drenched in the rain and the wet grass. The bottom of his jeans were soaked too.

"...Why are you here...?" Buttercup demanded, tears making their way down her face. She hoped he wouldn't be able to recognize them as tears through the darkness, the haze and the rain. "Look; go away. Leave me alone. Please. I'm not in the mood for your games."

He shook his head, getting up from his leaning against the wall. "...They're not just games," he whispered, making his way over to her.

She cursed her super-hearing. She shut her eyes. "...Then what else are they...?" she whispered back, her voice so quiet she was sure he wouldn't hear it.

But he did.

He had gotten close enough to her, and he leaned in slowly. His breath felt warm against her ear. "They're shows."

Before she could reply, saying that was stupid and asking what the hell did he mean by that, she stiffened. His arms were around her...again.

He had to bend down slightly, and he shielded her from the rain.

"Why...are you doing this..." She was slowly dropping her arms, her eyes glazing over in sadness.

It took a moment for him to answer. "...Because I can," he murmured back.

Tears made their way down her face as she slowly hugged him back... His scent was still so familiar.

He looked up then, noticing her tears. "Don't cry..." he murmured, wiping them away.

Buttercup's eyes narrowed then, the pain finally being released as she growled, "I can't help it now! You wouldn't understand—"

"Oh I understand all right."

She froze again, and he slowly looked up from his hugging. Despite the shadows, she could make out a mouth and one eye...an eye that seemed black through the rainy haze. She saw wet strands of dark hair, and a flash of green as he spoke again.

"I understand more than you know."

She watched as a tear made its way down his shadowed cheek as well, glistening like a gem in the dark. He gritted his teeth.

His voice had suddenly sounded so familiar.

She slowly and almost shyly wiped the tear off his cheek with her finger. She stared at the glistening tear on her finger, shaped like a small bubble.

"_...I'm sorry._"

And then he was gone as well, with only a strong wind left behind.

Buttercup only stayed there, frozen in slight shock. Her eyes were glazed over again, and her hand was still out. The tear still glistened on her finger, and rain dripped down her body as more rain fell.

With the rain making a slightly hazy veil around her, she probably looked like a ghost.

That's what Blossom first thought before she realized it was only Buttercup. Then her logicalness snapped into motion and she thrust open the door. She called, "Hey, BC! C'mon in before you get even more drenched and catch a cold!"

Buttercup finally broke away from her daze, and she swung her hand. The tear flew off of her finger and landed into the grass. Buttercup made her way over to the door.

Blossom eyed her as she held the door open. "Oh my God, Butterc—"

But Buttercup held out her hand and stopped her.

Blossom sighed and only nodded, still holding the door open.

Buttercup began to spin and became a tornado. When she finished, she shook herself and walked in slowly. She was a lot more dry then.

She brushed past her sister but paused two paces forward. Before Blossom could say anything, Buttercup held up her hand for silence and Blossom, sighing, obeyed.

"...Where's Bubbles?" Buttercup asked softly, the words escaping her lips so naturally, even before she could think it over.

"...Not home from painting yet." Blossom hesitated then; Buttercup could sense it. "...Not that I don't trust you, but...why?"

Buttercup shrugged. "...Just asking. And no offense taken." Then she blasted off to her room and shut the door.

She immediately went to her window and opened it. A paper airplane flew in, and she quickly unfolded it.

"'_In a darkness_

_There is a light_

_I guess I'll always chase it_

_Even if it's not always as bright..._'"

A buttercup was attached.

Sighing, she slowly fell against the wall, staring at the two things in her hand. There was something about this...

She shook her head and stood up, placing the two items with all the other ones she'd received.

She was going downstairs...

* * *

Bubbles wiped down another window, wincing at the weird silence that had settled upon them.

She wished it would disappear.

Suddenly, Boomer began whistling. Brick shot him a sharp look, his red sponge in hand. His brother shrugged in response, barely paying Brick any mind.

Bubbles smiled slowly. Looks like Boomer had the same thought in mind. She giggled softly.

Just then, there was a small clang, again coming from Butch's room.

Brick shot Boomer an "I warned you" glare before vanishing out the door.

Boomer sighed, also floating up and blasting after him. The others followed.

When they caught up, Brick was standing at the doorframe, appearing shocked.

"What's the matter?" Boomer asked, squeezing in beside the red Ruff. He then froze in his tracks.

The rest of them peered from over their shoulders, and what they saw made them stiffen as well.

"...He's done it again," Boomer muttered, taking two strides to the open window. He glanced out, noticing the new dent in the wall near the old one, along with the squashed bush. "He really should be more careful." He turned and glanced around the room, which had clothes and other items littered on the floor.

...Other than that, it was empty.

"...So he sneaked out?" Brick's question was heavy with hesitation.

Boomer answered him with a shrug. "See for yourself, Sherlock."

Brick sent him a blood-red glare before looking around the room. "...Well then..."

Bubbles sighed. "...Is he mad?" she whispered.

"Bubbles...you know none of this is your fault. And Butch knows that too," Boomer said quietly, walking over to the trembling Puff.

"I...I don't know anymore." And with that, she was gone.

Brick and Boomer glanced at each other before they shared glances with the other Ruffs.

"...I'm guessing we should go after her..." Braker's voice was quiet.

"...Right." Bandit turned to Boomer and raised an eyebrow.

"...What are you all looking at _me _for?" he asked nervously, gulping.

Bandit rolled his eyes, grabbing Boomer's collar. "..._Idiot_," he muttered. He shoved Boomer out the door. "You console Bubbles. We'll be waiting."

"Damn you guys." Boomer scowled, but then he sighed and walked off slowly. "Bubbles...? Bubbles! You there?"

There was no reply.

"C'mon Bubsy; I just want to talk! Bubbles!" He wandered around, calling her name. When he passed by a washroom door, he hear sniffling. Sighing, he tapped on the door. "Bubbles...?" he called softly. "I just want to talk..."

After a few moments of silence-which felt much longer to Boomer-the door clicked as it unlocked.

"Talking often hurts."

Boomer stiffened at Bubbles small, weak and trembling voice. He then sighed. "...'_Sticks and stones can break our bones, but words can never hurt us_'," he recited quietly.

"...It hurts inside." Again her voice was silent, but it sounded a little stronger, a little less sure of fear.

"C'mon out, Bubsy. Hiding won't change anything." His tone was quiet and gentle, but considerably firm.

Bubbles paused before letting out a sigh and getting up. She'd been crouching on the floor.

Boomer offered her hand. "Need a lift?" he offered gently.

"...Thank you." Her voice was so quiet Boomer had to stoop to hear it. Thank goodness for super-hearing.

He smiled as he was bent down. "Will you say that again?"

She blushed, before cupping her hands around her mouth and mumbling into his ear, "Thank you!"

He stood up then, giving her his hand again. "You're welcome. Stay strong, Bubbles. Hold on."

Bubbles, who'd taken his hand, looked up in surprise. "_Stay strong_"...That sounded familiar... She stared into Boomer's eyes. "Do you...—"

"Bubbles! Boomer! You two okay?"

It was Bandit's voice.

Boomer glanced at her, pulling her up. "Sorry, Bubbles. Whatever you want to say, you'll have to say it later."

Bubbles looked down. "...Okay."

His gaze softened when he saw her shyness. "...Bubbles..." He turned and crouched, cupping her face with his hands. "I'm sorry if I sounded harsh..."

Bubbles shook her head. "I-It's not that." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "It's everything."

"...Please don't cry." Boomer wrapped her in a warm hug, and she began to cry.

"...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

"Hush," he whispered. "Everything will be okay."

Bubbles sniffed. "I sure hope so," she whispered. Her voice was extremely soft and cracked on the last few words.

"...Keep hoping. Don't give up."

She paused, her eyes wide with surprise at his statement.

He leaned back and smiled sadly, his ocean-blue eyes shingling with a sadness she could feel. He wiped away a tear. "...Don't cry. That's not the Bubbles I know."

Tears dripped off of her cheeks. "...I don't know if I am that Bubbles anymore," she choked, swallowing hard. She felt like she had a lump in her throat.

Boomer smiled. "You are. And you can still be," he whispered.

"...Thank you."

It took awhile for him to respond. But when he did, his voice was soft and soothing. "...You're welcome."

Just then, Bandit burst in. "Are you guys—!?" He blushed then, stepping back and slowly shutting the door. "You know what...I'll leave you two a-"

Boomer grabbed the door and held it open, an annoyed look on his face, hidden by a sarcastic smile. "I am merely comforting Bubbles and consoling her as you ordered me to." He turned to Bubbles. "C'mon, Bubsy. Let's go back."

Bubbles sniffled and nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. She was still holding her hand, and he gently helped her up.

For the first time, not noticing them at first, Bandit saw her tears. His eyes glazed over. "Bubbles..." he murmured.

She smiled softly in response. "I'm fine."

When they got back, Brick looked frantic, but covered it up by scolding Boomer. Boomer was apologizing sheepishly and Bubbles couldn't help but giggle at the funny scene. The others laughed too. They continued cleaning after everything was sorted out, having fun, chatting and laughing.

Butch soon came home, sopping wet and with something black in his arms. He wasn't wearing his hoodie.

Brick, Mojo, and Him freaked, scolding Butch for his inconsideration. Well...Mojo was more so lecturing him.

He only replied with a shrug, "Meh. The nurse said fresh air will do me good."

"It's friggin' RAINING out there!" Brick protested. "What are you, a fuggin' idiot!?"

Butch rolled his eyes before pushing past the three and flying to his room.

His other brothers and Bubbles only just managed to greet him. They were upstairs by the railing.

His door slammed shut then.

Him placed his claw to his temples and shook his head, sighing. "Kids these days..." he muttered.

Mojo nodded in agreement, while Brick just sighed, rolled his arms and shook his head, with his arms folded.

Bubbles glanced at the other Ruffs, and she started giggling while they started laughing.

The three downstairs shot them glares, but they went on with their fun.

They then had to take care of Butch, whose fever had gotten worse. They could hear his sneezing and coughing.

Bubbles did most of the work along with Boomer and Brick. Brick scolded Butch, and Butch shooed them out as quickly as possible.

They then continued cleaning, laughing as they did so. The two blues painted more too.

Soon the fun ended and Boomer offered to escort her home. She agreed, albeit shyly.

Brick let them take his red 2009 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1, seeing as it was a rainstorm outside.

Boomer glanced at her. "You feeling comfy?" he inquired.

She giggled, snuggling into the blue blankets even more. "I already told you I am!"

"That doesn't mean I can be concerned," he teased back, smiling.

She giggled again.

The front window wipers swayed back and forth, and Bubbles contentedly watched them.

Soon she'd drifted asleep.

Boomed glanced at her from his seat. "...Sweet dreams, Bubbles," he whispered.

* * *

_"Hey, Bubbles! I have a surprise for you! It's just up that tree!"_

_"Okay!"_

_"Hello? Where are you...?"_

_"Peek-a-boo..."_

_"AHHH! Stop! Please, just stop!"_

_"I'm your shadow, of course. Make a choice."_

_"No...I can't..."_

_"Then you've given up."_

_"Noo! What are you doing?"_

_"I'm only granting your wish."_

_"No..."_

_"I won't leave you."_

_"BUBBLES!"_

_"BOOMER! I'm sorry!"_

_"You're not going anywhere."_

* * *

Bubbles jolted awake, only to find herself seated on a couch and wrapped in baby-blue blankets.

She looked around, confused. Huh...? _Wasn't I in Boomer's car just awhile ago...? _She looked down and realized she was on HER couch. Wrapped in HER blankets. In HER house.

Boomer... Her mind felt a jolt of pain as everything came back to her. She had just relived the same nightmare she'd had awhile back*.

"Boomer...?"

"...Right here."

She looked up in surprise to see the blue Ruff. When she did, she immediately blushed and looked away to hide it.

Beads of rain dripped from his hair, face, and clothes. He had a blue towel wrapped around his shoulders, and he was drenched. As he turned to look at her, the beads of water flew into the air, scattering and shimmering like pearls. His ocean-blue eyes were shining too.

"Wh-What happened?" she stammered in a mumble.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Well you fell asleep, but then you started crying out in your sleep. Once I heard my name..." Bubbles blushed, but he went on. "The car got stuck in some mud. I got it out and repaired damage. Then I got here as soon as I could, parked, and carried you in here. I tried to keep you dry, but...I guess I didn't." He shrugged, looking sheepish.

For the first time, Bubbles realized she was slightly wet, and had been changed into her PJ's. She gave him a questioning look, along with a blush.

"I didn't change you. Your sisters did," he explained with a blush as well, looking even more sheepish.

Her sisters muffled their giggles and snickers, offering waves.

For the first time, she noticed them seated beside her, watching the two blues intensely...all but Buttercup. Her face reddened even more. "Um...O-Okay."

The Professor appeared then, with two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands, both blue. He smiled when he saw Bubbles up, rushing over and setting the tray down on the coffee table. Buttercup was behind him, hanging back. He hugged her. "Oh, Bubbles! I'm glad you're alright. Did you thank Boomer?"

She blushed. "Oops...I forgot," she mumbled shyly.

Boomer held up his hands. "Oh no; it's fine. Hot chocolate is thanks enough. Believe me."

She shook her head. "No, it's not. Thank you, Boomer...And sorry for all the trouble I caused."

He paused, before smiling such a cute smile it set her heart to race, his cheeks with a slightly pink tint to them. "No problem! And it's alright; glad to be of service and that you're okay." He gulped down the hot chocolate along with the marshmallows quickly. He stood up then, letting the towel fall onto his seat. "Well I best be going then."

Bubbles grabbed his sleeve before he could leave. "...Wait," she mumbled.

He glanced at her from over his shoulder. "...Huh?"

She blushed, looking to the side as she held up the towel. "...Take this with you..." she mumbled shyly.

He seemed surprised, but then he smiled another smile so cute she had to look away again. His cheeks were slightly pink. "...Thanks, Bubbles. I really appreciate it." He wrapped the towel around his neck like a scarf before waving bye and flying off.

The door shut behind him.

The Professor turned to Bubbles. "Well, young lady...?"

"Sorry for all the trouble and worry I caused," she apologized, flushed.

He had his arms folded with a stern look on his face, but then he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her. "...It's fine, sweetie. I'm just glad you're okay. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I did," she promised with a smile on her face. She glanced at Buttercup, hesitating then. "Butch came home and..." She hesitated further. "He wasn't wearing his hoodie, so his fever got worse..."

Buttercup cleared her throat, looking away at that.

She glanced back at the Professor. "But yeah, I did have fun."

Then she was attacked by her sisters, who hugged her and chatted. They laughed as they talked.

...All but Buttercup.

The fun stopped short when Buttercup stood up straight from leaning against the wall. She approached, and a silence settled among the family.

When Buttercup finally reached Bubbles (which seemed to take forever), she was looming above her ominously. Her cold stare sent shivers down Bubbles' back.

"Umm..." the blue Puff mumbled, looking at the blankets shyly, as if it was the most interesting thing on earth. She wrapped the blankets tighter around herself, shivering. "Hi, Buttercup...?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. Bubbles winced as Buttercup raised her hand for silence.

"...Bubbles; listen up."

Bubbles' head snapped up in slight surprise. Her voice was hard and gruff, but not cold or dripping with venom. It was also firm.

"...We need to talk."

* * *

*_(A/N: Reference to chapter 8!)_

ME: Okay, more depressing than most of the time, but this needed to be written. On the plus side, it was longer than usual! I hope you all like that.

BRICK: ...Depressing. Huh. That's interesting.

ME: Er...yeah. Thanks, I guess. I'll just take that as a compliment.

BLOSSOM: As always, R&R please!


	20. Chapter 20: So Much to Say

CHAPTER 20: SO MUCH TO SAY

ME: Okay, first off, sorry for not updating in so long! *bows* And second off, CAN YOU BELIEVE WE'RE ALREADY AT CHAPTER 20!? Thanks for sticking with me!

BRAKER: Moving on... Kuku88 owns nothing besides her own OC's and the story. *yawns*

ME: Oh and by the way, PLEASE check out my entry for Marisa Lee's Halloween/autumn-themed monthly contest (I did it on Halloween). I worked really hard on it, and I want to know your opinions! You guys should try joining next time too. What power do I bestow, advertising a story within a story!?

BRICK: ...On with it.

ME: Ah-hem. Right. So I'll shut up now; enjoy!

Chapter 20: So Much to Say

* * *

Butch pulled the blankets over his head, rolling to the side. "Ugh..." he groaned. He was sweating like crazy, but he was freezing. He had a headache and it was hard to breathe, plus his head was swimming as nightmares attacked his dreams.

Through the haze of his roaring mind, he still managed to hear the door creak open.

"Who...is it..." he moaned, slowly blinking open one jade-green eye as he pulled the blankets down and shifted.

"...It's just me."

The voice was fuzzy, and he blinked hard. He could make out the form of someone blond and dressed in blue. "...Boo...mer...?" His voice was hushed and quiet.

His brother set down the tray he'd been carrying, feeling Butch's forehead. "Strong fever," he murmured worriedly. Then he sneezed.

"Wh...What's wrong...?" Butch inquired, sniffling.

"Ah caught ah cold, is all," Boomer mumbled, his voice sounding stuffy, him sniffling to try and get his voice clearer.

"You...okay..." Butch finally felt his tiredness overpower him, and he collapsed.

"Butch! Are you okay!?"

Boomer felt his brother's head. Still hot. He could see his chest rising and falling. He was sleeping. Sighing, Boomer got up, leaving the tray of chicken soup where it was. Butch could eat when he woke up.

Meanwhile, Boomer made his way to his room, wanting to rest for the moment...

He slowly shut the door, sighing as he leaned against it and looked up at the ceiling. _He may be an idiot, but he's still my brother... _He glanced back at Butch, who was sleeping, through the crack in the doorway. _And his idiocy makes him him._

He was so tired; every muscle on his body seemed to ache as he collapsed into his bed.

* * *

Bubbles bit her lip. "Oh...okay..."

Buttercup started walking off, before looking over her shoulder and gesturing for Bubbles to follow.

The others wished her luck as she got up and slowly made her way over to where Buttercup stood.

"BC...?" she inquired.

Buttercup held her hand up for silence and Bubbles obeyed. Then Buttercup started speaking. "The truth is, I went to see Butch. So he told me that you guys were dancing and that Sophia claimed a squirrel took her camera."

Bubbles felt relief and joy flood her heart as she realized Buttercup had found out the truth. She thanked Butch, hoping he was feeling better. So that was where he'd gone off to...

Buttercup stared at her sister, whose shoulders had relaxed. "...Is this true?" she inquired slowly, raising an eyebrow.

Her sister faced her, surprised there was still doubt in her tone and a hint of reluctance. Then Bubbles smiled warmly and nodded eagerly. "Yes; it is true. That's EXACTLY what happened. Please believe us, BC."

Buttercup paused, mulling this new piece of information over. Then she turned back to Bubbles. "Okay...thanks. Now I need to go to my room; I have something to do."

Bubbles was surprised, but she didn't object. "Okay," she agreed slowly.

Buttercup vanished then.

Bubbles stared after her, praying and hoping with all her heart that her sister would believe the truth.

* * *

Boomer had his face buried in his pillow when he heard the faint sound of his ringtone. Slowly and reluctantly, he lifted his head just a bit so he could peek at his phone.

The ringtone rang on.

Sighing, he stretched out and fumbled for it before his grip became firm and he pulled it back to his ear. "Hello...?" he asked, yawning.

"...Boomer...?"

"...BC...?" He flipped over then and sat up, his tone filled with surprise.

"...Er, yeah. I want to ask you what happened when those pictures were taken."

He sighed, running a hand through his blond hair. "You don't seriously believe Butch and Bubbles were hugging, do you?"

"So what if I do?" she snapped back defensively. "Just tell me what happened!"

"Fine. No need to be so mean." He yawned again, stretching, taking his time.

Finally, her impatience ran out. "What happened!?" she hissed.

Boomer stopped stretching, pausing to think.

"C'mon, Boomer! Just tell me!"

"The magic word...?" he pressed.

"...Uh, _please_...?"

"Unicorns," he commented cheekily, his tone teasing. Then he shifted. "Anyway, Bubbles and I were awkward because if the whole kissing incident..." He shuddered at the thought. "And Butch came in to liven things up a bit. So they were dancing, not embracing."

"...Oh. Okay. Thanks." Her voice was quiet, unsure.

Boomer could tell she wanted to say more. He raised an eyebrow. "What's on you mind...?" he inquired, his tone heavy as he sighed.

She hesitated. "I-Is Butch okay...?"

Boomer stiffened before sighing and shifting again. He nodded, but then remembered she couldn't see him. "Yeah, he's fine. Got a wild fever, but knowing him...I'm pretty sure he'll be okay. Just tired and in pain, is all."

"Oh...okay. Thanks again." Her tone was quiet, and he could sense the relief hidden deep down.

"No problemo," he commented, flipping onto his back and staring at the ceiling. "Glad to be of service."

Then she hung up.

Boomer glanced at his phone for awhile, before sighing and rubbing his eyes.

* * *

Bubbles was working on her Science homework when her phone rang. She picked up. "Hello...?"

"Hey, Bubbles!" She was greeted by a cheerful tone.

She immediately brightened. "It's you! Or should I take a stab at who you are?"

Her mystery caller laughed. "Not now," he said. "I'm sorry for not calling earlier. I trust you're doing okay?"

She nodded. "So far I'm actually okay, I guess. Hey...I have a favour I want to ask of you."

"Sure; anything for you. What is it?" His tone was quiet and solemn.

"You promise to reveal yourself at the Art Contest?"

"...Promise," he chuckled, his voice now playful and cheery again.

"Are you getting farther in your entry?" she pressed.

He laughed. "Yeah, I am. Got lots of time and lots of help."

Bubbles giggled. "Me too," she agreed.

"I'm glad," he replied, his tone warm.

"What does your entry look like?" she inquired.

"Well that's a surprise, of course," he responded. She could hear him flicking things.

She pouted. "But I wanna know!"

He laughed. "In time," he promised. "For now, I'm leaving you in suspense."

"Okay, fine." She sighed exaggeratedly, huffing.

He couldn't help but laugh again.

Then Bubbles brightened. "So what did you get for the answer in question 6, Science?"

He seemed to perk up a bit too. "Hey, that was easy! Don't tell me you don't know!"

She pouted playfully. "I'm just making sure you do," she replied, and she couldn't help but smile.

He laughed. "Suuuurrre~..." he agreed slowly, dragging the word out.

"Be quiet and tell me," she huffed.

"Okay, okay." He began explaining, and Bubbles cheerfully wrote everything down. When he was done, he asked, "Got everything?"

"Yup," she agreed. Then she smiled. "Thanks for cheering me up...again."

"No problemo," he chuckled. "Well, I should go. I still have MY Science to work on. Oh and what's the answer to question 4...?"

Bubbles giggled. "NOW who's the smart one?"

"Whatever," he commented cheekily.

She smiled and explained to him the answer.

"Thanks! And ttyl, Bubbles!"

"Yeah; ttyl," she responded, smiling.

Then he hung up, and so did she.

* * *

Boomer paced along the ground, his Science textbook on his desk. He glanced at every now and then.

He'd gotten up to question 7 in class, skipping one. But he wasn't sure he could work in his current state; he wanted so badly to check on Butch.

Finally Boomer could stand it no longer. He headed for Butch's room and opened the door. "...Hello..?" he whispered quietly.

No one answered.

"...Butch...?" He suddenly felt panicked. Had Butch snuck out again?

Boomer quickly made his way over to Butch's bed, flinging off the covers. He wasn't there.

He looked up. The window was partly open... But then again, they'd left it like that so he could get fresh air.

"Butch?" Boomer called, wandering around the room. "Where are you?"

Then he heard it.

Quiet retching, a muffled, sickening sound and a low moan.

Boomer made his way to the bathroom as quickly as he could, flinging open the door. He looked inside, his gaze slowly lowering to the floor.

He saw Butch, crouched over the toilet with bags under his wide eyes and pale face. He let out another low moan.

Boomer rushed to his brother's side, supporting him with his arm. "Butch, are you okay!?" he cried.

Butch leaned against his shoulder, panting heavily. "I'm fine... Just...drank too much...chicken soup..."

Boomer sighed in relief, glad his brother was okay. "Alright. Here; I'll feed you. That way you won't eat too much."

"I was starving though..." Butch complained.

Boomer smiled at the spark of Butch's better self. "Oh c'mon; you can get all the chicken soup you need from SMALL spoonfuls."

Butch paused then as Boomer slowly lifted him up. "...Thanks, Booms."

"No problemo," Boomer responded, draping Butch's arm over his shoulder and helping him walk to his bed. "Now lie down and rest. I'll get the soup and feed you with small scoops."

"Okay," Butch agreed tiredly, leaning against the bed frame. He pulled the blankets closer to him as Boomer scooped up some soup and blew on it to cool it down.

Boomer slowly and carefully lowered the spoon to Butch's lips, where he slurped it up.

They continued that until Butch had drank his fill. Then Boomer set the spoon and bowl down.

"See ya," he said softly, walking slowly to the door.

"Hey Booms..."

"Yeah?" Boomer inquired, looking over his shoulder.

Butch managed a small smile. "...Thanks again."

Boomer grinned too, nodding. "Yeah; no problemo."

Then he slowly shut the door and went back to his room.

* * *

Bubbles wrote another answer to the questions in the textbook.

She groaned, leaning back against her seat. Her mind was obviously on other things. Like Buttercup and Butch, for instance.

..._And Michelle_.

As she continued to pace, a light knock sounded at her door. Bubbles skidded to a stop and called, "Come in..."

Blossom peeked through the door and then slowly made their way over. "Bubbles...are you okay? I can hear you pacing from downstairs, seeing as we have superpowers...and the fact that you're pacing pretty loudly. I'm starting to think you'll leave trenches in the ground."

"Haha, very funny," Bubbles commented with slight sarcasm, although her voice was still worn and solemn. She stopped pacing to sit down on her bed, but she was still feeling fidgety, so she swing her legs. She turned back to Blossom. "Here; sit down."

Blossom nodded in acknowledgment, seating herself at Bubbles desk. She sat with back to the desk, so she had to spread her legs. "Actually...I came here with a more urgent matter."

Bubbles cocked her head to the side. "...What is it?"

"It's...It's about Buttercup and your...'conversation'. I want to know how it went. What did you say?"

Bubbles hesitated before speaking, knowing Blossom was hesitating too. "I just confirmed the truth. I don't know if she believed me or not. What do you think, Blossom? Has she changed at all...? Has she acted any different...?"

Blossom shrugged before carefully saying, "I don't know, honestly. She just...She locked herself into her room again. Won't speak. But this time maybe it's for a better reason. I think she just needs time to think."

"...Right." Bubbles nodded, sighing as she desperately tried to hide her raging emotions from her sister.

And yet Blossom still saw right through her. "Relax, Bubbles... I'm sure everything will work out."

"...I know. Everyone keeps saying so, and I'm desperately trying to keep going..." She paused then, before hesitantly adding, "...To stay strong."

"Keep it up," Blossom whispered. "I'll report anything new to you if anything happens. So...I'll catch you later then...?"

"Wait."

Blossom paused, her hand on the doorknob. "Yeah, Bubbles...?"

Bubbles smiled softly. "Thanks again for being such a great sister, Blossom."

Blossom seemed surprised, but then she smiled and hugged Bubbles. "I'm glad to of service," she whispered back. "...You keep it up Bubbles; I'm right here...we all are."

"I know." Bubbles slowly closed her eyes, a few tears threatening to fall. But she quickly wiped them away and wrapped her arms around her sister.

Then they parted and said bye to each other before Blossom left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Bubbles sighed, sinking into her seat, pulling her pillow over her head.

...Now what...?

She fiddled with her pencil before leaping up. "I can't stand it!" She began pacing again, muttering under breath. "I need something to do..."

Bubbles continued to mutter under her breath, pacing back and forth, in circles, and rubbing her chin in thought.

Finally, she collapsed on her bed where she groaned and rolled around, pulling at her hair. One pigtail had fallen out, loose strands of hair falling around her shoulders.

She sighed, sitting upright as she buried her face in her hands and let out a groan.

"...Hey Bubbles...are you okay?"

Bubbles' head snapped up to see Bliss. She slowly sighed, standing up and having a seat on the floor. She gestured for Bliss to do the same.

Bliss sat down. "...You okay...?" she pressed.

Bubbles nodded. "I'm fine. I just...need something to do, is all."

Bliss nodded before hesitating. She finally sighed, taking in a deep breath and asking, "...So what do you think will happen now...?"

"...I have no idea," Bubbles admitted. "It all depends on whether or not Buttercup has enough trust in us."

Bliss nodded. "Yeah, that's true. And also how desperate or broken-hearted she is... Plus let's hope she doesn't play stubborn."

* * *

A girl with brown hair stared at herself in a full-length mirror. She frowned at the outfit she had on.

"Nice combo, but I don't think it's gonna do anything for me at the current moment."

She took the clothes off and tossed them to the side before lookin for other outfits to wear.

Finally, she settled on a white blouse and skinny jeans. "Sophistacted is fine, I guess," she said, tossing her hair aside.

She then confidently made her way downstairs to meet up with three girls.

One of them was blond. She was wearing an orange tank with a black jacket and skirt.

The other had brown hair that seemed black. She was wearing a black tank with a pink jacket and a black miniskirt.

The last one had black hair. She was wearing a baggy purple cashmere sweater with a pink miniskirt and had a red bow in her hair.

"Girls; you all ready?"

The blond one nodded. "Yeah, we are. We were waiting for you..." She trailed off when she saw the brown-haired girl's raised eyebrow.

"Well, Kelly...that's an interesting new COLOUR you've got there," the brown-haired girl commented.

"Yeah...orange's Braker's fave colour...so yeah..." She bit her lip.

Then she turned to the one with black hair. "And how's it coming, SOPHIE?"

Sophie winced at the cold mention of her name. "Well um...it's coming alone fine and..."

"Okay, yeah; that's all I need to know." The other one snapped her fingers dismissively. She then turned to the last one. "You got all the 'PARTY FAVOURS" ready, Hailey?"

"Ready," Hailey sighed, nodding as she held up her small black purse...which seemed to be a bit bigger than it should be...

"Good." The girl with brown hair snapped her fingers again. "Let's go, girlfriends."

"Of course, _Michelle_."

* * *

ME: Okay, pretty short but I've been busy. And who knows what Michelle's planning? Not very action-filled, but it's just sorta like a filler for now...building excitement for the next chapter.

BRAKER: Busy with Halloween stuff, right?

ME: *nods* Yeah; this Halloween went by pretty well; rainy, but candy-filled and fun. Ohh that reminds me. We had spirit week at my school. It was Western, twins, Halloween, PJs, and then formal. How fun. *laughs*

BRICK: PJs? Cool.

ME: I know right?

BOOMER: Anyways, R&R please! Bye!


	21. Chapter 21: Pranks at the Mall

CHAPTER 21: PRANKS AT THE MALL

ME: Okay, I know, I know; short chapter last chapter. But at least I started writing this even BEFORE I updated, so it's a bit quicker up...

BUTCH: Meh. She owns nothing besides her own OC's and the story.

ME: ...Right. *mutters* Although it'd be awesome if I did.

BUTCH: *raises eyebrow* And what was that...?

ME: *pauses* Uh...Nothing...

BUTCH: Okaaaay then...

Chapter 21: Pranks at the Mall

* * *

Michelle tossed her hair back. "I can't believe it." She sniffed. "She's not _here _yet."

"I'm pretty sure she'll be here soon..." Kelly said anxiously.

Michelle snorted, flipping her hair again. "What_ever_."

Just then, a girl with brown hair appeared, her hair in a pigtails. "Sorry," she apologized hastily. "I...I got caught up."

"At least you're _here _now; I thought you didn't plan on showing up at all!" Michelle sneered, folding her arms.

The girl looked down absently, kicking a stone awkwardly as she flushed. She swallowed. "S-Sorry."

"C'mon; let's get a move on." Michelle turned, letting her hair brush into the girl's face. "We don't _have _all day."

"R-Right."

"Just don't screw up," Kelly whispered into her ear, before catching up with the others.

The newcomer followed at a slower pace, shivering—but not because she was cold.

* * *

Bubbles flipped through the cookbook, wanting to pick out something to make. She was desperately bored, and she knew it was because of Buttercup just only holing herself up in her room again. She wanted to know what Buttercup was thinking.

_...Did she believe the truth...?_

Bubbles paused then, noticing a recipe that caught her eye. It was a blueberry muffin.

She quickly began whipping up the ingredients needed for the delicious muffin.

While Bubbles worked, her mind became distracted for a bit.

_I wonder what's going to happen at school tomorrow... _She was snapped out of her thoughts by the smell of smoke and burning muffins.

Bubbles quickly opened the oven door, wincing at the heat. She blew at her hands, cursing in her mind. She'd forgotten to wear oven mitts! Luckily she was superhuman, otherwise the burns would be a lot more painful...

Bubbles blinked then, realizing there was a small fire*. Groaning, she called, "Blossom!"

Blossom burst in. "I smelled smoke! did you—" She gaped at the smoke billowing from the oven before snapping out of it and freezing the flames. Then she smashed the ice, dumping the pieces into the sink.

After that was done, Blossom turned and scolded Bubbles for getting distracted while cooking...AGAIN.

Bubbles was flushed, apologizing throughout much of the lecture, feeling embarrassed.

Then Blossom left her to remake the blueberry muffins.

Sighing, Bubbles dumped the old tray into the garbage and began again. _Concentrate, _she told herself fiercely. _There's enough trouble as there is. You don't need to add any more. _

Bubbles blew at her hands, which were still feeling the burn. She cooled them off with some of the blocks of shattered ice Blossom had left in the sink. They were melting fast, but the cool water was welcoming after the pain from the burns. Bubbles let out a sigh of relief.

She almost lost herself in the soothing coolness, when she smelled the warm smell of muffins. She heard a soft _DING!_

Quickly, Bubbles snapped out of her trance and turned the oven off before the ready muffins got burned..._again_.

Bubbles slipped on her oven mitts (she wasn't about to make the _same _two mistakes _twice_), opened the oven door and pulled the muffins out.

She breathed in the warm aroma, glad for the soothing scent after such stressful days.

Bubbles set the tray down to cool, trying to keep it hidden from Buttercup and Bliss... Although she doubted Buttercup would come for any at the moment.

Bubbles decided she'd send Buttercup some muffins before the day ended. But for the moment, she just wanted things to do.

Bubbles sat down, fidgeting and trying not to start pacing again. Now what? Her mind echoed the words over and over, trying to find something to do.

The Professor randomly appeared then, peeling off his green rubber gloves. "I think we all need something to do," he announced. "How's about we go to the mall?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! OMG just _yes_!" Bubbles jumped up, hugging the Professor before flying to her room.

The Professor blinked, obviously confused and surprised at her reaction. He scratched his head, raising an eyebrow. "Huh. Maybe I should mention going to the mall more often...?" He shrugged then, walking off to get ready to leave.

Meanwhile, Bubbles was clapping her hands together. "Finally! Something to do! AND a chance to go outside! Maybe the tension will cease, maybe we'll see some friends, maybe..." She trailed off then, pausing.

Bubbles stared up at her ceiling. _Was everything really going to be okay? _She knew the tension would be high. It'd be hard to chat like they usually did... But she really hoped everything would turn out okay and fun in the end.

"...I should get ready," she finally sighed, walking to her closet.

* * *

Buttercup glanced at her outfit. A pair of worn-out, ripped jeans, messy hair, a simple black tee with a green star on the front...

She rolled her eyes. _Since when did she care about her outfit anyway...?_

But she knew it was because she was seeing Butch again tomorrow. She wanted to look good, although she couldn't see why it mattered now.

Buttercup sighed, tossing aside the lime-green jacket she'd picked up.

She heard a soft _ding! _Surprised, she checked her phone. It was a text from Butch.

"'_Meet me at our special meeting spot before 9:00. I have something to tell you I can't do so on the phone, and it can't wait until tomorrow._'"

"Girls! We're going to the mall!" the Professor called.

Buttercup straightened. _The mall...? _She hesitated. It would be awkward, but she actually wanted to buy some new clothes to wear for once...

She shook her head then to clear it. _I should get ready. _Buttercup quickly made her way to her closet again.

* * *

Bubbles brushed her hair and tied into neat pigtails. Then she turned and walked out of the bathroom, skipping excitedly downstairs.

To her surprise, the first one there was Buttercup. She was on her phone, scrolling through it. She wore a black tee with a green star on it, a pair of baggy ripped jeans, and a forest-green jacket.

Remaining quiet, Bubbles slowly drifted into the air and made her way to sit down near Buttercup.

Just then, Blossom came down. She was wearing a pink jacket and a pair of pale pink skinny jeans with a red tank.

"Hey, girls," Blossom greeted them.

Buttercup's head snapped up in surprise, before she blinked and followed Blossom's gaze to Bubbles.

Bubbles smiled shyly, waving sheepishly.

Buttercup gave a nod of acknowledgement before turning back to her phone.

Then Bunny came down, wearing a purple bunny hoodie with bunny ears on the hood, and a pair of light-purple skinny jeans.

"Hi guys," she said softly, tugging at her jeans.

"Hi, Bunny." Bubbles' voice was quiet too.

The Professor joined them then. "Just have to wait for Banana and Bliss then...—"

Just as he said that, an orange tornado burst into the room. It cleared to reveal Bliss, dressed in an orange jacket and a pale orange skinny jeans. She wore a pale tee with oranges on it too.

"Bliss is here," she announced, waving.

They had to wait a little longer before Banana appeared.

"Hey," she greeted them with light panting. "Sorry for the wait."

She was wearing a jean jacket and a striped yellow tee. She had on a black skirt and yellow-and-black tights.

"Decided to go bold today," Banana answered their gazes.

Bubbles nodded. "Nice choices," she commented quietly.

Banana nodded. "Thanks."

The Professor pulled out the car keys and gestured for the girls to follow him. "Let's get a move on," he announced, walking to the doors.

They all nodded, floating or walking after him. Then they climbed into the car.

* * *

Bubbles grinned wide. "This is so awesome! It's been awhile since I went to the mall!"

"It HAS, hasn't it?" Banana agreed cheerfully, eyeing a few dresses.

Buttercup spun around and stalked off. "Whatever," she muttered, her arms crossed.

Banana stared after her. "Jeez; she could at _least _be a bit more excited."

"I don't blame her," Bubbles sighed, dropping the sleeve of a shirt she'd been studying.

Banana's gaze softened. "Aww it's okay, Bubbles. I bet she's the most excited one of us all deep down; seeing as she's been cooped up in her room so long."

"Yeah...I guess," Bubbles sighed. "I sure HOPE she's excited."

"..._Perfect_."

Bubbles looked around when she heard the soft voice, but saw nothing. Confused, she turned back around.

Meanwhile, Buttercup was studying shop windows, making sure she was farther off from her sisters. She wasn't about to admit that she wanted to shop for new clothes...

...And for Butch, too.

Buttercup sighed as she moved on. She couldn't just keep window-shopping. She had to buy SOMETHING. She briefly wondered if she should disguise her new outfit in an electronics shopping bag or something.

After awhile of looking, she finally settled on a store and entered it. What she didn't notice were the small group of girls nearby...

"..._Target locked_."

* * *

Bubbles wandered around, enjoying the sight of pretty outfits. But she was fretful. She wondered where Buttercup had gone.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Bubbles floated upwards. That sounded like BC! She looked around, trying to locate her sister. She used her super hearing, and the fact her sister was yelling helped too.

Finally, she managed to locate her in a store across the mall. Bubbles zoomed over there.

Bubbles was surprised to see a group of girls wearing hats hurrying off. She almost followed them, but shook her head when she remembered why she was there.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles called. "Are you okay?"

Buttercup's head snapped up then, her face dark as she glared at nothing in particular. She was sopping wet too. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY!? WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" she demanded.

"I don't know," Bubbles replied worriedly. "Are you seriously okay? You might catch a cold; I know you don't like trying clothes, but I think you need to change."

"...Okay," Buttercup sighed. "At least ONE good thing came of this," she muttered under her breath.

"Huh?" Bubbles turned, wondering if she'd heard right. _Buttercup actually WANTED to try clothes for once...?_

Buttercup's head snapped up then, a blush forming on her cheeks. "N-Nothing," she stammered quickly, brushing it off.

"Oh...okay." Bubbles nodded slowly before leading Buttercup deeper into the store. "Let's see what they have here..."

* * *

"Hahaha that looks SOO funny!" Bubbles laughed, slapping her hand against her seat.

Buttercup flushed. "Shut up; YOU'RE the one who CHOSE it." She was wearing a large hat with feathers in it, and a poofy black dress with many ruffles...too many ruffles at that.

"Sorry," Bubbles said, wiping her eyes. "It was just too tempting. I didn't think you'd actually TRY it."

Buttercup huffed, looking to the side. "Shut up; I'm desperate right now."

Bubbles laughed again, unable to contain herself.

If Bubbles was watching, she would've caught the small smile in Buttercup's face...but it vanished in a flash.

Buttercup fidgeted impatiently. It was nearly time for her meeting with Butch... What if she was late...?

"Hurry up," she groaned, raking a hand through her dark hair.

"Okay, okay," Bubbles giggled, getting up. She was glad the whole mall thing had worked out after all.

Buttercup thought she heard snickers, but when she turned around, she saw no one. Nervously, she slowly backed back into the changing stall.

* * *

When they'd finally decided on an outfit, they decided to find the others.

While calling for them, they heard a soft call from Blossom with their super-hearing.

They immediately flew in, looking around the place. "Blossom?"

"Girls? In here!"

They followed the voice to a changing stall, where the rattling was still sounding.

Buttercup groaned. "You _locked _yourself in? Oh c'mon; this is going to be _easy_. I'll just smash through it—"

"No!" Blossom gasped. "This is mall property!"

"So?" Buttercup snorted. "We destroy stuff all the time while fighting monsters."

"With good REASONS," Blossom pointed out. "If you destroy this for no reason, then WE'LL have to pay for it."

Bubbles smiled when she saw that they were getting along.

"Here; I'll pick the lock," Bubbles offered. She picked the lock but was surprised to see something was wrong.

"...I think something's wedged inside," Blossom explained. "I can't seem to open it from inside either."

Bubbles frowned. She looked upwards, but there was no space between the ceiling for Blossom to fly and squeeze through.

"Okay this is ridiculous," Buttercup muttered, folding her arms.

Bubbles then felt a lightbulb go off. She quickly went to work, picking at the inside. When a small piece flew out, it let out a satisfied _click!_

"Wow Bubbles...how'd you do that...?" Blossom gasped, floating out with the clothes she wanted to buy in her hands.

Bubbles let out a small, sheepish smile. "Well...I've gotten locked into the washroom stalls a few times..."

Blossom and Buttercup both paused then, worried thoughts going through their minds.

Buttercup's face grew shadowed. "_Tch_! Let's just get going," she muttered. "We'll split up." Before her sisters could object, she zoomed off.

"Oh man..." Bubbles murmured. She glanced at Blossom worriedly.

Blossom sighed. "Let's just go," she suggested quietly.

Bubbles nodded and flew off after her sister's pink streak.

When they found Bunny, she had been tripped with her laces tied together, causing her to drop EVERYTHING she'd been carrying.

Blossom and Bubbles helped her up before flying off. They saw Buttercup arguing with a sales clerk as Banana stood nearby, looking embarrassed, flushed, and bewildered.

"What's going on?" Blossom called, flying over.

"Someone put a stupid magazine in Banana's bags!"

"After shopping for clothes I went to look for books," Banana explained. "A-And somehow THIS got in my bag..." She showed them the magazine, her face red.

"...Ugh," Blossom said, frowning in distaste as she tried not to look at it.

"That's sick," Bunny added softly.

"...Eww," Bubbles murmured.

"Banana didn't take it!" Buttercup snapped. "She's not that kind of person!"

"Well I guess I can believe that, but that one's _already _been paid for," the sales clerk explained, a cute guy with shaggy blond hair. He blew a bubblegum bubble.

"_Look_, Paul—" Buttercup growled, but was interrupted.

"Who bought it?" Blossom inquired.

"...By THAT guy." Paul nodded towards a man running towards them, his bubble popping.

"That issue's mine! It's the last issue they have in stores!" the man called. He was slightly chubby with a goatee and brown hair.

"...Sick man," Buttercup muttered under her breath.

"Care to explain how it may have gotten here then?" Blossom demanded.

The man shrugged. "A group of girls approached me. They were wearing hats so I couldn't see their faces. One tripped me, and another one-a really nice one-helped me up. But then _another _girl picked the magazine up and said it had been left behind. They went to take it to the Lost-and-Found. And before I could object, they were gone. I couldn't report it was stolen, so I was looking for it _everywhere_..."

The sisters glanced at each other. "Oh okay..."

"But thanks for finding it," the man said, taking the magazine. He turned to Paul, the sales clerk. "See ya."

"I doubt the mall would WANT to help him find THAT thing," Buttercup muttered.

Blossom shrugged. "It's their duty, after all."

"C'mon," Banana called. "Let's go and fond Bliss."

They nodded and flew off.

When they found Bliss, she had a clothes shopping bag in one hand and an electronics one in the other. She was looking at food.

Bliss glanced up. "Hi girls! I just thought I'd buy some stuff from this bakery to eat!"

"Thanks, Bliss," Bubbles giggled.

Blossom nodded as she flew over. She began explaining what had happened to them as Bliss picked breads and then lined up to pay for it. Bliss made comments along the story.

"Wow," Bliss said when Blossom was finished. "Busy day you guys had. I've been AVOIDING two pranks already. I wonder if—"

Just then, she was rained upon by food. Two small cakes and cream-filled bread, topped with whipped cream and jelly-filled donuts. Bliss let out a small shriek as she was splattered.

"Bliss!" Blossom gasped.

Bliss looked up to see a group of girls quickly vanishing. They were wearing hats, and were carrying boxes of food.

"Bliss! Are you okay?" Bubbles cried, flying over to help her sister.

Bliss' gaze darkened as she growled, "No, I am NOT okay! I think I know who's behind this! I AM GOING TO PAY THEM BACK AT SCHOOL!"

"So it's someone from school?" Blossom gasped. "_Who_?"

Buttercup nodded, punching her fist into her hand. "I'll _kill _them, whoever they are—!"

But instead of answering, Bliss immediately brightened. "Yum! Creamy," she commented, tasting her cream-covered finger.

"We're so sorry," the sales clerk said. "I saw the girls with the hats up there hiding... But they already paid for the bread so I can't really do anything..."

"It's okay," Bliss said, shrugging. "_I'll _get them back. In the meanwhile, I'll have to change into one of my new outfits. Can I do it in back?"

The sales clerk nodded. "Of course. There's a sink too."

Bliss smiled. "Thanks..." She paused to read the sales clerk's name tag. "...Maya."

Maya nodded, giving Bliss a bag to put her dirty clothes in.

Bliss went back to change and the sisters helped Maya and the other sales clerks to clean the mess up.

* * *

"Butch? Are you here? I'm sorry I'm late; I got held up," Buttercup called over the light drizzle of rain.

No answer.

Dejected, Buttercup began to trudge back down the hill. She'd flown there as fast as she could, but he wasn't there.

_Of course he isn't, _a dark voice in her mind snapped.

Her heart seemed to wail. _No! There must be a misunderstanding—_

_What is there to misunderstand? _Her mind was cold, harsh and numb. _You can't trust him—_

"...Butter...cup...?"

Through her whirling thoughts and heavy steps, she barely heard the weak voice.

But then it sounded again.

"...B...C..."

She paused, looking around. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"...H-Here..." the weak voice croaked.

She followed the voice to a berry bush with a tree behind it, and was surprised to see Butch leaning against the tree as she parted the bush's leaves.

Butch was panting, and his face was pale, but there was a faint flush to his cheeks. His breathing was ragged. Beads of sweat prickled his skin. He coughed, covering it with his fist, his eyes closed.

"...Sur-prise..." he said weakly, opening his eyes to look at her.

Buttercup stepped forward, her arms still keeping the leaves back. "Oh my God, Butch; are you okay? What ha-" She trailed off then.

"Might not...want to step there," he managed to say with a small, teasing smile.

"Huh?" Buttercup looked down and noticed that she'd stepped in vomit. "Ew, gross," she commented, shaking her foot.

He laughed weakly, but the wheezy laughs quickly turned into coughing.

Buttercup froze before grabbing his hand. Warm and sweaty. "Shhh...don't strain yourself..." She felt his sweaty forehead and had to draw her hand back.

Hot...VERY hot. Too hot, in fact. But with some burning coldness to it...

Suddenly, he started coughing again, this time a violent fit that took over him, making him tremble as he wheezed.

"Butch! Are you okay?" she cried, kneeling down.

"I...I'm...fine..." he panted back. He tried to stand up. "I'm—"

"Butch...?" She gasped when he fell forward, catching him. "Are you okay!?"

* * *

*_(A/N: Reference to my fic "Cooking Love" which I'll update some time...)_

ME: Done for the day! Who can guess what the magazine was about...? *coughs* And wow, Butch even sneaked out with such a bad fever! Looks like he doesn't plan on going back on his word...

BUTCH: *mutters* Why must I be the one to suffer?

ME: *shrugs* For story's sake. Look, at least you get to be in the spotlight.

BUTCH: *mutters, rolls eyes* ...Whatever.

BOOMER: Read and review PLEEEEASE! Bye!


	22. Chapter 22: Revenge is, Bliss?

CHAPTER 22: REVENGE IS...BLISS?

ME: So...I'm back. Did ya miss me?

BRICK: ...Not really.

ME: *sticks tongue out* Shut up. So it was Remembrance Day on November 11th, and Frannyfine29's bday on the 10th, same with my li'l bro. And plus season 3 of MLP FiM just came out! Anyone a fan? Anyone liked the two new episodes?

BUTCH: ...MLP? Seriously?

ME: ...Yes seriously. Don't be so judgy. Anyway, I own nothing besides my own OC's and the story!

Chapter 22: Revenge is...Bliss?

* * *

"Bliss, are you sure this is a good idea?" Bubbles nervously rolled a crumpled ball of paper between her hands.

"YES," Bliss responded, chewing on a cookie. "You don't have to take part. THIS IS MY REVENGE, AND MINE ALONE."

"...Okay then." Bubbles sighed, making her way back up the stairs. She paused on her way up. "And Bliss?"

"Yeah?" Bliss looked up from her doodling.

"...Be careful," Bubbles murmured.

Bliss shrugged. "I know. But they've reaped what they sow, and now they've dug their graves...so they gotta lie in it."

"...That sounds like you're gonna kill them," Bubbles commented.

"I'm not," Bliss replied. "I just wanna pay them back."

* * *

Buttercup groaned, shifting the weight of Butch on her back. She could feel his warm breaths on her neck, and his cold sweat and warm body felt heavy as she flew on worriedly.

"Butch, Butch, please wake up," she begged, gently shaking him.

There was no reply from him, only a soft murmur. "Butter...cup...?"

She paused in surprise.

"No...I...love you...I'm sorry..."

She bit her lip. _Was he having a nightmare? _She gently shook him. "Butch, Butch," she whispered urgently.

One dull jade-green eye blinked open. "B...C...?"

"Are you okay?" she pressed worriedly, biting her lip as she chewed on it.

He offered a small smile. "I'm fine. And I can fly on my own..."

"No." Buttercup immediately reacted. "I'm _not _letting you fly in your condition. We gotta get you to a doctor. I don't understand. Why couldn't you just text me that you couldn't go instead of doing...THIS?"

"...I...needed to show you..." Butch coughed. "I didn't...want to make you...take anything the wrong ways..."

Buttercup frowned. "A simple text would've done. I would've understood." _At least I hope I would've. _She shook her head to clear it. Her voice was soft as she spoke again. "You didn't have to do this. You're worrying _me _sick too."

He coughed. "...I'm surprised you're still...worried about me. I thought you...hated me."

Buttercup paused again, hesitating. "...Maybe I don't hate you as much as I thought I do," she whispered quietly.

"...I'm glad..." Butch murmured. Then his weight felt a little heavier as he fell back against her back.

"...Butch...?" she murmured.

No reply. Just soft snoring.

Buttercup couldn't help but smile slightly as she flew on.

* * *

Bliss stared out the window. "Buttercup's not home yet, huh. She would've loved this..."

Just then, the door creaked open. A head poked out, quietly surveying the room. The person was almost about to step in and sneak off, but Bliss spoke, causing the intruder to freeze.

"...You know, you could've left a warning before disappearing like that."

"Humph. I did." The newcomer slammed the door shut, causing the things around them to rattle. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"No; in fact, we're all still up. I just offered to stay here," Bliss said coolly. "So what were you doing?"

The newcomer scowled. "I had personal matters to attend to, okay? It's none of your business anyway."

"What? A little rendezvous?" Bliss teased.

The newcomer froze again. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing," Bliss said innocently. "Anyway, _Buttercup_, I have a few plans I'm pulling on that group from the mall."

"Really?" Buttercup visibly relaxed when the subject was changed. "What ideas do you have?"

"Just a few," Bliss said, grinning mischievously. A glimmer of excitement and amusement sparked in her eyes. "I'm going to turn a regular school day into a party..._prank _style."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. _Bliss was NOT someone you'd want to mess with when she was in her plotting mood. _

* * *

The next day, Bliss actually awoke early. She ate quickly, beating everyone else.

Then she waited impatiently for everyone else to finish.

They quickly flew to school. As soon as they got there, she parted ways and disappeared.

"...What's with her?" Banana said, raising an eyebrow.

"Payback time, that's what," Buttercup responded.

After a few minutes of wandering, the bell rang.

RIING!

Everyone hurriedly made their way to their classes.

First class Bubbles had was Art.

They were given some time to work on their entries, and Bubbles promptly joined Boomer, who waved at her.

Boomer pulled out the entry and some art supplies. "You got everything?" he asked.

Bubbles nodded, about to reply, but before she could...

A small cry was heard.

They all rushed over to where Sophie was, sitting rigid and wide-eyed.

They gathered around her, looking at a her blank canvas.

It wasn't complete, yes, but there was something else wrong with it.

...Paint.

Splatters of paint covered the canvas. Red splotches, green splotches, yellow splotches, blue splotches...it went on.

"Now I'll have to start over! Even though I didn't have much in the first place..." Sophie groaned.

Just then, paint fell from the ceiling. Everyone else leapt out of the way, but Sophie got hit. She let out a small squeal as paints the colours of the rainbow dripped onto her clothes.

"Goodness! Sophie, are you okay?" the Art teacher cried, rushing over.

"I...I'm fine," Sophie stammered. "Someone suggested I bring another outfit today, and I'm glad I did..."

"Go ahead and change," the Art teacher said.

Bubbles looked up at the ceiling. One thought went through her mind. _Bliss..._

* * *

The day went on with Michelle's followers getting pranked.

When Hailey went to the water fountain to get a drink of water, the fountain went crazy and covered her pale pink jeans with water, making it look like she'd wet her pants.

Apparently someone told her to bring a spare pair of jeans, so she quickly changed, but not before the class knew about it and confusion ensued.

During lunch, Kelly discovered something red on the bottom of her jeans and was horrified to think that her period had come and that she hadn't been careful.

She'd been told to bring spare pants as well, so she got lucky...but everyone still knew about it before she could change.

Not only that, but as she was coming out of the washroom, someone threw pie in her hair.

Kelly stomped back into the washroom and tried to wash the gunk out of her hair...AGAIN.

The Puffs all turned to Bliss, who shrugged with a grin on her face.

"I saved the best for last," she murmured.

Meanwhile, Michelle was screaming, standing on the top of the cafeteria table. Chaos quickly ensued.

Crickets were jumping out of her handbag, and leaping all over the place.

People screamed and shouted, dropping their trays when the crickets leapt onto their food...or THEM.

But the crickets really didn't do any harm, and were quickly rounded up.

The Puffs had already told their friends what had happened at the mall, so they didn't question her.

But there was _one _question to be asked...:

"Why did you prank Kelly twice?" Blossom whispered.

Bliss shrugged. "She said Braker was cute again."

The others groaned, but they all had to admit it was funny.

"So it was _you _behind all of this!" Braker added. He gave her a high-five. "Pure. _Genius_!" Then they shared a quick kiss.

"Uh...hate to rain on your parade but...the teacher's coming," Brick pointed out under his breath.

An angry Michelle and her upset followers appeared. "SHE did all of this!" Michelle cried, sniffing.

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Care for an explanation, young lady?"

"Sure." Bliss shrugged. She told the teacher about what happened at the mall, and sweet-talked her way out of too much trouble.

In the end, she got detention, along with the others.

"Next time work things out," the teacher lectured. "And you three; even if that was done OUTSIDE of school, it's still your faults she was influenced to pay you all back. One week's detention!"

The teacher walked off then, and with a shocked Michelle and her friends staring after him.

Silence followed until...

"Only _one _week's detention? Less than I expected! BOOYAH! So worth it!" Bliss snickered, doing a fist pump.

Michelle's mouth snapped shut as she glared at Bliss and her sisters. "C'mon girls; let's. Go," she muttered through gritted teeth.

"I'm SO getting you back for this," Kelly snarled.

"You can try," Bliss retorted. "But I think you'd rather stay _out _of trouble."

Kelly growled, but before she could retort, Braker jumped to Bliss' defense.

"Just leave her alone, Kelly. You guys are even now. It's over. _Please_."

Kelly frowned, narrowing her eyes. "_Fine_. But _only _because Braker said so," she muttered before stalking off.

The two oranges shared another high-five and kiss.

Everyone rolled their eyes or laughed.

...Everyone but Butch. He'd stayed home because of his fever.

* * *

_"...Huh...? Where..._am _I...?" The sleepy teen rubbed his eyes, noticing that it was pitch-black. _

_He was more so surprised to see that he was feeling well too. He studied his fist. There seemed to be a soft white glow around him..._

_He shivered. _Crap. This couldn't be—

_Just then, he heard soft crying and singing. _

_"Hello?" he called quietly, his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage. _

_The soft, sad melody continued, accompanied by quiet tears. _

_"Hello?" he asked again, his voice shaking as he took a step forward. _

_There was no reply, but there _was _a slight pause. But then the noises continued. _

_"Please answer," he pleaded, taking another step forward. _

_He saw memories being replayed around him, of happy times. _

_But instead of pausing to watch, he stayed away from the movies and moved on. _

_The sounds on the screens were quiet, and they were flickering. _

_He could still hear the teary melody up ahead. _

_"Please..." he whispered, his feet creating ripples as he walked. _

_He finally saw a light up ahead. _

_He was running now. Something about the light pulled him onwards. The voice. It was ringing in his head, calling for him. _

_Finally, he reached the white glow. _

_He saw her. She was picking petals from a withering flower, surrounded by a faint white glow. Her dark hair framing her face, her soft crying, her sad melody..._

Her closed eyes.

_He felt scared. He wanted to stop. But he seemed to be magnetically pulled forward until he was so close..._

_"Butter...cup...?"_

_The sad girl looked up then, her eyes still closed. _

_He forced his fear away. "Please...open your eyes," he choked, memories of earlier dreams shaking him. _

_She continued to sit there, dead silent, surrounded by a white glow. _

_He stared at her, praying with all his heart that she wasn't—_

_Then her eyes flashed open. _

_They were pitch-black and hollow, and he could've sworn he saw fire deep within the soulless tunnels. _

_He screamed. The darkness seemed to wrap around him as he fell. He felt like he was in the ocean; dark, powerless, drowning, choking..._

_He could see the white glow above, her watching him from the small tunnel of light, her hollow eyes emotionless. _

_"Buttercup...no..." His voice was so soft he wondered if he had only thought it. But it seemed to echo around him...or was that only in his mind...?_

_A tear streamed down his lonely face. _

_"_I love you..._"_

* * *

Boomer flipped through his sketchbook, sighing. He was so bored. What did it matter anyway, that X could be this or that?

He paused, surprised to see the pages stop at the smudged picture where a dark-haired boy was giving a girl flowers...

A girl with pitch-black eyes.

* * *

ME: I'm done for today; a wonderful ending, no? *sighs* Anyway, if any of you remember chapter 13 and chapter 17 where BC had pitch-black eyes, then I guess you've probably already figured out that Butch's guilt/conscious has taken the form of her with hollow eyes. She's haunting his dreams, in a way.

BUTTERCUP: But do I HAVE to have weird eyes? It's just...well, WEIRD.

ME: Deal with it.

BUTCH: This sucks...

BRICK: R&R, I guess... Please.

ME: Okay good; you said please.

BRICK: *rolls eyes*


	23. Chapter 23: Detention Defection

CHAPTER 23: DETENTION DEFECTION

ME: Sorry for not updating sooner! *bows* I had the dreaded Writer's Block... But anyway, here's the new chapter. Hope this makes up for the wait!

BRICK: My _God_. FINALLY! You can't just leave it at that.

ME: Since when did you care?

BRICK: *shrugs* Since I'm smart. Now Kuku88 doesn't own us but she does own her own OC's and the story.

BRAKER: Like me! Aaand rolling chappy!

Chapter 23: Detention Defection

* * *

Silence hung in the air like a thick fog, but someone was stirring in the stillness.

The person gasped as he bolted upwards, his eyes wide. He was in a cold sweat, and his chest heaved.

Swallowing hard, he looked around. "Hello?" he called softly.

But no one was there. No one replied.

Feeling shaken, he leaned back against his bed frame, trying to calm down. He almost felt like he really had actually just tumbled down a deep pit and had his air supply cut off.

Sighing deeply, he practiced deep breathing routines. When he felt calm enough, he relaxed his shoulders and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling.

The dim light above him flickered absently.

He sighed again, looking down at his hands. _Why did he have to dream such freaky dreams...?_

* * *

Bubbles took a deep breath as she pushed open the doors to the cafeteria. She slowly peeked in and immediately saw Michelle sitting with her friends.

Hailey must've noticed her too, because she whispered something into Michelle's ear and pointed.

Michelle and her friends were in a small circle, and she had her back to Bubbles. But then she turned around and sent Bubbles a deep, penetrating glare.

Bubbles stifled a nervous squeal and dashed inside, immediately seating herself at her usual table. She avoided Boomer's questioning gaze.

Bubbles pulled out her textbook and hid behind it, not wanting any unwanted attention.

She nervously peeked over the top of her textbook. One of Michelle's friends noticed her and nudged Michelle. Michelle turned and glared at Bubbles. She let out a small squeal and ducked back behind her book.

Michelle's mood had been especially sour since detention. Bubbles had heard her complaining of all the "losers" hanging out there.

"You know what? It turns out that creep _Fredrick _hangs out in detention. Can you believe it? He is _such _a loser!"

Bubbles slowly turned to glance at Fredrick, who preferred to go by the name Fred. Sometimes he was called Freddie, Rick, or Ricky. His long, spiky pink hair had black tips and was tied back in a small ponytail. He had about a dozen piercings and was wearing a baggy black shirt with the black bow tie and black-and-gray plaid pants required for their uniforms. He was blowing pink bubblegum and listening to music.

Bubbles found it rather funny that the sought-after punky emo was now a "loser" in Michelle's eyes. Michelle was in such a bad mood she'd probably diss almost anyone.

Michelle shot Bubbles a look. "Hey girls; looks like we have an _eavesdropper _over here."

Bubbles swallowed, realizing she'd been staring. She quickly glanced around, hoping she'd meant somebody else, but no such luck.

"Like PUH-_LEASE_, Mousey Bubbles. Can't you like, _keep out _of other people's _businesses_?" sneered Michelle.

Her friends nodded, disdainful looks on their faces.

Michelle looked rather pleased and satisfied with herself.

"Oh _c'mon _Michelle. We all know _you _can't stay out of other people's businesses either. In fact, almost nobody can. I can't either; I've just interfered with _your _business."

They all turned to see Boomer, who was leaning against the table he was sitting at with tired eyes. He was chewing bubblegum, sitting beside Mike.

"Yeah; you're not being very nice," Mike added in a sudden act of bravery.

Michelle shot him a look. "Stay quiet if you know what's good for you." Then she turned back to Boomer. "But _Boomer_...it's not nice of her to eavesdrop!"

"It's not nice of you to diss people either," he shot back.

"And leave my friends alone!" Robin added, sharing a glance with her boyfriend, Mike.

Everyone around them was watching with wide eyes, breathless.

"Boomer's right," Fred added, pulling his headphones out of his ears. "I can totally hear you ya know. Just 'cause I'm listening to Marianas Trench* doesn't mean I can't hear you."

Michelle sent him a glare. "Keep out of this, _loser_."

Fred shrugged. "I'm not scared of you." Then he went right back to listening to his music.

"Guys..." Bubbles murmured. As glad as she was to have them standing up for her, they'd only provoke Michelle further. And who knows what Michelle was going to do to Boomer? _Another _lip bomb**? Bubbles bit her lip. She couldn't stand the thought of it.

Michelle surveyed the scene. "Anyone _else _have anything to say? If so, please _do _speak." Despite her choice of words, her tone was warning and cold, dripping with threats.

Everyone remained silent.

"Alright then." She nodded in satisfaction. She turned back to Boomer. "Boomer, about that _date _I've been asking about..."

"I told you already; I don't have time," Boomer said, taking a step back. "Plus you have detention, remember?"

"That won't get in the way," Michelle purred. "I can wait a _little _longer until our date. What do you think?"

"I can't...not these few days. Sorry. Butch's got a fever and I have painting to attend to."

Michelle sighed dramatically, flipping her hair back. "Okay, okay. I'll ask again some other time. Well, until next time." She winked.

Boomer frowned, taking his seat again.

Just then, the Ruffs and Puffs flew into the cafeteria.

"Sorry we're late," Blossom said breathlessly. "Brick and I were at the library...doing err, _research_."

Brick nodded from behind Blossom, quickly seating himself beside Boomer.

Buttercup made her way slowly over, not meeting anyone's gazes.

"Stupid Mr. Fickleson wanted to talk to me about '_appropriate behavior_' and all that stupid crap," Bliss yawned. "Apparently he'd talked to Michelle and her pals before, but they were rather 'good children'." She snickered. "He _obviously _has no idea what he's talking about. At least he gave them a 'proper scolding'."

At the name of Michelle, some people fell silent.

"I waited outside," Braker added, yawning.

Banana quickly seated herself. "I got held up in the washroom. There is WAY too many people there."

"Tell me about it," Bunny agreed, sighing.

"Mr. Evans had way too long of a lecture," groaned Bandit, leaning back.

Blaster nodded, sitting down. "I was with him in class."

"You guys sound busy," Boomer commented with a sigh.

Brick raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong, bro?"

Boomer shook his head. "No...not really."

"Oh. Okay then..." Brick shrugged.

An awkward silence hung in the air until Braker spoke.

"What the heck are we all waiting for!? Let's _eat_!"

The others laughed and nodded, unpacking their lunches.

As they ate, Bubbles noticed Bliss frowning. "What's wrong?" she inquired, scooting over.

"I heard Kelly say Braker's cute _again_," Bliss muttered. "Unfortunately, I'm all out of pie. Now, I'm going to buy some." With that, she stood up and made her way to line up.

Bubbles stared after her sister strangely. Then she shook her head to clear it. _Bliss was one strange girl..._

* * *

Bliss chewed on the end of her pencil thoughtfully, tapping it against her book. She resisted the urge to blow her bubblegum into a huge orange bubble.

"Bliss...?"

Choosing to ignore the voice, she went on thinking. Mr. Evans had told them to fill in the blanks to a diagram, and she was trying to remember what one part was. She had to tune out and block out all the noise around her as she thought. Her mind wandered, but she always managed to climb back on track and—

"I said, focus, Bliss; _focus_!"

"Huh?" Bliss snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see Mr. Evans' annoyed face.

His arms were folded and he tapped her desk impatiently. "Do you have an explanation for daydreaming?"

Bliss lifted innocent eyes. "I wasn't daydreaming! I was trying to remember this part of the diagram..." She trailed off. _Uh-oh, _she thought. _Mr. Evans looks fed up._

"Did you not study?" he asked irritably. Mr. Evans was a nice teacher, but he sometimes got into a bad mood. And when he did, _boy _were his bad moods bad.

"I did," she mumbled. "But..."

"Then why don't you know?" he pressed.

She shrugged.

Mr. Evans stared at her for awhile as the class tittered behind her. "..._Well_...?" he finally demanded.

Bliss sighed. "Sorry, Mr. E."

He raised an eyebrow. "You have nothing to add to your statement?"

She shrugged again. "Nothing you'd believe or won't get me in trouble." She had to hide a grin. The challenge in her tone was there, slightly hidden but still there. _And _easy to find.

His eyebrow lifted again. "Tryme."

Bliss nodded slowly. "If you say so," she agreed. "So I tried to study in detention but I forgot my textbook in my locker. I wanted to ask if I could get it but Mr. F said no. So I tried using my phone and listening to the recording of the lesson and the notes I took, but he thought I was texting and took my home. I _tried _asking..." She hesitated then.

"Go on," Mr. Evans pressed, seeming somewhat interested in what she had to say.

"I _tried _asking _Michelle _for help"—Bliss made a face—"But she said no, and I got in trouble for talking."

Mr. Evans turned to Michelle, who'd been watching the show enjoyably at first, but was now rigid.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that true, Michelle...?"

"I...I..." Michelle tried to pull herself together before speaking. "Yes, it's true." She hung her head. Then it snapped back up. "But it was _only _because we can't talk in detention!"

Mr. Evans sighed. "Michelle, you should've offered to help, but I suppose your reason is reasonable enough. And Bliss, I'm sure you could've explained to Mr. F why you needed your book."

Bliss paused from sticking her tongue out secretly at Michelle to looking as innocent as possible at Mr. Evans. "I _did _try; he just wouldn't listen," she insisted simply.

"Okay, fine; you're off the hook for this one. You really aren't a bad student, Bliss." Mr. Evans then turned and walked off.

Bliss sighed in relief and leaned back.

"Oh and Bliss?"

Bliss' head snapped back up. "Yeah?" she asked carefully.

Mr. Evans paused before a small grin passed his face. "...Throw out your gum."

Bliss groaned and got up, throwing it away. Then she went back to her desk and slumped back.

"What was _that _for?"

"What?" she asked, looking up.

Michelle was glaring at her with her hands on her hips. "_Why _did you pass the blame on to _me_?"

Bliss shrugged. "What?" she said. "It's _true_."

"_Ugh_!" Michelle tossed back her hair and stomped back to her desk.

Bliss had to stifle a laugh as she leaned forward and continued to work on her diagram.

* * *

Bliss yawned as she swung her orange bag over her shoulder. _Finally! Class is over! I thought it'd _never _end, _she thought as she made her way out the door with the others.

Mr. Evans was busy erasing the board with the help of two students.

"Bye, Mr. E!" she called, waving. "Have a nice day!"

"Bye," he called back. "Thank you and you too!"

It was the last class of the day and the next thing she had to do was go to detention before going home.

She popped a new piece of gum in her mouth as she walked off.

Soon Bliss could hear the sound of the door creaking open as voices filled the air.

"I can't _wait _until this whole stupid thing is _over_," one voice complained. "I can't _believe _Bliss! She got _pie _in my hair..._again_!"

_Kelly, _Bliss noted, smirking. She _loved _playing pranks on that girl.

"Ugh, _gross_. _Look_; it's Smelly Belly," whispered another.

_Hailey, _Bliss thought, rolling her eyes. _She _seriously _needed to get her head out of the clouds._

"You mean that _Benny _guy? _Eww_, he tried asking ME on a date once! Can you like, _believe _that?"

Bliss stifled the urge to groan. _Michelle's voice was penetrating. _Smelly Belly was Benny's nickname because he was somewhat chubby and..."_scented_". There were a few Benny's in the school, so the nickname made it easier to identify him.

"I _hate _this," agreed another.

_Sophia, _Bliss thought with a sigh. _That girl really had to get a confidence check done._

"I know they're unbearable right now, but just wait awhile," a new voice said to her.

She turned in surprise to see Fred before smiling. "Oh I know that. I'm just worried about _you_," she teased.

He rolled his eyes, shifting his skull ring slightly. "Shut up," he said, pulling his headphones out. "And remember, don't tell _you-know-who _I'm listening to music."

"I know," Bliss laughed. Everyone in detention knew. "Is Marianas Trench* and all those other bands really _that _good to you?" she added.

"_Duh_," he responded. "I've been listening to them for way long now. What do you expect?"

She rolled her eyes before making her way into the door.

"Wait up," Fred called, walking in after her.

"Hey you two," greeted Smelly, patting his stomach. He had shaggy blond hair and a white graphic t-shirt. "What did ya have for lunch?"

Bliss rolled her eyes. Despite that, she couldn't help smiling at his half-joke. "No Smelly, I do _not _have leftovers."

"Aww," he whined. Then he shrugged. "Oh well, it was worth a try."

"Dudes," greeted another guy. He had hair that was dyed red and he was wearing a green tee.

"Hey Chang," Fred responded to his friend, slipping in beside him.

Chang Ping was also called "Ping Pong" for the fun of it.

"Another big detention class, I see." Mrs. Mulberry sighed as she stood up from her seat. "When will you children ever learn..."

"Hey...where's Mr. F?" asked Chang, who was doodling. Beside him was his trusty skateboard.

"He's absent today," Mrs. M explained. "Didn't any of you guys notice?"

A few raised their hands while the others glanced at each other questioningly and shrugged.

"So's Billy," Chang whispered to Fred, who nodded absently.

Mrs. M sighed. "Well I guess we'll get started." She sat back down at her desk as the other kids just sat there doing stuff.

Bliss blew her gum while working, but made sure not to make it too big or let it pop too loudly. Much to her annoyance, Kelly was alsochewing gum.

Chang was doodling while Fred listened to music, sometimes writing down what he thought about one of Chang's pictures on a piece of paper. Other times he was working on homework.

Apparently Smelly had managed to get some food in and was having snacks while working.

Michelle was examining her nails while her friends were whispering to each other. They were _sorta _doing their work.

Bliss pushed aside the urge to roll her eyes. She and the guys sat on the right side of the room in two neat rows while Michelle and her friends were crowded all around Michelle.

After awhile Mrs. Mulberry's phone rang. She quickly answered it. "Hello?"

There was a pause, where the interested students assumed the caller was speaking.

Mrs. M glanced at the clock. "Oh my," she said. She then turned back to her laptop and papers. "Yes, yes; I'll be right there."

Another pause.

"Alright, see you later too."

Then she hung up. She turned to the class. "Apparently I have to leave. I'll have a teacher supervise, but while I'm gone and the new teacher isn't here, I guest you all to be on your _best _behaviour."

"Yes ma'am," Fred said exaggeratedly, hiding his headphones with his long hair.

She sent him a warning stare before hurrying to pack up and rush off.

When she was gone, a moment of silence passed.

Then...

"...She's _gone_! What a _miracle_!" Smelly did a fist pump before laughing.

"Yeah!" Bliss agreed. She quickly glanced around the room. She missed having Buttercup, Butch, Braker, or any other Ruff or Puff or a different friend in detention with her. But Buttercup was so distant and wrapped up lately, she didn't seem to have time for causing trouble. Butch was home sick and Braker was still recovering from surprise and hurt, as were his other brothers.

_Still, they would've enjoyed this. _

Fred seemed to notice her sad glancing around. "Cheer up," he said, pulling a headphone out as he glanced upwards. "I know we don't have _everyone _here, but it's not _that _bad."

She smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Okay."

Bliss looked around one last time, her gaze settling in on Michelle. Back then "bad boys" were cool. Now that she was in detention? Not so much. But by the time she wad out Bliss was sure she'd be bragging of it and all the "hot guys" and how she survived the "losers".

Bliss sighed, shaking her head. Despite that, she couldn't help grinning.

_This detention wasn't going to be that bad at all..._

* * *

_*(A/N: Yes, Marianas Trench _is _a real band. They're an emo/punk band from Vancouver, and their music is pretty awesome. If I were you, I'd check them out. I like B Team, Toy Soldiers and Desperate Measures the most. But all of them are really good.)_

_**(A/N: Reference to chapter 9!)_

ME: Again, I'm so sorry for not updating in like, what? Two weeks? *checks quickly* Yeah, pretty much. It's been nearly two weeks; I last updated on Remembrance Day. Anyway, I'm sorry!

BLOSSOM: Okay, stop apologizing. I'm pretty sure they get it. Just don't be...I don't know, "late" next time. Come to think of it, you don't have a deadline... We should work on one...—

ME: *clears throat quickly* Ah-hem. Anyway, sorry again and see ya all later! *whispers* Quick, before she gets ideas in her head!

BUBBLES: Read and review! *grins darkly* _YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT._

*Everyone stares at her*

BUBBLES: *innocently* What...?

ME: *shakes head to clear it* ...Never mind. Anyway, see ya! *waves quickly*

BLOSSOM: _Hey_—!


	24. Chapter 24: Messages for Butch

CHAPTER 24: MESSAGES FOR BUTCH

ME: It's been what, how long? ...About a month since I updated? So yeah; sorry about that. School and Christmas have just been crazy. How shall I begin? We had crossgrades, first off, and Secret Santa in English. Socials tests and work having to be completed because we are tight on time, started dancing in PE, and have work to do in Art before the holidays. Semester 1 has almost ended too. Oh yeah and I had a band concert. AND a half dozen fics to review.

BLOSSOM: You sound rather busy. But those are technically excuses; any other reasons?

ME: Okay, I had Writer's Block. I was uninspired and became a bit lazy. I finished this chapter on Sunday, but it was too late to update. Monday I forgot and it became too late, Tuesday the wi-fi was being sucky, and Wednesday I nearly forgot. I was wondering if I should just leave it till tomorrow, but I decided y'all have been waiting way _too _ long.

BLOSSOM: Well there you have it; those are the reasons she didn't update.

ME: Any questions about what crossgrades are? PM me and I'll be happy to rant about all the rules the stupid formal writing essay test thingie has. Anyway, merry early Christmas and happy holidays! If you're already on break; I envy you: mine don't start 'till next week.

Chapter 24: Messages for Butch

* * *

Bliss glanced around, amused by what she saw. Smelly was pestering Michelle's friends, who looked disgusted. Fred had fallen asleep, and Chang was having fun sketching him and messing around with him.

Just then, the hotline rang. Bliss was over by it in an orange flash. She picked up. "Hello...? Who's calling...?"

"Bliss...?"

Bliss blinked. "_Blossom_? Why are you calling? Something wrong? Where's the monster?" She glanced out the window, wondering if she had somehow missed a giant monster outside wreaking havoc.

Blossom's voice sounded worried. "Yeah; I'm at work with Brick right now, but Boomer just called. Butch isn't home!"

"WHAT!?" shouted Bliss, leaping up. She got a few weird glances, but she waved them off. "And with _that _fever? What's wrong with the guy!?" she hissed.

"We don't know!" Blossom exclaimed in reply, sounding exasperated. "The Ruffs have gone looking for him, besides Brick, who's worrying himself sick."

Bliss' eyes flashed. "I'll help," she offered.

"But you've got detention!" Blossom pointed out, sounding shocked.

Bliss rolled her eyes at her sister's tone, knowing that rule-following Blossom would protest. "Oh c'mon," she protested. "Why call me then?"

Blossom hesitated. "Well I thought you deserved to know; everyone else does." Her tone turned into a somewhat pleading one. "Don't do it, Bliss. Please just don't. You could get in trouble; get more days added to your detention; or maybe even have your record stained! The Ruffs have got it covered."

Bliss rolled her eyes again. "Blossom, you know I really don't care. Look; it doesn't matter if you don't agree—I'm still going." Her voice was firm.

"But Bliss—"

Bliss didn't hear the rest of it. She left the hotline hanging, turning to friends. "Mind covering for me? I got a mission to do."

"Sure thing," Chang replied. Bliss peered at his sketchbook and saw that he'd drawn her facial expressions when talking on the phone on one page.

She made a face. "Did I really look like that?"

He laughed, already drawing her new expression. "Maybe a little less exaggerated, but yeah, pretty much."

"Well, I have to go. See ya later!" She waved and then she was gone, out the window and into the crisp air.

* * *

"What'd she say?" asked a jittery boy, his eyes worried.

His companion sighed. "She left me hanging. Someone came over and said she'd left, and then it was over."

"Dammit," he muttered, glaring at his paperwork. "I wish I could go out too. This is stupid. I don't really even _have _any work. Fuck."

She sent him a stern stare before sighing. "Don't swear. And _definitely _don't freak out. We need you here...okay?" She planted a kiss on his cheek.

He glanced at her in surprise.

She smiled softly. "I'm sure they'll find him."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Okay. And I sure hope so too." He swallowed. "I'm just worried."

* * *

Bliss glanced around, her mind whirling. If I was Butch, where would I go...? She noticed a hill rising in the distance and remembered a story Buttercup had shared with her and the others.

_Flashback_

_"He remembered even though I'd forgotten," Buttercup said, flushed. "Our second anniversary, and it was prefect. He took me to his special place and gave me a necklace!"_

_"That's so sweet of him," commented Bubbles, smiling for her sister._

_"That's great news," Blossom agreed. "Although I suggest marking your calendar next time so you don't forget. This is why you should be organized, like me..."_

_Buttercup smiled back at Bubbles, ignoring Blossom's lecture. "He told me Boomer helped him pick it out. Kudos to your boyfriend for that."_

_Bubbles blushed. "He's not my boyfriend," she mumbled. Beside her, Blossom was frowning when she realized Buttercup wasn't even listening._

_"Don't deny it," Buttercup stated, rolling her eyes. "I've seen how you look at him and how he looks at you. You're perfect for each other! If you don't tell him how you feel, then I will!"_

_Bubbles' face was starting to look like a tomato. "B-But Buttercup, I-I...I mean he...I don't know...what if...I-I don't think that's a very good idea," she stammered._

_"Relax, kiddo! I'm just teasing you," Buttercup laughed, whacking Bubbles on the back, causing her to bend forward and nearly fall over. The blond giggled back nervously, her face still red as she rubbed her back in pain._

_"So it's that pretty hill near the edge of Townsville by the park's woods?" asked Bliss. She'd been watching the two sisters with a smile on her face._

_Buttercup turned to beam at her. "Yeah; that's the place." Suddenly she shot her an incredulous look. "Say...how'd you know about it?" she asked slowly._

_Bliss shrugged. "I have my ways. I was flying around randomly when I found the place. He was sleeping there, and I flew off."_

_Buttercup raised an eyebrow but didn't push it, instead starting to laugh. "That's just like him; taking a good ol' nap."_

_"Yeah," Bliss agreed, grinning back._

_End Flashback_

She sighed. She missed it when Buttercup and Bubbles were still acting like actual _sisters_.

Bliss shot off for the hill, where she knew Butch would go for thinking.

When she got there, she landed at the top and started calling for Butch's name. "Butch...? Butch...! Are you here? Can you hear me?" she called softly, not wanting to break the silence too much. A twig snapped beneath her foot, and she winced.

Just then, she heard laboured breathing. "Butch?" Bliss asked, worried and wide-eyed.

She fast-walked toward some bushes, moving faster with each step. "Butch?" she repeated in a hiss.

When she reached the bushes, she shoved the branches to the side. "Butch?" she repeated again, starting to grow panicked. What if he was unconscious? Or what if it wasn't Butch?

Just then, she noticed the black bundle beneath an apple tree. Bliss bent down, rubbing the shivering object. "Butch...? Is it you?"

There was no reply at first as the thing stopped rocking. But then one wide jade-green eye poked out from the darkness. Quick gasps for air reached her ears. "...Bliss...?" he coughed.

"In the flesh," she answered. "Are you okay? What the hell were you thinking, coming out here with your fever? Do you need to have your head checked or something?" Despite her scolding words, her tone was warm and relieved.

"I'm fine," he grunted, shifting. A red face peeked out from the dark fabric. "I brought a jacket and a sleeping bag."

"That doesn't answer my other questions," she pointed out.

He snorted. "I needed some fresh air, okay?" he snapped. "And NO. I _don't _need my head to be friggin' checked."

"Dude; calm down," Bliss retorted, her eyes flashing like orange lightning. "And seriously; why did you decide to come out _all_. _The_. _Way_. _Here_? Who in their _right_. _Mind _ would leave their _warm_. _Bed _ when they have a _fever _and travel to a hill in chilly weather?" she demanded sharply.

He glared at her, scrambling to sit as upright as he could, leaning against the tree. "Look, I just needed to escape from all the drama at home, okay?" he retorted. "I...I wasn't having very comforting dreams."

Bliss felt her gaze soften. "Oh Butchie; poor you. Here; let's go home now." She wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug before pulling back. She studied his expression.

He was staring at her in surprise.

Bliss smirked. "Don't get used to it," she teased.

Butch looked away, maybe blushing—Bliss couldn't tell because his face was already really red. He started to stand up but collapsed weakly.

She sighed, wrapping up the sleeping bag and pulling him onto her back, giving him a piggyback ride. "And don't get used to THIS either."

"Put me down," he argued weakly. "I can fly by myself..."

"Uh, no you _can't_," Bliss responded. "And that's FINAL. You're in NO condition to fly whatsoever. Now; we're leaving and that's that."

He started to protest again, but he quickly gave in. Soon he was asleep, and Bliss sighed in relief, relaxing her tense shoulders. Her mind swirled. _He was okay._

_...He was okay!_

Whistling cheerfully, she flew back to the school. She'd get back to detention and have the sub for the sub take Butch to the nurse's office. Then she'd call her friends and family and reassure them he was okay.

When Bliss finally got back, she knocked on the window. Chang looked up and motioned for her to come in, pointing his head at the sub. He was a man around his early thirties or late twenties, and he was reading.

Bliss nodded back, pushing the window open. The sub looked up in surprise and narrowed his eyes. "Bliss, where have you BEEN? If it's a mission—"

"Sorry, Jeremy," Bliss responded quickly, using his first name as she entered completely. She knew him because he was one of the teachers at Pokey Oaks High.

His eyes narrowed further as he sighed. "Bliss, you shouldn't just call teachers with their first names like that."

"Yeah, yeah; it's rude and disrespectful; I know," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Mr. Jackwell; Jeremy—same thing; you're still the same person either way."

He sighed, rolling _his _eyes. Then he noticed the lump on her back. "What are you carrying?" He raised an eyebrow.

She glanced back at her luggage. "Oh, this? It's Butch; he has a fever and all, but the idiot went out. He had everyone worried sick and I found him." She sent a glare at Michelle.

"Oh _poor _Butchie boy!" cried the brown-haired teen, her voice dripping with concern. "Will he be okay?"

"Like you care; besides—what does it matter to you?" Bliss shot back.

Michelle looked surprised before acting hurt. "But of _course _I care!"

"Bliss; Michelle," Mr. Jackwell said sternly, narrowing his eyes as he fixed his glasses.

"_I'm _not doing anything wrong," Michelle said innocently, batting her eyelashes.

Bliss had to control herself. It took all her willpower NOT to shoot laser beams at the girl right then and there. Instead she resorted to rolling her eyes and turning to Mr. J. "Mind taking him to infirmary?" she asked, nodding her head toward the hotline. "I have a call to make."

"Of course," he replied, taking the weight off her back. He then walked off.

Bliss headed to the hotline. When she was in front of it, she remembered the curious looks she'd gotten. She turned, and saw that everyone was staring at her. They tried to act nonchalant, but she knew better. "Ah-hem," she coughed, raising an eyebrow. "Can you please all just mind your own businesses...?"

They all turned quickly back to the front, although a few snuck some glances back at her.

Bliss rolled her eyes. She paused, eyeing the hotline for a few moments longer before whipping out her phone.

It's a lot faster, she thought. She peered back at the others, who all quickly turned back around. And _ it's easier to hide from prying eyes. _Bliss rolled her eyes.

She swiped her phone on and typed in the password. Then she sent a text to all the Ruffs and Puffs, with the exception of Butch and herself.

_"'All's cool, guys. Found Butch. Jackwell took him to the infirmary.'"_

After only a few moments, her phone was being bombarded with new text messages.

DING!

DING!

DING!

The people around Bliss shot looks at her, and she smiled uneasily. She pulled her phone out, swiped it on, and started reading the texts.

DING!

DING!

_"'Thank God.'" _It was from Brick.

_"'Where was he?'" _From Blossom...

_"'Man he must have something wrong with his head. And you okay, babe?'" _Braker...

_"'I hope he didn't make himself any sicker than he already is...'" _Bandit...

_"'Is he okay?'" _Bunny...

_"'FINALLY! I was worried sick.'" _Banana...

_"'I hope he isn't feeling too bad...'" _Bubbles...

She started replying to the texts, when all of a sudden, she received a new one.

DING!

_"'How is he?'"_

...Buttercup.

Bliss read it over again and again. That was it. Nothing more, nothing less. No sign she was actually worried or anything. Bliss just couldn't tell.

She finished her text and sent it back to everyone.

_"'He's fine. Fever's still hot; he's weak, but he's okay. He was smart enough to bring a sleeping bag and a jacket. Found him on a hill.'"_

She paused, studying the phone and wondering what Buttercup's reaction amd what her feelings were to all of this. Then she shut her phone and went back to finishing up detention.

* * *

"BC...? You here...?"

Bubbles furrowed her brow, eyes wide. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but she might as well.

Walking lightly, she pressed herself against the hallway walls and reached her sister's room.

Bubbles paused, taking a deep breath. Then she knocked.

There was a silence on the other end, but then a voice sounded gruffly. "What?" it demanded.

Bubbles sank down against the wall in relief. "Buttercup?" she pressed.

_"What?" _the voice repeated.

"Sorry to bother you," the blue Puff began shyly. "I...I was just wondering if you had anything you wanted to say to Butch."

There was a pause from the other side, until Buttercup spoke again. "Why? What for?"

Bubbles shrugged. "Well, I just thought that...y'know, if I'm going painting at Boomer's tomorrow, then I guess I could deliver a message? I'm sure Butch would like to hear from you."

There was another pause, and then there was a sigh. "Just...say I'm glad he's okay. And that he's an idiot."

"Is that all?" Bubbles pressed, her blue eyes hopeful.

Buttercup paused yet again. "...Yes."

"Oh." Disappointed, Bubbles turned away from the door. "I guess I should get going then."

"...Yeah; you do that."

Bubbles flew off then, slouched in dejection, leaving her baby-blue streak behind.

Buttercup peeked out from the door, heaving a sigh. "...Sorry." Then she shut her eyes and sighed again, collapsing against the door. She pulled out her phone, staring at it.

"Maybe I can deliver another message after all..."

* * *

Butch twisted again, glaring at the clock beside him. Only five minutes had passed since he'd woken up in the stupid infirmary bed.

_Why does it have to be so boring? _He yawned. He barely wanted to go back to sleep; he was sure freak-eyed Buttercup would still be there.

Butch sighed, sitting upright. Was there ANYTHING he could do with a fever? He groaned, staring at the ceiling.

But soon, despite trying to fight it, sleep overpowered him and soft snoring filled the room.

* * *

Boomer stared at the sketch from awhile back. The girl's eyes were smudged and black. Carefully, he tried to erase it, but he only made them more smudged. He stared at his eraser. It was now smudged with black.

Sighing, he glanced at the boy, holding out the flowers. _Would those petals wilt if the boy was real? Would he be so scared he'd be running by now?_

Boomer shut his sketchbook and got up. He walked to his bed and flopped down, resting his head on the pillow.

Soon enough, he was asleep.

* * *

"Hello?" a boy called, walking quickly through the mist. "Anyone there...?"

There was a soft melody coming from ahead.

He paused, hesitating. _It's just like before, _he thought. That luring voice...

Walking onwards, he felt drawn to the light up ahead.

Sure enough, light soon swallowed him and the darkness and the mist vanished. Squinting his eyes against the brightness, he could just make out a flowery meadow.

_Huh, _ he thought in surprise. _Maybe this will be pleasant after all._

Making his way through the flowers, he suddenly heard the song again. Unable to resist the urge, he walked faster to reach it.

Soon he was in a small clearing at the center of the meadow. A girl with dark hair sat in the middle, picking flowers. Her eyes were closed as she sang gently, picking the petals off of a few unfortunate flowers.

"...What...are you doing?" he asked, swallowing hard.

She looked up, her eyes still shut. She didn't crack a smile, or any other emotion for that matter. She simply said, "I'm picking flowers, friend."

"Yeah, I can see that." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "But um...why are you here...? And aren't your sisters worried?" For some reason, he was glad her cheek was clean.

She didn't reply. Instead, she turned back to her bouquet and picked another two flowers. She paused, frowning slightly. She looked up. "It's okay. They don't have to be worried."

He couldn't repress the shiver racing down his spine when he saw the blood mixed in with a tear on her cheek. He stepped back fearfully. "Are you...sure you're okay...?" he asked, gulping. He felt like walls were closing in on him, despite being outside.

"What's the matter?" she asked, twitching somewhat. She pulled herself toward him, reaching out. He swore he saw claws glinting. "Are you okay?" Her face darkened as her voice deepened, a small smile forming on her face. "You're not _afraid _of me, are you?"

"N-No," he stammered. "Of course not."

"_Good_." Her eyes flashed open, revealing bottomless black pits he recognized so well but didn't want to. She grinned wider, showing off sharp, glinting teeth. She ripped a flower apart, a dark giggle escaping her lips.

He kept stepping back, eyes growing wider and wider with each step. "Look, I..."

But she was already starting to talk again. As she opened her mouth, a centipede crawled out. Horrified, he started to back away faster, causing him to stumble. "Why are you leaving? Don't you want to stay awhile longer?"

"It's not like that," he stammered, scrabbling backwards in the dirt. "B-But this isn't like you. It just isn't!"

"But I am," she cried, angry tears falling now. "This _is _me! Why are you running?"

"No...no...!" he cried, eyes so wide he was afraid they'd pop. "This isn't happening!"

"It is!" she cried back, grabbing his leg. Bugs oozed out of her mouth each time she spoke. "Why are you leaving?"

"I said, it's not like that!" he screamed, shaking his leg desperately.

She backed off, picking up her now messy bouquet. "Oh..." she moamed. Then she lunged.

He screamed.

* * *

"Wake up!"

His eyes flashed open and he saw a familiar face staring at him with wide eyes.

"What the hell?" he panted, backing away. "Why are you here?"

The person in front of him folded their arms. "Oh, so now I can't visit you?"

"No..." He shook his head to clear it. "I just...I had a bad dream, is all."

The visitor's face softened. "I could tell. Oh man...you okay?"

He shook his head, holding out his hand. "Yeah, I'm good. So why ARE you here?"

The person paused before sighing. "...I figured we should have a talk."

"...Very well, Buttercup."

* * *

ME: SUSPENSE! What is going on now, hmm...? And has BC finally started having a change of heart? Stay tuned for the next chapter, which I shall try to finish quicker and update sooner!

BOOMER: Goodbye! Adios! Au revoir! Ciao! Merry early Christmas! Oh and remember to review! *waves*


	25. Chapter 25: Late-Night Visits

CHAPTER 25: LATE-NIGHT VISITS

ME: SOO...I know you all expected a quicker update, and I got a review asking for more drama. I guess it HAS been lacking a bit. But I'll see what I can do. And about the last chapter, it was sort of meant to be confusing. Sorry though! So without further ado, here's the latest chapter!

BUTCH: As usual, she owns nothing.

ME: Well...that's not entirely true...I just don't own you guys.

BUTCH: *shrugs* Whatever. Moving on.

ME: ...Right. Anyway, since it's the holidays and Christmas is almost here, expect quicker updates!

Chapter 25: Late-Night Visits

* * *

Michelle tapped her heeled foot impatiently, glancing at her friends. "I hope there's a good _reason _for all of your latenesses."

"Michelle, that was a last-minute call! You don't think we could just _whisk _over here, did you?" Kelly said, placing her hands on her hips.

Michelle waved her away. "What_ever_. Now, I'd like to know if that _Mousey _Bubbles is going to Boomer's house again."

"Of course she is," Sophie commented quietly.

Michelle glanced at her. "I just _hate _ how she can just _so easily _ get to visit him! Ugh, who does she think she is? She is _such _a nobody!"

Sophie winced.

Michelle looked her friends over. "Okay, let's all get this done and over with. I want something to prevent that visit for tomorrow! Tomorrow's the _perfect _day for a date, and I'm getting impatient!"

"Got it!"

Michelle smiled slyly. _"Good."_

* * *

Buttercup twirled a few strands of her ebony black hair around her finger. She felt uncomfortable. "So..." she trailed off.

He blinked, glancing at her. "You wanted to talk," he urged. "So talk. I'm not going to force you. This is only if you _want _to talk. If not, well..." He looked away, his gaze darkening as he tried to force away heavy tears. When he spoke, his voice was hollow. "I get it."

She blinked in surprise, his hurt piercing her heart. "N-No; it's not like that!"

Suddenly, his head shot up and he glared at her. "Then what _is _it like!? You're making me feel like shit, and I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything wrong! What the hell do you want me to do!? That so-called 'evidence' is definitely fake! How could you believe—!?"

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, angry tears falling from her eyes. "Just shut the hell up! I don't know _what _to think anymore. This is all so confusing..."

His gaze softened, if only for a few moments. But then his gaze hardened again and he turned away. "What is so confusing about it?" he whispered, his voice hoarse. "I thought you trusted me."

"I do!" cried Buttercup, looking up. "But I just don't know what to believe in anymore. I feel so hurt..."

He turned back to her. "Then believe in ME," he murmured, taking her hand. "Why can't you just do it? You're hurting ME as well, and others too."

"I-I can't," she stammered. She shook her head, her black locks flying into her eyes. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks, making them ruddy. "I just can't!" She started crying, sobbing so hard her shoulders shook. "I don't know what to do anymore. I just don't. Th-Those news...it broke my heart. I didn't _want _ to believe in it, but now...now I just don't know. I just don't. My feelings are a tangled _mess _right now. I feel like my heart and my mind are at war. I-I—"

_"Shhh," _he whispered, wrapping her in a strong hug. He felt warm and sweaty, but cold and hard at the same time. He felt...distant. "I'm sorry, Buttercup. I didn't mean to make you cry. I hate it when you do that. But this isn't just about how much you're hurting. The others are hurting too."

Buttercup sobbed into his shoulder for a few moments, clinging to his shirt. He didn't seem to mind that it was getting wet. After awhile, she pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Sorry. But I just have no idea what I should do now. I know it isn't just about me. I know I'm being selfish."

His gaze softened. "No," he whispered. "This...It's so much bigger now."

Buttercup looked up, fear gripping her heart all over again. Her eyes went wide. "No...no; I shouldn't be here. Not like this. Not yet. I can't give in to my emotions just yet. You...you hurt me. Even if you didn't..." She swallowed, trailing off.

He glared at her, his anger finally being let out in crashing waves. The hurt slapped him in the face. "What is wrong with you?" he shouted, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "I didn't mean to do whatever the hell you think I was doing! This...you're the only one, Buttercup. Snap out of it! This isn't the tough BC I've come to know and care about. You're just—"

"No!" she screamed. "I don't want to hear it! Leave me alone!" Hurt tears spilled from her emerald orbs.

"NO I WILL _NOT _ JUST LEAVE YOU THE FUCK ALONE!" he shouted back sharply. "It's been way too long! You've kept me waiting in pain for _THIS_. _LONG_! HURRY UP AND DECIDE IF YOU FORGIVE ME OR NOT!" Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he yelled, feeling as if a huge burden of anger and hurt was being lifted from his shoulders.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" she yelled back, covering her ears.

_"NO!" _he shouted back in protest, his eyes glistening with bottled-up pain. He had finally, completely burst. "I will not shut up! Not until you realize that this whole thing is a stupid mess—!"

"I _said_, SHUT UP!" She glared at him, her hand flying across his cheek as she slapped him...hard. Shocked, he stared at her, his tears frozen and his rising anger calming. He placed a hand to his bruised cheek slowly, with a distant gaze, as if he was barely even there.

She gasped, also shocked. Her eyes widened. "I...I'm so sorry—I didn't mean—"

He held up his hand, looking away once again. "Save it," he whispered. "Tell it to someone who you still care about." He turned back to her, his gaze piercing. "I get it now. You're not ready yet. But what if you never are? Will I always mean..._this _to you? I don't see how you possibly still care about..." He trailed off.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks again. "No..." she whispered. "I..."

He shook his head. "Just..._shhh_. Save it for when you actually have faith in me. I thought you cared about me, Buttercup." His gaze dimmed. "But I guess trust was too much to ask for." He stared right at her, his gaze tearing at her heart. "I guess we just lost the _'us' _in '_trust'_."

Buttercup swallowed hard, tears still falling. Then, without a word, she got up and began walking away toward the door. He watched her go with disappointed eyes.

She paused at the door, her hand on the handle. She looked back at him. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "...Butch. Please get better soon."

Then she was gone, and all that was left was a wind.

_"...Shit."_

He sighed, staring after her. He turned and looked at the item she'd left behind. A bouquet of buttercups. He took it, burying his nose in the fragrant scent of the flowers. In the shadows, tears made their way down his hidden face as muffled, angry sobs and shouted swears raked his body.

A knock sounded at the door, and he looked up slowly from his bouquet.

The light from the door was blinding. The newcomer smiled sheepishly, their eyes worried and somewhat sad, despite their attempt to appear cheery. The person leaned against the doorframe, one arm resting on the side of the door. They opened their mouth to speak.

"...Hey, big shot. You've got some _visitors_."

* * *

Bubbles sighed, rummaging through her bag. She eventually pulled out what she was looking for; her comb.

Sitting up, she turned to the mirror and blinked hard, pulling her comb through her hair. Yanking it roughly, she stared emotionlessly at her reflection.

_I still look gross. _

Sighing, Bubbles started pulling out all the blond, tangled knots in her hair. When she was done combing her hair, she got rid of the hair that had fallen out.

Setting down the sapphire-blue comb, she blinked as she leaned toward her reflection. Her blond hair fell around her shoulders in heaps. "Why do I look so much like a sleep-deprived ghost?" she sighed.

Bubbles walked out of her washroom, tying her hair up in the usual pigtails. She checked the clock._ 7:30 pm. _She briefly wondered where Buttercup had gone. She wasn't in her room when Bubbles had knocked on her door, bringing her dinner after she didn't respond to her calls.

Closing the door quietly behind her, she winced as it creaked a bit. Then she made her way back to her sister's room.

Bubbles paused then, hearing a sound from behind the door. _Had Buttercup come home?_

It was light, and she could hear sniffling. Bubbles briefly wondered if BC was crying, but she found the idea somewhat..._weird_. Afraid of knocking, Bubbles slowly backed away and decided to pay Butch a visit instead. Buttercup needed some time alone; she could tell.

Bubbles rushed downstairs and was greeted by the Professor saying, "Hey, sweetie. Do you—?"

"Not now," she replied, interrupting his offer. She opened the door and flew out, her signature blue streak behind her.

"—Want some cookies...?" The Professor sighed, his eyes closing as he shut his newspaper.

* * *

The cool night air felt good against her face. Bubbles let it blow away her worries and her fears.

When she finally made it to the school infirmary, she could hear low voices talking.

"I'm surprised you can actually stay here."

"It's boring though."

"You really can't complain, what with the fever and all."

"Yeah, you should be thankful the school's letting you stay here!"

"But it's boring!"

"Who said it's always about _doing _something? You need your rest."

"But—"

"No but's, dude. You really got no say in this right now."

A sigh. "I know, but...I don't know, I guess life could just be better right now."

"So who sent these?"

"...Someone."

"...You gonna tell us?"

...Silence.

"...Wait. I think I hear someone." Bubbles froze. She swallowed when she saw the shining ruby orbs glowing in the darkness from the window, staring at her coldly and suspiciously.

"Bubbles," the voice called softly. It sent shivers down her spine. "You want to join us? It's probably cold out."

"Sorry," she apologized breathlessly as she was let in through the window. Her face reddened. "I don't usually stalk others."

The person who'd let her in shrugged. "I guess you'd have a good reason to be coming here." He paused. "Oh and tell Bliss that I'm thankful she found Butch. And that he's sorry for all the trouble he caused."

"Oh _c'mon_, Brick; I'm pretty sure they know that already," the guy in a bed complained.

"Zip it, Butch. You were being stupid and you know it. You have no right to speak in this matter, though you DO have the right to remain silent." Brick sent a warning glare toward his raven-haired brother. Butch made a face back, sticking his tongue out.

Brick turned back to the blond Puff. "Well?" he pressed, raising an eyebrow.

"O-Oh," she stammered. "Yeah, I'll deliver that message. And um...BC has a message for you too, Butch."

Brick opened his mouth to speak, but Butch beat him to it. His head shot up, eyes wide and hopeful, but also..._scared_...? "What is it?" he pressed anxiously, staring into her eyes.

Bubbles swallowed, looking away from his penetrating, emotion-filled green irises. "Sh-She wanted me to tell you that you were...well, she's glad that you're okay. And that you're an idiot."

"Oh." Butch leaned back, eyes disappointed. "Is that all?"

"Yeah," Bubbles answered, feeling bad that she had nothing more to offer the hopeful Ruff.

"...Well, if she's worried, she sure doesn't seem like it." He stared up at the ceiling, leaning back against the bed-frame.

Bubbles hesitated before speaking. "Well, she's never been the best to show her true emotions," she responded hopefully.

"...TRUE emotions?" His head shot up, and he sent Bubbles such a terrifying, emotion-filled glare that she winced and drew back. Then he sighed and turned away, eyes glistening. Was it from tears or anger? She couldn't tell. "I KNOW her true emotions. And trust me; she _doesn't _ seem like she's worried." Before Bubbles could reply, he added,_ "At. All."_

Bubbles swallowed hard, eyes wide. "But Butch..." She trailed off.

Brick glared at his upset, feverish brother. "Stop it, Butch," he snapped. "I'm sure she's worried about you; stop sulking"—He paused, eyes growing worried and sad—"you're _scaring _all of us."

His head shot up again and he glared at his crimson-eyed brother. "Yeah, Leader Boy? You think she still _gives _ a damn? Well, you obviously don't know what it's like in my position, constantly not being able to tell if she. Even. Cares. Or. Not! It's pissing me off! So fuck the hell off or get the fuck outta my face, 'cause I swear to God; if you don't, I _will _friggin' punch the hell outta you!"

Brick stared at Butch with semi-wide, surprised eyes for awhile, and after a few moments, Butch, who'd been panting, turned away. "Sorry, bro," he apologized before sighing, "I guess I'm just..._edgy _right now."

Brick's gaze softened. "I understand," he said quietly. Then he sighed as well, glancing around the room at the worried and surprised gazes. "...I think we all are." His quiet voice sent shivers racing down all of their spines, and Bubbles shuddered. And she was sure it wasn't from the cold.

Brick turned back to Bubbles, his gaze softening somewhat. "So why _are _you here, Bubsy?"

Bubbles blinked, not expecting Brick to turn to her. "O-Oh," she stammered. "Right." Her face flushed as she kept talking. "I-I wanted to come check on Butch." She pulled something out from behind her, smiling slightly in a shy manner. "Here," she whispered, giving it to Butch.

Butch looked surprised, but then he smiled. "Thanks," he said, holding the bouquet closer to his nose. He let the sweet scent of the flowers sink in. Then he set them down beside the other bouquet with buttercups. The one beside the buttercups was obviously from the Ruffs.

"And who are those from again?" Brick pressed, raising an eyebrow and pointing at the bouquet with a lightish green wrap around it.

Butch shrugged, not facing his brother. "...Just someone," he muttered.

"That someone sure knows what to send," Braker teased carefully. He waited for Butch's reaction.

"Shut up," Butch snapped, not turning to face his orange-eyed brother. But they could all tell that he was glaring at the wall ahead of him.

"Jeez; calm down, man," Braker huffed.

Boomer leaned over to feel his brother's forehead. "Your head's still warm," he pointed out quietly, changing the subject. "Maybe you should rest."

Butch gave his blond brother a grateful glance before nodding. Then he slid down into the blankets and wrapped them around himself.

Boomer stared at Butch's form for awhile before sighing. He turned to the others and ushered for them to follow him. "C'mon," he said quietly. "Let's leave him to his sleeping."

They nodded and wandered out into the halls, deciding to just chat for awhile.

"So...how's BC?"

Bubbles blinked, turning in surprise to see Boomer's troubled gaze. He looked down, his hands in his pockets as they walked. He kicked a stray pebble left behind probably from someone's shoe, his voice quiet as he spoke. "I just...haven't seen her in awhile, you know? And she won't answer anyone..."

Bubbles swallowed. "Oh. Yeah...She's good. She won't really talk, but..." She sighed, lowering her eyes, not able to watch his sad face any longer. The Ruffs were in so much pain, and Bubbles couldn't help feeling like she was being selfish, always seeking them out for comfort. _I've never given them any comfort_, she thought bitterly, her eyes shadowed.

"...Oh. That's good...I guess."

Bubbles nodded absently. "Mm-hmm," she agreed quietly.

"Hey, you don't have to worry," Boomer said, managing a smile. "You've been _plenty _ of comfort."

"H-How did you...?" she stammered, eyes wide.

"I can see it in your eyes," he chuckled.

An awkward silence descended upon them.

Bubbles sighed, thinking back to Butch coming into their room and calling breaking the awkward silence with a grin and a plan. But not right now. Right now he was sleeping, face flushed and eyes filled with dark pain and a...bruised cheek...

Bubbles froze then, eyes widening. How had she not noticed it before? Why had she not focused on it? _Because I've been too wrapped up in my own problems, _she thought bitterly, scolding herself. _How could I be so selfish? _

"Bubbles...?" Boomer blinked. "You okay...?"

"I-I'm good," she stammered, turning Yo her blue-clad counterpart. "I just—"

Just then, a cry sounded.

Brick spun to stare at the section they were leaving, eyes wide and mouth agape. "Butch!" he shouted.

Bubbles' eyes were wide as she flew after the Ruffs back to the infirmary.

"I hope he's okay," Bandit fretted. "He's having it so hard right now..." He trailed off.

Brick glanced at the purple-eyed boy from over his shoulder. "...Let's simply focus on the problem at hand," he finally sighed, looking away. Then he added in a quiet voice, "I don't want to make things worse or any harder than they already are."

Bandit's brow furrowed as his eyes narrowed. "...I understand," he agreed quietly.

The rest of the trip back to the infirmary was a silent one.

Bubbles was glad it was also a short one. The silence was suffocating, only broken by another cry.

They rushed in, the door slamming open at their hasty entrance.

Brick was the first one over at Butch's side, shaking him to wake him up. "You okay, bro!?" he shouted, eyes wide.

Boomer landed beside his brother, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Calm down," he said softly.

"...Right." Brick sighed, gaze darkening as he relaxed and let go of his brother's shaking shoulders. "Butch?" he begged. "Please wake up..."

Butch's eyes flashed open then, and he stared at his brother with fear. "Brick..."

"Are you okay?" the red Ruff asked, eyes shining with worry.

Butch backed slowly away, as far as he could until his back hit the bed-frame. "No...stay where you are...don't come any closer..."

"Are you okay?" repeated Brick, brow furrowed in worry. He leaned in, eyes pressing. "What happened...?"

Butch gulped, emerald orbs wide. "Stop it..." He let out a cry. "I _said_, STOP IT!" He punched Brick in the stomach, his hand ablaze with a green fire.

Brick froze, wincing in pain as he clutched his stomach. He stared at his brother in shock. Butch stopped as well, green eyes blazing and chest heaving as he panted heavily, his fist still out.

"Butch..." Boomer's eyes grew worried and fearful when he spoke again, his voice dripping with concern. "What _happened _to you...?"

Butch's eyes grew even wider, if remotely possible. He stared at his sizzling fist before looking up at Brick, who had one eye squeezed shut in slight pain. "Brick..." He swallowed, sweat dripping from his face. "I didn't mean to... I'm sorry, I just..." He trailed off, his throat feeling dry and scratchy like a desert. He could feel it closing up.

"Hey; no worries," Brick chuckled weakly, sweat sliding down the side of his face. "I'm all good; I've got Chemical X, after all. But man; that was..." His gaze became faint as he turned to stare at the ceiling. It started becoming blurry as it shook, and his eyes fluttered. "One hell...of a...punch..." He collapsed on the bed, eyes closing as he felt comforting darkness embrace him.

"BRICK!?"

That was the last thing he heard as he let the comforting darkness lull him to sleep.

Boomer turned to stare at Butch, eyes wide with shock. "What the hell..." His eyes narrowed as he grabbed Butch by the shoulders, shaking him violently. Butch didn't fight back. "What the hell were you thinking!?" he shouted angrily, hurt tears appearing in the corners of his eyes.

"I...I didn't mean to..." Butch's voice was barely above a whisper and it was faint.

"Sure as hell you didn't mean to!" Boomer glared at Butch, his gaze hurt and glowing with a wildness Bubbles recognized. It was his crime-life instincts kicking in...! "If you did, I will fucking punch your l—"

"Boomer!" cried Bubbles, eyes wide as she pushed herself between the two brothers. "Stop it! What are _you _doing? You're blinded by terror and rage! Stop it; you're scaring Butch and hurting him!"

Boomer's eyes widened with surprise as the blazing anger dimmed from his cerulean-blue irises. "I..." His throat tightened as he squeezed his eyes shut, tears streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry...I don't know what got into me," he sobbed. He wrapped his arms around the two.

Bubbles froze in surprise before her gaze softened and she hugged both of them back, rocking them gently. _"Shhh,"_she whispered. "It's all okay now."

She remembered a lullaby Fredrick had once shown her, and she began to sing.

_"Hush now, quiet now;_

_It's time to lay your sleepy head._

_Hush now, quiet now;_

_It's time to go to bed!_

_Drift, drift; off to sleep,_

_The exciting day behind you,_

_Drift, drift; off to sleep,_

_Let the joy of Dreamland find you!_

_Hush now, quiet now;_

_It's time to lay your sleepy head._

_Hush now, quiet now;_

_It's time to go to bed!_

_Drift, drift; off to sleep,_

_The exciting day behind you,_

_Drift, drift; off to sleep,_

_Let the joy of Dreamland find you!"_

Soon both Boomer and Butch relaxed enough to pull away and both managed a sad, weak smile, held together by realization and hope of not being alone.

"You two good now?" Bandit asked, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Yeah; sorry about that." Boomer smiled somewhat as he sheepishly wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Yeah; I needed that." Butch nodded absently, his gaze distant. Then his eyes darkened and he felt faint. He fell to his side, his eyed closing as darkness sank in. When his head hit the soft pillow, he was already wrapped in darkness.

"BUTCH!? Not you too!"

* * *

He looked around, knowing he was dreaming. It was just like before; he could still see a light and he could still hear a voice. He could see a silhouetted body shape up ahead, lying on its side.

Swallowing hard, he splashed toward it. Ripples appeared where he stepped, and a reflection would surface before vanishing back into the black nothingness and murky water.

Praying it wasn't who he thought it was, he stopped at the body and poked at it. "Hello?" he said softly.

The body shifted, and fireflies offered some dim light as the darkness drew back briefly.

What he saw made him gasp.

_"Brick?"_

One crimson orb opened, long red strands of hair falling around a pale face, which was wet and streaked with water. Or was that tears? Butch couldn't tell. "Ungh..._Butch_...?" he whispered.

Butch trembled, eyes narrowing in sadness as he felt tears coming. "I...I think we're sharing a dream," he explained hoarsely, staring at his cap-less brother. Butch shoved one hand up his hair, still shaking. His left eye was covered, but his right eye was still glistening with tears. _I couldn't even keep _him _ safe... Now he'll see what my terrible nightmares hold...  
_  
"Hey, man." Brick offered a small, comforting grin, somewhat teasing, even. He reached over and wiped one of Butch's tears, voice so low Butch could feel shivers tingling down his spine. "Don't you dare cry on me. Everything's okay; you'll see."

Butch's head snapped toward Brick, eyes ablaze. "No everything is NOT okay!" he snapped, shivering. "You're in MY dream world... And it's not pretty here."

"Hey, man," Brick laughed weakly. "It can't be _that _ bad; I'm not scared of what _you_ come up with. We're brothers, idiot; I'm not going to let you go through this alone." He sat up, wincing. "Although I wish your dream would've been kind enough to get rid of my pain for me..._ouch_."

Butch stared at his red-clad brother in surprise. _That's right, _he realized. _I have my brothers and friends to count on. I'd forgotten about that care when Buttercup revealed what she believed. _He smiled weakly, tears still flowing. He hastily tried wiping them away, but Brick still saw them.

"Heh." Brick smiled slightly. He was sitting, one leg straight out and the other bent. His right arm rested on that bent leg, and the other rested at his side. "You've sure grown up, Butch, since those bad guy times; matured, even. And that's saying something. Now stop crying; where's the manly guy we've come to know and care about?"

Butch wiped away more tears with his sleeve. "Sh-Shut up," he hiccuped. "I owe that to you guys. And I'm not crying; I just have something stuck in my eye. And that guy's right here. Besides; where's your cap, hotshot?"

Brick smirked slightly, sighing as he got up and dusted off his pants. "Now _there's _the Butch I know." He sighed again, feeling his bare head and the carrot-coloured hair. "Although I seriously wish I still had my cap..."

Butch couldn't help but laugh a little at that. If Buttercup couldn't believe him, then he understood. She might not even have been the perfect one for him, although deep down he knew she was. _She was the only one for her. _He'd always miss her, but if she couldn't understand... He shook his head to clear it, a determined glint appearing in his eyes. "I won't let that happen," he vowed to himself.

Brick paused, looking surprised. He turned to the green Ruff, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "Let _what _happen, exactly...?" he inquired, tilting his head to the side.

Butch flushed slightly, letting out small whistle as he put his arms behind his back. "Er...well..."

Just then, they heard footsteps approaching. They both froze.

_"What's that?" _hissed Brick.

Butch gulped hard, wanting to swallow the sudden lump in his throat. "...Welcome to my latest nightmare," he whispered. "Greet her properly; mind you."

"Huh?" Brick shot his brother a confused glance.

_"Shhh." _Butch nodded at the approaching newcomer, who was bringing a light and a melody. "She's here."

The dark shadows drew back, afraid of the light. The girl that greeted them had ebony locks of hair and closed eyelids, pale skin and red lips. Her dress flowed out behind her, slightly ripped and dirty. Her bare feet barely touched the ground, appearing as if she was floating lightly and creating ripples as she walked.

"Is that..." Brick trailed off, swallowing. "Is that who I _think _it is...?" He glanced at Butch.

Butch nodded. "Yup."

The girl's eyes flashed open and Butch recognized the flames within the empty pits. She raced over, water splashing out behind her quick steps.

Brick let out a gasp.

"She's coming," he warned.

"_Buttercup_? Is that really _you_?" Brick whispered fearfully.

Butch smiled slightly, a sad tint to the little grin. "_Buttercup_..."

* * *

Both Brick and Butch shuddered, and Bubbles and Boomer shuddered as well as they tried to heal the two somewhat. They sped up the process of the Chemical X, both holding their breaths in concern. Bandit joined in, offering his services as well.

Just then, a knock at the door interrupted their little medical session.

"Hel_looo_~?" a voice sang. "Like, anyone _home_?"

They all froze, not daring to reply. They'd recognize that voice from _anywhere_...

But despite their silence, the door was still pushed open and a girl came out. Her dark hair swung out behind her as she smiled, walking in like she owned the place. The people behind her follow more timidly, although they were still sashaying.

A low growl sounded in Braker's throat as Blaster held him back. "Of all the worst, possible times...they just _had _to choose this one, didn't they?" he hissed.

Bubbles swallowed, nodding with wide eyes as she stared at the group standing in front of them. The newcomers had their hands on their hips and smiles on their lips.

It was _Michelle_...and her friends.

* * *

ME: Again, SUSPENSE. What's next for the torture—*ah-hem; cough, cough*—I mean, _chapter_? *smiles innocently and sheepishly*

BUTCH: *stares disbelieving; raises eyebrow* Okaaay then. *turns* Anyway; R&R, yadda yadda yadda. You get the idea. *rolls eyes*

ME: ...Right. *waves* So see ya all later! Until next time!


	26. Chapter 26: A Little Forgiveness

CHAPTER 26: A LITTLE FORGIVENESS...

ME: Here's another update! Merry Christmas and to all a good night! So yeah, here's another chapter in two days! There'll also be another update tomorrow! Rad?

BLOSSOM: Moving on...

ME: *clears throat* Ah-hem. Right. Sorry. Anyway, I don't own the PPG or RRB. Oh and by the way, I know it's been focusing on the greens, but the blues are still the main characters! You'll see.

Chapter 26: A Little Forgiveness...

* * *

Bandit paused from healing Butch to frown. "What are _you _doing here, Michelle?" he asked, voice even.

She smiled. "I thought I'd pay a _visit_."

"Visiting hours should be over by now," Braker huffed, turning to the clock. It was 8:41 pm.

"What?" gasped Michelle mockingly. "_Really_? But I think you left the door unlocked! And you're all here, aren't you?"

Braker stifled a growl. "We're friends and family, Michelle."

Michelle frowned before smiling again. "Then what am I supposed to be...?"

"A b—"

Blaster cut him off. "Michelle, we just don't feel like having anyone else visit."

"Bubbles is here," Michelle pouted out, voice low.

Blaster glanced at her when he saw her flinch from the corner of his eye. He turned back to Michelle, his yellow gaze hard. "She's an exception."

Kelly walked forward, smiling. "Hey, Braker..."

"Aw crap." He started to back off. "Kelly, I have a girlfriend and you know it..."

Kelly just smiled and kept walking up to her.

Hailey turned to see Brick and Butch on the bed, already bored of the drama in front of her. "What are _they _doing?" she asked, pointing at the two.

Boomer, who was the only one still trying to heal the two, spoke. "They fainted, okay? We're trying to heal them." His tone hardened. "That's why this isn't the best time to visit."

Michelle frowned, walking up to Boomer and sitting down. She slung her arm around his shoulder and said sweetly, "Oh Boomer, it's been awhile..."

"It's only been half a day," Boomer responded, trying to wriggle out of her grip.

She giggled, turning and whispering into her ear, "You want to go on a _date_?"

"I can't," he said flatly, giving up on freeing himself. "I have painting with Bubbles." He turned to Bubbles, his eyes pleading her to help.

Michelle turned to look at Bubbles, and Bubbles winced under her icy glare. Then Michelle turned back to Boomer. "I'm sure Mouse—I mean, _Bubbles_"—she smirked—"wouldn't mind." She glanced at Bubbles. "Right...?"

Boomer cursed under his breath. He shot Bubbles a look, begging her to stand up for herself.

Bubbles gulped, eyes growing wide as she bit on her lip and chewed it. Finally, she took a deep breath and managed to say, "Michelle, please mover over..."

"What...?" said Michelle, obviously surprised. She stared at Bubbles, mouth slightly agape. Then she shook her head in disbelief and regained her posture. "_What_," she repeated, this time icily and coldly, "did you say?"

Bubbles gulped again, a lump forming in her throat. Despite that, she still managed to speak, her tone only wavering somewhat. "I-I said, please. Move. Over. If you could leave Boomer alone, then we can continue with healing his brothers." Her eyes narrowed. "And my sisters' boyfriends."

Michelle's mouth fell open again. Then she clamped it shut. "B-But Buttercup...and Butch..." She trailed off before she spoke again. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to heal Brick and Butch," Bubbles answered evenly. Despite her tone, she was trembling inside.

Michelle glared at her, and got up. Boomer shot Bubbles a surprised but thankful gaze.

Bubbles smiled. It felt good to speak like that to Michelle and shock her.

Michelle stalked over to her and grabbed one of Bubbles' pigtails. "Outside. NOW." Her voice was cold, and her breath sent a shudder down Bubbles' spine.

Bubbles swallowed hard, reluctantly getting up and following the girl into the hallway.

Michelle folded her arms once they were outside, glaring at Bubbles. "What do you think you're doing?" she snapped.

Bubbles suddenly felt her surge of confidence disappear. She winced. "I-I...I was only asking you to let us keep healing the Ruffs. They could get hurt."

Michelle stomped her foot. "I get that," she snapped. "But do I _have _ to remind you of your place? You're not who you used to be, Bubbles. Isn't it _obvious_? You should know; _you're _ the one who _cheated _with Butch on Buttercup."

Bubbles mouth fell open. "Don't bring them into this!" Tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. "They don't deserve what they're going through!"

Michelle frowned, suddenly nervous.

Bubbles' hands started to glow with a blue light as her eyes narrowed and glowed. "They're hurting and _you're _flirting. How do you want to explain yourself?"

Michelle swallowed hard. She took a deep breath and shoved Bubbles away from her.

Bubbles blinked, her eyes dimming and her hands sizzling as the power faded away. She stepped back to stop herself from tumbling, although she still fell in the end.

"Don't try pulling that stunt again," Michelle hissed, pausing. She offered Bubbles her hand.

Bubbles glanced at in surprise before looking up. Then she glanced at Michelle's outstretched hand again. "Um..."

Michelle rolled her eyes, shoving her hand forward.

Bubbles hesitantly took it.

Michelle shook Bubbles' hand off. "Get up." Then she stalked off.

Swallowing, Bubbles stared after her in amazement.

"Bubbles...?" Boomer appeared, eyes concerned. "Are you okay...? Michelle came in so—?" His gaze hardened when he saw her. "What are you doing on the ground?" he asked, helping her up.

"Oh...um, nothing," Bubbles stammered. Her confidence was dwindling and she wasn't sure how to face Michelle now.

"Come on," Boomer said softly, taking her hand and leading her back into the room.

Bubbles couldn't help but smile, her hand feeling warm against his. She allowed her fingers to curl around his, albeit shyly.

When they entered, Michelle wasn't facing them. Her dark hair cascaded around her shoulders and she was staring out a window.

"Hey, you two; you're better at this then me. Let's keep going," Bandit greeted them, trying to sound cheerful.

Bubbles nodded slowly, holding her breath as she and Boomer walked over.

Whispers sounded from Michelle's friends. Hesitantly, Bubbles gave into her curiosity and used her super-hearing to listen to what they were saying.

"What do you think she did? Michelle's mad, but..." The speaker trailed off.

Bubbles swallowed hard, her hands glowing as she pressed them against the two Ruffs' backs. Please be okay, she begged. She glanced at Michelle, unsure what to make of the scene before her.

Michelle stood up and walked over to them, her brown eyes distant. "I'll get the first-aid kit," she muttered.

Bubbles blinked, staring after her in surprise.

Michelle reappeared and tossed the kit in front of her. "There."

"O-Oh; thanks." Bubbles blinked again, glancing awkwardly down at the kit.

Michelle faced Boomer, her eyes sparking. "We'll talk about our date _tomorrow_," she purred, waving before sashaying out the door. Confused, her friends followed.

An awkward silence descended on them as they couldn't figure out what was going on.

"...What the hell was _that _about?" Braker said, the first to break the silence.

"...I have no idea," Blaster replied.

Bubbles bit her lip. _And neither do I._ But then she focused on the task at hand, determination suddenly filling her. _These two are hurt, _she reminded herself. _It's my duty to help them out. I need to be of _some _ sort of comfort to them..._

Unknowingly to her, Boomer was watching her and studying her, regarding her with worried eyes. "You're _plenty _of comfort," he reminded her quietly.

Bubbles looked up, blinking in surprise. "H-Huh?"

But Boomer was focusing on the task at hand. She began to wonder if she had only imagined those words.

* * *

Butch stepped back, landing lightly on his feet. "She's feisty," he commented.

"I can see that," huffed Brick, rolling his eyes. "But I never thought _these _were what made you scream in your sleep."

"I don't scream," Butch snapped. "I'm not a fucking pussy."

Brick couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Now _that's _the Butch I know."

Butch rolled his eyes, dodging a blow from the freak-eyed Buttercup. "Since when was there ever any doubt?" he retorted, flinging his crimson-eyed brother a glance.

Brick shrugged. "I don't know...ever since you caught a fever, maybe...?"

Butch didn't reply and a silence descended on them.

The Buttercup in front of them continued to lingo forward and attack, her face hard and emotionless.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Butch demanded, jumping out of the way again. His gaze softened somewhat. "I still love her and I don't know what I'm supposed to do..."

Brick blinked, perking up as the gears in his head turned. "Wait, I think I have an idea." He smirked slightly, trying to add some humor to the grim scene. "But you're gonna have to listen and do as I say, hothead."

"Okay, fine." Butch rolled his eyes, avoiding nightmare Buttercup. He skipped over to Brick, his feet only skimming the water below. "So what's the plan, Leader Boy?"

Brick rolled his eyes at his old nickname but leaned in, voice low and quiet as his whispers tickled Butch's ears.

Butch shot him a skeptical glance. "Are you sure?" he pressed, raising an eyebrow. He glanced almost fearfully at the girl in front of them. "I don't know..."

"Hey; you da man," Brick said, shrugging. "You're supposed to be fearless."

"I _am_," Butch snapped back. "But I don't see how _that's _supposed to work."

Brick smirked, raising an eyebrow. "I told you, you have to listen to me and follow my directions. Look man, do you trust me or not? This works in fairytales, so let's test this theory out in real life. Unless, of course..." He smirked. "...You're too chicken."

"Am not! And fine," Butch muttered, leaping away from the girl. "But let's get this over with quickly. And this _better _work; I don't want to risk my good looks for no reason."

Brick rolled his eyes. "I think you mean _life_," he countered. "But don't worry, I'm mostly _positive _this will work."

"...Seriously?" Butch shot his brother a disbelieving glance. "..._'Mostly'_positive?"

"What?" said Brick, shrugging. "It's a hypothesis. Now let's conduct the experiment and see if it right."

"...Shut up with the science talk," Butch announced. "Time to get this plan on the road!"

Brick smirked. "'Atta boy," he said softly.

"Huh?" Butch glanced at him in surprise and confusion.

Brick just smirked and shook his head, holding up both of his hands. He brought one down and announced, "And..._ACTION_!"

* * *

Bubbles felt them stir under their hands. "They're starting to heal," she said, feeling delighted.

"Thank God," Boomer added, relieved. He turned to Bubbles, smiling. "Thanks, Bubbles. I _told _you you were plenty of comfort and lots of help."

Bubbles blushed, looking down, feeling shy and embarrassed. "I-It was nothing," she stammered. "You all helped out too. I just wanted to do _something_."

"That 'something' is a HUGE something," Boomer chuckled. He took her chin and lifted it. "And never look down; always keep your head up, Bubbles."

Bubbles blinked, feeling slight surprise as a warm feeling swelled inside of her. "Hey, I never managed to ask you...are you—?"

But just then, Bandit gasped. "I'm sorry to interrupt your little session, but check this out!"

Bubbles and Boomer both turned, and Boomer sent her an apologetic glance. She recognized that glance and the words that went along with it*. "Sorry, Bubbles. Whatever you want to say, you'll have to say it later," he whispered what she was thinking.

She smiled. "It's fine."

He smiled back.

Bandit pointed at the two Ruffs' faces. "The colours are returning to their faces! We should keep going."

Nodding, they continued their job of healing the two of them.

* * *

Buttercup walked onwards, not knowing where she was trying to go. She knew what she _wanted _to do, but after what had happened, she wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

When going home, she'd nearly run into the Ruffs, but had mostly managed to sneak out without them noticing her...or at least she _hoped _she had.

The last thing she needed was Butch's brothers on her tail.

But she could feel the pain in her heart. She'd always had this special bond sort of thing, and she could feel one of the bonds snapping. Well, snapping even more than before. And yet it was mending itself too.

She shook her head. She didn't know how to explain it. It just felt that way.

While walking, she heard a few footsteps from behind. Surprised, she turned around, but no one was there. Or at least, she didn't see anyone. She thought she either imagined it or it was just an animal.

But then Buttercup noticed a yellow buttercup nearby, growing at the roots of a dead oak tree.

It was small, and it was the only splash of vibrant colour in the dark forest, and a hazy veil of fireflies surrounded it. Despite blooming, it was also sort of wilting.

But she instantly realized the meaning.

Even though the little buttercup was growing in a harsh, contrasting environment, it was still growing and blooming. But even then, it was fighting for its life and for survival.

Buttercup quickly made up her mind. _She was going back. _

* * *

_*(A/N: References to chapter 19!)_

ME: Whoo-whee! I hope that's enough for all of you! Because of Christmas, there'll be another update tomorrow, which I'll start working on right away. You see? That's three updates in three days straight! Hope it makes y'all happy! So yeah, this counts as your Christmas presents!

BRICK: I wonder what my plan is...

ME: You'll see. *laughs evilly* MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh and by the way, speaking of presents, if you review, that not only counts as your good deed, but also your Christmas present! So please, REVIEEEEEEEEEEWWW!

BRAKER: I know she'd like it if the reviews got to 290 or 300! So yeah, see ya all tomorrow!


	27. Chapter 27: A LOT of Kindness

CHAPTER 27: ...A LOT OF KINDNESS

ME: Wow...I can't believe it; we're almost at chapter 30! I never thought this story would go this far but... *smiles* I still have more plot planned!

BRICK: ...Of course you do. *sighs*

ME: Well duh. There needs to be a conclusion. But I'll be starting another fic too, I guess...

DISCLAIMER: Look, I own nothing. Don't bother to me about it. Now excuse me as I go crawl into a corner and cry.

Chapter 27: ...A Lot of Kindness

* * *

Buttercup was running.

She didn't know why. She could fly, but she was _running _with super speed.

Then she finally launched herself into the air, soaring across it in a one-colour rainbow.

Buttercup relished the cool night air against her face. It felt good, and she let it wash away her sticky feeling. After what had happened, she'd been feeling hot and sticky, and her cheeks were dry with tears.

_I won't cry anymore, _she vowed to herself. Buttercup _hate _crying. It made her feel weak. She wasn't like her sisters, and she was also _not _a fucking pussy.

Buttercup spotted what she was looking for and quickly descended, hearing voices. But that was expected. Except...there was _one _voice she hadn't expected.

Landing quietly, she pressed herself against the wall and listened for a moment. She'd go in soon enough.

* * *

Bandit was beaming. "This is great!" he announced. "It's going along well. Thank goodness we have all three of us here."

"I'll help too," Blaster offered, reaching out and doing what he could. He hadn't earlier because holding Braker back and keeping him occupied was a tough job.

Braker settled on munching some snacks he'd had in his jacket pocket.

Just then, the window was pushed open.

Not looking up, Bandit said, "I hope that isn't Michelle again." He raised his voice. "Michelle, we told you; visiting hours are—" He froze when he turned, swallowing hard. "—over...?"

The newcomer leapt down and landed gracefully before surveying the room.

Bubbles held her breath, amazed that they'd come.

Braker stopped eating to stare, his mouth falling open.

The newcomer clamped his mouth shut. "I can see the food in your mouth, Braker. Which is really messed-up."

Bubbles' breath caught in her throat when the person's eyes landed on her, locking with her own, looking semi-surprised. Bubbles' voice was a faint whisper when she spoke. _"Buttercup..."_

* * *

Brick smirked as he watched Butch try to get close to the lady in front of them. "Don't be mean to her," he called in reminder, almost teasingly. "She's a lady, after all."

Butch glared at her before snapping, "Shut up! I get that."

Brick laughed, making Butch angrier and even more determined to get close to the girl.

"Hey; here's a plan to get close to her!" Brick called. He flew over, landing beside Butch, dodging in sync with his brother. He whispered into his ear.

Butch looked skeptical again. "Are you sure...?" he pressed. "I'm _already _ doing a stupid-sounding plan, and bow I'm supposed to do _what_?"

Brick smirked. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately...more than usual, anyway. "Hey man, it's not that hard. You've done it plenty of times."

Butch scowled before lunging. He grabbed nightmare Buttercup's wrists, catching her by surprise.

"'Atta boy," whispered Brick, chuckling lightly. He swung his hand. "Now..._ACTION_!" he shouted. "_DANCE_!"

Butch's scowl went even deeper, but as Brick began to sing—he had a surprisingly good singing voice—Butch fell into step with his nightmare. They swung in circles, and she had mostly given up on struggling. His dream offered music as well, although Brick continued with his little singing session.

Brick smirked once again, feeling amusement at the scene before him. He sang on, knowing the lyrics. He didn't know why he had memorized them; he just had. He remembered him and Blossom dancing to the song once, and it had gotten the better of him. Hopefully it would work for Butch too.

_"There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try..."_

Butch swung in another circle with her, staring into her eyes. She was looking down, eyelids half-closed.

...She was calming down.

Memories swirled in his head as he danced. Memories of a Buttercup he knew and loved in reality, one he'd danced with a lot of times.

He also thought of another girl he'd danced with. Her smile, her laugh, her shining eyes...her sudden happiness. Instantly, he didn't regret doing what he had done. Dancing with her had lifted both of their spirits. They were just friends and he was just cheering her up.

_...Bubbles..._

Butch didn't regret it anymore. He felt as if a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders. _It had just been for fun. _

Although nightmare Buttercup felt more agitated against his chest than before, almost as if she could hear his thoughts, he didn't mind.

He swung her in another circle.

Not wanting to make a sudden scene and end up making nightmare BC mad again, Brick sang his words, _"NOW!"_

Butch's heart started beating rapidly in his chest, and he was sure his partner could hear it. But he couldn't help it. He also offered a smirk before leaning in.

* * *

Buttercup sat down, fiddling with her hands. "Um...what's up?" she asked awkwardly.

Everyone else just stared at her.

Finally, Bandit broke the uncomfortable silence. "You were the one who sent the buttercups, weren't you?"

Buttercup swallowed. "What...?" She looked down, realization snagging her. "How'd you..." She paused before taking a deep breath, but he spoke first.

"...Know?" he said, smiling. "I think it's pretty obvious."

The others nodded.

Buttercup flushed, but she quickly looked away to hide her blush. The others noticed though, and Braker had to stifle a smirk.

Buttercup suddenly noticed the two Ruffs. "What's with them?" she inquired, with only a hint of worry in her tone. Her eyes were hidden from view by her ebony locks of hair.

Instead of replying, Bandit snapped his fingers. "That's _it_!" he cried. "I'd forgotten for a moment there. Since Butch is having nightmares—"

"He _is_?" demanded Buttercup, cutting him off as she spun to face him.

Bandit nodded before continuing, "Since he's having nightmares, Brick and I devised a little 'plan'. It was more so a joke, but it might actually work since you're here."

"What do you mean?" Buttercup asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

Bandit leaned over and whispered into her ear, so quietly that the others besides Buttercup didn't catch it.

"I have to _WHAT_!?" Buttercup shouted.

_"Shhh!" _hissed Bandit. He grabbed her a and smirked slightly. "I'm sure it'll work; it's just a theory, but give it a shot."

"My God..." muttered Buttercup. Then she sighed defeatedly and nodded reluctantly. "You owe me one," she shot back at Bandit, her eyes narrowed in a glare.

His purple eyes glowed with amusement as he raised an eyebrow. His lips curled into a small grin and he said, "Giving you nostalgic feelings of something you've _obviously _missed should be enough of a payback." He chuckled.

Buttercup scowled before sighing. She took a deep breath and leaned in towards Butch. "This better work," she said, her breath catching in her throat. "Here goes, Sleeping Beauty..."

* * *

Brick grinned. His job was nearly done! Prompting Butch to hurry up, he sang another line.

_"You wanna kiss the girl."_

Butch hesitated then. The calm nightmare Buttercup in front of him was already enough, right?

Apparently not.

Brick urged him on, familiar verses spilling from his mouth. He had never imagined he'd be doing this, but drastic times call for drastic measures.

_"Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There's one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)."_

Butch's hesitation grew. Deep down, he knew Brick was right. But this...this was _ridiculous_. He just didn't see how it was supposed to work.

_"Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)."_

Butch turned to glare at Brick, still swinging in step with the suddenly shy and peaceful nightmare BC.

Brick motioned with his hands for him to go on, gesturing out at all the water around them as he sang.

_"Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)."_

Butch sighed, sucking in a deep breath before slowly leaning in.

_"Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl."_

_Shut up already! _ Butch stifled a groan as he thought, scowling inwardly. _I _am _ doing it, after all!_

* * *

Bandit was singing now, urging Buttercup to get the job done. He twisted the lyrics into would work for this scenario.

_"Shalalalala_

_Don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the boy_

_Shalalalala_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the boy_

_Go on and kiss the boy_

_(Kiss the boy)_

_(Oh, ohnoo..)_

_(Kiss the boy, kiss the boy)_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the boy_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the boy."_

Buttercup paused, obviously hesitating. Inside, she could feel her heart bearing against her ribcage and she was slightly sweating. All the apprehensive stares made her nervous.

But Bandit sang on, making her feel like she _had _ to. She couldn't appear careless, cold-hearted, _or _ scared. _Just imagine it was like the old times, _ she thought desperately. Tears began to appear in the corners of her eyes. _No, I won't cry, _she reminded herself.

Bandit let the lyrics do the talking as he stared intently at her. _Go on!_

_"Shalalalala_

_My oh myyyyy_

_Looks like the girl's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the boy_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the boy."_

Buttercup sucked in one more breath, letting it go slowly. Then she leaned in again.

Bandit sighed in relief. _She was actually doing it!_

* * *

_"Lalalala, Lalalala_

_(Go on and kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss that boy!_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_(Go on and kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss the boy_

_Kiss the girl_

_(Kiss the boy)_

_Go on and kiss!"_

Both lips met their victims' at the same time. Something strange happened. Not knowing what both sides were doing, they could only watch in confusion.

* * *

As Butch's lips finally met the nightmare's, Brick did a silent cheer in his head, even though he'd had to give Butch a light shove.

But then her she eyes flashed open, and they began to glow a blinding white light.

Shocked, Butch stumbled backwards and Brick safely caught him. She floated upwards, feathery wings appearing on her back as a few feathers drifted down.

"Holy shit," Butch managed to say, before there was a blinding light that filled the dark nightmare.

* * *

Buttercup's lips came in contact with Butch's. She remembered how it had used to feel when she'd kiss him. She had never wanted someone as badly as she had wanted him.

His eyes flew open and glowed white, making a strange scene where Buttercup fell back, her eyes wide with fear and surprise.

Bandit managed to catch her. All of them watched in shock and awe as two very small wings appeared on his back, made from light. He floated upwards before plummeting down, being safely caught by Buttercup and Bandit.

They stared at each other in amazement.

"Holy shit," Bandit managed to say, before something _else _unexpected happened.

Butch's eyes fluttered open, as did Brick's.

* * *

ME: Haha, SUSPENSE AGAIN! Mwahahaha! Anyway, I _told _you there'd be three updates in three days! Thought I couldn't do it or that I'd forgotten, huh? WRONG!

BRICK: . . . *face-palm*

ME: *pauses* Well...I WAS working on it and all, but then I got caught up 'cause we have friends from the US over and I just remembered my promise at dinner... *takes deep breath* So I hurried and did my best to complete the chapter.

BRICK: *raises eyebrow* . . .

ME: Oh and I'll be going to the US tomorrow—_again_—we went there to stay with them at a place sorta like a hotel but not a hotel; they get to own the room and come stay for a certain amount of days at times like holidays and stuff—to stay at their house for around two days, so we'll just have to see how that works out! *takes another deep breath* Phew!

BRICK: . . . *raises eyebrow again* Okaaayy then. *turns, yawns* Anyway, remember to review and thanks to all who already did.


	28. Chapter 28: Star Light Star Bright

CHAPTER 28: STAR LIGHT STAR BRIGHT

ME: Wow! I got reviews fast! I really, really appreciate it; honestly. I can't thank you guys enough. It makes my day seeing new reviews. So thanks! I'm just really grateful. I am truly happy for having such awesome readers as you guys. You guys don't know how happy I am.

BRICK: ...Whatever.

ME: And congrats to Gianna Sparrow for being the 300th reviewer! And also the 194th, 195th, 196th, 197th...

BRICK: *growls* Get on with it.

ME: Okay, okay; jeez. So thanks again! Oh and a guest asked me if I add the Powerpunk Girls in. I guess I'll leave it to you guys, although in most of my fics I'd be making the PPKG as good guys. But again, you say so in your reviews!

DISCLAIMER: Okay, do I really have to say it...? I don't own them, 'kay? 'Kay.

Chapter 28: Star Light Star Bright

* * *

"...What the hell just happened...?" Butch groaned, sitting up as he rubbed his head.

"I have a headache," Brick added, flopping back down onto his back.

The others crowded around them, and Brick had to shield his eyes from the light to stare at them. "...What?" he demanded.

"...You guys just..." Bandit paused before taking a deep breath. Then he quickly explained everything.

Butch blinked, looking surprised after Bandit's story was over. "...Really...?"

Bandit nodded. "Really."

Butch turned to glance at Buttercup, who was seated a bit farther off. She had the back of her hand against her mouth and she was blushing.

"...Well, thanks...?" Butch mumbled.

"N-No problem."

Bandit winked at Brick, nudging him. Brick smirked back.

"But what were those wings...?" Buttercup asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

Brick paused, seeming to think for a moment. When he spoke, his voice was slow and careful. "Considering how you were all healing us, I guess Buttercup's little _kiss_"—he smirked—"activated something. I'm guessing those wings were made from healing Chemical X in the form of wings. They probably burst from all the emotions." He chuckled slightly, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe you should heal Butch more, BC."

"_Excuse _me?" Buttercup spluttered, seemingly choking on an invisible drink.

Brick laughed. "Jesus, Buttercup; you should've _seen _the look on your face!"

Buttercup wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, her face burning red. "Oh shut up," she snapped. "I don't even get what the fuck you were talking about, anyway."

Brick's face became stern. "Don't swear," he reprimanded.

Buttercup's ears seemed to have steam coming out of them as she twitched. "What the fuck?" she demanded. "You just said 'Jesus' a few moments ago! The hell, Brick? Fuck you!" In an act of being indignant, she started listing a whole list of swears.

"Relax, Butterbabe," Brick chuckled, using one of Butch's nicknames for her, "that was just my imitation of Blossom. Pretty good, eh?"

"Wha-Wha..." Buttercup's face flushed a bright red, becoming even redder than before—if even possible—as she realized Brick had merely been teasing her and trying to provoke her.

"So? How was it?" pressed Brick, raising an eyebrow cheekily.

"I _guess _it was good," Buttercup huffed in admittance. "But you're too Brick-like to pull off a GREAT Blossom act."

"Hey!" cried Brick indignantly, stifling a laugh. "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

Just then, there was a loud _"pfft"_, followed by a howl of laughter.

"Huh?" Both Brick and Buttercup turned to face the guilty, eyes surprised.

...It was Butch.

The colour was returning to his cheeks, although he still had a small fever. But he was obviously enjoying himself, seeing as he was laughing his head off.

"Shut up!" both Brick and Buttercup shouted, trying to stifle their own laughter.

Butch didn't stop, but managed to gasp between laughs, "Why should I? They say laughter is the best medicine, after all."

Brick paused, making a serious face. A moment of suspenseful silence passed before he spoke again, his voice solemn. "And who is this _'they' _you speak of?" he asked with a British accent.

"...Oh. My. Frickin'. God." Butch started laughing even harder, and Buttercup couldn't help but join in. Slowly, everyone started laughing.

"Hey, guys! Wait a sec," Brick said. He grabbed Buttercup's wrist and pulled her out of the room. "I have a question to ask her!" he called over his shoulder, "we'll be back in a sec!"

Silence followed. Then...

"...What does he plan on doing...?" Butch huffed, looking slightly jealous.

The others couldn't help it; they laughed.

Butch smiled too.

Meanwhile, Brick pulled Buttercup to a stop outside the door.

"...So..." Buttercup paused, looking confused. "What is it?"

Brick sighed, sinking down against the wall. He shoved a hand up his hair. "I have a question I want to ask."

Buttercup made a face. "I know that. Just ask it already."

Brick scowled at her impatience. "Stop being so cocky; this is a serious matter."

Buttercup blinked, surprised at his sudden snappiness. "What crawled up your ass and laid eggs?"

"Ew; gross." Brick crinkled his nose as he made a face. "That's disgusting to even _think _about."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Jebus, Brick. Just get the hell on with it."

"Well _excuse me _for being suspenseful," Brick snapped. Then he paused, noticing her surprised look. He sighed, pulling his cap off and running a hand through his carrot-coloured locks of long hair. "Look; sorry for snapping at you."

"Whatever." Buttercup shrugged. "Can you just ask me already, Carrot-head?" She checked her watch. "It's getting late."

Brick made a face at Buttercup's boyish cockiness. She reminded him so much of Butch, although she was definitely more restrained and civilized. He finally spoke. "Look, you man-woman—"

"Who you calling a man-woman?" she snapped indignantly. "Have you LOOKED in a mirror lately?"

He rolled his eyes, gritting his teeth as he tried to stifle an irritated growl. "Easy, partner. I'm just teasing you."

"You're not very funny," she muttered, taking a seat in front of him.

He huffed, blowing red locks of hair out of his face as he rolled his eyes. He fidgeted with his cap as he sat, crouched against the wall. "Whatever," he muttered. Then he dropped the bombshell. "Look, little lady; do you forgive Butch or not? And give me an honest answer here."

Buttercup froze then, eyes going wide. "...I...I don't know," she stammered honestly.

Brick stared at her, his ruby-red eyes piercing into her own. "Buttercup, I need an answer."

"_NO! _Just...SHUT UP!" she cried, and Brick clamped a hand over her mouth.

_"Shhh!" _he hissed. "Calm the frick down! I don't want the others to get worried."

She shook his hand off. "Look, I honestly don't know, okay?" she hissed back. "I _want _to forgive him, but I'm..." She paused, staring into his blood-red eyes, her eyes wide.

"You're what?" he demanded quietly, suppressing a shiver. He kept his voice low and even, not wanting to provoke her in this state.

"I'm..." She paused again, biting her lip and chewing on it. "...Scared," she finally whispered.

Even with super-hearing, Brick had to lean in to hear her answer. He couldn't help but feel surprised. After all, Buttercup, _scared_? It just wasn't a concept often thought of.

"I'm scared," Buttercup repeated, eyes wide. It was as if the very idea surprised her too. "I'm SCARED." She began trembling, taking deep breaths as she tried not to cry. "For once, I'm actually _scared_. But why? I don't want to be scared. I want to be _strong_. So why do I have to be so weak...?"

"Look, Butters; I'm sorry, 'kay?" Brick murmured, sighing as he furrowed his brow. "Shhh, it's okay. Crying and being scared doesn't mean you're weak. Sorry." He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth as well, his voice gentle. "Shhh..."

"No," she whispered after awhile, pushing him away. "No! I won't cry. I don't need your pity!"

Brick's eyes were wide. "This isn't pity; I swear, BC...I'm just—"

"Just what?" she snapped back, tears threatening to fall. She quickly blinked them away, wiping at her eyes.

"..._Worried_," he answered quietly. "I'm just _worried _about you, BC. Everyone is. We're worried about Bubbles, about Butch, and about YOU."

Buttercup bit her lip, tears still welling up in her eyes as the she let the idea sink in. "I-I..."

"Buttercup, please." Brick's voice sounded pleading. "Can't you just forgive Butch?"

"I..." She trailed off, unable to continue.

"Buttercup." His voice was firm now. "C'mon. You don't _honestly _believe Michelle, do you?" His tone changed again, back to a pleading one. "C'mon, BC."

Buttercup's eyes narrowed then. "Stop," she spat. "You don't know how it feels. It hurts so much to think your boyfriend might be cheating on you. I had the evidence..."

"I don't give a fucking damn about the goddamn fucking stupid evidence! Butch cares about you, BC. And I though you did too."

"I do!" she snapped back. "But this is too much! I can't take it." Her hands balled into tight fists, her knuckles growing white. "I don't know _what _to think anymore. Okay? So leave. Me. Alone!" She punched him in the chest, knocking the air out of his lungs, near where Butch had already punched him. Her hand was sizzling with a green flame.

"Fuck," he panted. His red eyes were growing faint again, and they were slowly closing. But he faced her and said eerily quietly, "So what...if the '_evidence_' is right...there...? I thought you cared...about Butch..."

"I do!" she cried, tears threatening to pool around her eyes again.

"And he...cares about you...too... So even of he...IS a cheating...lying asshole, I doubt...he'd cheat on..._you_. Remember when I said...this? You...mean the _world_...to him. And I...thought...he meant...a lot...to you too..." Brick's eyes shut as he slumped against the wall.

Buttercup swallowed hard. Once again, all that he had said sent chills down her spine.

Bubbles rushed out, her eyes wide. "I heard Brick's breathing slow..." She trailed off, her eyes wide. "What..._happened_?" she choked.

"I-I have to go," Buttercup stammered. She scrambled back before flying off.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles cried, eyes wide. Then she looked down, staring at Brick. "Buttercup..." she whispered into the darkness, whimpering as she sighed.

Then she kneeled down and started healing Brick again.

* * *

Buttercup flew around the school, eyes wide. _What the fuck is _wrong _ with me? _Her mind was whirling with harsh thoughts.

But soon she slowed down and collapsed at the office, her eyes shadowed by the hazy darkness around her. "Why..." she whispered, burying her face in her hands. She didn't cry; she didn't let herself, but she did tremble and shout, trying to distract herself from the pain.

After she didn't know how long, she finally got up. Her legs were sore and numb, and her eyes felt dry. Her throat was dry and scratchy. She swallowed as she walked off, her legs still numb.

"Buttercup...?"

Spinning around, she saw a worried-looking Butch staring at her, his brow furrowed.

Buttercup gulped. "_Butch...?" _she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quietly, smiling sadly.

"Wha...?" But she never finished.

Butch had already grabbed her arm and led her off.

"Where are we going?" she demanded. "Is it really okay for you to be flying around like this? Are you okay? What about the fever?"

He rolled his eyes. "Stop asking me a billion and one questions before I can answer even ONE of them! First off, here's some answers: We're going back to the infirmary; yes it's okay...sorta, anyway—I decided to risk it; I'm fine; and the fever's gone down. It's weak now, but...yeah."

Buttercup looked down. "Oh...okay."

He glanced back at her from over his shoulder. "Second off, what the hell were you thinking, attacking Brick like that? _Especially _after I had already knocked him out once earlier?"

She hesitated. "I... He was... I don't know, okay?" she cried. "I just...I guess I just freaked and burst or something."

He looked away, turning back ahead. "Oh...okay." Then he sighed. "Anyway, moving on. Third off, where were you going slash what were you doing sitting there?"

"...Um, I don't know...?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

Butch glanced back at her, frowning. "Well, there ARE people worried about you, you know. Don't go running off like that again."

She scowled then. "You make it sound like I ran away from home," she muttered.

With his super-hearing, he managed to hear her. "In a way, you did," he responded quietly.

Buttercup stared at him in surprise, but he didn't glance back.

The rest of the flight back was spent in silence.

When they finally reached the infirmary after what felt like forever, the first person who greeted them was Bubbles.

She flew forward, thrusting her arms around her sister's neck. "Omigosh you're okay!" she cried. "I was so worried!"

Buttercup blinked in surprise, flushing. She slowly removed Bubbles' arms.

Butch smiled slightly.

The next person who greeted her was Brick, who was sitting upright in the infirmary bed. "Hey, man-woman," he teased.

"'Man-woman'?" Butch repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't ask," Brick chuckled.

Buttercup ignored Butch's questioning gaze, unable to hold her slight giggles. "Says YOU, Mr. Super girly long hair guy. Have you even _looked _well enough in a mirror lately...?"

"Why thank you," Brick responded with a British accent, flinging his hair and striking a pose.

Everyone laughed.

"Still got the spark," Brick said playfully, smirking.

They all laughed again.

Butch checked the clock. "I think you guys should get home."

"What about you?" Boomer asked, his brow furrowing.

Butch shrugged. "I think it's better if I stay here; that way I can rest and not catch another fever."

Brick rolled his eyes. "Heaven forbid should THAT ever happen," he muttered sarcastically.

"What's _that _supposed to mean, Leader Boy?" Butch shot back.

Brick rolled his eyes again. "Quit calling me that. And I'm just saying; you're probably going to get your fever worse in no time."

"Shut up," Butch retorted, sticking his tongue out.

The others laughed as the two brothers continued to bicker.

Boomer went up to Bubbles, smiling as he took a seat beside her. "So...you excited for more painting tomorrow...?"

She managed a small smile. "Yeah," she said softly.

"Cool," he replied, glancing back at Brick and Butch.

Bubbles nodded.

Then she felt something touch her hand, and she glanced down at it to see what it was. Boomer's hand was on top of hers! She turned back to Boomer in surprise.

He turned and smiled cutely, his eyes looking like arches and his cheeks slightly flushed.

She smiled back shyly, her cheeks pink. She didn't remove her hand, relishing the warmth of his.

And they watched the scene before them, both smiling.

After the little fight was over, Boomer clapped his hands. "C'mon, everyone! Let's go home now." He glanced back at Bubbles.

She smiled.

"Yes, let's," Brick agreed, checking his watch. "I'm surprised Mojo and Him haven't called us yet. We've been here for awhile now." He glanced back at Butch. "And who's fault could _that _be, I wonder...?"

"Oh shut up," Butch replied, rolling his eyes. He quickly nestled himself back under the blankets. "Now, if you don't mind"—he yawned—"I have sleep to catch up on." He glanced at Brick, raising an eyebrow.

Brick winked back, smirking.

Butch scowled.

Bubbles blinked, wondering what the two Ruffs were keeping between themselves.

They all started to leave then, chatting and laughing.

Bubbles paused.

"You coming, Bubbles?" called Boomer from over his shoulder. His brow furrowed.

She nodded. "I'll catch up," she promised. "I'm just waiting for BC."

Boomer nodded in understanding and headed off after his brothers.

Meanwhile, Bubbles used her super-hearing to listen to the two greens' conversation. Butch had pulled Buttercup back before she could leave, and Bubbles was slightly worried about what the result would be. Trying to ignore her guilt for eavesdropping, Bubbles focused intently on what they were saying.

"Look, I get it if you can't forgive me yet, but I really wish you would."

That was Butch's voice.

Shifting. Then: "Give me time. I told you, I don't know what to think anymore." Sniffling.

A sigh. "Oh Jesus; I'm sorry, Butterbabe; really, I am. Take your time then, I guess. But I just can't stand you treating me like shit. It's too much to bear. You've been keeping me waiting in pain for so long and..." He trailed off suddenly.

"I...I..." She didn't finish.

Another sigh, this one deeper, longer, and heavier than the first one. "Look, all I want to say is that I _guess _I can understand. But I might burst again if you keep me waiting like this. You saw what happened earlier. I know you might end up bursting too."

Buttercup took a deep breath. "I know. But...I honestly don't know _what _to think anymore. It's too much right now. I-I..." More sniffling as Buttercup wiped at her eyes. "I'm not crying," she said firmly.

Butch heaved another sigh. "I know you aren't," he said softly. "And I guess I'll see you later, BC."

Bubbles dared to peek, and she saw Buttercup nod before walking off. Her sister paused at the door and glanced back. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Butch sighed again, looking down.

Buttercup swallowed before flying out, passing Bubbles, who was acting like she was waiting for her in the hallway.

Buttercup came to a stop in front of her sister. "What did you hear...?" she asked.

Bubbles shook her head.

Buttercup sighed and nodded. "C'mon; let's go before the guys get worried."

Bubbles nodded and followed her sister outside and into the wind. They caught up with the Ruffs, and Bubbles relished the coolness against her skin.

Boomer caught up with her. "So..." he began.

"So..." she continued, shivering as she rubbed her arms. Her breaths became puffs in the cold night air. _I wish I was warmer, _she thought desperately.

He paused. Then: "You look cold."

Bubbles shook her head. "I'm not actually that—" Then she blinked in surprise as she felt something warm be draped over her. She glanced back over her shoulder at her back, seeing a blue jacket. Then she turned back to Boomer. "—Cold...?" she finished her earlier sentence, this time in the style of a question, her gaze also questioning as she stared at Boomer.

He just smile a half-smile, rubbing his bare arms.

Bubbles opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head. _"You keep it," _he mouthed.

Bubbles reluctantly nodded, grabbing the jacket over her shoulders and pulling it tighter around herself.

Then she got an idea. She shyly took one of the sleeves and wrapped it around Boomer, offering a small, shy smile.

He looked surprised, but he gladly took it. They flew onwards in silence, one jacket draped over two pairs of shoulders.

When they finally got to the Puffs' house, Bubbles took the jacket and held it out to Boomer.

He shook his head. "Nah; you keep it tonight. You can return it tomorrow." He smiled.

She blushed before smiling back. "Th-Thanks," she whispered.

He leaned in, his breaths warm against her ear. "No problem," he whispered back. Then he leaned back, waved, and was into the sky after his brothers, only a cerulean-blue streak left behind.

Buttercup glanced at Bubbles, scoffing slightly at her sister's light blush. "Let's get inside," she muttered. "The others are probably worried sick."

Bubbles nodded absently and watched the sky as Buttercup unlocked the door to their house. She swore she saw Boomer's blue streak again farther off, his blond hair looking white in the moonlight. She giggled slightly. He looked just like a shooting star.

_"Star light, star bright,_

_The first star I see tonight,_

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Have the wish I wish tonight."_

She took a deep breath before continuing:

_"I wish..."_

Buttercup glanced back at her sister. "You coming?"

"O-Oh!" Bubbles blinked in surprise, flushing as she followed her sister inside. _It was just a silly old nursery rhyme. It wasn't even the first star, and it wasn't really a star anyway. _She paused then. But if that was true... Then why did she suddenly want to make a wish? And why had she gotten such a warm, fuzzy feeling inside? She glanced back outside, looking up at the sky.

She squeezed her eyes shut and finished her wish, a thought slithering into her mind.

_...Would her wish even come true...?_

* * *

ME: *yawns, stretches* Wow, finally done! So anyway, about the US trip thingy... My mom decided it was too tiring to go back and forth like that, so we didn't go. It was made up by shopping though.

BOOMER: Hmm...I don't know what to say about this chapter.

ME: ...I don't either. But I'm sure some of you have a comment! So please leave a review! Oh and thanks again for all of your awesome reviews.


	29. Chapter 29: Wish Come True

CHAPTER 29: WISH COME TRUE

ME: First off... Happy New Year, everybody! *blows kazoo* Hope y'all have a good one! Sorry I couldn't update on the first day of 2013, but I guess this can still count too as the first update of the new year...haha. *sweat-drop*

BRICK: Another year gone by, huh...

ME: Yeah; I'm sure gonna miss 2012. But 2013 is sure to be full of fun, and I hope those years were good to you! First review of the New Year goes to Lana/Laaiu (which was apparently from autocorrect...?)

BOOMER: *blows kazoo* So she doesn't own us but she does own other stuff!

Chapter 29: Wish Come True

* * *

Bubbles sighed, tapping her pencil on her notebook. Her chin rested on her hand, and she glanced at the clock. _C'mon, _ she thought. _Four more minutes and school's over. _

Biting her lip, she focused her attention on the clock.

"I _said_, BUBBLES!"

Bubbles snapped out of her thoughts, surprised by the sudden loud noise. "Y-Yes?" she stammered.

Mr. Evans frowned. "Were you not listening to what I had to say?"

"S-Sorry, Mr. Evans. What is it?"

Mr. E sighed. "As I was asking, are you aware of how many years it usually took before a squire became a knight? Seeing as you were staring into space, I figured you expected your knight in shining armour to come and whisk you away."

Boomer frowned, letting out a small sigh. Michelle and her friends smirked.

Bubbles blushed, opening her mouth and trying to think of what to say. When...:

RIING!

Saved by the bell!

"Sorry, Mr. E!" Bubbles cried, grabbing her bag and quickly making her way out.

Boomer followed, two streaks pretty much right beside each other, seeing as they had painting together.

Bubbles glanced back at him, suddenly feeling shy. "Um...you know the painting's scheduled at 3:30, right...? I-I can make it to your house on my own..." She trailed off, biting her lip.

He chuckled. "There's no need to be so nervous around me, Bubbles. And I know you'll be okay getting to my place, but I guess I just really look forward to it. You know I enjoy your company, right?"

"R-Really?" Bubbles couldn't help but smile, turning around to fully face him.

Boomer nodded, smiling back. "Really." He chuckled again. "I thought you already knew that; I figured it was pretty obvious."

Bubbles blushed, looking away as she tried to hide her pink cheeks. But she wasn't looking where she was going...

"Bubbles!" called Boomer, eyes going somewhat wider. "Watch out!"

Bubbles' eyes grew wider with surprise as she focused on what was behind her. _It was a wall! _Unable to dodge in time, she crashed into it. But luckily she managed to put some superpower into bouncing right off.

Although...that caused another problem...:

She was now flying directly toward Boomer!

Boomer glanced around, muttering a curse under his breath when he noticed he was trapped between walls. He didn't have anywhere to dodge, and Bubbles was getting to close for that anyway.

Letting out a small cry, her eyes wide, she winced, bracing herself for impact. "Sorry!" she cried.

A crowd gathered nearby, eyes wide as they came to see what the racket was about.

Boomer shook his head, holding out his hands. He tried stopping her with his hands, but they both crashed into the wall behind Boomer and fell to the floor.

Bubbles landed on top of Boomer, eyes wide when she felt herself fall against his body. The impact wasn't bad, seeing as she had him as a cushion.

For Boomer though, the impact was harsher. He could feel the ground and wall scrape at his back and head. He gritted his teeth from the force and pain, managing to catch Bubbles, albeit somewhat clumsily.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow-mo.

But soon the only thing Bubbles was aware of was when her lips brushed lightly against Boomer's own.

_...Her lips brushed against Boomer's own!_

Shocked, she lay on top of him, frozen as the crowd took pictures and videos. Her heart was hammering in her chest.

Boomer's own eyes were semi-wide, looking somewhat surprised.

Both cheeks turned pink.

Bubbles quickly got up, the back of her hand against her mouth, and her cheeks red. She mumbled an apology before scrambling up and rushing off.

Boomer sat up then, calling, "Bubbles; wait!" He reached out, but winced at the slight pain in his shoulder.

But Bubbles didn't wait. She couldn't. She was so embarrassed! She didn't know how she could face him now.

Boomer's gaze lowered worriedly as he sighed, shoving his hand up his blond hair. He let out a groan.

Michelle rushed over to him, eyes wide as she kneeled down. "Are you okay, Boomie!?"

"I'm fine!" he snapped slightly, lightly pushing her aside. Then he noticed the surprised stares. He was silent for a few moments as he lowered his gaze. "...Look, I just need some time alone, 'kay...?"

"...'Kay." Michelle sighed, also looking down.

Boomer quickly stood up, brushing himself off before stalking off. He rubbed his sore shoulder. "I should go look for Bubbles."

Michelle's gaze darkened as she frowned. "Girls!" she called, snapping her fingers.

They appeared beside her, all looking concerned. "Are you okay, Michelle? What should we do?"

"...We're finding Bubbles," Michelle announced as she stood up, "we'll save Boomer some trouble that way. I have an idea where that girl is." Her gaze grew even more shadowed and unreadable.

The girls exchanged confused glances.

Kelly sucked in a deep breath, bravely stepping forward and asking, "But Michelle, why are we—...?" She trailed off when Michelle held up her hand, ad she stared at the brown-haired girl, looking surprised.

"...I have a plan," Michelle responded coolly.

* * *

Bubbles rushed to one of the girls' washrooms, one hand over her mouth as her thoughts raced. Her eyes were wide.

She flew through the door, passing some surprised and unsuspecting girls, skidding to a stop only in front of the sinks. She stared at her reflection, noticing her messy look. But now her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were shining, while her hair looked healthier. She looked more lively now, and less like a sleep-deprived ghost.

Sighing, Bubbles turned the tap on and splashed cold water over her face. She heard voices, but didn't bother to hear what they were saying. Besides, she couldn't hear them over the tap anyway.

Letting out another sigh, Bubbles stared at her reflection for a little longer before heading inside an empty stall.

After she was done, she headed out. She walked up to the sink and turned the tap on again before washing her hands.

Biting her lip and swallowing, she peered again at her reflection. Then she sighed and felt one of her pockets for her phone.

Feeling nothing, she glanced down and realized her phone was probably still inside the stall.

Frowning, Bubbles made her way back into stall. Just then, she heard a _click!_

Surprised, she spun around and tried to open the stall door, the lock rattling. She glanced around, peering at the box with the tissue. She'd left her phone on top of it. Maybe she could call for help.

One problem...:

...There was no phone.

Bubbles sighed and glanced back at the lock and bit her lip. _How do I get myself into these messes...?_

She continued to try and open the door, hoping to get out if she could get the lock loose enough. Suddenly, she remembered that she'd deactivated her phone's code earlier. That way, she could use it more freely during class without having to type anything in.

Bubbles chewed on her lip, almost sure it would start bleeding. Sure, she could bust down the door, but it was school property. And Bubbles figured Blossom would have her head for damaging school property.

Then she swiftly bent down, studying the floor beneath. She frowned again. The floor was wet and she couldn't slip through underneath. She figured someone had done that; she _had _heard some splashes...

Bubbles glanced upwards. There was an opening at the top, but it looked like a tight fit.

She took a deep breath and prayed she could get through. Bubbles floated upwards before positioning herself and trying to slip through, but just as she predicted, it was a tight squeeze.

Halfway through, she noticed a group of girls exiting the washroom. One of them had brown hair, and she briefly wondered if it was Michelle.

As if on cue, the girl then turned back and glanced around, before her gaze randomly drifted upwards. It WAS Michelle! She snickered slightly, turning to talk to her pals.

They followed her gazes and also snickered slightly and began to whisper, taking a picture with Bubbles' own phone.

Bubbles immediately felt her face flush and she squeezed back inside.

She sighed dejectedly and crouched, glancing at the tissue. She groaned. There was no tissue left to mop up the mess on the floor and let her slip through.

Bubbles buried her head in her arms before realizing something:

_She had Blossom's phone; and her sister's password was deactivated as well!_

Bubbles swiftly pulled it out, but then she hesitated. She wasn't sure if calling anyone was a good idea; school was already over, after all.

So she just sat there for a few moments, debating whether to call anyone or not and trying to come up with a plan.

After awhile, Blossom's phone started ringing.

Bubbles hesitated to answer, but she pulled it out anyway. Her face instantly brightened. The number was her mystery caller! There wasn't a name to identify him though.

She quickly answered.

"Hello?" a voice asked. "Bubbles...? You there...?"

"...Yup...!" Bubbles felt a surge of happiness rush through her, relief taking hold of her. "How did you figure out I have Blossom's phone?" she asked quickly, fidgeting.

"Thank _God_," he answered with a sigh of relief. "Anyway, in answer to your question...I talked to Blossom and found out that you had her phone. I had already tried calling your own phone about 4-5 times. The last time someone _did _answer; I'm guessing it was Michelle, considering the voice."

Bubbles bit her lip. "What'd she say...?"

"She said, and I repeat exactly, 'Hello, can I help you...? Bubbles is currently unavailable. Call me!'" Bubbles heard him gagging on the other end.

"...Oh, right; your one of Michelle's boy targets."

He huffed on the other line. "I'd prefer it if I wasn't." An impatient cough and an "Ah-hem!" sounded behind him. She heard him say in a muffled voice that sounded sort of distant, "Okay, okay! I know; I'll get to it in a second! Can't you be a _bit _more patient...?"

Bubbles frowned, wondering if she was disturbing him from some important task.

"_Anyway_," the caller huffed as his voice became clearer and he started talking to Bubbles again, "as I was saying before I was so _rudely _ interrupted"—there was a pause and Bubbles figured he was glaring at the interrupter—"where _are _you, exactly...?"

Bubbles bit her lip as she told him her current location and situation, slightly hesitantly in worry of being a bother. "...Am I interrupting something important...?" she added at the end. "If I am, I'm sorry for bothering you..."

"Nonsense!" he responded, laughing it off. "Look; I'm gonna tell the others; they're all really worried."

Bubbles nodded. "Th-Thank you," she mumbled.

"Aww, no problemo! I'm just glad to be of help." He laughed.

Bubbles couldn't help but smile, switching the phone to her other ear. "Then...I'll hear from you later...?"

"Definitely," he promised. "I mean, why _wouldn't _you?"

She giggled. "I don't know," she admitted.

He laughed slightly too.

Then they hung up.

Bubbles waited for a few minutes, playing with Blossom's phone. She continued to crouch in the corner, beside the stall door and tissue box, not getting up even after her legs started to ache.

Suddenly, she heard voices. "Bubbles...? You here...?"

Bubbles leaps up. "Blossom?" she called, tapping lightly against the door. "I'm here."

"Don't worry; I see your shoes. We'll get you out of there in a jiffy."

...We...? Did Blossom say _"we"_? "Um...Blossom...?" Bubbles called softly.

"Yeah...?" Bubbles saw her sister get up from examining the floor.

"Who else is with you...?"

"Well—"

"Why me, of course." The voice was joking and Bubbles recognized it instantly.

"Boomer!?" she cried, her cheeks pink as she remembered the "trip and kiss slightly" incident... _And _the fact he was in the GIRLS' WASHROOM!

"In the flesh, yo~" he sang.

Bubbles flushed even more.

She heard a smack, and she guessed Blossom had hit him. "Oh quit your rapping and wipe that floor, will you? I'm gonna grab a hair clip."

Boomer huffed and walked off. He soon returned, his blue sneakers squeaking against the ground. He kneeled and began to wipe the floor.

Blossom reappeared as well, also kneeling and helping Boomer out. Then she lay down somewhat, getting ready to slip through the opening, saying, "It's actually good there was water on the floor. I guess you can say the Floor's cleaner now."

"Yeah," Boomer agreed as he sat down, holding up some paper towels that were black with dirt, "and I'm glad. This floor's dirty, despite the fact the janitor's cleans it up quite a lot."

Blossom nodded, smiling and waving when she noticed Bubbles. Then she slipped through and got up. "You should go out," she said, taking the hair clip and trying to unlock the jammed lock.

It was one of those where you slide a bolt into a hole. She frowned, her tongue sticking out slightly as she continued to pick at it. She glanced back at Bubbles. "Go!" she urged, nodding her head toward the floor.

Bubbles flushed, nodding. "O-Oh. Right; sorry," she mumbled, flustered. She quickly crouched and crawled out, landing in Boomer's arms.

She looked up. He offered a smile. She blushed and looked away, quickly getting ready to move back.

They soon heard a click and Blossom appeared, smiling. "Nothing I can't handle," she declared, holding up her hair clip in triumph.

The two blues stared at her.

Blossom raised an eyebrow when she saw their positions. She snickered slightly, pointing her hair clip at them. "Hey, that's adorable. Especially after what happened...y'know."

Bubbles blushed even more and immediately crawled back, getting up.

Boomer frowned, but remained seated on the floor. "Take a seat," he offered, patting the floor. "It's quite comfy, actually."

The two girls exchanged looks before Blossom shrugged and sat down. Bubbles somewhat reluctantly did the same.

They began talking.

"Why are you in the girls' washroom?" Bubbles asked, sounding slightly teasing.

Boomer rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "I came in because you needed help and despite the embarrassment _again_, school's over so no one's here." He chuckled. "I've been here before, and again...it really isn't all that different from the boys' washroom*."

Then they all laughed.

When it died down, Bubbles smiled at him, trying to suppress the memories of Michelle kissing him... "Thanks," she said, meaning it. She turned to her sister. "You too, Blossom."

Boomer nodded in reply. "I'm gonna call everyone," he announced, "'cause they couldn't make it, but were all worried, for sure."

Blossom nodded. "That's a good idea," she said thankfully. She then turned to Bubbles, pulling out a rectangular blue shape. "Guess what this is," she smirked.

Bubbles blinked. "...My phone!" she cried, beaming. "Thanks a bunch, Blossom! But Michelle... How...?" She trailed off, staring at her sister.

She just smiled, giggling somewhat. "We got it back."

Bubbles smiled as well.

They quickly traded phones, both exclaiming with delight at the fact they had their phones back.

Bubbles was so thankful, she hugged both of them, completely forgetting about the whole incident with Boomer.

She didn't notice Boomer's blush, but Blossom did. The pink Puff raised an eyebrow, the two exchanging looks; but Bubbles didn't notice a thing. She was too busy squeezing the air out of them and saying gratefully, "Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

"...Can't breathe...need air," Blossom choked, almost jokingly.

"Losing...air supply..." Boomer added teasingly, smiling slightly, the blush still on his cheeks.

"O-Oh! I am so sorry!" Bubbles cried, quickly letting the two go. "I am so so SO sorry!"

They collapsed, gasping for air. Then they turned and smiled at Bubbles.

"It's fine; all's well," Boomer chuckled.

Blossom nodded.

Bubbles, who'd been flushed from embarrassment, managed a smile.

Then Boomer got up, offering Bubbles his hand. He smiled. "C'mon; we have painting to get to. The Art Contest is in just a few days, after all."

Bubbles blinked, sudden realization hitting her. "O-Of course!" she agreed.

As the two left, Blossom waved bye and called half-jokingly, "Be careful getting to Boomer's place! Protect Bubbles, will you, Boomer?"

"We will!" the two promised. Boomer was grinning and rolling his eyes good-naturedly, while Bubbles giggled. They continued onwards, Bubbles' hand in his.

Blossom smiled from her place, where she was still in the washroom. She shook her head. "They sounded only half-serious. Well then again, so did I." She giggled. "But I believe Boomer will really protect her when the time is right."

* * *

"Hey, look Bubbles!" Boomer grinned, pointing upwards at the nighttime sky.

Bubbles followed his gaze, noticing a twinkling star in the sky. It was the only speck of light so far.

She'd been at his house for wire awhile, painting and just hanging out.

"It's the first star of the night," Boomer said. He turned to her, smiling. "Aren't you going to make a wish?"

Bubbles flushed. "O-Oh; yeah. But I already made a wish yesterday..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really...? But I'm sure another wish wouldn't hurt." He chuckled. "I know I'd like it if all the wishes I made would come true."

"Are you making a wish...?" she asked, looking up.

Boomer smiled again, his eyes shining in the nighttime light. "Maybe; but I can't tell you—otherwise it won't come true!"

"R-Right..." Bubbles turned to look at the star, then to her feet.

Boomer took her hand. With the other one, he lifted her chin. "Don't look down," he reminded quietly. He turned back to the star. "Better hurry or it'll be lost with all the other stars," he teased.

She nodded. "Oh...yeah." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she chanted the nursery rhyme.

_"Star light, star bright,_

_The first star I see tonight,_

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Have the wish I wish tonight."_

She paused, thinking for a moment.

Then...

_I wish...I wish to have more happy days like this... And I hope my last wish also comes true..._

When she was done, she glanced at Boomer, who was studying her with a smile on his face. "A-Aren't you going to make a wish now?" she asked.

He shrugged, his grin still there. "I don't think I need to now..." He turned to stare at the star, which was already lost with so many other stars. "My wish already came true." He turned, offering a smile.

Bubbled wanted to ask what his wish had been, but she wasn't sure if she should.

He shut his eyes. "I wished for something good to happen...and it did. The something I've waited for for awhile now finally happened."

Bubbles smiled. "Another wish can't hurt, right...?" she said, repeating his own little joke.

He opened one eye, grinning as he poked her. "I was trying to be sentimental!"

The two blues laughed.

Then Boomer paused, his eyes closing for a few moments as he murmured the nursery rhyme.

_"Star light, star bright,_

_The first star I see tonight,_

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Have the wish I wish tonight..."_

* * *

_*(A/N: References to chapter 9!)_

ME: So yeah...the Art Contest is almost upon us! Hmm...

BOOMER: What's up?

ME: Well, the story is slowly nearing the end... And remember the previews of stories from Previews? I guess I'll be uploading another fic quite soon... But anyway, there's around four multi-chaptered stories that should be uploaded. There'll be info on my bio too!

BRICK: ..._Four_?

ME: *nods* Three are from last year so they already have lots of chapters and have OC's in them. I think they're pretty good; it was typed on my iPod, so there's plenty of content. But 'cause I don't have italics on my iPod, there's a _lot _of caps lock plus a lot of POV changing. I'll edit the italics thing when I can, but there's a lot of chapters, mind you. And another will be a fic YOU readers decide upon. There'll be a poll; most reviewers seemed to look forward to Call of the Wolves, but I figured I'd double-check. So go ahead and vote, and if you don't know about my fic ideas, read Previews! Also, express what you think in the reviews of Previews and/or HUOY! *takes deep breath*

BLOSSOM: So remember to vote and review!

BUTTERCUP: *smirks* If you don't, you'll be visited by the Boogieman during the night!


	30. Chapter 30: Where's Butch?

CHAPTER 30: WHERE'S BUTCH?

BUTCH: Hey Brick!

BRICK: WHAT.

BUTCH: Jeez. What's your problem? Anyway, where's the authour?

BRICK: *nods head to the scene behind him* Panicking.

ME: *runs around* WHERE'S MY SCISSORS!? I NEED SCISSORS! STUPID THREE SCHOOL PROJECTS!

BOOMER: *sweat-drop* She said she has school tomorrow.

BLOSSOM: This is why working hard is important.

BOOMER: *sweat-drop* So since she's busy—

ME: DAMMIT NOW WHERE'S A RULER!?

BOOMER: *sweat-drop* —As I was saying, since she's busy, I'll just say it: she owns nothing. AND we're at chapter 30!

Chapter 30: Where's Butch?

* * *

"Fucking hell!"

Boomer sighed, rolling his eyes when he heard his brother's shout.

"To hell with this!" A smash.

Making his way down the hallway and to the door the noise was coming from, he knocked.

"WHAT!?"

"Jesus; calm down," he said. "You're giving me a headache with your shouting."

"Oh shut the hell up!" the voice snapped, the door being shoved slightly open. Two angry red orbs glared back at him.

Boomer frowned, fist still in the air. "You're lucky I just dropped Bubbles off and she can't hear you." He rolled his eyes. "Okay, so what the hell is with _you_?"

Brick scowled, shoving the door open all the way. It hit the wall with a loud _SLAM!_

Boomer winced slightly, but kept his posture. He frowned. "Well?" he demanded. "If you're not gonna answer then I'll go back to my room and hope you stay silent for the rest of the night."

Brick's scowl grew even deeper. He stomped back inside his room.

Boomer frowned, standing awkwardly. He was wondering if he should just get back to his own room, when...

Brick reappeared and shoved something in front of Boomer.

Taken by surprise, Boomer took the item and looked it over.

It was his brother's phone.

Boomer frowned. "What—?"

"Check the texts, dumbass!"

Boomer frown grew deeper at his brother's insult. He flicked it on. The text was from Blossom.

_"'Butch is missing from the infirmary!'"_

Boomer let the information sink in, his eyes widening. _"Shit!"_

"_Now _you see why I was so irritated?" Brick snapped, snatching his phone back. "That asshole doesn't know when to just give it a rest!"

Boomer nodded in agreement, his minds drifting off. Bliss had found him last time at his special spot, but what about now? Was he still there?

"And just when his fever's nearly well," Brick continued ranting, "I feel like beating him up as soon as I see him!"

Boomer bit his lip. _Dammit, _ he thought. _Why does life have to be so goddamn _stupid_?_

"I'll go look for him," he promised, turning around and already walking off.

Brick grabbed his arm. "Wait, I'm coming too. And we should get BC to come as well."

Boomer paused before nodding. "You're right," he agreed.

Brick nodded back and took his phone back before starting to text BC.

Boomer waited as patiently as he could as they both got ready to leave. Slipping on their jackets, Brick's phone sounded.

DING!

Brick immediately pulled it out and turned it on. He typed in the password and scanned over the text eagerly.

"What does it say?" Boomer asked, trying to see.

Brick's relieved expression turned into a frown. "Read it." He thrust it toward Boomer, who had to catch it.

Boomer fumbled a bit before looking.

It read:

_"'Okay thanks Red. Meet you at the hill.'"_

Boomer frowned. "That's not much," he remarked.

"Yeah," Brick agreed. "But we should get going." He checked the clock. "It's getting late. He'll become _really _sick if we don't hurry."

Boomer nodded and grabbed his keys before they flew out.

After awhile of flying, Boomer wanted to tear his hair out. They'd been flying for quite a few minutes, but it was so dark he couldn't see a thing!

"There's the hill!" Brick called, pointing forward and down.

Boomer sighed in relief; his patience was slowly dwindling and he was becoming desperate. Plus it was super cold out. He shivered, drawing the jacket tighter around himself.

Buttercup was there to greet them, her oversized, baggy black hoodie almost invisible against the night air. The only thing that was clearly visible were her emerald-green irises glowing from beneath her black locks.

"BC!" called Brick, descending with Boomer right behind.

Buttercup looked up and scowled. "What took you so long?" she snapped, checking her watch. "I've been stuck here, freezing, for nearly ten minutes!"

Brick rolled his eyes. "Feisty as ever, I see. But you're just as worried as we are."

Buttercup opened her mouth to reply, but Brick was already trekking toward some bushes.

"Let's get this show on the road!" he called, rustling through the bushes.

Boomer sent Buttercup an apologetic glance as she scowled before walking off in the opposite direction.

He glanced behind a tree and some bushes and noticed a black-and-green sneaker in the darkness. "Guys!" he called. "I think I found something."

The two landed immediately beside him.

Brick picked the shoe up and examined it. He nodded. "Definitely Butch's," he agreed.

Buttercup crinkled her nose. "It stinks," she commented.

Brick shot her a glare.

"What...?" She shrugged. "It's true."

Brick snorted and turned back to the location Boomer had found the shoe in. "Stinky or not, it's Butch's; and we better get going!"

Boomer nodded his agreement and took a deep breath. "Wish me luck," he said, having a feeling of foreboding.

Buttercup snorted, rolling her eyes. "What the hell are you talk—"

"AHHHH!" As soon as Boomer's foot landed, he started falling into a vast blackness.

"—ing about...?" Buttercup froze, eyes widening.

_"Boomer!?" _Brick shouted. He cursed. "Fucking shit!"

He dove down after Boomer, his red streak lighting up the darkness.

Buttercup frowned before doing the same, her green streak also lighting up the valley.

Boomer, meanwhile, was flailing his arms. Soon he finally managed to get a grip on himself and started floating again.

Brick, who'd been diving down headfirst, went down further before doing a U-turn sort of thing and flying back up. "You okay!?" he panted.

Boomer nodded, also panting. "I can barely see, though." He looked around, his eyes glowing as he tried to focus on something.

Buttercup caught up to them and rubbed her leg. "Ow! My leg caught on a branch. I think it's bleeding."

"Here," Brick said, pulling out a band-aid.

Buttercup looked surprised. "What do you have band-aids with you for?"

He shrugged, winking. "I never leave home without them."

She raised an eyebrow but didn't comment further, simply tearing it open and smacking it onto her leg.

"You okay?" Boomer glanced back at her.

She nodded. "But if I ever get my hands on that branch...and Butch as well..." She began muttering as she started hovering in a circle.

Brick and Boomer exchanged glances, both raising an eyebrow.

"Are you helping or not?" Buttercup demanded, now further down.

"_Coming_, Mother!" Brick called, zooming down after her. Boomer followed, snickering.

Buttercup glared at them when they caught up. She folded her arms and said sarcastically, "Haha very funny." She glanced down. "Now, I think this is where I got my leg scratched..."

"How can you even tell?" Boomer crinkled his nose. "The walls here all look the same."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, smacking him.

_"Ouch!" _he cried, turning to glare at her. "What the hell was that for!?"

She snorted. "It's the reason they're almost all the same that I'm certain!"

Boomer furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

Brick did a face-palm at their argument.

Buttercup turned to Brick, pointing at Boomer. "Is he _always _this stupid?" she asked.

Brick snorted.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes, turning back to Boomer. "Look..._around_...you," she said slowly, as if talking to a baby, "the walls...are mostly...the same...right...?"

Boomer looked around, almost reluctantly because of how she was talking to him. "Well, yeah, but—"

Buttercup interrupted him. "Now look...at that wall...over _there_," she said, pointing.

Boomer's gaze followed the direction she was pointing in. There was a small hole in the wall with a few thin branches poking out. A small cliff jutted out from the little cave.

"Oh," he said sheepishly, managing an awkward grin. He felt his face flush as he turned to look at his companions. Brick's eyebrow was raised, and he had his right foot resting on his left leg, arms crossed. Buttercup was still pointing, eyebrow also raised.

"There," she said, rolling her eyes, her arm dropping. "C'mon."

Boomer rubbed the back of his head, laughing sheepishly as he followed Buttercup.

Brick raised an eyebrow at him.

Suddenly, Buttercup let out a cry. "What the hell!?"

"What is it!?" Brick and Boomer both shouted at the same time, catching up to her.

Buttercup pointed at one of the branches around the cave, her green irises wide. "That's not a branch, THAT'S AN _ARM_!"

Brick and Boomer's eyes both widened as they followed her finger and stared at the supposed arm.

"You're right!" Brick gasped.

Boomer shuddered. "Maybe it's a zombie," he whispered.

"Sh-Shut up, Booms." Brick nudged his brother.

Buttercup leaned forward, daring to poke at it.

It swiped at them.

Boomer let out a squeak. Buttercup leapt back. Brick stared at it.

All of them were silent.

Then the arm stretched out towards them.

Boomer's eyes grew wide as he let out a cry. "AHHH! It really is a zombie!"

"...Shut...up..." a voice moaned. "The screaming...is hurting...my...—"

But Boomer was panicking, racing in circles. He didn't hear any of it expect the last bit, which whoever the arm belonged to, shouted the last word.

"—BRAIN!"

Boomer's panicking grew louder. "Did you hear that!? He wants to suck out our brains! HOLY COW FUNGUS!"

Brick stared at his brother. "Cow...fungus...?" he repeated. "The fuck?"

Boomer paused from panicking to answer. "Don't ask." Then he started racing in circles again, panicking.

Buttercup looked half-panicked-half-interested. "A real-life zombie?" she said, raising an interested eyebrow. But she still looked shaken.

Brick himself was frowning as he tried to figure out what it was. _It couldn't be a zombie. Right...? _But then again, they were super-powered teens, so who was he to judge?

"We fought a zombie before," Buttercup remarked. "His name was Abracadaver."

Brick frowned even more. _Okaaay then. She pretty just confirmed that zombies were real. Shit. _

"I'm not a fucking zombie!" whoever was attached to the arm yelled, swiping at the air. It was followed by a bout of coughing. "The hell is wrong with you guys!?"

Brick raised an eyebrow at the voice. _"Butch...?" _he inquired, peeking in.

A dark-green orb stared back. "Yeah, it's me. You Brick? I'm guessing the screaming pussy is Boomer. Can you tell him to shut the fuck up?"

Brick nodded, leaning back and calling to his blue-eyed brother, "Butch wants you to shut the fuck up!"

Boomer, who had already stopped panicking to stare at the scene in curiosity, flushed.

"The hell are you all doing here?" the green Ruff asked.

"We were looking for _you_, fucktard," Brick retorted. "The hell are _you _doing here?"

"Fucktard?" repeated Butch, poking his head out. He raised an eyebrow.

"...Don't ask," Brick scowled, rolling his eyes. He glared at Butch. "So...?" he prompted.

"So...?" repeated Butch, rolling over and stretching.

Brick groaned, doing a face-palm before demanding, "_Soo _why the hell are you out here!?"

"Catching some fresh air," Butch said nonchalantly. Brick groaned. Butch paused when his eyes met Buttercup's.

One word escaped his lips at the sudden tense silence.

"...BC...?"

* * *

ME: *panting* Ohayou minna-san! *checks clock* Although it's not exactly morning... And about that panicking thing...that wasn't exactly what I did while working. But I really felt like doing it. Anyway, I didn't actually plan on updating today but... *shrugs* Oh well.

BUTTERCUP: Did y'all review and vote? The boogieman's still free, ya know.

ME: *sweat-drop* Anyway, PLEASE VOTE! Currently Death Angel and Call of the Wolves are a tie! If no vote comes and changes it, I'll do a tie-breaker. Ooh and WE'RE AT CHAPTER 30 NOW!

BLOSSOM: Good luck at school! Oh and see y'all later!


	31. Chapter 31: Wake-Up Call

CHAPTER 31: WAKE-UP CALL

ME: Yeah...do I even need to comment by this point? You all probably know this routine already...: I'm sorry for not updating sounder, I've been busy, yadda yadda, yadda...

BRICK: *raises eyebrow* ...AAND...?

ME: *sighs* Here, I'll explain why. First off, the first semester has nearly ended, so we're all busy. Second off, my English and Socials teachers have been handing out so much homework it's killing me. Here's the list:  
* Socials novel study (done)  
* English wanted poster/newspaper article for class novel The Outsiders (done)  
* English novel study (done; due last Monday)  
* Socials religions project: my partner and I did Confucianism (done; due last Tuesday) presentation (couldn't fit all of them in on Wednesday-Friday, so probably Monday or Tuesday)  
* PE test (was on Thursday, turned out we had Fitness stuff instead so it ended up being on Friday)  
* English crossword project for class novel The Outsiders (was due on Thursday)  
* English test (was on Friday)  
* Socials final exams coming up (covers everything on Tuesday)  
* English final project coming up  
MAYBE ETC.  
And along with normal everyday homework, I'm stressing out and am pretty tired. The English novel study and Socials religions project is especially killing me.

BOOMER: ...Man, I feel sorry for you...

BLOSSOM: Work hard, okay?

ME: ...Okay. *sighs* The pace has slowed down 'cause I'm done the English and PE test, but I still have Socials homework and the exam is coming up, as is the English final project...

Chapter 31: Wake-Up Call

* * *

_It was raining._

He didn't know why, but he'd always liked the rain. And this was the perfect example of a rainy day.

He lifted his face to the cloudy sky, letting the water soak his face. He let it wash away his pain, his worries, and his hurt.

He willed it all away.

Pausing, he noticed a lone yellow flower sitting all by its lonesome on a patch of brown earth.

It was beautiful.

He walked over to it and crouched down, studying it. And just as he was about to reach out with his hand and pull the pretty flower out of the rich brown dirt and mud, something sounded above him.

Craning his head, he peered upwards to see the familiar colourful streaks in the sky like a rainbow stretching out against the heavy gray clouds.

The sight really was rather pretty to behold.

And just like that, the clouds parted and sunlight reached out with its golden rays, and the lonesome yellow flower seemed to glow and sparkle in the newfound light.

He stared at it for a few moments, studying the dazzling display as its yellow petals unfurled.

And then he dropped his hand. 

* * *

Butch awoke with a start. Another nightmare or a dream, he wasn't sure. He'd been walking, and there was that haunting melody filling the air... Past memories had been creeping up behind him, tickling at his mind. Shadows reached out with icy claws, but there was always this magnificent light...

And it protected him. It had chased the shadows away.

She was there too, like always. Although he couldn't exactly remember the whole thing, he KNEW she'd been there...for sure.

There had been another dream as well...one before that... He wasn't quite sure, but it might've been a memory...

He didn't remember the dream before that one.

But maybe he didn't have to.

Sighing, he climbed out of bed and threw on some clothes. School would probably be starting soon.

He turned to check the clock. It was only 5:09 am. Brick would definitely be surprised at his brother's early waking.

...Even he was surprised at how early he'd awoken.

* * *

Bubbles smiled softly at the familiar scent of pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, and muffins. A great meal to start a (hopefully) great morning.

"Girls!" she called, the sizzling pan in her hand. She set it down beside all the otter food. "It's time to wake up! Girls...! Professor...!"

The first streak down was a pink one, and Bubbles' red-headed sister appeared in a flash.

"Good morning, Bubbles," Blossom called, snatching a warm muffin. "How come you're up so early?"

Bubbles smiled, with a hint of sadness. "Couldn't sleep," she replied.

Before Blossom could press further or apologize or say anything for that matter, Bubbles had turned back to the staircase. "Come on, you guys!" she called. "Professor; girls, it's time to wake up!"

Blossom sighed and sat down, chewing thoughtfully at her muffin. "Tastes great as usual, Bubbles."

Bubbles smiled at her pink-eyed sister. "Thank you, Bloss. I'm glad you like it."

Just then, the Professor appeared, slowly shuffling down the stairs. He yawned, still dressed in his pajamas and only half-shaven. "Have you seen the newspaper?" he yawned, scratching his back.

"Right here," Bubbles offered, setting a newspaper down beside a mug of coffee. "Come grab some coffee and breakfast after you're done getting ready."

The Professor nodded his acknowledgement and shuffled off.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY TEXTBOOK!"

The two sisters stared at each other in surprise. "That was Buttercup!" Blossom cried.

Bubbles nodded, quickly hurrying to Buttercup's room, her blue streak right behind. "BC?" she called softly.

A swear answered her, followed by a slam. "Dammit!"

"Where did you see it last?" Blossom suggested, flying up behind her sister.

Buttercup's door creaked open and she glared at them. "It was on my desk," she scowled. "Now I can't find it."

"What's going on?" Banana called, making her way out from her room. She was still dressed in her nightgown, but she had a pair of jeans on.

"Buttercup can't find her textbook because of how messy she is," Blossom explained.

"Hey!" snapped Buttercup, "I am NOT messy!"

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Then what _would _ you call it?"

Buttercup paused, appearing to be thinking. She ended up shrugging, looking somewhat sheepish. "Um...disorganized, maybe?"

Blossom rolled her eyes again. "They mean the same thing! And last time I said you were disorganized, you started arguing with me! If you're going to argue, then stick with your point instead of sometimes agreeing with me but _still _ arguing at the same time!"

"Oh so now you keep track of _every _ event in history!? What, you can even keep track of when we were like what, five-years-old!? Or like when cavemen lived on Earth and rode dinosaurs or whatever!?"

"Excuse me!" Blossom cried indignantly. "I'll have you know that I am the Powerpuff Girls' leader, and as the 'eldest', I will NOT tolerate this kind of behaviour! And for your information, the dinosaurs were _extinct _ when the 'cavemen' appeared!" As she said "cavemen", she did air quotations with her fingers, her coral-pink eyes a glare.

"Oh, you can just fuck off about your stupid titles, Miss Prissy Leader Girl!" Buttercup shot back.

Blossom appeared shocked. "Oh well EXCUSE ME FOR BEING RATIONAL!" she shouted.

"AND EXCUSE YOU FOR BEING A PRISSY MISS BITCHY PRINCESS!"

"WELL EXCUSE YOU FOR YOUR FOUL LANGUAGE!"

"Oh yeah?" And Buttercup began listing a whole bunch of swears in an act being indignant. "WELL HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, BITCH!"

"EXCUSE ME!? WATCH YOUR MOUTH, BUTTERCUP!"

"Yeah, EXCUSE YOU! OF COURSE YOU'D BE THE ONE TO FART!"

"OH SHUT UP!"

As the two sisters argued, Banana glanced at Bubbles and raised an eyebrow. "Well, _that _ escalated quickly."

Bubbles bit her lip. "Um...shouldn't we _do _ something? I think they're going to shatter the neighbour's eardrums."

Banana nodded in agreement. "You're quite right; here, try using the sonic scream."

"...Well, okaaay..." And Bubbles took a deep a breath before opening her mouth. And then...

She screamed.

The scream was earsplitting, and Banana covered her ears. Pictures rattled and other startled screams sounded around them. There was a quick amount of panic. Buttercup and Blossom stopped arguing, eyes wide with surprise as they covered their ears. But not before they had gotten a headache from the earsplitting wail.

"OH PUT A CORK IN IT AND SHUT UP ALREADY!" Buttercup screamed back. "We heard you, we heard you! Now can you please shut the fuck up!?"

Bubbles blushed as she quickly stopped screaming. "Oops...sorry," she said sheepishly.

Bunny and the Professor hurried over, both of their eyes wide. "Girls, what on earth is go—!?"

Bliss appeared then, eyes still bleary with sleep. She looked only half-awake, and yet she still appeared alert. "Where's the fire!?" she shouted. Her orange eyes scanned the area, a textbook raised in her hand. When she saw that there really wasn't anything wrong, she relaxed her shoulders, sighing in relief.

"You really shouldn't scare people like that, you know," she said casually, stretching. Her messy brown hair cascaded around her shoulders and her orange nightgown and pajama pants appeared rumpled.

"Hey...where'd you get that textbook?" Buttercup asked suspiciously.

Bliss glanced down at it, shrugging. "Oh, this old thing? I dunno, I just found it lying on my desk. I figured it was one of yours, but forgot to ask."

Buttercup's face reddened as she saw Blossom's accusing and I-told-you-so glare, and she rushed forward, her green streak right behind. She snatched the textbook away from Bliss, muttering, "G-Give me that! It's mine!"

Blossom was still glaring at her ebony-haired sister, her eyebrow raised in expectancy and her arms crossed. "Well?" she demanded, tapping her foot. "I thought you said you left it on your desk...?"

Buttercup's face reddened even further. "Oops," she mumbled sheepishly as she fidgeted. "Wrong desk, I guess." Her tone was sheepish.

"I _told _ you you are messy—disorganized—it doesn't matter—what does matter was that I was RIGHT!"

Buttercup opened her mouth to retort, but one stern look from Banana sent her mouth shut again.

The Professor sighed. "How's about we just quickly finish our breakfast and HEAD. OFF."

"Right," the Puffs agreed.

Bubbles sighed as she floated down after her sisters and the Professor. _This was a rather not-so-good start to the morning..._

* * *

"Oh God will you just PLEASE wake the hell up!?"

Boomer sighed when he heard Brick's shouting. He glanced at the toaster. The toast was nearly done. Meanwhile, he got the cereal and milk ready, yawning as he did so.

Even though Boomer enjoyed mornings and woke up rather early, he wasn't _exactly _ a morning person. Boomer really didn't know anybody who _was_, in fact.

...Well, maybe excluding a few.

Brick appeared downstairs, looking pissed as all hell. "Oh Jesus," he complained, stuffing some warm toast into his mouth as he threw on a jacket over his bare chest, "I wish there was an easier way to wake assholes up."

Boomer raised an eyebrow. "I hate to break it to you Brick," he commented, "but you need a SHIRT to go to school. AND a pair of pants."

Brick looked down and cursed when he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, AND that he was clad only in a pair of red boxers with yellow polka-dots. _"SHIT!"_

"Calm down," Boomer said calmly, "all you have to do is throw on some ACTUAL. CLOTHES."

Brick shot him a ruby-red glare. "Put a sock in it, dumbass."

Boomer stuck his tongue out at his brother. Not the most mature thing to do, but oh well.

Brick glared back at him before flying off.

Boomer stuck his tongue out at his brother one last time as he wasn't looking, before turning back to the stove.

"Where's breakfast, man?" Braker groaned, rubbing his eyes as he appeared in the doorway.

Boomer rolled his eyes. "On the toilet, no duh," he answered. When Braker shot him a funny look, he rolled his eyes again. "On the kitchen table, dumbass. Where else?"

Braker scowled. "Shut up, jerk-ass. What the hell crawled up your ass and died?"

"Brick," Boomer automatically replied, flipping a switch on the stove while scowling. "That asshole is a friggin' idiot. I swear he does that just to p—"

A cough sounded. "Ah-hem."

Boomer sighed. "...Let me guess. Aaand he's standing right behind me, isn't he?"

"Correct," Brick hissed threateningly. "I certainly. Am. Standing. _RIGHT. BEHIND. YOU. _ So you should watch that goddamn mouth of yours...or I'll watch it for you."

Boomer rolled his eyes, cracking some eggs and letting them sizzle as they hit the pan. "Oh, what are you going to do? Glare me to death? _Bore _ me to death?"

"Have you forgotten what we are?" Brick scowled.

Boomer frowned. "Good point." Brick grinned, but before he could say anything, Boomer continued: "But"—he turned to Brick, preparing to speak—"BUT, I'm sure I can survive whatever you manage to do to me."

Brick growled, looking like he was just about ready to snap and start choking Boomer and suffocate him, but Mojo appeared just then.

"I will NOT tolerate violence—whether it is abusive physical violence or abusive language—or whatever else—on a perfectly good morning. Well, nothing is perfect. But you get my point. And yes, I'm making a point here. But not the sort of sharp point, the other kind—"

"Mojo dear," Him began sweetly before his voice quickly changed to masculine, **"DO SHUT UP OR I'LL BEAT THE TAR OF YOU."**

Mojo rolled his eyes, grabbing a cup of coffee as he stalked by. "She-demons and she-devils, I tell you; he's acting just like one, and a demon wife at that," he muttered.

"**Excuse** me?" Him said, glaring daggers at Mojo.

Mojo sighed, taking a swig of the brown liquid before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Nothing, dear," he said sarcastically.

Him growled, but Blaster stopped him.

"How's about we all stop snapping at one another's throats?" the yellow-eyed Ruff suggested seriously, eyes narrowed.

Everyone nodded, all still glaring at each other. You could practically feel the tension and see it crackle like lightening between their visions.

Blaster slowly backed into Braker. "Well _that_ escalated quickly," he whispered to his brother.

The orange Ruff nodded, his eyes fixed on the scene with a look mixed of both worry and amusement. "Just like at some of those parties," he agreed.

Blaster stared at his orange-clad brother. He knew Braker loved parties; both throwing them and attending them, but it really wasn't the time to bring parties up.

"Just like at James' last birthday party, Mitch got so drunk he nearly attacked Mike when he complimented Princess, and she had to slap him to snap him out of it... None of us know how exactly he managed to get his hands on _that _ many drinks; we're really not at that age, but Mitch's just crazy like that, y'know...?"

Blaster did a face-palm as he listened to Braker's tale.

"Let's just eat," Boomer finally suggested, his eyes still glued to Brick's in a glare.

Suddenly, smoke filled the room.

Boomer's eyes widened as his gaze snapped back to the stove. "My eggs!"

Brick snorted, scoffing. "Absentminded as ever, I see," he sneered.

Boomer shot him a glare. "And whose fault do you think _that _ is?"

Brick stuck his tongue out at him, just like how Boomer had done to him a few minutes ago.

Boomer growled.

They were probably going to simply keep glaring at each other, snarling while arguing and probably go and lunge at one another, if not for Blaster.

"The _eggs_, remember?" he squeaked, coughing from the billowing clouds of smoke.

"Oh! Right; oops." Boomer immediately turned back to the stove and quickly turned it off.

Brick simply scowled, folding his arms.

Just then, Bandit appeared, yawning as he stretched. "So...what's up, y'all?"

Everyone stared at him in disbelief, mouths hanging open in shock. _He'd slept through that whole thing!?_

* * *

Butch waited impatiently for school to start, or for his friends and brothers to get to school. He wasn't sure which. Either way, despite how much he disliked—_hated_, even—school, for once he actually really wanted it to just start. It'd _definitely _ take his mind off of all the shit he'd been going through lately.

And he'd definitely like that.

When people finally began filing in, it was around 7:15 am or something. He was sitting on his infirmary bed, playing on his phone, when he heard the footsteps and voices.

The first lot were the teachers. Many came by to check on him, all looking rather surprised to see that he was up. He didn't blame them. He was usually one of the people to likely appear "fashionably" late.

Then the students came in. They were chatting, or just walking around, or just sitting and doing stuff.

Butch wandered around, looking for someone he knew. Despite still having something like a fever, he was feeling a lot better, even though all his "stupid ass-shit trips"—as Brick called them—had made his fever worse at the same time.

Students worried over him and would also visit him.

Butch, his brothers and friends, and the teachers had all decided that if Butch wasn't feeling too well, he could go back to the infirmary.

Despite feeling a little queasy about having to stay in that room even longer while probably having more nightmares, Butch agreed. He knew that it was true he'd have to have some rest if his fever got any worse.

...Even if he didn't want to accept that fact.

He was so damn sick of the infirmary. It was boring and really had nothing to do.

Butch paused. He knew it wasn't really the infirmary he hated—although he WAS a little tired of it—it was more so everything that had been happening to him.

Butch sighed and banged his head against a wall, before turning around and letting himself slowly lower to the floor in a crouch. He buried his head in his hands and groaned.

* * *

Bubbles and her sisters landed, eager to see their friends, especially after all the tension they'd experienced back at home. Blossom and Buttercup were _especially _ eager to get away from each other for the time-being.

Bubbles thought of how Blossom sometimes could be so calm, or sometimes she could have such an immature temper. Just a few days back, Blossom had been shouting for BC to go to school, but her voice had probably only been raised so BC could hear it over her own shouting*.

"Why don't they just make up..." Banana sighed, twirling strands of her blond hair around her finger.

"I know," Bunny sighed in agreement.

Bubbles bit her lip. She knew that the tension was coming from all the drama that _she'd _ technically caused.

Banana sensed her tension, and her eyes saddened a little. She took Bubbles' arm. "Bubsy, we all know this isn't YOUR fault."

Bubbles yanked her arm back. "Yes it is!" she protested.

Banana stared at her sister in surprise. "Bubbles..."

"I...I..." Bubbles glanced down at her arm and sighed. "I'm sorry, Bansy. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I don't know what got into me. Maybe it's all the dra—"

Banana smiled softly. "It's fine, Bubbles. I get that. C'mon, let's go find the Ruffs and everyone else."

Bubbles managed to smile and nod. "Thanks, Bansy," she whispered as she followed her sisters into the school.

When they caught up to the others, Blossom was talking with Brick.

Bubbles managed to hear snippets of what they were talking about:

"Are you sure? Are you _sure _ you're sure? I really need some good news this morning."

A chuckle sounded as he planted a quick kiss on her forehead. "I'm sure," he promised quietly. "And I think I noticed—what's with you and BC?"

Blossom sighed. "Long story," she murmured.

"Well, I get that. Boomer and I are also having some..._'issues'_, let's call it."

Blossom raised an eyebrow. "I noticed," she said. "And what's with YOU guys?"

He smirked. "Long story," he said, repeating her.

She sighed. "Okay, fine; I guess that's fair enough."

Brick chuckled again and leaned in for a kiss...

Bubbles then tuned out. She briefly wondered what Blossom wanted to be so sure about.

Boomer caught up to Bubbles, his shaggy blond hair shining in the light, despite how it appeared somewhat messy. "Hey, Bubbles!" he greeted, waving.

She turned to face him. He and Brick are fighting, she realized. "Hi, Boomer," she said cheerfully—or as cheerful as she could be at this point. "What's up?"

He shrugged. "Nothing much, I guess."

"You _guess_?" she pressed.

Boomer paused, frowning. "What are you trying to say, Bubbles...?"

Bubbles sighed. "I'm just saying that I noticed some tension between Brick and you. Are you two okay...?"

He snorted, his face automatically contorting into a cute pout at the mention of his brother's name. "Oh _that _ idiot? He was being a jerk this morning."

"But you two—"

He went on. "I mean sure, he's often an asshole, but sometimes he just gets SO on my nerves that I want to hit him or something because he's a stupid-ass jerk and"—

"Boomer," she tried, but he went on.

—"Then he's being a big fat douchebag towards his own brothers and sometimes I just really want to DO something to him, something bad, but I usually leave that to Butch, and I end up acting the calm one who fixes all the fights but now Butch's sick and gone so I realized that I'M starting to lose my _own _ temper and that's not exactly good—"

_"Boomer!" _ she cried, exasperated.

He blinked, sucking in a deep breath as he finally stopped talking. "What?" he said blankly.

"You two are _brothers_!" she cried. "And you're starting to sound like MOJO the way you're ranting!"

Boomer frowned. "What are you saying, Bubbles?"

"I'm SAYING that you two should stop being a bunch of idiots and just make up! Can't you two just get along for Pete's sake!? Stop being a bunch of goddamn friggin' idiots! It's bad enough that two of my sisters are being stupid snobs and fighting, I don't need any more of that crap! There's too much drama already! Don't you remember Butch being in the infirmary!? He wouldn't want this stupid crap!"

Boomer paused, looking surprised. He remembered when Brick and Braker had been fighting, and the words he'd said to them...:

_"Please...stop fighting. I don't think this is what Butch would want**."_

Bubbles paused as well, staring at Boomer in surprise too. "Boomer...?"

"You...talked back," he said slowly.

Bubbles' eyes widened as she realized that she had _indeed _ talked back. "Omigosh I am SO SO sorry!" she gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "I swear I didn't mean to!"

"Wait; no you don't get it! That's actually a—" He reached out, trying to stop her.

But she shook her head and flew off, a baby-blue streak left behind.

"—A good thing..." Boomer just stood there for awhile, hand stretched out. Then he sighed and dropped it. He looked up at the sky before groaning and shoving a hand up his hair.

Then he spoke again, his quiet voice drifting into the air:

"...Looks like I'll need to pay _another _ visit to the girls' washroom***."

* * *

_(*A/N: References to chapter 16!)_

(*A/N: References to chapter 18!)

(*A/N: References to chapters 9 and 29!)

ME: Wow...FINALLY done! Hope that was worth the wait! Remember, the Art Contest is approaching our fave blues! Oh and since Death Angel and Call of the Wolves were at a tie, I decided to simply upload both!

BRICK: Wow, finally.

ME: I know right? Anyway, remember to read and review!

BRAKER: Pleeeeeaaaaseeee!

ME: ...Right; PLEASE remember to read and review!


	32. Chapter 32: Make Up Call

CHAPTER 32: MAKE UP CALL

ME: So...since it took me quite awhile to update LAST time, I got started on this chapter right away!

BLOSSOM: Good for you!

ME: I know right? Oh and I own nothing; you should know that by now!

Chapter 32: Make Up Call

* * *

_He'd been visiting the flowers for the past few days. He'd water it, and care for it. He'd also make sure that nothing would harm it. The pretty yellow flower was now off-limits. _

_He was watching it as it swayed in the wind. His watering can sat beside it. He was lying down, chin resting on his hands, his legs swinging back and forth. A ladybug was skittering across the precious flower's leaves. _

_With his hand, he let the ladybug slide onto his finger. He held it up, and he chanted the usual terms said before it flew off. _

"Ladybug, ladybug. Fly away home."

* * *

Boomer tapped on the girls' washroom door. "Bubbles..._please _come out," he begged.

"No!" she refused from somewhere inside, her voice sounding muffled.

Sighing, he glanced around before pushing the door open and walking in. There was still around ten minutes until school started...

He noticed the pair of Mary Janes and sighed, crouching down. "Bubbles...I'm sorry, 'kay?"

"Why are _you _sorry?" she cried. "_I'm _the one who burst!"

Boomer sighed again, resting one hand on the stall door. "What I _wanted _to say was that that's actually a _good _thing that you talked back."

"What do you mean?" she whispered, her voice cracking as she pushed the stall door open slowly.

He managed a grin. "I _mean _that you talking back isn't all that bad. You stood up for yourself."

"Yeah...I guess so." Bubbles' voice was soft as she slowly came out and crouched down beside him. They were silent for a few moments. Then Boomer spoke in a teasing manner.

"Y'know, you don't have to apologize for EVERY. LITTLE. THING."

She giggled slightly. "Yeah, it's a bad habit of mine, I guess."

Boomer nodded. "You _guess_."

"Oh be quiet!" she said softly, lightly punching him in the arm.

The two laughed.

A few more moments of silence passed.

Then Boomer turned to look at her. "The Art Contest's in like, TWO. DAYS. We _better _be ready by then."

Bubbles nodded her agreement.

More silence settled upon them.

Boomer sighed and turned to face Bubbles again. "Bubbles, I want to tell you something..."

"I'm all ears," she offered, her gaze almost looking distant. Despite that, he could tell she was listening.

"Well..." Boomer hesitated before continuing. He opened his mouth to speak. "I—"

RIING!

"Class...!" cried Bubbles, leaping up and grabbing her blue bag. She glanced back at Boomer. "Sorry, Boomie, but we should get going!"

Boomer frowned, then sighed and nodded. "Yeah...you're right." He also got up, slinging his own bag over his shoulder.

"So what'd you want to say?" Bubbles pressed.

Boomer shrugged, focusing ahead. "Eh, nothing really. Just about the Art Contest. But I don't think I _need _to say anything now."

Bubbles paused before nodding, almost reluctantly. "Oh...okay, Boomie." She flew slightly ahead as Boomer slowed down.

Boomer stared after her before a small smile broke out on his face. "Boomie"_...it has a nice ring to it._

* * *

"As you can see, the Art Contest is quickly approaching. Anyone who entered, please raise their hands!"

Several hands shot up, including Bubbles' and Boomer's.

"Wonderful!" the teacher said, her heels making click-clack sounds as they hit the floor. "I'll give all of you some time to work on it; your choice! If you don't want to, then we'll continue our lesson on sunsets!"

Boomer glanced at Bubbles, winking and nodding. She blushed and nodded back.

"Okay, now...go ahead!"

Boomer gathered his supplies and joined Bubbles. He sat down, holding up their painting. "What do you think? I added some stuff to it at home."

"It's great, Boomer!" she gasped, a smile appearing on her face. "I _love _the blues you used!"

He smiled back. "Thanks, Bubsy. That means a lot, coming from you."

Bubbles flushed and glanced to the side.

Sophie watched from the distance...

"Here, why don't we finish most of it up? If we don't get it done by the end of class, we'll have one _last _'painting together gathering' before the big day."

"Sure," Bubbles agreed, picking up her paintbrush. "So then...time to get to work?"

Boomer nodded. "Time to get to work!"

Sophie stood up then, her chair scraping the floor as she pushed it back. She walked over casually, although her heart was thumping.

As she passed Bubbles, she lifted her arm casually, her sparkly paintbrush in her hand. And when she did that, her elbow knocked against two small cans of red and blue paint.

_Splash!_

Bubbles gasped as the cold liquid paints splattered onto her uniform shirt and skirt. The blue spread on her shirt, but the red was on somewhere far worse...her _skirt_.

"Looks like _someone _got her period!" someone sneered.

Bubbles wasn't sure who it was, one of Michelle's followers...maybe it had been Maya...?

Laughs sounded while others simply watched in surprise, amusement, or whatever else.

The teacher stood, looking concerned.

Sophie gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, her glittery pink nails glimmering in the light. "I am SO SO sorry!" she cried. "I SO didn't _mean _to do that!"

Bubbles felt the tears coming, so she bit her lip to keep it from quivering. Despite the fact that Sophie's voice was _dripping _with concern, it was obvious she _had _meant to do it. "I-It's okay," she said in a shaky voice. "I...I'll just g-go and...change...into my g-gym strip..."

Sophie bit her lip.

Bubbles quickly got up and ran out of there without another word, trying not to cry. Sniffles sounded as she rushed by her fellow classmates, all staring in surprise.

Boomer also immediately got up, his chair scraping harshly against the floor and toppling over from the sudden force. He shot Sophie a glare. "I hope you're happy with yourself now," he snapped. "Do you even _have _any independence? Or are you simply another pawn for Michelle to play with?"

"Boomer; don't forget about Bubbles!" Brick called, flying over to land beside his brother.

Their earlier conflict between the two brothers temporarily pushed aside, Boomer nodded. He shot Sophie one last glare before shooting off with Brick right behind.

Sophie trembled from her spot, and while Michelle's comrades congratulated her, she felt like she had just swallowed a rock. Their voices vanished around her as a heavy lump formed in her stomach.

_Because it hurts a lot more when your heart is resting in the bottom of your stomach._

"Bubbles...?" called Boomer, poking his head into the girls' washroom. "Bubbles...!"

Sniffling sounded from farther off. "Go away!"

"Can we _please _not go through this again?" he begged, sighing as he stepped inside.

"Do I _have _to go in there?" hissed Brick.

_"Yes!" _snapped Boomer. He grabbed his brother's sleeve and yanked him inside.

Brick stumbled, his face flushing red as he glared at Boomer.

"It's not all that different from the boys' washroom, so calm your tits," Boomer hissed to his brother.

Brick was about to retort, but Boomer turned back to the stall Bubbles had locked herself into.

"Bubbles," he said softly, "how's about you just change and we head back...?"

There was no reply.

"...Bubbles...?"

Then she finally answered. "That's part of the problem," she whispered. "I _don't _have my gym strip here. I have Band today, not PE. And my second uniform is in the wash."

Brick and Boomer shared desperate looks.

"We don't have PE either," Brick added slowly. "And our own uniforms are at home..."

Boomer punched him in the arm. "Shut up!" he hissed.

"Ow!" Brick cried, rubbing his now sore arm. "What was THAT for?"

Boomer glared at him, gesturing at the scene before them.

Realization hit Brick, and he clamped his mouth shut. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Just then, there was a sound at the door.

"Shoot! Someone's coming!" Boomer muttered. He grabbed Brick's sleeve and yanked him with him inside a stall.

"Ow!"

_"Shhh!" _Boomer hissed. He climbed onto the toilet bowl, careful not to step _into _it. "Act like you're some girl going to the washroom; all you have to do is stand there."

"What." Brick stared at him blankly.

"Just do it!" Boomer snapped in a hiss.

Brick sighed, stifling a groan as he stood, trying to stay still.

There was some sort of cackling as voices followed.

"Haha that was just _brilliant_, Sophie! Just as Michelle said it would be! We were starting to question what your thoughts were, but not anymore! You're an okay girl, Sophie."

Boomer watched from the top of the stall as Sophie flushed. "Th-Thanks," she mumbled. He scowled. She just wanted to be accepted. But she was going about it the. _Wrong. Way._

"Well, seeing as Mousey might be in here, we'll leave YOU to doing what you want. Tah-tah! Wait until we tell Michelle what happened!"

"R-Right..." Sophie mumbled. Boomer then noticed that she had a bag in her hand. His eyes narrowed. What was she planning _now_...?

Sophie then randomly glanced upwards, as if sensing someone, and Boomer quickly ducked back down before he caught her.

He saw her shrug. Then she called, "Bubbles...? Bubbles...!"

"What is it?" Bubbles asked softly, the door creaking open.

"...Well..." Sophie hesitated. Then she sighed and held the pink bag out. "Here; since I have band too, you probably don't have your gym strip or...your backup uniform, right? Here you go...: you can change into this."

Bubbles looked surprised. "O-Oh. Thanks." She then took the bag before going back inside.

Boomer couldn't take it any longer. He scrambled down from the toilet bowl and shoved past Brick ("Hey!" he protested), unlocked the stall door, and shoved the door open. "What are you planning, Sophie!?"

Sophie's eyes widened as she saw Boomer stumble out, and Brick being pressed against the wall. She let out a shriek, kicking Boomer's leg.

"OW!" he shouted, holding his injured leg while hopping up and down in pain. Through gritted teeth he hissed, "What was THAT for!?"

"I-I'm SO sorry," Sophie gasped. "Y-You scared me!"

"No shit!" he shot back.

"Jesus man; relax," Brick called, walking over to join his blond brother.

Boomer glared at him. "Yeah, shit-head?" He then limped over and drew his leg back. "How do you think I feel? You find this relaxing!? Huh!?"

"Whoa man, what are you doing?" Brick shouted, holding up his hands. "Hey wait a minute! I SAID, WAIT A MINUTE! HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! Are you doing what I think you're doing? _don't _do what I think you're gonna do! Don't do—!"

...Aand Boomer kicked him. Hard. In a not-so-happy place.

"ARGHHH! FUUUUUUCKIIING HEEEEELLLL!" Brick shouted. "I was gonna say that everyone will be coming over if we make so much noise, you fucking idiot! Now we're definitely friggin' screwed! OWWWWW!"

Boomer looked sheepish. "Oops, sorry..."

"SORRY DOESN'T HELP!" Brick shouted back. "ARGHHH I CAN'T STOP SHOUTING! THE PAIN'S TOO DAMN UNBEARABLE! FUUUUUUUCKKKK!"

"What's going on!?" The door slammed open and a teacher shot in. At the same time, Bubbles threw open the stall door, looking concerned.

They all just stared at one another, eyes wide.

* * *

"Butch! Butch, wake up!"

Butch's eyes snapped open at the sound of his name being called and the slam of a textbook on his desk. He immediately sat up. "Yes sir!"

Mr. Evans appeared amused as he held the textbook up. A few people sniggered.

Butch felt his face flush. "Um...yes...?" he managed.

Buttercup frowned from her seat.

"I know you have a fever, but that doesn't mean you can simply doze off during class. If you're not feeling well, then you can simply go to the infir—"

"No, I'm okay!" Butch quickly insisted.

Mr. Evans paused, surprised at his sudden interjection. "Well, if you say s—"

"FUUUUUUUCKKKK!"

A few laughs sounded then when they heard the swear being screamed.

Butch perked up. That was Brick's voice!

Mr. Evans frowned, opening his mouth speak.

"Sorry, Mr. E; but I gotta go!" Butch dashed off.

"Hey, wait Butch! Where are you going!?"

"I'll be back!" Butch promised in a shout.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Mr. Evans called. He sighed as he turned back to the class. "Ah well...I guess that's okay. He has a fever anyway..." Then he paused, grinning awkwardly. "Although the way he rushed out of here he looked rather okay to me."

"I'll go check," Buttercup offered, vanishing after Butch.

"Miss Utonium, you get back here right now! Hey!"

But she didn't listen.

He sighed and sat back in his chair.

One student stood up, and he shot him a warning look. "Don't. You. Dare." And the student immediately sat back down.

* * *

Brick opened his mouth to speak. "I...We—"

But then the door was thrown open once more, swatting the teacher aside. Everyone stared in shock.

Butch appeared, panting with his eyes wide. "The hell is going on?!" he demanded, staring at Brick to Boomer to Bubbles to Sophie. Buttercup flew in after him.

Brick's mouth was still open. He had to clamp it shut and point at the shape behind the door.

Butch followed Brick's finger and his eyes widened as his mouth fell open when he realized that he'd knocked a teacher aside. "Holy—!"

Buttercup nudged him, making him shut up.

The teacher sat up, rubbing her back. "Ow...what a hit..." She surveyed the scene before her and spoke. "...What's going on?"

Brick reddened, his face matching the colour of his hat. "Um...I um...I hurt myself..."

"Why are you in here?"

The question made everyone stare at one another. _Why _were _they here, anyway?_

"Comforting Bubbles," Boomer automatically replied calmly. "Sophie had accidentally splattered paint on her, and she was allowing Bubbles to change into her substitute uniform."

"Ah...I see," the teacher said.

An awkward silence passed.

Then the teacher cleared her throat and said, "Okay, it's time to clear out of here. You guys still have class, don't you?"

"...Uh...right," Brick agreed sheepishly, looking the other way and scratching the back of his head.

As they all passed, Sophie sent Bubbles a small smile, although it looked a little nervous.

Bubbles hesitated for a moment before smiling back.

Boomer caught it, and he raised an eyebrow.

* * *

RIING!

School was over! Bubbles sighed in relief. She had painting with Boomer today, and tomorrow before the Art Contest finally arrived.

Just as she was about to leave, her phone rang. Her face instantly brightened.

"Hello?" she said cheerfully, after whipping her phone out and checking the caller ID. It was her mystery caller!

"Hey, Bubbles!"

She smiled. "What's up?"

He laughed. "Let's see...boring school day...like always...so I decided to call you! What about you?"

Bubbles' smile grew wider. "Really? Well..." And then she told him about everything that had happened to her during the day. He listened patiently. "And Sophie was actually pretty nice, minus the paint-spilling part."

"I noticed," he agreed. "Do you really think it's okay to trust her? To forgive her after everything? Y'know, if she's really become...'different'...?"

Bubbles paused before smiling slightly and nodding a bit. "...I think so."

She wasn't sure, but when he spoke again, he sounded almost hesitant and reluctant. "Are you sure? ...I...We don't want you to be 'HURT' or anything...y'know...?"

Bubbles was slightly surprised, but then she smiled. "I'm happy you're all worried," she giggled. "But I really think it'll be fine."

She wasn't sure, but his tone indicated that he was smiling. "That's one of the things about you, Bubbles! You're really sweet and kind, and willing to forgive others!"

"R-Really?" Bubbles blushed slightly. "Th-Thanks..."

"No problemo!" he laughed. "It's true, after all!"

She giggled. "I would sure hope so."

"Oh yeah," he suddenly said. "You gonna take a stab at who I am? It's almost the Art Contest, y'know..."

Bubbles paused. "Oh yeah...you're right." She paused. "Actually...I'd prefer it if I could think this over a little longer."

"Sure thing," he said cheerfully.

"Hey, where are you?" she asked, hearing those whooshing noises again*.

He chuckled, his tone teasing. "That still seems a little stalker-ish, y'know?"

She flushed slightly. "Um...not exactly...I mean..."

"Kidding, kidding," he said teasingly. "I'm riding home, y'know...?" It still sounded more like a question than a statement.

She frowned slightly. "Oh, okay..."

"Hey, hey; don't sound so disappointed!"

Bubbles managed a small smile. "Well, it's hard not to be when it sounds like you're not telling the truth."

"Aww man, really?" he said.

"Yes really," she giggled.

"How's about this?" he said before continuing. "I'm riding home."

"Okay, that's better...I suppose."

"What do you mean you suppose!?"

Bubbles didn't answer; she was too busy giggling.

He began to laugh as well. "Well, I should be going now. I'm expecting someone very important to be picked up."

"Alright, I'll hear from you later then?"

"Of course you will!" he promised.

She smiled before hanging up. Then she continued to fly on with a smile on her face.

The Ruffs' house appeared to be bustling with activity. It was definitely livelier than usual; for sure.

When Blaster answered the door, he appeared genuinely surprised before realizing who she was and why she was there. "Hi, Bubbles! C'mon in; Boomer's upstairs."

She felt a blush form on her cheeks. Blaster was acting like it was normal for her to be here, like she and Boomer were going on a date...and maybe it was. Well, the coming here a lot part. Not the date part. Even then, in a date it'd probably be Boomer going to HER house instead.

"Bubbles?" asked Blaster, looking concerned. "You okay?"

"O-Oh!" Blushing even more, Bubbles snapped out of her thoughts and stared at her feet. "S-Sorry," she mumbled, stammering.

"Oh...It's...fine." He appeared somewhat disappointed, and she wasn't sure why. But then he brightened again and gestured for her to come in. "C'mon and get inside, Bubbles—we don't want you catching a cold or anything like that."

"R-Right," Bubbles agreed, slowly walking in.

"Hello, Bubbles!" Him sang as he passed by, waving a claw. Things floated past behind him, sparkling from red magic.

"What's going on?" Bubbles asked Blaster, who was leading her to the stairs.

"Oh this?" he said, stepping over a knocked over can. "Butch's coming home soon so we're getting the place cleaned, organized, but still comfy enough for...well, BUTCH, really. He'll probably have to go back to the infirmary, but we thought he'd want to come home for a little bit. Brick's gone to fetch him."

Bubbles listened with a growing feeling that she couldn't identify. Her heart definitely skipped a beat though. It might have been unease. He continued to talk as they floated up the stairs.

"His fever's definitely better. What with Chemical X and the healing abilities of us, he's recovering rather well. The only thing is, Butch is—of course—an idiot, so he keeps slowing the healing process down." Blaster rolled his eyes.

"Oh...I see," Bubbles managed.

Before Blaster could ask her if something wrong—or say _anything_, for that matter—Boomer threw his door open.

"Hey, guys!" he greeted cheerfully, walking out of his room to greet the two, who were standing at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Boomer," Blaster called, floating over to his brother.

"Hi," Bubbles added somewhat shyly, following Blaster.

Boomer smiled at her. "We've got plenty of painting to do."

"Of course," Blaster agreed. He winked. "Then...I guess I'll leave you two to your _'painting' _then..."

Boomer looked confused, but then Blaster's words registered in his head. "Wh-What are you _saying_, Blaster! W-We're not doing anything weird!"

Blaster laughed, already heading back down the stairs. "If you say so, Boomer!" he teased.

"Blaster!" shouted the blue Ruff, his cheeks slightly pink.

"Um...?" Bubbles mumbled, a little confused.

Boomer sighed, taking her hand and leading her into his room. "Forget about it," he mumbled, his cheeks still pink. He looked flustered.

Bubbles' eyes were wide, seeing as he was holding her hand, but then she smiled. She even started giggling.

"Wh-What!?" stammered Boomer, glancing back at her in surprise.

She continued giggling before answering. "Your face is red!" she managed to say.

Boomer's eyes widened in realization before he turned back around swiftly and stammered, "Wh-Whatever!"

"And I'M supposed to be the shy, stammering one," she teased.

Boomer rolled his eyes, still staring forward. "Oh shut up," he said, but she caught a small smile on his lips. They both knew that this was all in good fun.

They finally got into his room. "Okay, so here we are! But...you already know that," he chuckled.

She giggled. "Yeah, that's true."

"Hey," he suddenly said, looking into his backpack. His eyes widened. "Oh shizz; I don't have the painting with me!"

* * *

_(*A/N: References to chapter 4!)_

ME: Yay! So...there's another chapter, everyone! I kinda have an idea what this story will hold...haha.

BLOSSOM: Wait—what do you mean by "KIND"—?

ME: *sweat-drop, nervously* Ahahahaha nothing, nothing! *clears throat, laughs nervously* Ah-hem. Hehe now remember to read and review please!

BRAKER: PLEEEEEAAAASEEEE!

ME: Oh and sassandasspowerpuff has published a story with my OC's in it! Please check it out! It's called **"Waiting For Forever"**!


	33. Chapter 33: Looking for Forgiveness

CHAPTER 33: LOOKING FOR FORGIVENESS

ME: Cha-cha-cha! Another new chapter that I got started on! Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been really busy:

Like, Math has been _killing _ me, along with Science and French. Plus I've joined DeviantART too—that's where I'm joining. I'll include links!

So my dad came to stay for awhile (_part _ of the reason I didn't update), and he left in like February...?

I've had a lot of drawing contests going on, and I've been a _lot _ more active on dA. *sweat-drop*

Then there was spring break too...

So yeah, I'm really sorry! *bows* Homework has been killing me, I've been having a _bit _ of Writer's Block—like I have a plan and such, but wasn't sure how to go around it, I've been lazy, homework has been killing me, I've been busy, I've been lazy, I've been tired, I've been stressed, and also...:

Did I mention that homework has been killing me...?

Plus a good friend of mine has joined Fanfiction! Her username's **Aashi97** (I don't know if she's okay with you guys knowing her name). I know her in real life, and even though she doesn't plan on writing any stories (_yet_, perhaps...), I hope you all give her a _big _ welcome!—Although she's been on here for quite awhile now. n.n"

Oh and don't forget about checking out sassandasspowerpuff's story: **"Waiting for Forever"**! It's got my OC's in it. *grins*

Yeah, so...sorry for ranting! *sweat-drop*

BLOSSOM: About my question—

ME: Mooooving on! I own nothing besides my own OC's and the story; please read and review!

BLOSSOM: Hey—!

ME: Aand...rolling chappy!

Chapter 33: Looking for Forgiveness

* * *

Swinging his legs back and forth, he took in the smell of the flower. As always, it smelled very sweet.

Just then, a soccer ball slowly bounced by. Sitting up, he turned to stare at the ball.

...It had nearly crushed _his _ flower.

A voice called to him, asking if he could return it.

He turned to glare at the speakers, and they jumped at his look. He slowly snatched the ball, and gripped it so hard it deflated. Then he threw the ball at them so hard he heard the air being knocked out of the guy who caught it.

They all stared at him, and one shouted, "What's your problem, anyway!?"

He simply turned around, not wanting to deal with those kind of people. He continued to tend to his little flower.

* * *

"Are you _sure _ about this?"

The kid groaned and rolled his eyes, grabbing the other's hand. "For the billionth time, I'm sure, okay!? Everything is gonna be alright!"

The other kid shook his head, long bangs falling into his eyes. "I'm not sure about this..." he tried, but his companion didn't listen.

"Don't be such a wuss," he said, grabbing the side of the wall they were hiding behind.

"But we—hey!" the other kid protested, glaring at his companion. "I am NOT a wuss! You _know _ we aren't supposed to touch his things."

The kid rolled his eyes again; probably for the umpteenth time that day. "YES, I KNOW, okay? That's what makes this so much more _exciting_!"

"This is dangerous," the other kid added, glancing around worriedly. "What if we make an explosion or something...? We'd be in a _lot _ of trouble..."

The kid groaned, face-palming as his eyes rolled back once _again_. He turned to stare at his friend for a few silent moments before speaking, his voice flat as he raised an eyebrow. _"...Seriously?"_

"Seriously!" his friend agreed, still looking around.

The kid sighed, grabbing his friend by the shoulders and shaking him somewhat as he turned his companion to face him. "...This isn't like you!" he cried. "You hanging out with your girlfriend is making you _soft_!"

The other kid blushed. "Sh-She's not my girlfriend!" he protested. But before they could go any further, his companion spoke again.

"Oh forget it; we've got to get moving or we won't get to do anything!" And then he rushed out from the wall.

"But that's just the point!" his companion shouted after him. "We _aren't _ supposed to do anything! We're not even supposed to BE HERE!"

His friend rolled his eyes, not glancing back. "Are you coming or _not_, you scaredy-cat?" he demanded, folding his arms.

The other kid sighed before following his friend and coming out from behind the wall, a drag in his steps. With one hand on the wall, he looked at the floor and muttered, "The things I do for this." Then he looked up and hurried over to catch up with his companion. "Well, _SOMEONE_ needs to keep an eye on him," he muttered.

* * *

"OMIGOD WHERE COULD IT BEEE!?" Boomer shouted, freaking out as he tore at his hair. He was breathing heavily, his chest rapidly rising and falling. "It wasn't in my backpack anywhere or anywhere at home and now we're going to the school but what if it's not there either then what do we do omigod if we lose it we can't enter and we'll have to withdraw and who knows what'll happen then bad things will happen and omigod omigod OMIGOD! Ohmyfriggin'God!" He finally stopped talking a mile a minute, sucking in a huge breath. His eyes were slowly becoming wider and wider, to the point they were impossibly huge—even for them.

Bubbles sighed, grabbing Boomer's shoulders and shaking him. "Boomer; calm down!"

"...Calm down...?" he repeated blankly. Suddenly, he was looming over her with fiery, glowing eyes, mouth wide open as he shouted, "CALM DOWN!? YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM. DOWN!? HOW DO I CALM DOWN IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS!?" He was panting heavily, eyes flaming.

Bubbles blinked, surprised, but then she recovered and said evenly, "Yes, Boomer. I want you to CALM. DOWN. Relax, take deep breaths, and empty your mind. It's a technique Blossom taught us when Buttercup and I had a fight." A twinge snapped inside of her as she remembered those days, days where she wasn't scared... Days where she wasn't only a shell of her old self... Days where she could still talk to Buttercup and her other sisters, as well as the Professor, without wanting to cry.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Give Octi back, Buttercup!" a younger Bubbles cried, trying to snatch the purple octopus stuffy.

"No way, Bubbles-for-brains! Aren't you a little old for STUFFIES?"

"You're never too old for anything!" Bubbles squeaked in protest, her face burning red as she fumed.

Buttercup smirked at her powerless sister, still holding the purple octopus toy just beyond Bubbles' reach, high in the air.

"Blossom!" Bubbles finally cried, throwing up her hands, practically giving up. "Make Buttercup give Octi _back_!"

Blossom sighed, rolling her eyes from her perch at their vanity. She frowned, resting her chin on her hands. "_Buttercup_, give Octi back to Bubbles."

Buttercup stuck her tongue out at her, tossing Octi into the air before catching it. Bubbles gasped as Octi soared through the room. When Buttercup threw it again, Bubbles let out a worried cry. Octi landed in the garbage can, spinning around on the rim before landing inside with a _THUMP!_ Luckily, they had just emptied the trash can and changed the bag inside, so Octi didn't get really dirty or anything like that.

_"Blossom!" _ Bubbles cried.

Blossom groaned, thumping her head onto her vanity. Then she looked up and frowned deeply, growling, "_BUTTERCUP_! GIVE. IT. BACK!"

"I technically _did_," Buttercup snapped sarcastically. "Just go get it from the garbage can!"

Bubbles let out a frustrated cry, throwing her hands into the air again and stomping to the garbage can._ "Blossom!"_

Blossom groaned loudly, cringing before her eyes brightened. She drew in a deep breath while drawing in her hand as well, and she pushed the hand back out when she let the air go. She floated upwards in a quick pink flash, suddenly smiling. She turned to her sisters and said surely, "Here guys, I wanna show you something!"

Buttercup and Bubbles shared confused glances—err...glares; seeing as they were still irritated with each other._ "What?" _they both muttered in unison, although Bubbles had the decency to look at Blossom when she spoke. Buttercup just stood there, arms folded, frowning as she glared at nothing in particular.

"Okay; watch," Blossom said eagerly. "I read in a book that this technique helps calm a person down."

Buttercup snorted, rolling her eyes. "Just _great_. _Another _ smarty-pants lecture."

As much as Bubbles wouldn't want to admit, she agreed with Buttercup. But she didn't say anything.

Blossom glared at her, clearly unamused. But then she did the same thing she had done before; breathing deeply.

Buttercup and Bubbles blinked.

Suddenly, Blossom looked a _lot _ calmer. She sighed in relief before smiling and turning to her sisters. "Now you try!"

"...Okay," Bubbles agreed, hugging her beloved Octi. Then she drew in a deep breath before breathing out. She blinked, surprised. Buttercup and Blossom stared at her. But then she smiled brightly and said cheerfully, "That feels a lot better! Like I breathed out my anger or something!"

Blossom smirked smugly, raising an eyebrow at BC. "Ya see?" she said, nudging her green-eyed sister. "_Told _ ya it works. Try it." Then she turned to Bubbles and said, "That's technically _exactly _ what you did...: breathe out your irritation, anger, frustration, fear, nervousness, anxiety, and worry."

Buttercup frowned, but then she took a deep, _deep _ breath. Then she blew it out, causing all of them to blow backwards a bit as furniture nearly toppled over.

Buttercup grunted, turning to stare at Blossom. "That did _not _ help. That just makes my throat feel dry." She stuck out her tongue to prove it.

Blossom rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "_That's _ because you didn't do it _correctly_, BC!"

"Jeez; okay, okay!" Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Don't get your hair all in a twist, Ms. _Perfectionist_."

Blossom stared at her in disbelief for a few moments. But then she growled as she shook her hands, holding them out in front of her in disbelief. Her eyes were narrowed and she was still growling; she looked about ready to lunge.

Bubbles blinked quickly, letting out a small squeak as she grabbed her sister's wrist and tugged. She quickly nudged Blossom, eyes wide as she tried to urge her to calm down with her facial expressions. She drew a hand across her neck, shaking her head wildly.

Blossom blinked, and then she breathed in before letting the breath out and relaxing. Bubbles slowly loosened her grip, and was relieved to find that her sister wasn't about to attack her other sister.

Buttercup meanwhile, was sucking in another deep breath. But this time, she let it out normally and the way she was supposed to: long and slow. She blinked; once, twice. Then she grinned slightly as she said, "Hey...that stupid thing actually worked!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN,_ 'STUPID THING'_!?" Blossom shouted.

Buttercup laughed as she raced off, with Blossom on her trail. Bubbles was somewhat worried, and tried to get Blossom's attention so she would do the breathing technique. But things worked out fine, seeing as both had playful glints in their eyes.

...Bubbles left them be at the sight of those amused glints in their eyes.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Boomer blinked; once, twice. Then he tried the technique. He smiled at Bubbles in thanks. "Thanks, Bubsy; I needed that," he said.

"No problem!" she answered, smiling brightly, her eyes becoming smaller.

He smiled back. "...I'm just glad you didn't slap me to calm me down."

Her eyes blinked open as she stared at him in surprise and confusion. "...What...?"

But Boomer was already moving on from the subject. "I wonder where it might be...?"

Bubbles sighed at the fact he hadn't replied, but then she paused to think for a bit. Her face brightened as she said, "I'm sure it's at the school. If it's not in our lockers, Art class—or any _other _ classroom, for that matter—then maybe someone took it home as a mistake. Either way, I'm sure it'll just be a big misunderstanding."

Boomer blinked before grinning as if a light bulb had gone off in his head. Bubbles could practically _see_ the light. "Bubbles, you're a _genius_!" he cried, spinning her for a hug.

Bubbles blushed at the attention; her embarrassment taking ahold of her as her shyness kicked in. _Boomer is _hugging _ meeee! _"I-I guess that info _did _ help, but still, anyone could've thought of that"—Boomer opened his mouth and Bubbles noticed, so she spoke again—"When thinking _rationally_," she added surely, "and _NOT _ FREAKING. OUT."

Boomer blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, that's true, but that _wasn't _ what I was gonna say."

Bubbles blinked, suddenly confused. "Then what _were _ you trying to say...?" she asked. In what _other _ ways could she have been...a "genius"...?

Boomer smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "_Now _ we're talking. Well, you see"—he spoke a little awkwardly, looking at almost anything but her; which made Bubbles a LIIIITTTLLLEEEE worried—"while you were saying that, you uttered 'Michelle' a few times."

"...Oh," Bubbles said, blushing. Partly in embarrassment for mentioning Michelle, and partly in guilt.

Boomer nudged her, pointing at something up ahead. "_Plus_, if you look at _that_"—Bubbles followed his finger, squinting a little—"You'll see that it's _Michelle_. With a strangely suspicious bag... And it looks like it's just big enough and just perfect for carrying a painting around."

Bubbles blinked, surprised. He was actually right; it _was _ Michelle! But now...what's Michelle _doing_?

_"Shhh!" _ Boomer hissed. "Let's try being sneaky."

"Umm...okay," Bubbles agreed.

Boomer grinned. He began to float to the school, quickly but quietly while being high enough to make sure Michelle wouldn't sense him.

Bubbles followed his lead.

Down below, Michelle was walking in long, quick strides toward the school. Her black heels click-clacked along as she glanced around suspiciously.

Behind her stood Sophie, eyes wide.

Boomer nudged Bubbles, gesturing at his ear. Bubbles blinked before realizing he was telling her to use her super-hearing. So then they both tuned in.

"Are you _sure _ about this, Michelle?" Sophie asked quietly.

"Of course I am!" Michelle snorted. "We're allowed to be here, after all!"

"But—"

"But nothing!" Michelle snapped. "C'mon; we should hurry and get inside."

Suddenly, Boomer began descending. Blinking in surprise, Bubbles gulped and let out a small squeak before following him. Her heart began beating extremely fast.

"Why it's Michelle...and Sophie!" Boomer greeted in a somewhat cold voice.

Michelle smiled smoothly. "Oh hey, sweetie." Then she noticed Bubbles and she stiffened, frowning as she narrowed her eyes. Her voice hardened. "And hello, _Bubbles_."

"H-Hi," stammered Bubbles.

Sophie swallowed.

"Might I ask why you're here?" Boomer inquired, practically circling them.

Michelle simply smiled. "We're here to get some painting done; besides, we accidentally left one of _our_...paintings here."

"...Really...?" Boomer pressed, pausing for a moment before continuing his circling session.

"...Really," Michelle confirmed smoothly.

"Well then, we've _also _ left _our _ painting in there." Boomer studied their faces.

Michelle blinked, looking surprised. "_Have _ you? I hope you find it soon then, Boomie! Hey...how's about...we look together?" She smiled an almost dark smile.

Boomer stared at her, distrust evident in his eyes. "...I'd prefer _not_, Michelle. And please, _don't _ call me Boomie." _Only Bubbles has really called me that so far; her saying it is okay. But I'm not about to let _Michelle _ start as well, using the nickname that's unique to Bubbles._

Bubbles blinked in surprise from where she was standing, suddenly worried. Boomer didn't like being called Boomie...? But she'd called him that so many times! Why hadn't he _told_ her...? Was he just that sweet...? Or...maybe he pitied her...? Bubbles' head began to hurt.

Boomer blinked in surprise, seeing Bubbles' suddenly tearing eyes. Was it something I said!? "Bub—!" he tried, but was cut off.

Michelle smiled, grabbing Boomer's arm before he could finish speaking. "I'm sure Bubbles would _also_ like to COME. WITH. _US_."

Boomer swallowed. _Shit! Now _we're _ the hunted!_

Michelle giggled as she practically _dragged _ a _very _ unwilling Boomer inside. He just wanted to check to see if Bubbles was okay! _Shit!_ "Bubbles!" he shouted.

Bubbles blinked, wiping away a few tears. "B-Boomi—umm, Boom-er!?" she cried.

Sophie frowned as she grabbed Bubbles' arm. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Bubbles gasped as she was yanked along. "Where are we going?" she pressed.

"...Inside," Sophie whispered, her grip tightening.

"Sophie, please!" Bubbles pleaded, yanking at her arm. Boy, Sophie was stronger than she looked! "You don't have to do this! You don't have to always listen to Michelle!"

"She's my _friend_," Sophie interjected quickly but weakly, yet still firmly. Her grip tightened, if even possible. "_Don't _ try to do...this, Bubbles. _Please_."

"But"—Bubbles panted, trying to wriggle out of her grasp, squirming in discomfort—"you should think about why you're _really _ doing this!"

"...It's for Michelle and my friends!" Sophie snapped, covering her ears.

I've got her! Bubbles grinned as Sophie let her go, and she flew off. "I'm sorry!" she called.

Sophie gaped after her. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

...But it got her _thinking_...

* * *

Bubbles' heart was pounding as she continued to fly forward. She heard echoes up ahead.

She sped up before ducking behind a corner.

Michelle was still holding Boomer's hands, but this time she had him against some lockers.

Bubbles gasped, eyes wide.

"Boomie, _darling_—"

"I _told _you not to call me that!" Boomer snapped, squirming.

Michelle frowned, her eyes narrowing. "Well I'm _sorry_. Unwilling as ever, eh? Well, I'm _sure _we can _fix _that."

"Leave Boomer alone, Michelle!" Bubbles cried, darting forward without thinking.

Groaning, Michelle turned around, letting go of Boomer. She rolled her dark brown eyes with her long lashes. "Did Sophie fail..._again_?" She shook her head. "That girl..."

Boomer collapsed, gasping for air with his eyes wide.

Bubbles zoomed forward, helping Boomer up.

"Don't touch him!" Michelle snapped, grabbing Bubbles' wrist.

Bubbles squirmed, eyes wide at her strong grip. _Why was Michelle suddenly so strong!? ...And _crazy_!?_

"That's enough!"

They all turned to see Sophie, whose usual tranquil brown eyes were blazing. "Michelle, let them go! We came for other reasons."

"You _dare _command _me_?" Michelle snarled, stalking forward and grabbing her friend's arm.

"Your own orders," Sophie shot back.

Michelle paused before nodding half-unwillingly. "Very well," she hissed. "But THIS is a one-time thing only. ...Got it?"

"...Got it," Sophie confirmed.

"...Good," Michelle scowled, letting go of her arm.

Sophie blinked, sighing in relief as she collapsed and rubbed her sore wrist.

Michelle stared at her for a few moments, eyes narrowed. "...Let's go," she said coldly. "We have a plan; let's stick to it."

Bubbles and Boomer both stared at their retreating forms.

Sophie glanced backward and smiled sheepishly, offering a weak wave.

When they had disappeared, Boomer and Bubbles both turned to stare at one another in surprise.

Boomer spoke first. "...What was THAT all about?"

Bubbles shook her head, equally confused. "I think it's better if we move along," she suggested quietly.

Boomer blinked before nodding. As he flew off after Bubbles in the opposite direction, he glanced back one last time. A thought raced through his mind: _Could Sophie _really _ be changing...?_

He couldn't shake the thought off as they made their way through the school to his locker. It stayed lingering in his mind.

When they finally got to Boomer's locker, Bubbles sighed in relief. She looked up to see Boomer staring into space, about to smash into someone else's locker.

Quickly, she grabbed him by the arm and tugged him back. "Boomer!" she cried, eyes wide.

Boomer blinked as he was pulled back. "Hey! What gives?" he demanded.

"You were about to hit that locker!"

"...Oh."

They just floated there for a few moments, completely silent. Then...:

"...Boomer...?"

"...Yeah...?"

"...Aren't you going to unlock your locker...?"

Boomer blinked before what she was saying sank in. "O-Oh," he stammered. "...R-Right."

Bubbles nodded, floating as she watched him unlock his locker. She made sure not to stare at his locker combination though.

When the locker door clicked open, some stray papers flew out. Bubbles tried to keep them as organized and tidy as possible. But that was nearly IMpossible, seeing as Boomer was rummaging through _everything _ and tossing stuff out.

"No... No... No... No, no, no! Where can it be!?"

Bubbles' mouth fell open as a pocketknife flew through the air before stabbing someone else's locker. Luckily though, it simply went into one of those thin slits they have on lockers, so it didn't do _too _ much damage.

She carefully grabbed it, eyes wide.

Boomer flung something else into the air, and Bubbles flew forward to catch it. It turned out it was a jar of bugs, and she promptly dropped it when she saw its contents.

It held three spiders, and dead ants lay beneath them, stuck to several sticky webs. Beneath it was a layer where there was plenty of dirt and ants worked happily, along with a few earthworms.

Letting out a gasp, Bubbles fumbled with it before finally catching it. She had looked away, eyes squeezed shut. When she finally dared to look, she was relieved to see that the jar was safe—and unopened, and that there were no cracks. Plus the bugs were okay, and the jar was unopened.

...Did she mention that the jar was also _un-opened_?

Boomer meanwhile, finally turned around after hearing various squeaks, squeals, and gasps. "...What are you doing—?" he asked before freezing.

Bubbles glanced sheepishly at him. "Hi, Boomer." She let the jar swing slightly as she tried not to think about the contents. "I was just trying to save some stuff you were practically tossing out like trash." She passed him both the jar and the pocketknife.

Boomer blinked before smiling. "Oh, thanks, Bubbles! Now I can finally return that knife to Brick... Plus you helped me find my Science project! That's awesome!"

Bubbles frowned. Brick's _ knife...? _Science_ project...? _ ...She was pretty sure knives and other weapons weren't even _allowed _ at school.

"Anyway, we should probably keep moving," he said, putting things away with Bubbles' help. "Next step would be the Art classroom; maybe the painting's there...?"

Bubbles nodded her agreement as she stared at some of the random items he had in his locker. There was a smelly sock, a hockey puck, an old juice carton, a kitchen knife, a sketchbook, and some other stuff, along with books and messy papers. "Okay, sure," she finally agreed, shaking out some wrinkled papers.

Boomer quickly took everything back and shoved them in his locker. Bubbles managed to make them somewhat tidy, wincing at the mess and the slam of his locker.

"Let's go!" he said, grabbing her hand. "I have a bad feeling that there'll be something in the Art classroom that we _won't_ want to see!"

Bubbles swallowed, also having a bad feeling that he had a point... She nodded, feeling a sudden surge of determination. "Okay, let's go."

Boomer smiled. "Awesome." Then he turned around and pulled her along.

Bubbles blushed. Boomer was holding _her _ hand!

They quickly made their way to the Art room, where Boomer shoved the door open. It bumped against the wall.

A brown-haired head turned and a smile spread on the face.

Both blues froze.

...Michelle. _Again_.

_Shit, _ Boomer thought in his mind.

"...Boomie, sweetie!" Michelle purred, walking forward.

"...Michelle," Boomer grumbled.

Michelle smiled, but then she frowned again when she saw him holding Bubbles' hand. "What are you..._doing_?" She made a face.

"...O-Oh!" Boomer stammered, just noticing their locked hands. He blushed, dropping it. "S-Sorry, Bubbles."

"I-It's okay," she stammered shyly.

Michelle sneered silently at the blushing pair. _I can't let her win. _

She circled Boomer once, and he stood with his guard up. But then she giggled and strutted off to where Sophie stood, holding the back of a canvas up from a table.

"Are you free anytime this week?" Michelle called over her shoulder.

Bubbles glanced at Boomer, who was scanning the room, probably trying to see if he could see their painting anywhere. She tried to nudge him.

Michelle frowned when she got no answer. "Boom—" She turned and her gaze darkened as she saw the position of Bubbles' paused arm.

Swallowing hard, Bubbles promptly dropped it.

_"Boomer!" _ an irritated Michelle repeated, louder this time.

He started. "Y-Yeah?" He turned to face her. "...What?"

Michelle frowned. "I _said_, are you free anytime this week?"

Boomer hesitated. "I-I can't, Michelle. I have painting...with—"

"...Don't say it," Michelle whispered.

"—...Bubbles," he finished.

"I _SAID_, _DON'T SAY IT_!" she shouted.

Boomer blinked, jumping back, startled at her sudden shout.

Michelle's eyes looked wild. "ALL YOU EVER SAY IS _'BUBBLES THIS, BUBBLES THAT'_! What about ME!?"

"It's true!" Boomer shouted back, eyes wide. "I really _can't_!"

"There's that word again!" Michelle screamed, throwing erasers and pencils at him.

"I'm telling the truth!" he cried, dodging flying objects.

"SHUT. _UP_!" Michelle screamed again before throwing something VERY dangerous...

_...Scissors. _

Her eyes widened as the sharp object flew through the air. Boomer didn't notice because he was too busy dodging pencils and erasers while trying to pick them up as well.

"Boomie!" Bubbles cried, not giving the fact Boomer had said he didn't like the nickname much thought this time. She jumped in front of him and clamped the scissors into her hands, using her powers to create a shield. It still cut her a little though, and she winced. Blood welled up a little on her palm.

Boomer's eyes widened in shock as he turned around. His mouth fell open and he managed to shout one thing...: _"Bubbles!"_

Michelle's eyes were wide and she was gasping, hand over her mouth.

"Are you okay!?" Boomer shouted, rushing over to Bubbles, who had collapsed.

"I-I'm fine," Bubbles stammered shakily.

Boomer's head shot up and he glared at Michelle. "WHAT WERE YOU _THINKING_!? ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO HURT BUBBLES!?"

"No, I-I just—" Michelle looked shaken, and tears were appearing in the corners of her eyes.

"YOU JUST _WHAT_!?" he shouted. "YOU'VE INSULTED HER, BEEN MEAN TO HER, AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO HURT HER _PHYSICALLY_!?"

"...B-Boomer..." Bubbles stammered, her eyes wide.

"I just... I WASN'T TRYING TO _HURT _ HER!" Michelle screamed, covering her ears. "I JUST LOST IT FOR A SECOND AND YOU WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION! SHE _SAVED _ YOU!" She froze, eyes widening slowly as her face darkened. "She..._saved _ you..."

Boomer blinked, looking surprised. He looked down at Bubbles. "Is this..." He hesitated before saying quietly, "..._True_...?"

Bubbles blinked, eyes wide as she nodded slowly.

Boomer blinked in surprise. He looked up. "Michelle, I'm sor—" His eyes widened when he saw Michelle's shadowed face and shaking shoulders.

"...All you ever talk about now is Bubbles... _'Bubbles this, Bubbles that'_..." Her head flew up then, her eyes blazing as tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. "IT'S NOT _FAIR_! BUBBLES, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO STEAL _EVERYTHING _ FROM ME!? _WHY_!?"

"...I..." Bubbles' eyes widened in shock. She never thought Michelle would think these kind of things... "I don't—"

"_FORGET _ IT!" Michelle shouted, her face flushing red. She grabbed a paintbrush and practically _jabbed _ it into red and blue paint.

"Michelle, what are you d—!?" Boomer shouted, reaching out to try and stop her. But she was too far.

Michelle threw the paintbrush over her head and was about to let it fall over a painting lying nearby...

_Their _ painting!

Both blues' eyes widened in shock, unable to move.

Sophie, who'd been watching quietly this whole time, felt her eyes widen as she dropped their own painting. Before she knew it, she was rushing forward...

"I _HATE_ _ALL _ OF THIS!" Michelle screamed, eyes squeezed shut as she was about to jab her brush down.

_...But something stopped her._

Eyes wide, she turned to see Sophie's shadowed face. Sniffling away the tiny tears, Michelle stared at her friend, whose arm was around her wrist. "...Sophie?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Michelle...please stop," Sophie whispered. She released the arm.

"...I..." Michelle's eyes widened but then they narrowed. She turned away. "No..." Her head spun back to Sophie. "_NO! _DON'T BOSS ME AROUND! YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND, _LITTLE MISS PERFECT!_" She got ready to throw her arm again.

_"Wait!" _ Boomer shouted, reaching out.

Time seemed to slow to a stop as paint flew through the air...

_...And then it sped up again._

Sophie kicked the brush out of Michelle's grasp before spinning behind her and pulling her into an arm-lock.

Michelle turned to stare at her, everything happening as if in slow-mo. "Sophie...?" she whispered hoarsely, eyes wide. Bad memories of Butch behind her, holding her arm back, came back to her as she stared into Sophie's strong, defiant brown gaze.

Sophie sighed. "I'm sorry, Michelle; this is for your own good." She then forced Michelle over before doing a lock, her knees on top of Michelle's back.

The brush flew through the air. "Boomer, it's all up to you now!" Sophie shouted.

Boomer, who'd been frozen and watching in shock, snapped out of his trance then, eyes wide. "O-Oh! O-Okay!"

He rushed forward and clamped the paintbrush between his hands. Only a little paint got on the painting, and some on his face.

Michelle watched, eyes wide.

Boomer caught a glimpse of the painting before falling over. "Oh...hey; that doesn't look half-bad—"

_THUMP!_

Bubbles hurried over, holding her bleeding hand on top of the other. "Boomie! Are you okay?"

"Ow; yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bruised, but fine," Boomer answered, rubbing his sore head as he sat up.

Sophie calmly got off of Michelle and helped her up.

"I...I..." Michelle stammered. She stared at the floor, sighing. "I...I guess I'm...s-sor... I guess in _sorry_, okay!? I just...lost control for a second and..." she blurted out before trailing off, blushing. Shocked, her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand.

Boomer and Bubbles stared at her in surprise.

Then Boomer smiled cutely. "...Thanks, Michelle," he murmured. Then he said louder, "...And I'm sorry too."

Michelle blushed as she stared at him in surprise. Spinning around, she huffed, _"Wh-Whatever!"_

Boomer watched, confused as Bubbles couldn't help but giggle a little.

Michelle turned to Sophie. "...And...thanks, Sophie."

Sophie looked up in surprise. "H-Huh?" She blushed. "O-Oh. No problem..."

Michelle frowned, making a face as she analyzed a timid and anxious-looking Sophie. "...How are you so strong and yet timid at the same time?" she demanded.

Sophie flushed, staring at the floor. "O-Oh... Th-That's 'cause I take martial arts classes and sports classes... My dad wants me to be strong..."

"...Oh, okay," Michelle managed to say. She waved. "Ta-_ta_, you guys!" she said, trying to salvage her image. She turned to Sophie. "Come along, Sophie."

"...O-Okay," Sophie stammered before following Michelle off with the canvas beneath her arm. She turned and offered the blues another weak wave and small smile.

Boomer and Bubbles felt themselves once again staring after their retreating forms before turning to stare at each other.

Boomer paused before saying, "...Here; I'll heal your hand."

"O-Oh! Umm...o-okay," Bubbles stammered, blushing.

Boomer took her currently kinda cold and kinda bleeding hands and helped speed up the Chemical X healing process.

Bubbles blushed, willing her own Chemical X to hurry up.

Boomer glanced up. "Is it just me, or do those girls seem to have more to them than meets the eye...?"

Bubbles nodded, remembering what Michelle had said...:

_"IT'S NOT _FAIR_! BUBBLES, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO STEAL _EVERYTHING _ FROM ME!? _WHY_!?"_

"...Yeah," she agreed slowly and quietly.

"...Sophie seems to be nice," Boomer added carefully.

Bubbles blinked, surprised as she looked up too. Then she blushed as their foreheads bumped lightly and their eyes met. She turned, blushing. "...Um...I guess so..." She shyly glanced back before quickly turning away again. "...Um...can I ask why you're...?" She trailed off.

Boomer chuckled lightly. "I'm just commenting 'cause I'd like to see what you think. Do you think she's a potential friend?"

"...Probably," Bubbles said firmly but softly, turning back to smile at him. But then she blushed as she spun back around. "S-Sorry," she stammered.

He laughed again, smiling. "...It's fine," he said warmly.

She dared to sneak a glance at him and she caught his cute smile. Blushing, she turned away..._again_.

Boomer laughed again.

Finally, Bubbles turned back around and giggled too.

The two of them both sat there, at the door to the Art room, both laughing and giggling.

_...They didn't mind that their heads were touching._

* * *

Bubbles awoke, panting heavily. Sweat dripped down her face as she looked around slowly, eyes huge. She wasn't sleepy. In fact, she wasn't tired at all anymore.

...She was _SCARED_.

...Why...?

Because she had had a dream.

As far as dreams go, they weren't really supposed to creep you out. Well, nightmares do that; true. But her dream didn't _count _ as a nightmare.

...It counted as a reminder of something she did _not _ want to think about.

The dream had been short; it had been simple.

It was just one eerie little voice, softly speaking words Bubbles had dreaded when she'd heard them. Words that provoked fear, and yet confidence as well. Words that were currently eerily haunting her mind.

And that little voice had said:

_"You mustn't keep hiding in the shadows, Bubbles... Open your eyes and look around... Or darkness shall consume you for so long."_

There had been tinkling laughter and eerie sobbing, scary cackles and terrified wails. Dancing lights skewered her view, and the blackness around her meant she could only see herself.

...And warm breaths breathed down her neck, a tinkling voice giggling as it repeated the verse over and over again eerily, like an echo. Cold hands slithered over her eyes like stiff claws...

Rustles sounded overhead as she heard Boomer calling her name.

"BUBBLES!

Then everything faded into darkness.

...She couldn't forget the dream*.

* * *

_*(A/N: References to chapter 8!)_

ME: Well...I finally updated... It's been what...since February 26...? It's been like...around two months...? *hides face in shame*

BRICK: ...I don't know if I should just hit you or not for not updating in so long... *sighs* But the break was nice too...

ME: *looks up* I said I'm sorry, okay!? Now leave me alone! *hides face in shame again*

BRICK: ...That's right. Go cry somewhere.

ME: _JERK!_ *hits him* I actually had to update the Authour's Note above _twice_...: once because I wrote it, then again because my dad left, then again after I had the motivation to keep writing...in frickin' _April_.

BRAKER: *sighs* REVIEW! Or she won't update for _another _ two months!

ME: *blushes, defensively* H-Hey! At least this chapter was _long_, right!?


	34. Chapter 34: Forgiving Each Other

CHAPTER 34: FORGIVING EACH OTHER

ME: So...finally got started on the new chapter! Sorry guys. Usually I just type, but I've actually made a list of what I want to include for this chapter. *sweat-drop*

BUTCH: *yawns* Well, okay.

ME: ...Aand I've recently stapled my thumb so it's harder to type on the iPhone than usual. The injury's better, but if I press it hard it hurts. So I'm STILL wearing a band-aid, and so the phone doesn't always respond. And I got in a fight with my li'l bro—he slammed me into a closet so now my pinkie's hurt and STILL hasn't healed. Links to my journals on dA will be included. Here ya go:  
journal/Extreme-Idiocy-or-Bad-Luck-You-Decide-3676 92202*  
journal/FIGHT-And-a-Hurt-RIGHT-Pinkie-367845242*

BRICK: ...Ow...?

ME: Yeah, and I'm typing some of this on a Band trip—on the bus, and at our location: Whistler. So there IS wi-fi, but it costs money. Here's the link:  
journal/Good-News-Bad-News-TRIP-368924029

BOOMER: ...Have fun...?

ME: Thanks. I own nothing besides my own OC's and the story! Now...rolling!

Chapter 34: Forgiving Each Other

* * *

Coffee. Buttercup needed some coffee.

...Or sleep.

Maybe she should just give up on all this and just go to bed.

She needed something, anything. To keep her awake, or make her fall asleep.

Buttercup didn't even know WHY she was still awake. She'd received a new paper airplane note telling her to remain awake and wait.

...Maybe she should just give up and go to bed.

...Why DID she even feel like she had to wait for..._him_, anyway...?

...But she knew why.

...She was _lonely_.

Yes; strong, powerful Buttercup was _lonely_.

Isolating herself meant being alone. Obviously, right?

She'd thought she was ready. But apparently not.

_...Is this how Bubbles always feels...? _ Buttercup wondered. She quickly shook her head to clear it. _...I-I shouldn't be thinking about her._

_...Butch..._

* * *

_Flashback_

_And as Sam looked into Tyrone's eyes, she felt her breath leave her. "...R-Really?" she breathed shyly. _

_"Really," Tyrone promised, taking stray strands of her long red hair and kissing it. "...I love you, Sam."_

_"B-But I thought you liked Jeannie!" Sam said, breathless. "She's so much more beautiful, she's more girly, and she's..._nicer_."_

_"But that's why I like you," Tyrone replied, sweeping her into his arms and kissing her cheek. "You're...a _tomboy_. You're the first girl I've seen in such a long time who hasn't swooned when they first see me. You've been a challenge, Sam." He paused before smiling. "...And I've loved nearly every minute of it."_

_Sam blushed. "...Y-You have?" _

_They began leaning in in the full moon, but a gasp sounded and footsteps raced away as rustles sounded. _

_Tyrone pulled away from their nearly touching lips, spinning around. He saw black hair flowing in the wind and tearing brown eyes. "Jeannie!?" _

_He turned back to Sam. "I'm sorry; I should go after her."_

_Sam nodded in understanding. "...I understand. Now..._GO_."_

_Tyrone nodded gratefully, giving her a quick kiss before dashing off._

_Sam stared after them, holding a fist to her heart. She smiled almost sadly. _

_"...Leaving you behind? How unbecoming," a voice said. _

_"He's very noble to be willing to go after her," Sam responded defensively, figuring it was just a dark voice in her head._

_"But leaving the girl he claims he loves behind? What kind of message is_ that_?"_

_"He—" Sam suddenly paused. "...Wait a sec, you're not a voice in my head; you're a _guy_..." She spun around, gasping with her eyes wide. "...J-Jasper!?"_

_The guy she was talking to simply smirked, folding his arms. Long black bangs fell into his eyes. He was dressed in black and red, and looked like a shadow against the night. "It's a wonder you know who I am."_

* * *

Sighing, Buttercup stopped reading at the end of the chapter and clamped her book shut. _Another _romantic novel with a "bad boy" involved.

She'd read to chapter 21 without much trouble, but then...BAM. Bad boy involved.

In all her boredom, she'd taken up reading. However, most adventure stories involved a girl like her or a boy like Butch. And besides, she'd read what little books she had over and over again.

She'd sneaked out and had _wanted _to get adventure books, but for some reason, she got romance instead.

Now it was almost like a game: look for a romance story _without _boys like Butch inside.

"Goodies and Baddies Love" had seemed promising; a Baddie girl like her falling for a Goodie boy, whose fiancée is a Goodie girl...who happens to have the BIGGEST crush on him.

...And now..._Jasper_. A Baddie boy like Butch.

Would the story put Jasper with Jeannie, the Goodie girl...?

Cliché? Maybe. But it was like the story of her life.

If Jeannie—who was like Bubbles—ended up with Baddie Jasper—who's like Butch, Buttercup would have to smash the book through the wall.

Sighing, Buttercup placed the book down. She didn't know what she _really _wanted anymore.

Tyrone and Sam meant something along the lines of Boomer and...err, _her _together.

_...The very thought made her feel uncomfortable._

Still, Jasper and Sam meant Butch and her, which just made her feel bad about their own current situation. Jasper and Jeannie didn't get along, like Butch and her used to be, but maybe later...?

There were still like 20 more chapters, anyway.

Sighing, Buttercup tousled her hair, trying not to think about Jasper...and _Butch_.

_Plink. Plink. Plink._

Turning, she was surprised to see pebbles bouncing off of her glass window.

_...The mysterious stranger...? _It had been awhile since she'd last seen him.

"The jerk," she muttered. But inside she felt pretty happy about not being alone, and she was glad he was distracting her from her silly thoughts.

She opened the window, dodging a flying pebble (she was getting the hang of it!) and looking outside.

As usual, there was no one there. She expected him to appear, but he didn't. However, a paper airplane _did _drift up.

She unfolded it and read:

_"'Lovely maiden stuck in the tower,_

_Sitting like a lonely flower,_

_Wait for me and let your hair down,_

_Let me come tomorrow and let me take you to the ground.'"_

Blinking, Buttercup stared out the window, but there was still no one there.

A cold wind blew by, sweeping up some stray leaves.

_End Flashback_

* * *

_Plink._

Taken out of her thoughts of hours before, Buttercup rushed to the window and thrust it open. She didn't bother dodging the half-hearted thrown pebbles.

She scanned the lawn before her vision zoomed back to the centre...

...He was there.

...He was _there_!

_HE. WAS. THERE!_

He looked up and she caught a flash of a small smile.

Her heart pounding, she didn't bother closing the window and rushed downstairs. She nearly skipped five steps in her flying rush.

At the last step, she paused, suddenly hesitating.

..._Why _was she so excited...?

...Was it because he reminded of her of..._him_...? ...Of..._Butch_...? Or that she was..._lonely_...?

Slow knocking sounded at the door.

Snapping out of her spinning thoughts, Buttercup hurried to the door but slowed down so she didn't appear _too _eager.

She threw it open and took a deep breath. "...Hi," she greeted.

He just nodded, giving a half-hearted wave. "...Hi."

They stood there awkwardly, neither clearly not knowing what to say.

"I-It's been awhile," Buttercup managed.

He nodded. "Yeah."

Buttercup sighed. _...I wish he'd _talk _more..._

"What would you like now?" she whispered.

Rain was falling now.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked, almost hesitantly.

He shook his head, droplets falling.

There was a small pause.

Then all of a sudden, she saw a tear slip down his cheek.

_...But maybe it was just rain...?_

And then a flash and she felt arms around her.

Eyes wide and face red, she froze.

"I missed you," he said, his voice sounding more welcoming and emotional than she'd ever heard it.

She slowly looked down at him. "Y-You have—?"

But before she could finish, she felt lips crash onto hers.

She felt teeth, and she winced as she paused and her eyes felt like they had slammed shut. Cold metal pressed into her lip.

"...Ah..."

He pulled away. Rain poured harder.

She watched as he gritted his teeth. She was surprised to see some blood drip from his mouth.

"I-I..." she stammered.

"...S-Sorry," he muttered, wiping it with his sleeve. "...I seem to have cut my lip."

Buttercup felt her own lips, flushing. "D-Did my teeth do that?" she asked.

He paused before shrugging. But it wasn't an offensive shrug.

Then she noticed a small silver ring at his lip.

...That must've been the metal she'd felt.

...But now it looked a little red from the blood.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered shyly, feeling her lips.

He shook his head. "...No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...k—done that."

Buttercup noticed a small tear... Sighing, she wiped it away and stared at the shining bubble on her finger. "No...it's okay."

_"...I missed you..."_

When she looked again, he was gone.

Sighing, Buttercup turned and closed the door.

She headed upstairs. As usual, the window was closed, and the new—slightly wet—paper airplane read:

_"'I missed you. _

_Did you miss me too?_

_I'll wait for you_

_When you'll give me a clue.'"_

Sighing again, Buttercup took the wet rose attached and put both things away.

* * *

Under a black-and-blue umbrella, eyes watched two shadows embrace.

Sighing and shuddering, the person turned away.

_...He seems so familiar._

Blue eyes trailed back to the now closed door.

_And then he was gone as well._

* * *

"You sure you're okay now?"

Giggling, Bubbles rolled her eyes. "I'm _fine_! You can stop asking now, Boomer," she teased.

He smiled warmly. "...I'm just _worried_."

She smiled back. "You don't need to be."

He smiled too. "I'm glad..."

Bubbles blushed and looked away. "Th-Thanks," she mumbled.

Boomer just grinned, taking her hand and looking it over. "No problemo, Bubblemo."

She stared at him, raising an eyebrow. _"...'Bubblemo'?" _she repeated skeptically.

He chuckled. "...Yeah...don't ask; it rhymed with 'no problemo'."

Bubbles giggled. "I don't think I _need _to ask _now_; you already answered."

They both laughed.

When the laughter died down, they simply sat there shyly and in silence.

Bubbles poked at the ground shyly, tracing circles. "...Umm...are you and Brick still..." She trailed off before squeaking, "...Mad at each other...?"

"...I...guess you can say we still kinda are," Boomer said hesitantly.

Bubbles suddenly stood up. "C'mon; we should get you two to make up!"

"Umm...Bubbles?" Boomer mumbled. "I don't think we—"

Bubbles narrowed her eyes before bursting. "...You two _need _to make up! Siblings fighting is just...f—ridiculous! I can't stand it! Blossom and Buttercup are so close, as are you and Brick too! Siblings should stay together!" Tears began appearing in the corners of her eyes. "Buttercup won't believe what we say, she hates Butch and I, she's mad at Blossom, and you and Brick too! I JUST CAN'T—"

_"BUBBLES!" _Boomer shouted, sitting up and grabbing Bubbles' wrist. "IT'S _OKAY_! Brick and I don't _hate _each other! We just kinda argued, is all. Helping you out at school made us less angry."

"...I-I'm sorry," Bubbles stammered shyly. "...I-I just burst..."

Boomer's worried shadowed expression became a small smile. "...It's okay," he said slowly and kindly.

Bubbles looked away, embarrassed. _I can't _believe _I _did_ hat!_

"...Would you like to go now?" Boomer asked, still holding her wrist as he stood up. He let his hand slip down from her wrist into her hand.

Bubbles blushed. "...Y-Yeah..."

Boomer smiled. "C'mon then," he said.

"Okay," Bubbles agreed, managing a smile.

The two blues walked off together, and Boomer grabbed their painting before reaching a window.

Boomer turned to Bubbles. "...You ready?" he asked.

Bubbles paused before managing a nod.

Boomer threw open the window with his free hand and he squeezed her hand.

Then they flew off into the night.

...Soon, they came to be able to view the Ruffs' house.

Boomer landed lightly, and he turned to Bubbles. "...Okay, I'm ready, I suppose. And you?"

"...I-I guess I'm ready as well," she said.

Boomer managed a smile. "Okay."

The two strode over to the door and he pulled out his key. But before he could unlock it, the door flew open and nearly slammed into him. Boomer stood there, hand raised.

...Brick stood in the doorway.

"...WHERE _WERE _YOU!?" Brick shouted at Boomer. "YOU HAD ME FUCKING WORRIED SICK!"

"Language, Brick~!" Him called, carrying a basket of laundry and smiling.

Brick spun around and glared at Him. "YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCKING _DAMN _ABOUT LANGUAGE!" he shouted.

"...True, true~," Him agreed with a sigh, rolling his eyes. He walked on, his high-heels click-clacking along the floor.

Brick turned back to Boomer. "AND WHAT ABOUT _YOU_!?" Brick leaned forward angrily.

"...I don't really care about it when it comes to _you_, but...uhh...I have a..._'guest' _with me," Boomer replied, leaning back.

Brick turned and finally noticed Bubbles.

Bubbles waved shyly.

"Err...hi," Brick said, managing a wave.

"...H-Hi," Bubbles managed.

An awkward silence fell upon them.

"...Come on in," Brick managed.

Bubbles smiled. "Umm...would you rather come out and look at the stars instead?"

"...Okay," Brick said, stepping out.

Boomer looked up to see the stars above. "...Umm...I guess we should talk..."

"...Umm...okay," Brick said, thinking back to this morning.

Bubbles nudged Boomer.

Boomer sighed, turning to face Brick completely. "...I'm sorry."

Brick looked surprised. "...Oh. Umm, okay. ...I'm sorry too then...I guess...?" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Bubbles smiled. "No fighting now, 'kay?"

Brick turned to her in surprise before managing a smile. "You set this up, didn't you?"

"...Yeah," Bubbles ended up giggling.

Boomer passed Brick the painting. "I'll give this to you as a sign of my apology."

Brick smirked. "...Alright." Then he left, put it away, and came back. "Done," he said, dusting his hands.

"...We'll help you with Blossom and Buttercup," Boomer offered. "...We owe you one..."

"...Sure," Bubbles agreed, brightening.

"...Are you _sure _she's home?"

Boomer rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time. _"Brick..."_

"I know, I know," Brick sighed, rolling his eyes.

Bubbles smiled awkwardly. "Umm...well, yeah; she's just...holing herself up and everything..."

"...Ah," Brick said.

Just then, a light flicked on from behind the curtains.

Bubbles perked up. "Let's hurry," she suggested. "It _is _getting late."

Brick and Boomer both nodded. "Right," they agreed.

Bubbles approached the door and was about to unlock it, but the door opened before that could happen.

"_BUBBLES! There _you are! Where have you _been_!? I have been worried _sick_!" Blossom shouted, grabbing Bubbles' shoulders and shaking her.

Bubbles smiled sheepishly. "Umm...I'm sorry, but umm...I have...'guests'..."

"...You do?" Blossom said, blinking in surprise. She turned to see Boomer and Brick. She immediately blushed. "...Umm...I'm sorry...?"

Brick smiled sheepishly as well. "...Hi," he said. "...Don't worry; I freaked out earlier too."

"Kinda like your reaction," Boomer teased, nudging his red-headed brother.

Brick flushed. _"Shut up," _he hissed back.

Then they stood there awkwardly.

"Umm...I think you and BC should talk," Bubbles offered.

Blossom stopped smiling to turn and stare at her. _"...Seriously?" _She raised an eyebrow.

"...Umm...yes," Bubbles managed, shrinking back.

Brick cut in sheepishly. "Err...sorry; we all agree. Boomer and I made up with each other too, after all."

Blossom huffed, turning away and blushing. "Yes, well... Boomer isn't holing himself up inside his room like a depressed ghost and arguing with others when he actually _does _come out!" she ranted.

"Blossom... Blossom... Blossom..." He paused, sighing. _"BLOSSOM!"_

She blinked. "...Y-Yes—?"

...Brick leaned in and kissed her.

Blossom flushed in surprise. She resisted a little, before quitting that and kissing back.

When he pulled away so they could have air, he smiled. "...And _now_...? I think I'm _pretty _serious here."

Blossom blushed, looking away. "...O-Okay, fine."

Brick smirked, taking her hand. "C'mon, let's go; you have some talking to do."

Blossom rolled her eyes and sighed but followed him in anyway.

Bubbles turned to Boomer and they both smiled excitedly.

"...BC...?" Blossom called softly, knocking on the door.

...No reply.

Blossom sighed. "Buttercup...I just want to talk."

The door creaked open and Buttercup's green eye peeked out, slightly narrowed. "...What?" she demanded almost coldly.

Blossom sighed, groaning as she rolled her eyes.

Brick nudged her. "Go on," he whispered.

"...Look, sorry about this morning, 'kay?" Blossom sighed.

"...Okay." Buttercup was about to close the door, but Brick stuck his foot in first, ignoring the pain.

"_Guys_, hear each other out! _apologize properly_, will you guys?" he demanded. He winced then. "...Ouch. You do that and I won't have to keep my foot stuck in here."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, sighing. "Okay, _fine_," she muttered, shoving the door open.

_"Ow!" _Brick muttered, drawing his foot back after the door banged into his leg.

Buttercup stared at Blossom. "You wanna talk? ...Let's talk."

Blossom sighed and rolled her eyes before saying, "...Okay, so I'm _sorry _about this morning. I was just stressed, and you haven't really talked to us at all these past few days."

Buttercup sighed. "...I _try_, okay? ...Anyway, I'm sorry too, 'kay?"

"...'Kay," Blossom agreed, smiling. She held out her arms. "...Hug it out?"

"...Okay," Buttercup said, sighing and rolling her eyes. Despite that, she smiled a little. She stepped forward and hugged Blossom.

Blossom smiled.

Bubbles and Boomer stepped forward. Bubbles squealed. "I'm so happy you guys made up!"

Buttercup blinked in surprise. "...Bubbles... Did you set this up?"

"...With Boomer and Brick's help," Bubbles giggled cheerfully, throwing her arms around their shoulders. Brick didn't miss Boomer's blush; he raised an eyebrow.

Buttercup's face darkened and she sighed. "...Okay. Thanks," she said. Then she slammed the door shut and went back into her room.

Blossom turned back to them. "...Umm...well...thanks for helping us make up..."

Bubbles sighed, managing a small, weaker smile than before. "...No problem," she managed to say.

On the other side, Buttercup leaned against the door and slid down onto the ground. She looked up at the ceiling.

_...Considering Bubbles helped Brick and Boomer make up, as well as Blossom and I—kinda, anyway... Well, just _considering_, maybe I should talk to Butch...?_

Buttercup flushed. "What am I _thinking_?" she muttered.

Just then, there was a new text.

_DING!_

_"'...Wanna talk again? At our..."old" meeting place...?'"_

Buttercup stared at it, reading it over and over again. Then she stared at the sender, who was...

_...Butch. _

Sighing, she managed a small smile a little hesitantly. Then she typed back:

_"'...Okay. Meet you there at 10:30...?'"_

_DING!_

_"'See ya there then...'"_

Sighing, Buttercup got up and started fishing through outfits. She _still _didn't really know _why _she was so worried about how she looked, but still...

Buttercup finally chose a dark-green no-sleeve with a camouflage pattern. She had a garbage-green jacket with black skinny jeans and black boots with golden stripes.

She almost wanted to forget her jacket in case they could share Butch's again...

Blushing, she shook her head to clear it. _What am I thinking!?_

_...Well, at least it's a thin jacket..._

She blushed again, mentally hitting herself for her idiocy.

She wondered what _Butch _would be wearing...

* * *

Butch combed a black comb through his spiky hair and stared at his reflection. He looked down at the cold cross necklace against his chest.

Butch threw on a black no-sleeve with a baggy lime-green jacket and baggy gray, ripped jeans with chains that jangled at the pocket.

He looked down at his phone and sighed, before tucking it away in his pocket. He zipped up his jacket and slipped on his neon-green sneakers decorated with a yellow shooting star on each side.

He flew out the window, creating _another _dent in the wall and squashed the bush again.

He flew through the sky and made his way to their special meeting place.

Landing, he sat and let the nice scents sink in. His hair blew back, and despite the dangers, he still unzipped his jacket. The left side of his jacket slipped off of his shoulder. He rested his left arm on his bent left knee. His right hand just rested beside his bent right knee.

After a few minutes, a voice sounded.

"...Hey..."

He looked up to see Buttercup bent over kinda awkwardly, one hand behind her back and the other out in a half-hearted wave.

"...Hey," he greeted.

A silence descended upon them.

Then Butch sighed, flopping down and breaking the silence. "...Here; sit down," he offered.

"...Okay," Buttercup agreed, almost shyly. She sat down and turned to look up at the sky.

"...It's pretty, isn't it?" Butch abruptly said.

Buttercup glanced at him in surprise before blinking. "...Yeah, I guess it is," she agreed slowly.

"...You wanna make a wish?"

She shrugged. "...Not my kinda thing, really," she said, picking at a poor daisy. And you know it, her mind shouted.

_He loves me..._

_He loves me not..._

_He loves me...—_

He smiled at her, immediately shushing her mind but setting off her thumping heart. "...Yeah, I know. Still, one wish couldn't hurt, could it...?"

Buttercup shrugged. "...I guess so," she whispered. She closed her eyes and chanted:

_"Star light, star bright,_

_The first star I see tonight,_

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Have the wish I wish tonight..."_

Then she finished the wish in her mind.

When Buttercup opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Butch staring at her. Blushing, she looked away. "Wh-What?" she asked, flustered.

Butch just smiled slightly—somewhat sadly, though. "...I was just hoping we could stay like this," he whispered.

Buttercup felt something snap inside of her. _Butch... Me... Bubbles... Cheating... Decisions, decisions, decisions... _She quickly looked around, suddenly uneasy. "...I don't think so," she said nervously, sweat trickling down her cheek.

Butch sighed, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her lightly. "...BC, have you _still _not decided?" He stared at her. "...And will you _stop _looking around?"

Finally, laughing nervously, she turned to face him. Buttercup offered a half-hearted wave. "...N-No..."

"BC," Butch said, eyes sad. "This hurts. So much... It's like you don't trust me at all any—"

_"NO!"_ Buttercup shouted, slapping his hand away. "...J-Just don't touch me!" She hit him before racing into the sky, flustered and eyes wide.

"Butter—_agh_!"

Buttercup almost expected him to come after her. But he didn't. She was sad for a moment, and her mind said, I told you so! But then...:

_"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT HUUUURRRTTTSSS! AHHHHHHH!"_

Buttercup spun around to see Butch flopped down on the grass clutching his sides, his legs drawn to his chest.

Her eyes widened. _"...Butch!?" _she shouted.

...No response.

Suddenly scared, Buttercup flew back down and grabbed Butch. She shuddered at how cold, yet sweaty and warm he felt at the same time.

_"...Butch...?" _she whispered worriedly. She felt his forehead. ...Burning up.

Butch yawned from his position on her back, clearly tired.

Buttercup couldn't help it—she just _had _to smile—even a little—at the adorableness of Butch and his sleeping form.

Sighing, Buttercup hoisted him up a little. "...Guess I have to get you to the infirmary, then..."

"Infirmary," he murmured in repeat.

"...Yeah," she confirmed. She paused before saying, "...Infirmary."

_"...Thanks," _he whispered.

"Huh?" Surprised, Buttercup turned around—but Butch was—supposedly—still asleep.

...She smiled a bit. "...You're welcome."

* * *

Dark brown eyes and a fake smile. Long brown hair tied up neatly and pinned to the young lady's head. Her dress was tight and her shoes pinched. Plus the outfit was just SO last season.

Across the table, a young-looking man was smiling as he shook another man's hand. "Thank you for this opportunity," he was saying over and over again.

The young lady gagged. Did they _have _to kiss up to them...?

When the man shot her a look, she simply smiled innocently and sheepishly.

Beside her, another young male was eating mashed potatoes slowly and carefully. He was eyeing the whole scene.

"I have a daughter around this fine lady's age; I'm sure they would've gotten along quite fine," the guest was chuckling. When he looked at her, she smiled another inevitable fake smile.

"I'm sure they would," the other man agreed. "What is her name again...?" He winked.

"Princess," the guest said, winking back, "Princess Morbucks."

The young girl paused in the middle of scooping up some mashed potatoes and beef. "...P-Princess?" she stammered. Her spoon fell into her bowl with a forgotten _CLANG!_

The man shot her a warning look. He turned back to their guest. "I'm sorry, Mr. Morbucks, she's just—"

Mr. Morbucks simply smiled. "Do you two know each other...?"

The two children shared unsure glances. "I-I think so," the girl stammered.

"...Well, we seem to knew her when we were younger," the boy pitched in.

"Why how wonderful! You _do _remember!" Mr. Morbucks chuckled. "You all had quite a lot of fun back then."

The boy smiled. "...Yes, yes we did, Mr. Morbucks. Your daughter is very charming."

"Ah, thank you; but also a bit spoiled, I'd say," Mr. Morbucks sighed. "Thank goodness she's gotten better now that she's older."

"Oh no, no, no; she was...wonderfully fun," the young male objected politely, smiling a small smile.

"Why thank you, Michael," Mr. Morbucks said, "and from my baby Princess too. It's rather sad she couldn't join us today; she's currently on a trip."

"So I've heard," the other man added. "How goes it? Is she really traveling all alone?"

"It's going well," Mr. Morbucks said. "It sure is teaching her to take care of herself. But she _does _have the Mitchelsons with her."

"Maybe I should send my children on a trip to learn discipline too," the other man joked before chuckling.

As the two men laughed, Michael leaned in with interest. "...The Mitchelsons...? Who are they...?"

Mr. Morbucks stopped laughing to stare at him curiously. "...A strange thing to ask, but okay. They're our good friends—"

"Are they rich?" Michael blurted.

"...Michael!" his father protested.

Mr. Morbucks waved it off. "It's quite fine, really. They aren't _rich_. But they're not _poor _either. At first I wasn't sure I was quite _okay _with my darling hanging out with that..._'Pauper' _kid."

chael paused, scrunching up his nose. "..._'Pauper'_...?" he repeated.

Mr. Morbucks laughed again. "His name's actually Mitch, but I call him Pauper at times because that's what I used to call him. Now it's more of a joke than an insult."

"...I see," Michael murmured thoughtfully, stroking an invisible beard. Then he leaned in again. "And their relationship...?"

_"Michael!" _his father scolded.

Mr. Morbucks had looked taken aback, but he had recovered. "It's quite fine," he said. "Mitch is my Princess' current..._boyfriend_."

Michael sat back, looking somewhat taken aback. His mouth fell open. "Wow..."

"I know; I was originally surprised too," Mr. Morbucks agreed. "Still, they make each other better people. Mitch teaches Princess how to take care of herself, while Princess teaches Mitch things like money and manners."

Michael clamped his mouth shut, a small fire evident in his eyes. "...I see," he finally said.

_...Wow... Princess sure has changed since those days I met her, _the girl thought, poking at her mashed potatoes.

Then she stood up, her chair scraping the ground harshly. Everyone turned to stare at her. "...May I be excused?" she asked politely and coolly. Then she hastily added when she realized her tone could've been thought as icy, "just for now; I'll be back."

Her father, who had been staring at her sternly, suddenly sighed and nodded. "...Go ahead."

"...Okay," she said, turning around. She tugged at her tight dress. ...Huh, that was easier than I thought.

"...Oh and Pumpkin?"

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes at the old nickname. She turned, smiling innocently. "_Yes_, Father?"

"...Be quick, okay...?"

The young brunette nodded. "...Got it." And then she left.

She walked to the washroom and went inside, locking the door.

Sighing, she stood up and click-clacked to the counter. She puckered her lips as she stared at her hair.

...She barely ever tied her hair up like this.

She checked her phone. Sixteen new notifications from Facebook, it read.

Most of them were comments and likes on her new photo of her in her uncomfortable outfit. Of course, she'd made it out like she adored it.

_"'You look GORGEOUS!'"_

_"'Wow, you look so pretty!'"_

_"'Special guest much...?'"_

_"'I like your dress!'"_

Scrolling through, she sighed. _There wasn't any comment that was different from the—_

Her eyes widened and she blinked.

_—others...?_

She read the comment again. And again. And _again_. This is what it read:

_"'...Isn't that outfit kinda uncomfortable?'"_

The girl blinked. "...It _is_," she murmured.

Sighing again, she looked at herself in the mirror. Sure, she looked _gorgeous_. But she _felt_...overdressed.

Sighing once more, she undid her hair, took off her shoes, and did her business. After washing her hands, she redid her hair and slipped on her tight shoes again.

Then she walked slowly back to the kitchen. She paused briefly when she heard the males' laughing.

_...Why am I even here...? _She couldn't help but wonder. _They're talking about guy stuff and business; there's really no place for me... But I guess Mr. Morbucks just wanted to see us again. Dad probably just wants to show how polite we are and how much we've grown._

Then she sighed, fixed her hair, dress, and shoes. She took a deep breath before plastering a fake warm smile on her face.

Her father looked up. "...How nice to have you join us..._again_...Michelle."

Michelle paused, but then she smiled another fake smile and said, "Glad to be back."

She quickly seated herself back beside her brother, preparing for a looonngg dinner full of questions and discussions.

_...And it had already passed nearly forty minutes!_

Michelle sighed again. _...Better get ready, _she figured.

The males continued talking as she ate.

Michelle sighed as she set down her fork. She didn't _suck _at Math, but she barely understood anything her father and Mr. Morbucks were saying.

"...The shares are down..."

"It's been like that since last week..."

"...Funky Monkey has been suffering too..."

"And what about Apple...?"

"...The **Art Contest**..."

Michelle perked up. "What about it?" she blurted.

Her father stared at her in surprise. His daughter hardly seemed like someone interested in such..._"trvial" _things, as she herself had called it.

Still, it was a surprise he couldn't spoil. So he just smiled. "...Not much, really. Just something to do with the prizes."

Michelle blinked before nodding, looking at her lap. _Silly me for bursting out, she thought with embarrassment. Of course Father thinks I don't care..._

...Still, she had a feeling it _wasn't "not much" _and _"just something to do with the prizes"_. She felt that it was bigger..._much _bigger.

Michelle sighed again as she looked to the ceiling. _But Boomer..._

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

Michelle blinked, snapping out of her swirling thoughts. She faked another inevitable smile. "...I'm fine, Father."

He didn't look like he believed her, but he smiled back anyway. "...Okay, hon. Talk to me if something is wrong, 'kay...?"

"...'Kay," Michelle agreed, managing a real smile—albeit a small one.

Michael just watched with small interest.

_...And the conversations went on._

* * *

Bubbles by now was feeling tired. After such a long day, she just wanted to rest. Placing her injured hand on her bed she winced as her weight was brought down upon it. She quickly switched to the other hand.

She had managed to come in without letting her family see it, but she doubted she could hide it for long. The Professor and Blossom had excellent, keen eyes.

...Bubbles didn't know what to say to them if they _did _see it.

She was surprised Blossom hadn't caught it yet—she was probably too panicked at first, and then she was distracted by Brick and Boomer's presence, as well as having to make up with BC.

Sighing, she turned to watch the night sky. The stars and the moon caused a faint glow to the whole scene.

Her eyes were slowly dropping shut, when just then...

_...Her phone rang._

She groaned and mumbled something about sleep, before fumbling around. The phone continued to ring, as if taunting her.

Finally, she located it in a pocket in her jeans. She flicked it on. "Hello...?"

"Hi!" a cheerful voice sounded. Then it seemed to grow less happy. "...Are you okay...? You sound tired... Did I wake you up? If I did, I'm SOOO sor—"

"It's fine, it's fine!" Bubbles giggled, interrupting his rant. She glanced at her clock. "It's only 10:50, anyway."

He laughed on the other end. "I'm glad," he said, "I was worried you were upset."

"No, no, no; not at all! Just tired," she answered brightly—as brightly as she could, anyway.

He seemed to catch the sadness in her tone, because he asked, "...Are you sure you're okay...? If you're sleepy, I'll call again later—"

_"No!" _she blurted, almost too quickly.

"...Umm...okay...?" he said, sounding amused.

Bubbles blushed when she realized her slip. "I-I mean, I'm totally fine with talking to you! I-I'm not tired... Well, I _am_, but not _that _tired...—"

...He was stifling laughter on the other end.

She stumbled on. "Well, it's just I like talking to you—well, not that I _like _you. ...Wait, no! I mean, I _do _like you, but not _like _like you! Not _yet _anyway! ...I-I mean I don't even know who you _are_...but uh..." _Why won't I shut up!?_

He couldn't contain it any longer—he burst into laughter.

"W-Well I'd _like _to meet you, and _then _maybe I'll _like _like you, but I _do _like you. You're really good at cheering me up—_not _that I'm _depressed _or anything. Okay, maybe I _can _get depressed, but doesn't everybody...? I'm definitely not _emo_. ...Well, no offence to _emo _people—_aaand I'll just shut up now_." She was flushed.

He continued to laugh. "No, no; do go on," he teased. "You sound like Mojo Jojo! I still remember when you practically _became _him once...**"

She blinked in surprise. "...Y-You..._remember _that...?"

Suddenly, HE was the one flustered. "W-Well, I _was _around your age and I _am _a civilian of Townsville, a-and...yeah...now _I'll _shut up."

Bubbles couldn't help it—she giggled.

"Umm..." He sounded puzzled, but soon he was laughing with her.

A knock sounded from the other end. "I better go," her mystery caller said quickly. "Talk to you soon?"

"...Of course," Bubbles agreed cheerfully. "Thanks again."

She thought he smiled. "...No problemo," he replied. "I'm glad I could help."

She giggled, and then they hung up.

Bubbles flopped down on her bed again and sighed happily, hugging Octi tightly.

A knock sounded at her own door, and she quickly stood up. "Come on in," she called softly, quickly shoving her hand behind her back.

The door clicked open and coral-pink eyes peeked in. "...Bubbles...? Are you still up?"

Bubbles smiled. "Yeah..."

Blossom smiled too as she came in and sat down beside Bubbles. She looked out at the clear night sky. "Are you nearly ready for the Art Contest?" she asked.

"Yeah," Bubbles answered, smiling. While Blossom wasn't looking, she slipped on a sleeve glove to hide her bandages. It revealed her fingers though.

Blossom turned back to her. "I'm sure you two will get a good spot, if not _first_."

"Thanks, Blossom," Bubbles giggled.

Blossom smiled. "No problem!"

"And how are you and _Brick _doing with organizing it all?" Bubbles asked teasingly.

Blossom giggled. "We're doing great too. Brick's such a sweetheart."

"I bet," Bubbles giggled back, covering her mouth with her hand. "He seems to get all mushy around you~"

Blossom blushed. "B-Bubbles!" she chided, her face red. "H-He's just nice, is all! I mean, what about you and _Boomer_?"

Now it was Bubbles' turn to flush. "H-He's nice to _everybody_!" she protested.

_"...And what about you and Butch...?"_

Bubbles paused, confused. "What a silly question; I'm just his _friend_! We all know he likes Buttercup... Blossom, why would you ask such a thing...? Do you not trust me now too...? And why is your voice so muffled...?"

She turned to Blossom expectantly, who shook her head and pointed at the wall.

Bubbles gasped when she realized it wasn't _Blossom _who'd asked, but...

_...Buttercup._

Blossom and Bubbles stared at each other for awhile, suddenly scared of breaking the silence. But no noise came from BC's room, so soon they started to relax and breathe again.

"That was kinda scary," Blossom whispered.

"Yeah," Bubbles agreed shakily.

Blossom suddenly noticed a decorated blue bandage poking out of Bubbles' glove. She'd recognize those anywhere...

Blossom grabbed Bubbles' hand, catching the poor blue Puff by surprise. Bubbles winced from the sudden pain.

"...What is this? WHAT _IS _THIS!?" Blossom cried, pulling the glove off. "Bubbles, what happened!? Are you okay!?"

"_Shhh_, Blossom!" Bubbles clamped a hand over her older sister's mouth. "I don't want to worry the others."

_"What happened to your hand!?" _Blossom hissed, shaking Bubbles' hand with two of her own.

Bubbles winced again. "...Blossom..."

"Oh, s-sorry." Blossom calmed down. She stared at the bandages and studied them. Then she looked up. "..._So_...?"

"So...?" Bubbles repeated uneasily.

"What _happened_!?" Blossom reminded in a whisper-shout.

"...N-Nothing."

"This isn't _nothing_!" Blossom protested. "Tell me, Bubbles! Tell me NOW!"

Bubbles hesitated before staring into her sister's fierce coral-pink eyes. Bubbles gulped.

_"Well!?" _Blossom demanded.

"...I-I..." Bubbles trailed off then.

Blossom raised an expectant eyebrow.

Bubbles hesitated before sighing and telling her sister the truth.

Blossom's expressions softened then. "...Bubbles..." she said worriedly.

"P-Please don't tell anybody!" Bubbles said, flustered.

"...Okay," Blossom sighed in agreement. "But I won't guarantee anything in case someone like the Professor asks and drills it out."

"...Okay," Bubbles agreed after a few moments of silence. She managed a small smile. "...Thanks, Blossom."

Blossom smiled back. "No problem, Bubbles. Be careful next time, o—"

_BAM!_

The two stared at each other in surprise before turning to stare at the wall.

_...Had that come from _Buttercup's _room...?_

* * *

Buttercup sighed, looking up from her seat against her door. A poster with a creepy face grinned down at her, as if mocking her.

Buttercup just picked up a dart from the target above her head and tossed it again. It easily hit the target, but didn't stick. The magnetic dart bonked her on the head and she cursed under her breath.

_...So her sister had an injured hand, huh...? _Buttercup stared at her own hand. _She hadn't even noticed._

_Ha! She deserves it! _Her mind was shouting cruelly again.

Buttercup shook her head to clear it. What the hell was she _thinking_, anyway!?

_No girl deserves that! _Her heart was protesting. _She's your _sister_!_

Sighing, Buttercup tugged her fingers through her short black hair. _Oh yeah? Not even after cheating with your own boyfriend on you? _Especially _if she's your _sister_...?_

_But all the evidence proves otherwise! Plus what about that _Michelle _girl?_

Buttercup's head was starting to hurt.

_"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" _she hissed out loud, trying to get her mind to stop thinking.

_"Ugh!" _Unintentionally, she smashed her fist into the wall again. A few cracks appeared and she sighed.

Buttercup looked up at the ceiling.

_...Hell... Why did life have to be so _confusing_, anyway...?_

She sighed again as she looked away.

* * *

Him entered Boomer's room before making himself comfy on Boomer's bed. "So...how are you doing?"

"Fine," Boomer responded, tapping his Math textbook with his cute blue pen. The pen had a blue bear charm dangling from the end of it.

Him stood up and peeked at the Math book. "...You guys are learning how to find the surface area of 3D objects now...? How fascinating; it's not that hard, really."

Boomer just scoffed. "Hardly," he answered sarcastically. "I _only _need to show all my work and calculate nearly—not _even_—ten things in one equation."

Him tutted from beside Boomer.

_"What...?" _the blue Ruff demanded, looking up to stare at Him.

"...I just figured you wouldn't be so sarcastic," Him answered, stating it like it was obvious.

Boomer turned away. "...Oh..._that_. Well, just think of it as a way I speak sometimes; like...a quirk or something," he offered cheekily.

Him just grinned and shook his head. "Do you need any help?"

"Nah," Boomer answered quickly. "I have notes."

Him raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I don't _want _your help or anything," Boomer said quickly in apology. "I-I just—"

"—Embarrassed?" Him finished for him.

Boomer nodded in agreement. "Y-Yeah, embar—" He paused then. "Wait a sec,_ n-no_!"

Him raised an expectant eyebrow that said _"can't fool me"_.

Boomer sighed, giving up as he nodded, feeling even _more _embarrassed. "...Yeah, embarrassment," he sighed in agreement.

"...It's fine, really," Him answered coolly.

Boomer managed a smile. "Thanks, Him."

"No problem!" Him struck a pose.

Boomer frowned as he imagined Him in a bathrobe or a bikini... _Shit; I think I just scarred myself..._

"...Boomer? Are you okay?"

"F-Fine," he stammered in reply. The image popped back up and he gagged. _I just scarred myself _again_..._

Butch often teased people into imagining these kind of things, and Brick has admitted to scarring himself with the image a few times, as goes for his other brothers.

Him sighed, pouting. "Fine. I'll go if you want me to—"

_"No!" _Boomer said again, again too quickly.

Him paused from walking out the door, and stared at the blue Ruff, raising an eyebrow again.

Boomer blushed. "B-Brick's out of the question because we just had a fight and we made up but I know he's tired, and I'm not asking Mojo because he'll just give _really _long speeches, Bandit's probably already asleep, and everybody else is outta the question, except"—he took a deep breath—"_YOU_," he finished.

Him just smirked as he raised an eyebrow. Then he walked back in calmly. "Okay, if you want my help _that _much"—Boomer flushed red—"_Then _I'll help you."

Him leaned over and pointed at the first question. "Now, see: first we draw the net. Because it's a cylinder, what will it look like...?"

"...Like this?" Boomer asked, sketching out a neat square with two circles on opposite ends; one up and one down.

"Correctomundo!" Him cheered quietly, grinning. "Now, add the measurements..."

* * *

_*(A/N: For some reason FF won't post teh "http:" section, so just add it in and rooolll with it, please!)_

_**(A/N: References to a PPG episode!)_

ME: So I'm finally _done_! I hoped all of you liked it, even _without _a LOT of drama involved—I think we had enough of that last chapter. And who on earth is Michael...? Michelle has a brother? You didn't think I was gonna give her much background story development, did you!? _WELL, YOU'RE WRONG!?_

...Oops; I'm most supposed to include the question mark after "_THAT_". Lets try that again...: *sweat-drop*

_WELL, YOU'RE WRONG!_

Oh and here's a link to a picture of Michelle in her outfit and with Michael~:  
art/HUOY-Michelle-and-Who-370177935*

BRICK: *sweat-drop* Umm...okay—

ME: And about the nets and surface area, we just finished learning that. I was rather confused, but I was smart enough to search up how on the Internet to clarify—unlike _Boomer_~!

BOOMER: *blushes* _H-Hey!_

ME: Anyway, please review now that you've read this whole thing and wasted minutes of your life! Why not waste _more_, right...? After all, I _did _waste _my _time typing this! *grins*

BRAKER: Or the next chapter will be filled with Math questions~ Especially on how to find the surface area of things~ And if you don't do the equations, there won't be another update for awhile~ *grins darkly*

BLASTER: So review please! *sweat-drop*

BRAKER: *holds up papers* We can get the equations from Kuku88's **Math Review**..._lots _of pages~ I'm **_warning _**you~!


	35. Chapter 35: Before Class

CHAPTER 35: BEFORE CLASS

ME: So here we have a new chapter! Sorry to anybody who was getting impatient. *sweat-drop*

BOOMER: FINALLY!

ME: Okay, okay; I got it!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing besides my own OC's and the story, guys...sadly, I must add.

Chapter 35: Before Class

* * *

Looking out the window, Boomer felt tiredness tugging at him but not actually taking over.

Sure, he _should _ be going to bed, but after all the events of the day, he just didn't feel like it.

He sighed, glancing down at his Math notebook. Thanks to Him, he'd managed to get most of the subject's contents.

Boomer leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. "...Sleep...or no sleep? That is the question."

"...Boomer, honey? What are you doing still up?"

Startled, Boomer jumped out of his seat and got into a fighting stance. He sighed in relief when he saw who the intruder was. "Oh, it's just you, Him. You know how I feel about you sneaking up on me in the middle of the night."

Him just grinned somewhat creepily. "Sneaking is my thing," he purred. He leaned against the door and placed a claw on his hip. "Okay, Booms; spill. Why are you still awake and NOT in bed?"

"Same could go for you," Boomer shot back.

Him sighed lightly, fanning himself with a claw. "Oh, Mojo snores like a bear...or should I say a monkey?" Then he smiled again. "But enough about me. What about _you_? I _did _ ask you first."

"Well...I can't sleep," Boomer admitted sheepishly, shrugging as he managed a weak grin. "I guess I'm just...not tired."

"...Do you want to sleep with me?" Him offered, almost threateningly...but _mostly_ teasingly. He smiled eerily. "It'll just be like every other children and their parents, bonding by―"

"I'm good!" Boomer said quickly, eyes wide. He rushed to the bathroom. "If you need me, I'll be washing up!"

"...Good boy," Him purred. He turned before shrugging. "...What? Was it something I said...?"

And then he walked out of the room.

* * *

Bubbles snuggled underneath the blankets, holding Octi closer. "...Good night, Octi," she whispered.

_"...Good night..."_

Bubbles closed her eyes, but then they flashed back open. Sitting up nervously, she called, "Hello...? Wh-Who's there...?"

...No one answered.

Scared, Bubbles snuggled back down and hid under her blankets, trying to calm down.

_I-It'll be fine, _she promised herself. _You'll see. _

* * *

When morning finally rolled around, Bubbles awoke to the smell of toast and coffee. Sighing happily, she snuggled back under until...

_She smelled smoke!_

She quickly sat up and jumped out of bed, flying down the stairs to the kitchen.

Blossom was standing at the stove, and she was coughing as smoke billowed into the air. Then she quickly used her ice breath to freeze it all.

"B-Blossom?" stammered Bubbles.

"Oh hey, Bubbles!" Blossom said sheepishly, turning around. "I thought I'd cook breakfast today, but it looks like tying my hair while using lasers and then having Brick call and me getting unfocused while the lasers were still firing _wasn't_"―she took a deep breath―"a good idea."

"I'll say!" Bubbles gasped, rushing forward.

Blossom wasn't a _bad _ cook, she was just a busy girl. And a busy girl meant she could easily get distracted. Still, Blossom was a good cook when she was focused―so at 7:00 in the morning it probably _wasn't _ a good time for her.

"Are you okay?" Bubbles asked, taking the block of ice and dumping it into the sink.

"I'm fine!" Blossom stated indignantly, taking her hand back when Bubbles came up to examine it. "I just thought that since your hand is―"

_"Shhh!" _ Bubbles hissed, clamping a hand over her sister's mouth. "_Don't _ say it!"

"Right; sorry," Blossom apologized with a muffled voice.

"...Strangely strange position, much...?"

The girls all turned to see Buttercup in the doorway. "BC!" they both cried.

Blossom pried Bubbles' hand off. "What are _you _doing up so early!?"

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "..._Relax_, girl. I'm just getting some milk." She turned and made her way to the fridge.

"...Will you be joining us for breakfast...?" Bubbles asked timidly.

Buttercup turned to stare at her before staring at the giant block of ice in the sink. She sneered in disdain and raised an eyebrow again, turning to face the two. "...As soon as you _make _ it, maybe."

Then she walked back up the stairs, cold milk in hand.

Blossom was the first to speak: "...What is _up _ with her?"

"Perhaps she had a troubled night," Bubbles suggested quietly.

Blossom snorted. "More like _she _ troubled _the _ night." And then she was off to the fridge too.

Bubbles frowned. Even though the two had made up, it didn't look like the day was going to go off with a...

How do they say it...?

...A _blast_.

* * *

_"BOOMER!"_

Boomer jumped upwards, startled. "Yes, Brick?" he answered nervously.

"Where...the hell..."―Boomer raised an eyebrow―"is BUTCH!?"

Just as he shouted that, a DING! came from his phone.

Brick paused in yelling to pull out his phone, checking the new text. His eyes widened and then he grumbled _"shit"'_ under his breath.

"...What's wrong now?" Boomer asked, raising an eyebrow.

Brick sighed before thrusting his phone toward Boomer. "Check it out yourself; it's from Buttercup."

Boomer glanced down at the phone, and he frowned. "...Oh."

"'Oh hey I forgot to tell you. I took Butch to the infirmary yesterday.'"

Boomer looked up. "...We're going to the school early, aren't we...?"

"Duh," Brick answered, raising an eyebrow like it was obvious.

...And it was.

"Okay, okay," Boomer sighed. He shoved a hand up his blond hair. "At least let us grab a bagel or something first."

"...Riiight," Brick snorted. Then he grabbed Boomer's wrist. "Let's GO!"

"Ow! Okay, okay!" Boomer shouted, now being pulled along.

Him greeted them downstairs, smiling. "You boys want―"

"No time!" Brick shouted back, grabbing some bagels. Boomer just managed a weak wave before the two were out the door. "We're heading to school early today!"

"―some breakfast," Him finished with a sigh, an unamused expression on his face as he raised an eyebrow. Then he sighed again and turned around. "Whatever you say~"

Meanwhile, Brick and Boomer were still flying...and eating bagels. Brick had stuffed one in Boomer's mouth. "Here; eat it," he had said.

"Bwick, ya know I can fwi on ma ow righ?"

Brick turned to face his brother. "...What?"

Boomer swallowed the pieces of bagel in his mouth. "...You know I can fly on my own, right?"

Brick raised an eyebrow. "...Whatever; your choice." And then he let go.

"Whoa!" Boomer stumbled in the sky a bit before regaining balance. He turned to glare at Brick. _"Brick!"_

"I _said_, it's your choice," Brick reminded, smirking.

Boomer rolled his eyes, doing a face-palm. "...Whatever, hotshot."

"...That's what I thought," Brick said with a grin. Then he did air quotations. "'Whatever; your choice'", he repeated. "Remember that?"

"...Shut up," Boomer muttered.

Soon the two got to the school.

"Let's hurry," Brick said, grabbing Boomer again (Boomer stifled a groan), "people will start filing in any minute now."

The two brothers rushed to the door. Brick shoved it open and the two stumbled inside.

"Destination: _infirmary_!" Brick called.

Boomer sighed, flying after his brother.

When they got there, Brick raised his fist to knock on the door. But Boomer stopped him.

"...Wait..."

"Wait for what!?" Brick demanded, turning to Boomer and raising a demanding eyebrow.

Boomer pointed.

Brick followed his gaze and his eyes widened.

"...There. _That's _why."

Brick kneeled down and picked up the item. "...It's BC's..." He trailed off.

_"Phone," _Boomer finished in a whisper.

Brick picked it up and they glanced at each other nervously.

"...Should we...?" Boomer questioned.

Brick shrugged. "We probably shouldn't, but..."

"..._But _ we're gonna do so anyway...?"

Brick hesitated. Then: "...Okay, fine; go ahead. If it's locked, we'll leave it. If not..."

"...Then we continue," Boomer finished.

"Well, _duh_," Brick began...

"No, I mean really: then we continue," Boomer interrupted.

Brick paused. "...What...?"

"Take a look at this," Boomer said, passing Brick the phone. "It doesn't have a password."

"...Talk about not being careful," Brick muttered under his breath.

Boomer smiled. "It's easier this way, you know?"

"I know, I know," Brick sighed, rolling his eyes. He looked down. "Now we―" He stopped abruptly.

Boomer waited for a few seconds, but his brother's focus remained on the glowing screen. "...Brick...?" he inquired.

"...No way," Brick whispered.

_"What?" _ pressed Boomer, suddenly feeling curious.

"See for yourself," Brick answered, passing the phone to Boomer.

Boomer fumbled with it. "You _do _ know this isn't _ours_, right...?"

Brick rolled his eyes. "I know, I know―now just _look _ at it."

"Okay, okay; I don't see the―" Boomer froze when his eyes trailed down. "―big deal...?" His eyes widened as he began to comprehend what it was. "Whoa..."

"What did I say?"

Boomer glared at him. "You _really _ didn't say much, you know."

Brick shrugged. "Whatever; at least I got my point across."

"Yeah; no kidding," Boomer muttered under his breath.

The two brothers shared a glance before looking back down at the phone...

...where there were texts between Buttercup...

...and _Butch_.

_"'Meet me at our old meeting spot at 10:00.'"_

"'Why won't you answer!?'"

"'Wanna meet up again; same spot and same time?'"

"'See ya there.'"

"'Usual time and place!'"

DING!

Boomer scrolled back down.

_"'BC? Hey I forgot to ask you something.'"_

Boomer and Brick shared awkward glances. What were they supposed to do now!? They couldn't just _answer_. Buttercup would _kill _ them if she found them messing with her phone!

DING!

_"'...BC...?'"_

Silence.

DING!

_"'Oh come on not this again!'"_

DING! DING!

_"'Can you just reply!?'"_

"'What's going on NOW?'"

DING!

_"'Look, whatever I did, I'm sorry, 'kay? Can you just answer your phone now?'"_

Brick and Boomer exchanged glances again, both swallowing hard.

DING!

_"'...C'mon BC. I love you. Remember that.'"_

Boomer faced Brick. "We can't do this to him! What should we d―"

DING!

_"'...I'm sorry BC. I miss you.'"_

They both stared at the screen before looking up. Their eyes met and they felt slightly panicked inside. They could _not _ get themselves killed by BC, and they could _not _ jeopardize Butch and Buttercup's relationship _any. Further. _

"Okay," Brick began, taking a deep breath. "Let's just―"

"Oh, hey guys."

Startled, Brick jumped slightly and turned to see Buttercup. "O-Oh. Hey BC."

Boomer quickly hid the phone in his pocket.

Buttercup offered a half-hearted wave and nod as she walked over. "Have you seen my phone? I think I dropped i―"

"Pffft whaaat? No way," Brick said quickly, dismissing it by waving his hand.

Buttercup raised an eyebrow.

Brick flushed when he realized he'd come off as too quick. "Err...I'm just playing with you." He walked over to her and nudged her. "You know how I am and all."

"Yeah, yeah; sure, whatever." Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Well then; that's just great: I can't find my phone."

"We still have time until class starts," Boomer offered, joining the two. He slipped the phone into Brick's hands.

Brick laughed nervously. "Oh yeah; I'm sure we'll find it by then."

"...'We'...?" Buttercup repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Brick suddenly paused. "O-Oh. I mean, we could help you... I guess..." He grinned sheepishly.

Buttercup frowned. She wasn't buying it.

Brick sighed. "Look, do you want our help or not?"

"I didn't _say _ I don't―" Buttercup began, but didn't finish.

"Guys, let's just―" And then Boomer was cut off as well.

"Jesus! What the hell are you two doing out here like idi―"

They all turned to see a frustrated Butch walk out. He was slightly bent over, probably from some kind of pain.

Brick and Boomer shared looks.

"We just decided to visit you before class started," Brick finally said. "We couldn't find you in the morning."

Butch snorted. "What...? Do you have a _tracker _ on me or something...?"

Brick raised an eyebrow. But then he smirked, and he pointed his thumb at Buttercup. "...Something like that."

Butch's eyes widened as he saw the green Puff standing behind Brick. "BC...? What are you―"

"Nothing," Buttercup interrupted.

"...Right," Butch muttered under his breath, gaze suddenly dark.

Boomer and Brick's shared glances were both nervous.

...The two could burst at any moment.

The two greens stared at each other for awhile, and an awkward silence descended.

Just as Brick was going to shift over to Boomer and suggest they think of something, Butch broke the ice first. "...Why aren't you replying to my texts..._again_?"

Buttercup backed into the wall at the outright question. It was just so goddamn direct. "I-I..." She trailed off. Then her eyes became determined―she obviously didn't want to admit she'd lost her phone. "Whatever. Does it even matter? We're gonna see each other during school, anyway."

Butch's glare darkened. "...Lies," he scowled.

Buttercup was surprised. "...What...?"

_"Lies!" _ Butch shouted, thrusting a hand out. "THOSE ARE JUST STUPID LIES! You're not going to talk to me during the classes! Sure, you might say _something_, but that'll probably just be _it_!"

"Wh-What are you saying!?" Buttercup yelled back.

"I _mean_, you're HIDING SOMETHING!"

"Like _you _ weren't; and _still _ aren't!"

"I already _told _ you, that 'evidence' is _fake_! WHY WON'T YOU JUST _TRUST _ ME!?" Tears were appearing in the corners of Butch's eyes.

Brick bit his lip. _...Fuck. This is bad; REALLY bad._

"I can't trust someone who _cheats _ and _lies _ to me!" Buttercup screamed back.

"I'M _TELLING _ YOU, I _DIDN'T _ FUCKING DO IT!"

"SHUT _UP_!" Buttercup gritted her teeth and raised her hand...

Boomer's eyes widened and he swallowed.

Brick, meanwhile, had been looking around wildly for something to stop the inevitable fight, felt Boomer's hand on his shoulder. A sharp smacking sound followed, and his eyes widened.

_...No way._

...No way!

Brick quickly turned back to the scene. _She couldn't have, she couldn't have...!_

His eyes widened as he froze when he saw the scene in front of him. He was holding out a giant ruler he'd grabbed desperately, and it clanked to the ground, now forgotten.

...Buttercup had slapped Butch.

_...She'd slapped him. _

She'd _slapped _ him!

His own brother! And BC had just fucking _slapped _ him!

"BU―" Brick began to shout, but didn't finish.

Butch, whose gaze had darkened, had just been standing there. But then he spoke: "...I see," he whispered.

"...Butch?" inquired Brick, feeling uneasy.

Butch smirked weakly...falsely. "...I see." He scoffed a little, it sounding like a wheezy laugh that didn't quite make it as an _actual _ laugh. "I see now."

"Butch, dude, I think you need to chill―" Boomer began as he stepped toward his brother. But he was cut off.

Butch shoved him aside, falling to his knees. Despite his creepy grin, tears pooled down his cheeks.

_...The sight was unnatural. _

"Butch...?" Buttercup whispered fearfully, looking genuinely scared and sorry.

"...I see now," Butch finally said slowly, breaking his suffocating silence. He threw his head back and sneered weakly. "I get it now. You don't trust me anymore. Ha; who would've thought? We really _did _ lose the _'us' _ in _'trust'_, didn't we?" Then his gaze darkened again.

"No, Butch, I..." Buttercup trailed off, eyes squeezing shut. "...I-I'm sorry..."

"No you're not!" Butch said, shooting her a look and startling her. "You haven't been sorry this whole damn time..."

Buttercup was surprised, but then she recovered. "O-Of course I've been sorry! I've been scared, sorry, sad..." Tears were forming in _her _ eyes now too... "I-I... I don't know what to think about anymore. I don't know if I should listen to my heart or―"

Brick's gaze darkened.

Boomer glanced at his brother nervously. "...Brick...?"

Brick remembered when Buttercup nearly broke down earlier when he had tried to talk to her...*

* * *

_"I'm..." She paused again, biting her lip and chewing on it. "...Scared," she finally whispered._

* * *

_"Stop!" _Brick shouted, rushing forward. He zoomed in front of Buttercup and thrust his hands out. _"Guys! Calm. The. Fuck. Down!"_

The two's eyes were wide, both surprised.

Butch turned away. "...You wouldn't understand." He smirked, a small, fake smile on his lips. "...You never do... _Mr. Perfect_."

Brick gritted his teeth as he bit back a growl. Instead, he sucked in a deep breath.

"What's the matter?" Butch turned around and glared at him, a challenging sneer on his face. "...Is this not _perfect _ enough for you...? You finally seeing me in a miserable, pathetic light?" He snorted.

Brick growled, not stopping it this time. Okay, he was _really _ asking for it now―

"You don't understand what it's like to lose people, do you?"

Brick froze. _...Okay. That was _it_. _

He stomped even closer to Butch and crouched down so he faced him evenly. He raised a hand.

Boomer's eyes widened. "Brick, don't―"

_...Too late. _

_Slap! _Brick's hand flew across Butch's face as he yelled, "GET A _GRIP_, YOU _FUCKING IDIOT_! Of _course _ I understand! I'm your _brother_! And I know what it's like...to lose people. ...I...I'm losing people _right_. _Now_...like you."

Butch's eyes were wide. He slowly turned to face Brick, whose angry expression had softened into a sad smile.

_"...I'm sorry," _Brick whispered. He reached out.

Butch bit back tears, trying not to cry. He grabbed Brick and hugged him tightly, shouting into Brick's shoulder to release his pain.

"...There, there," Brick said, hugging him back and patting him on his back. "It's okay."

"...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Butch choked. "I didn't mean to lose it..."

"_Shhh_, it's okay now."

"...Thanks, Brick. As much as it hurt, I guess it was what I needed right now... _I'm sorry..._"

Boomer joined the hug. He looked up and gestured at Buttercup, welcoming her to the group hug.

She pointed at herself, looking hesitant. He simply nodded. She sighed, took a deep breath, hesitated, and then...

...She joined the hug.

Warmth spread through all of them as they let the arms of others distract them from the any pain from then _or _ before.

Soon, the four broke apart.

"...Feeling better?" Brick asked Butch.

Butch managed a weak smile. "...Much; thanks to you."

"No prob," Brick said.

Buttercup hung back.

"You two talk a little," Brick suggested. "I'm not telling you to just say 'oh I forgive you' and then make up if you aren't ready yet"―he shot a look at Buttercup, who nodded sheepishly and weakly―"―although I'm sure you two will come around eventually." He turned to Boomer. "You supervise. I need to do something."

Boomer did a mock salute. "Yes sir!"

Brick rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. Then he walked off.

"So..." Butch trailed off.

"I'm sorry," Buttercup blurted sheepishly.

Butch managed a weak smirk. "...I'm sorry too. I-I think the fever's acting up." He wiped at his eyes. "...I don't usually act like such an emotionally crazy bastard." He tried to crack a laugh, but it broke apart.

Buttercup just frowned sadly. "Butch..."

"Hey, BC! I found your phone!"

They turned to face Brick.

"Really?" asked Buttercup, rushing forward to check. ...It was hers, alright.

Brick shot Boomer a wink, and the blue Ruff sighed in relief. _Thank God. _

"...You lost your phone?"

Buttercup stiffened. She slowly turned and saw Butch's furrowed brow. "Y-Yeah. What's it to you?"

"...You could've just told me," he said quietly.

"Wh-_Whatever_!" Buttercup was feeling something queasy snaking through her stomach. She quickly stormed past.

"Wait, BC!" Butch called, leaping up. But then another sharp jolt of pain shot through his side and he fell down, hacking.

_...A bit of blood came up. _

Brick's eyes widened. _"Shit!" _ he cursed.

Boomer and Brick exchanged looks. _One look was all it took. _

"You; BC. Me, Butch," Brick commanded.

Boomer nodded before flying off after Buttercup...

Brick stared after him, and then he sighed and dragged Butch a few steps before lugging him upwards. Then he carried him back inside the infirmary.

Meanwhile, Boomer was still flying. He'd lost track of BC, but he was sure he could find her...

...Still, only a few more minutes left...

As he rushed by the girls' washroom, his super hearing picked up sniffling.

...He stifled a groan.

...Looks like girls' washroom..._again_.

Skidding to a stop in front of the door, he looked around quickly before pushing the door open. "...Buttercup...?" he whispered.

...Buttercup shoved past him.

"Hey!" he protested. He blocked her way, and she simply collapsed right in front of the door.

"...Hey..." he whispered, this time gentler. "...Are you okay...?"

"...I don't know anymore," Buttercup sniffed. "...I don't know _anything _ anymore."

"...Sure you do," Boomer offered.

...She didn't reply.

Boomer sighed and tugged at her. "C'mon; we shouldn't just sit here..."

"...Wait a little," she mumbled. "I don't wanna move just yet."

He rolled his eyes and sighed, but kneeled back down anyway. "Okay, okay; fine." He nudged her. "...So...?"

Buttercup looked up. "So what...?"

"Forgivesees or not?" he pressed.

She looked confused at first, but then what he was saying seemed to sink in. "...Oh. _That_." She looked away.

Silence followed.

"...Oh _c'mon_, BC," Boomer pleaded.

...Buttercup remained turned away and silent.

Boomer sighed. "Okay, okay. But at least tell me what you _think _ of all this."

Still no reply.

"BC..."

"I don't _know _ what to think, okay!?" she cried, turning abruptly to glare at him. "That's just _it_!"

Boomer was taken aback, but then he sighed. "Okay then. First, tell me what your _mind _ wants."

"...I really don't know," Buttercup whispered. "I _want _ to forgive him, but there's a voice in my head always objecting to this all..."

"...I see," Boomer said thoughtfully, stroking his chin where an invisible beard grew. "And your heart's desires...?"

Buttercup was slightly taken aback by his thinking and dismissiveness of her feelings. She did _not _ like him talking about them like―

"...Well...?"

―this. Buttercup sighed. _Might as well, _ her mind sneered. "...My heart..." She took a deep breath, trailing off. But her heart was now beating fast, and Boomer's navy-blue eyes urged her on. _"My heart...wishes to for...give...him." _Her voice cracked on the last two words.

Boomer smiled. "There you go," he said quietly.

Buttercup had turned away again, but now she turned back. "...What do you mean?"

"I _mean_, your duty is to your heart."

"...My duty...is to...my _heart_...?"

Boomer smiled. "...Yes."

"Huh." Buttercup scoffed. "What do you know, anyway? It's not like you have to deal with these matters like―"

He grabbed her wrists, pressing her against the wall. "Oh, but I do..."

Buttercup was taken aback. "Oh _really_?" she huffed, struggling. "Like...for _what_?"

_"...Bubbles," _Boomer whispered.

Buttercup froze.

"You heard me right." Boomer sighed, letting go of her her and leaning back. He rested his head on a locker and shoved a hand up his shaggy blond hair.

Buttercup scrambled up. "What does _this _ have to do with my sister?"

_"...Can you _honestly _ still call her that?" _ Boomer pressed.

Buttercup froze.

Boomer managed a weak smile. "...I'm just teasing you." She made a face. Then he frowned. "Anyway, the heart-mind issue is true."

"How so?" inquired Buttercup, recovering from her earlier reaction.

"Well...let's just say..._somebody _ likes to make deals and offers."

Buttercup's attention perked up. "Deals...? Offers...? _Who_...?"

Boomer smirked weakly. "Heh. I knew you'd ask."

"Well, _duh_. Shouldn't that be obvious?" Buttercup replied.

He sent her a look. "...And shouldn't it be _obvious _ who's forcing a deal on me...?"

"...No," Buttercup answered.

Boomer did a face-palm. _"Think," _ he said rationally. "Who doesn't want Bubbles in the picture...of _anything_?"

"...Hmm...Bubbles outta the picture... Who..." Then her eyes widened and she faced him. _"No way..."_

He raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Fickleson is offering you a _deal_?"

_"What!?" _ Boomer did another face-palm. "Buttercup, hell no―"

"I'm just teasing you," she said, shooting him back with a reply he'd used just awhile back on her.

Boomer scowled. "So...?"

"So..." Buttercup paused before leaning into Boomer's ear and whispering something:

_"Michelle's been offering you deals, huh...?"_

Boomer stiffened when he realized she'd figured it out, but then he sighed and relaxed. "Yeah..."

"Like _what_?" pressed Buttercup.

"I take her to the Dance after the contest, she leaves Bubbles alone for the day. I take her on dates for the next month, she'll leave Bubbles alone for the next month. If I don't agree, she'll..." Boomer trailed off then.

"―make life a living hell for her?" Buttercup finished.

Boomer was surprised. He turned to BC. "Why...yes. How'd you guess?"

"Um...lucky guess?" Buttercup shrugged.

He paused. "Yeah...you're right. It _was _ pretty obvious."

Buttercup scowled that he had just dismissed her "detective skills".

"Not only that, but she'll also make sure Bubbles will _'never' _ paint again. _And _ that―oops...I've said too much already."

"No, no; tell me!" Buttercup pressed.

Boomer shook his head, tears threatening to fall. "...No, no... It's too...depressing..." Tears fell anyway, despite his efforts.

He sat there, wiping tears with his sleeves as he sniffed. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I don't know what to do... My heart..."

"...Oh," Buttercup whispered. _Shit! _ She quickly enveloped him an awkward hug. "Sorry... I didn't mean to..." She trailed off.

He took in a shaky breath, briefly recovering from his silent crying. "No...it's okay. _I'm _ the one who's sorry..."

She smiled. "...Don't be."

He also managed a smile despite his tears. "...Thank you."

Then the two remained silent as they continued to hug.

"...Let's head back now; they're probably gonna get worried," Boomer suggested, giving Buttercup a squeeze.

She froze before nodding. "Yeah...you're right..."

He smiled.

* * *

During that, Brick had Butch lain down on "his" infirmary bed.

"You are a crazy _fuck_," Brick said sarcastically, tucking him in.

Butch blinked opened one eye, smirking. "...What...? No goodnight kiss?"

Brick paused. Then he smiled, but it wasn't a smile to a brother; not even one from a decent human being to a stranger. ...It was one of knowledge beyond what Butch knew. "...How about a goodnight _punch_? It'll put you to sleep forever, you dumbass."

"...I'd rather not," Butch said, making a face.

"And _I'd _ rather not kiss you goodnight," Brick responded with a smirk.

Butch stuck his tongue out at his brother.

Brick petted him on the head. "You just got _owned_, Butchie Boy."

"...Not my style, Brick."

"It is now," Brick answered evenly.

Butch huffed. Brick was _too _ fucking sarcastic. How was he supposed to win against this guy?

Brick smirked at his victory. "I think you've learned your place."

"...Right..." Butch muttered, rolling his eyes.

Silence followed, where Brick examined cupboards for items.

Butch stared forward, not knowing what to say. What _was _ there to talk about...?

"...Butch...?"

"Yeah...?" Butch looked up in surprise.

Brick paused from rummaging to glance back at him from the corner of his eye. "...I need you to tell me something." Butch opened his mouth to reply, but Brick continued: "...I need you to tell me the truth. The whole truth."

Butch frowned, pausing and closing his mouth. He hesitated, then nodded slowly. "Okay... What is it?"

Brick sighed. "How'd Buttercup find you? What were you doing out during the night, for example...?"

Butch froze. One thought ran through his mind: _...Shit. _

"...Well...?" Brick turned and glanced back at his brother, holding a box of medicine in his hand.

"...Nothing," Butch muttered, looking down all of a sudden.

In a flash, Brick was right in front of him. The wind caused Butch's hair blow to the side. Brick growled, "I _said_..._the. _Whole_. Truth_."

Butch looked away.

Brick sighed. "Okay, don't wanna talk? Maybe I should have a talk with BC then..."

Butch's eyes widened and his head shot up. "You. Wouldn't. _Dare_."

Brick smiled grimly. Once again, a smile of knowledge beyond what Butch knew. "..._Try _ me," he whispered.

In a flash, Butch was on top of Brick. "I _said_, _DON'T. YOU. DARE_!"

Brick smirked. "I _do _ dare."

"...Fuck..." Butch let go of his brother, realizing his brother wasn't kidding all that much. He sighed, flopped down beside his brother.

Brick glanced at him. "...Well...?"

Butch groaned. "Okay, okay. You..."

"I what...?" Brick smirked.

_"...Win," _ Butch croaked, grimacing at admitting defeat.

Brick smirked again. "...I had a feeling I would. So...?"

"...Secret meeting place. Talking to each other," Butch answered, turning away.

"I see..." Brick nodded. "So _that _ was what they were about..."

Butch spun around. "What was about _what_?"

"...Nothing," Brick replied, waving his hand. "Just...nothing."

"Tell me. Hurry up and tell me what," Butch warned.

"And what?" Brick shot back.

"...I smash you," Butch growled in suggestion, once again rolling on top of him.

"Maybe I should smash you instead...?" Brick offered.

"..._I'm _ the one asking questions here," Butch said, turning away.

"But _I'm _ not the one who's intimidated."

Butch froze, eyes widening. _...That's true... _ He turned and looked at Brick, silent for a few moments. Brick raised an eyebrow, and Butch finally managed to say: _"...Please...?"_

"...And thank you," Brick added with a smile.

Butch sighed, rolling his eyes. "_And _ thank you," he finished.

Brick smiled. "Well...we _might've _ just _maybe _ read a few texts between you two..."

"...You _what_!?"

Brick chuckled sheepishly. "I _said _ maybe."

"You and Boomer!?" shouted Butch.

"What about me...?"

They all turned to see Boomer and Buttercup. He was standing in the doorway, and Buttercup was behind him.

"...Awkward position much?" Boomer said, raising an eyebrow.

Butch flushed when he realized he was still on top of Brick. He quickly rolled off. "N-Nothing," he stammered.

Boomer's eyebrow remained raised, but he didn't press any further. Instead, he wandered to a cupboard, probably looking for something to heal Butch with.

Buttercup remained standing there awkwardly, staring at the ground like it was the most interesting thing on earth. Not too differently, Butch was studying the pink blankets of the infirmary bed.

Brick studied the two awkward greens before an idea popped into his head. He grabbed Butch's arm, who looked startled and surprised. Then he motioned for Buttercup to come over, who had looked up at the sudden movement.

She hesitated, and he mouthed, "_C'mon_, BC."

Sighing, Buttercup made her way over. "What do you want, Leader Boy?"

He ignored the nickname. Instead, he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to Butch. "Now guys, I―"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_," Buttercup said, quickly pulling her arm from his grasp. "This isn't some kind of other idea to..._force _ our _'relationship to heal'_ is it?" She did air quotes when she said "relationship to heal".

Brick just raised an eyebrow.

"Oh...okay." Buttercup flushed, the silent message sinking in.

"Glad to know you miss me too," Butch muttered sarcastically.

Buttercup's face turned even pinker. "I―"

"...Never mind," Butch sighed, holding out a hand. "I get―"

_"Guys!" _ Brick groaned, frustrated. He whipped off his cap and raked a hand through his hair. "I need you two to _focus_!"

They stared at him in surprise.

"Okay, listen up." Brick paused. "You _are _listening, aren't you?"

They both nodded, not quite sure what to say.

He nodded back. "Good. Now, the thing is, I have a _plan_..."―they exchanged glances―"but I need you two to be _decent _ towards each other. ...Okay?"

They stared at one another, before nodding again. "Okay," Butch agreed. "So what's the plan?"

"Good." Brick nodded. "And to answer your question, the plan is..." And then he leaned forward and whispered something into their ears.

When he finished, he asked, "Understood?"

"Understood," they both confirmed, nodding.

"Good, because―"

RIING!

"―class nearly begins," Brick finished with a sigh, holding up a finger. "Aaand there goes the bell." He turned back to him. "We'll discuss this further at lunch, 'kay?"

"'Kay!" the two greens both agreed, giving mock salutes.

"Good," Brick smirked, folding his arms. "This just might―"

"You guys coming?" Boomer called, looking into the room.

"_Coming_, Mother," Brick teased in reply.

Boomer just rolled his eyes and ducked back outside to wait for them.

"Let's go," Brick suggested.

Butch and Buttercup nodded, before flying after him and Boomer...

Brick stopped and pushed Butch back inside. "Not you." When Butch opened his mouth to protest, Brick continued: "Look, just stay here; after your little coughing up blood display, it's obvious you shouldn't go to class. I'll come back at lunchtime to get you properly healed―for now, just take some medicine and vitamins. Anyway, I'll excuse you from class."

Buttercup felt guilt stab her in the side. ._..Butch had coughed up _blood_...? _ She felt queasy just _thinking _about it. Her mind and heart began arguing again.

_"...Fine," _ Butch muttered sulkily. He wasn't upset he had to miss school (why the heck would he be?), he was just irritated he got dismissed so easily.

Buttercup glanced back at a sulking Butch as they flew. _...This plan of Brick's had _better _work..._

* * *

"Hey, Boomer!" Bubbles called, trying to be cheerful as she waved.

...But something was wrong.

He looked..._sad_, almost.

Bubbles was pretty sure he caught her eye, and the world seemed to slow down... _But then he just turned away almost as quickly as she'd met his eye._

...She couldn't help but wonder if she'd only imagined it.

Michelle, who was standing off to the side, smiled victoriously.

Bubbles watched as Michelle quickly strode over to Boomer and joined him. She glanced back at Bubbles, smiling victoriously again.

Bubbles looked down sadly.

Boomer glanced back at her and sighed. _"...I'm sorry...Bubbles..." _ he whispered.

And then he walked away.

* * *

_(*A/N: References to Chapter 28!)_

ME: Oh wow, oh my! What will happen now?

BRICK: *raises eyebrow* A plan, huh...?

ME: *nods* Yup! Anyway, sorry for the slowness! Oh and on DeviantART, I had said a snippet would be posted in here, but I couldn't find the best place to put it. So it'll be in the next chapter! *sweat-drop*

BLOSSOM: ...Good job.

ME: Ehehehe...thanks. *sweat-drop*

BLASTER: Remember to leave a review! Braker will give you a hug if you do!

BRAKER: *nods* Yeah...what he said! _...Wait a sec. _ *turns to Blaster* I never agreed―

BLASTER: Bye! Remember, reviews and hugs!

BRAKER: BLASTER! Hey!


	36. Chapter 36: Little Secrets

CHAPTER 36: LITTLE SECRETS

ME: Hello again! I got started on this even before I published the last chapter! Part of the reason I finally started was thanks to a guest reviewer―and 11:50 pm something too! Anyway, the snippet will be shoved in right away so I can avoid having to put it off till _next _ chapter again! Oh and by the way, the snippet's called **"Forgotten Past"**!

BRICK: So I heard...

ME: Anyway, they said that the BC sitch is drawing out a little too long... I'll be replying to this here simply because they were a guest. One of the reasons of that is simply because I want to keep HUOY going. Another is because I'm a writer who tends to drag things. And another reason is because I have an idea how to end all this, but I need to slowly (and yes, _very _ slowly too) build up to it or else it'll make less sense. The voice is simply BC's mind being divided _because _ of her stubbornness. I get I'm taking her stubbornness to an extreme, but this is just because if she remains scared _and _ stubborn, her mind remains divided. Thanks for reviewing, by the way! There'll be some..."cleaning up" in this chapter too, so I hope that satisfies you!

BUTCH: Blah blah blah enough of this! So there you have it; now moving on! She owns nothing besides her own OC's and the story, 'kay!?

ME: Oh and as promised, to everyone who reviewed: BRAKER! _HUGS_!

BRAKER: ..._Goddammit_, Blaster! I thought I almost got away with it!

BLASTER: *snickers*

Chapter 36: Little Secrets

* * *

A little girl with curly brown hair bounced a ball onto the green grass. She looked up and threw it to a boy, calling, "Catch!"

The young boy caught it with ease as he jogged past. He began dribbling it as if the rubber pink ball was a basketball.

The girl studied her pink nails, as if they were the most interesting thing on earth. "...Daddy says we will be getting a visit soon," she said, sitting down on the grass.

The boy didn't reply for a few moments as he shot some hoops, but when he replied, his voice was even. "...You know Dad hates it when you sit on the grass like that." He made a face as he repeated sarcastically, _"'Sit properly, young lady! You are wearing a dress, and it will be _ruined_ if you sit on the grass! Stand up and find somewhere _else_ to sit!'"_

She rolled her caramel-brown eyes at his imitation. "Okay, okay; I get it." Huffing in a pout, she moved on to sit on a nearby bench.

Silence followed as she simply watched him shoot some hoops, both deep in concentration.

The boy puffed as he shot his who-know-what's number hoop, wondering who the visitor _could_ be. Obviously, they'd probably come from a rich family and would be negotiating with his dad. But he almost hoped they wouldn't have a child; rich kids tended to be uptight, spoiled brats.

...Even if _he_ was one himself, he was _certainly_ better than _some_ kids he knew. Besides, he hated admitting he was a _little_ spoiled to himself; it ruined his image.

Meanwhile, his sister was thinking the opposite: _I hope they have a kid for me to play with as Daddy talks about boring _stuff_._ Her face brightened. _Maybe it's a little girl like me—!_

Just as she thought that, the two children heard the doorbell ring. Both exchanged a glance in a brief moment of silence. Then they rushed to the door in curiosity like the little children they were—but didn't always _act_ like.

"Whoa!" their father cried, trying to dodge the two running children. "You're more in a hurry than _I_ am!"

They ignored him for the time-being. They watched with anticipation and childish impatience as their father walked towards them.

"Hurry up!" the boy called, shaking his fists up and down with excitement. "You're so slow!"

"Open the door already!" the girl added.

Their father simply sighed and rolled his eyes in good nature before jogging over. They knew he was trying to present a good impression with a grand entrance, but they didn't care at the time.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl for the two kids as their father slowly reached the door and then slowly reached for the doorknob...

...And reached...

...And reached—

"Oh for goodness' sake!" the little girl cried, throwing her father off. She hurried over and grabbed the doorknob. She threw the door open and put on her best smile. "Hello! I'm—" And then her mouth fell open. "It's _you_!"

"Darling, please," her father chided quietly. "Remember your _manners_." He looked up. "_Really_ sorry, Mr. Morbucks. It _is_ true our two daughters have..._met_ each other before this. I suppose she's just..._surprised_. Oh and _do_ come in."

"...I understand," Mr. Morbucks said as he walked in. He refused the offer to hang up his coat, instead doing it himself. He looked down at his seemingly bored and unimpressed daughter. "...Go on; have fun, Princess."

Princess shot her father a _"I-don't-want-to-be-here-and-you-know-it"_ look. Her father returned it with one of his own. She huffed haughtily, before turning to inspect the girl before her.

"...So it _is_ you," she said loudly.

That's when the boy stepped forward. "...Hi, Princess. And..._thanks_...for earlier."

She simply nodded in acknowledgement. "Don't mention it—_...seriously_."

The boy frowned. He knew Princess was a little spoiled, but people were saying she was improving. ...He _supposed_ she was.

"Soo... Michael, Michelle; what do you want to do now...?" the redheaded drama queen asked...

* * *

Bubbles sat at her desk, not being able to help but stare at Boomer. He looked so absent and tired today, as if someone had placed a giant weight on his shoulders. She couldn't help but wonder why he was suddenly so weary.

She wasn't sure, but it almost looked like he had ignored her earlier that morning. _...Had he really...?_

"...What's up with you?"

Bubbles felt a fist knock against her head. "Ow!" she squeaked before turning around. Her eyes widened. "Buttercup!"

Buttercup shrugged. "What? Surprised to see me, much...?"

"I-I just... I mean... You don't... I mean that you don't talk to me a lot anymore, okay!?" Bubbles blurted, flustered.

Buttercup shrugged again. "...Let's just say a little birdie asked me if I could...'still call you my sister'. I guess we _have _ been pretty distant, lately." She nodded towards Boomer, indicating _he _ was the one who'd said that to her.

"...You _guess_...?" repeated Bubbles doubtfully, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, we _have _ for _sure _ been pretty distant lately," Buttercup replied, rolling her eyes. "I don't know if I forgive you two or not, or how much is or isn't true, but...you're still my sister, and I'll be there for you when you feel alone."

Bubbles leaned back, surprised. "...O-Oh...thanks, BC."

Buttercup smirked a little. "...You're welcome." Then she sat down at Bubbles' desk, nodding at Boomer, who was being serenaded by Michelle and her gang. "Soo...he's ignoring you...?"

"Well...I wouldn't say that," Bubbles mumbled, hesitating.

Buttercup paused. She could see the hurt in her sister's eyes. Buttercup chewed on her lip. She'd promised Boomer she wouldn't tell Bubbles about his deal with Michelle, but still... She sighed. "I'm sure he has his reasons..." She hesitated then. "They probably involve that stupid Michelle," she added, almost as if hinting something.

"...I suppose so," Bubbles replied, thinking back to her nightmare*.

Buttercup nudged her. "Oh c'mon. Why the long face? Just talk to him later on and everything will be fine."

Bubbles managed a small smile. "...Thanks, Buttercup."

Buttercup paused in surprise, but she smiled back. "Heh. Don't thank _me_; thank the blue doofus who made me realize what 'family' really means." And with that, Buttercup was up and walking back to her own desk.

"Wait, BC!" called Bubbles, suddenly realizing what her sister had just said.

"...Yes?" asked Buttercup, turning back around slightly.

"'Blue doofus'...? When did he make you...'realize' this?"

"...Just this morning." Buttercup smirked. "I'll leave it to you to figure out the rest." And then she disappeared among the throng of classmates.

Bubbles leaned back, trying to comprehend what Buttercup meant exactly. _This morning...? So he _isn't _ mad at me and _doesn't _ hate me...? So why _is _ he ignoring me...? Buttercup said it had to deal with Michelle, but why would that...―_

"_Class_! In your seats, please! _Now_!"

As class wore on, Bubbles couldn't shake the suspicious feeling that she was on to something.

_...And maybe she was._

* * *

Buttercup remained waiting at the door as the class filed out.

"Are you coming?" Bubbles asked, pausing at the doorway.

Buttercup shook her head. "I'll...I'll catch up."

"...Okay; suit yourself," Bubbles replied, walking away. She glanced back to see her sister greet a tired-looking Boomer. _...What was going _on _ here...?_

Quickly, she ducked behind a wall...

Meanwhile, Buttercup had noticed Boomer slowly filing out and had greeted him. "Hello, Mr. Slowpoke."

"Haha very funny," he said sarcastically.

Buttercup smirked, but her expression quickly turned serious. "I've noticed you ignoring my sister. I know why you're doing so, but don't hurt her. I swear to God, if you―"

"I know, I know," Boomer interrupted. "I'm doing my best, Buttercup." He began walking. "...Oh, and it's nice to see you're talking to her again."

"Well _someone's _ got to cushion the hurt," Buttercup answered. She paused, causing Boomer to stop walking as well and glance back at her. "...Just like you said."

Boomer sighed, starting to walk again. "...I know. And there's a reason I said that. I'm hoping she'll forget about me sooner or later."

Buttercup frowned, hurrying to catch up to him. "Yes, well; this is pretty awkward for me too, y'know. We haven't talked in awhile."

"...Better late than never, right?"

"...Boomer...that's not what I meant."

"I know, I know; sorry."

"Anyway, you could at least _try _ and _balance _ the two. Don't you have painting with her? And what happens when this..._'deal' _expires? How can you go back to talking to her if you simply ignore her for a whole _month_?"

Boomer froze, causing Buttercup to smash right into him. Then he continued walking, as if he hadn't just had someone run into him. "..._Shhh_, don't say it so loudly. And I know it'll be weird, but I'll do my best." He paused, hesitating. "...And _besides_, I have my plans."

Then he walked ahead and disappeared around a corner.

Buttercup remained standing there, staring after him with an unreadable expression on her face. "...So do I, Boomer...so do I."

_...Deal...? Plans...? What _was _ going on here!? _Bubbles accidentally stepped on a creaky board, bumping into the wall.

Buttercup heard, and quickly turned around. "Anyone there...? Hello...?"

Bubbles froze, letting out a shallow, shaky breath, before holding it. She shuddered, nervous.

_Would BC _find _her...?_

Bubbles felt herself stiffening with each step Buttercup took towards her.

Just when Buttercup was going to take a look...

...A voice sounded.

"BC...?"

Bubbles quickly turned to see her sister jump slightly. Buttercup turned as well, seeing Brick with a raised eyebrow. Buttercup heaved a sigh of relief, putting a hand to her chest. "Jesus, Brick. You scared me."

Brick smirked. "I tend to do that." Buttercup scowled, but his face quickly turned serious. "What were you doing...?"

Buttercup glanced back at the wall as Bubbles quickly ducked further away. When she peeked back out, Buttercup had sighed and turned away. "I was...nothing. It's nothing."

"Okaaay," Brick said slowly, looking unsure as whether to believe her or not. "Anyways, are you _sure _you and Butch can do this...?"

"...What...? You don't trust us?" Buttercup scowled.

"It's not that I don't _trust _ you, I just don't know if you trust _each other_," Brick answered, tapping Buttercup on the shoulder.

"...Then maybe you _shouldn't _ trust us," Buttercup muttered darkly.

Brick shook his head. "...I think it gives me more reason to _have _ to trust you. I believe you guys can do it, and I expect you not to disappoint me."

Buttercup was surprised, but then she smiled slightly. "...Okay, okay; I got it, Bricky Boy."

He smirked. _"Good."_

Bubbles felt her heart beginning to thump again. _What were they talking about now!? How many secrets did Buttercup share with the Ruffs?_

"...I'll see you later then," Brick said, patting her on the back. "I have to go or Mr. Davidson will kill me."

"That reminds me," Buttercup called, "did Butch _really _ cough up blood...?"

Brick froze, before sighing. He looked back at her. "...I think the answer to that's clear, don't you?"

Buttercup sighed, looking at the ground. "...I guess."

Brick nodded, turning back around. "...I'll see you later then."

As he walked away, Buttercup simply stared after him. When he disappeared, she vanished as well. Bubbles then had the courage to step out and slowly walk away in the opposite directions her sister and Brick had walked off in.

"Is that _you_, Mousey Bubbles...?"

Bubbles froze, recognizing the voice. She slowly turned and swallowed hard. "M-Michelle...?"

Michelle shrugged, stepping closer. "What's with the _surprise_?"

"I-I just didn't..." Bubbles trailed off as Michelle stopped in front of her.

"...Boomer is _mine _ now," Michelle hissed. "Now return what _'once was mine'_."

Bubbles froze, feeling a shiver run down her spine. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," she whispered.

Michelle simply smiled. But it wasn't a decent smile to a friend, and not even to a stranger. It was one of knowledge Bubbles didn't hold. "...Oh, you _will_," Michelle whispered. _"You will." _ And then she was walking away as well.

Bubbles let out a shaky breath she hasn't known she was holding, before running off for her next class. She looked back, nervous, and ended up crashing into someone...or some_thing_.

"Ow!"

"Ohmygosh I'm _so _ sorry I didn't see you there and I was in a hurry―"

"...It's fine, it's fine."

Bubbles felt like the voice was familiar...like from a special―

"...Bubbles...?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked up and saw concerned blue eyes staring into hers. Her mouth fell open. "B-Boomer...?"

Boomer looked confused. "Are you okay, Bubbles...? Were you expecting someone else...?"

"I...no, I..." Bubbles froze, pausing. "No...it's... Never mind..."

She wasn't sure if she imagined it or not, but Boomer's expression seemed to darken a bit. "...Oh, okay."

He slowly got up, helping Bubbles up as well. "...I guess I'll be going then."

"O-Okay," Bubbles agreed. "I-I'm s―"

...But then Boomer was gone.

Bubbles stared after him, surprised. _What was going _on_?_

* * *

"Yo, dude; you awake?"

"Go away..." The sleepy grumble escaped his lips as he turned under the blankets.

"...Butch, wake up."

Butch blinked open his eyes, recognizing the voice. He sat up, staring towards the only light source in the room...: the door. He squinted at the silhouette standing in the doorway. "...Brick...?"

"Here," his redheaded brother answered sarcastically, walking into the room. He flicked on some lights.

Groaning, Butch ducked back under the blankets. "Ehh...turn off the lights..."

"...I need to see, Butch."

"So do I," Butch whined.

He didn't see it, but Brick rolled his eyes. "...Your eyes will adjust. Now get up."

Groaning and grumbling unintelligent words under his breath, Butch sat up and squinted again. "What now...?"

"I have soup for you," Brick replied, picking up the tray he'd set down on the table.

"...Chicken...?"

Brick rolled his eyes. "Yes, dear brother, it's _chicken_," he replied sarcastically. He handed him the tray. "Remember to eat slowly or you'll throw up. In the meantime, I'm gonna find some stuff to help me heal you."

"I feel better already," Butch insisted. "I'm fine."

"Yeah right," Brick responded, pulling out a box of vitamins from the cupboards.

"Hello...?"

Brick turned to see the school nurse. "Oh hi," he greeted. "You don't have to worry about him; I'll take care of him."

The nurse looked surprised, but then she smiled. "Of course, Brick." Then she disappeared back outside.

Meanwhile, Butch suppressed a shudder. He knew what his brother could be like when he was so-called "healing" people.

Brick turned and smirked, almost darkly. "...Ready, Butch...?"

Butch gulped and nodded weakly. "Ready..." he croaked.

"What...? I can't hear you," Brick said, spinning something in his hands.

Butch sighed. "_Ready_! I'm _READY_, okay!? Just get it over with!"

"Good," Brick smirked. "Just the words I was waiting to hear."

And if you passed by the infirmary, you could hear Butch shouting _"Ow!" _ and "knock it off!" or "take it easy!"

That's what Bubbles could hear as she passed by. Quickly opening the door, she was surprised to see Brick with a cold towel, standing next to Butch. Both looked surprised to see her.

"Bubbles...?" Brick was the first to speak. "Are you okay...?"

"I-I... I just thought..." Bubbles blushed, glancing back at the door. "N-Never mind..."

Brick smiled. "If you heard Butch shouting like the weakling he is, don't worry. I was just healing him." And as he said that, Brick's hands lit up with a deep red glow.

"And it hurts like _fuck_!" Butch groaned, throwing a pillow at Brick. "Why can't you just get _Boomer _ next time!? Or Bandit!"

"They're busy," Brick answered coldly. He grabbed Butch's arm and tugged harshly. Bubbles winced at the sound of a crack. "...What...? Would you rather _not _ spend time with me?" Brick said threateningly.

"_Mercy_, Brick, _MERCY_!" When Brick let go, Butch gritted his teeth and rubbed his arm. "_Christ_, Brick!"

"You're _welcome_," Brick answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He placed a cold towel onto his head. Then he turned to Bubbles. "C'mon, Bubsy. Let's head to the cafeteria."

"What about _me_?" Butch whined. "I'm _hungry_."

"...You have the chicken soup, idiot," Brick answered, hitting him on the head. He then picked up the pillow Butch had thrown at him and shoved his face into it. "...If you get even hungrier, eat this," he said sarcastically. Brick turned back to Bubbles. "Come on."

Bubbles nodded nervously, following Brick out the door. She glanced back one last time at Butch, who still had his face in the pillow.

_"...Fuck you."_

Brick turned back to Butch, picking up a bottle of vitamins on the ground and throwing it at his brother's head.

_"Ow!" _ Butch muttered. "What was _that _ for!?"

"I _heard _ you~" Brick warned.

Butch just cursed into the pillow.

Satisfied, Brick led Bubbles down the hall to the cafeteria. Bubbles stared after Brick. She couldn't help but admire his confidence.

Blossom greeted them in the cafeteria. "Where have you two _been_?" she demanded, staring warningly at her boyfriend.

He just calmly kissed her on the forehead. "Relax, Blossy. Bubbles and I were just checking on Butchie."

"Oh...okay," Blossom managed to say.

Buttercup watches quietly from her seat.

"Is Butch okay?" Bliss whispered to Banana.

"Who knows?" she whispered back.

"I heard―"

"He's fine," Buttercup cut in warningly.

"...Of course, Buttercup," Banana said quietly. The two didn't comment further after that.

Buttercup stared down at her chicken, suddenly not feeling very hungry. And so she said so out loud, pushing her tray away from her: "...I'm not hungry anymore."

"But you've barely eaten!" Blossom cried in protest.

Brick just placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. Blossom bit her lip, looking down at her lap.

"I'll be fine," Buttercup said, standing up and picking up her tray.

"...Would you like me to throw it away for you?" Brick offered, as if in a challenge.

Buttercup was surprised, but held ground. "...Thanks for the offer Brick, but I can manage myself," she answered coyly.

Brick watched as she whisked around and stalked off. He saw when she looked around to make sure no one else was watching, and he saw her rush out the door.

_...He had an idea what she was planning to do._

Meanwhile, Buttercup rushed off with the tray in her hands. She had to hurry, or the bell would ring...

Skidding to a stop in front of the door she was rushing to, she knocked.

"...Go away," the voice called.

She stiffened, feeling irritation boil in her stomach. "Open up," she commanded, her voice deep.

She heard groaning on the other end, and the door slowly creaked open.

"What do you want"―The person froze, the bottle of vitamins in their hands dropping to the floor―"Brick...?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not Brick," Buttercup said. She pushed past the person and set down her tray next to a bowl of chicken soup. "I'm guessing he was here though...?"

"...Yeah," the person said. They paused, before stretching their arm. "He kinda hurt my arm."

"Kinda?" repeated Buttercup, raising an eyebrow.

They snorted. "Okay, a _lot_."

"Figured as much," Buttercup answered, seeing the mark on his face. "What did he do to your face?"

"...Chucked a bottle of vitamins at it," they answered, picking up the bottle on the ground.

"...Good job," Buttercup commented with a raised eyebrow, "..._Butch_."

He sighed, turning to stare at her. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"I think I'm allowed to visit," Buttercup said, looking away. "A-Anyway, I brought some chicken and rice for you."

"...Oh... Thanks, I guess."

"N-No problem."

Butch crossed the room in two quick strides, backing Buttercup into a wall. Buttercup squirmed. He leaned forward, and she froze, holding her breath as a shiver raced down her spine.

_"...Thank you..." _ he whispered into her ear.

Then he pulled away, and she sucked in a deep breath as she collapsed onto the bed.

"...What did you _think _ I was gonna do?" Butch said, turning away from her and setting the vitamins on the nightstand.

"...I-I..."

He glanced back at her with those deep jade-green eyes of his. "...Did you think I'd _kiss _ you...?"

Buttercup looked away.

He sighed, moving closer towards her. "...I wouldn't force you if you don't want to, BC. I'm not _that _ bad."

_"...Sorry," _ she muttered.

"Don't apologize," Butch whispered, his hands resting on the wall. She squirmed between his arms. He leaned in closer, and she felt warm breaths on her neck. "...Buttercup..."

She couldn't take it any longer: she shoved him away.

Butch thumped onto the floor and he groaned in pain. "Fuck..."

"Oh Christ, Butch!" Buttercup leaped forward, looking down at Butch. "Are you okay? Jesus, I'm sorry―"

Butch sighed, taking her hand and pulling himself up. "I'm fine," he said, siting next to her.

"...Oh..."

The two simply sat beside each other in silence for awhile, but then Butch turned back to her.

"...Wanna share the food...?"

"...Okay," she agreed.

He handed her back her spoon as he picked up his own. The two started eating in silence.

Soon Butch couldn't stand the awkward silence any longer. Noise was what he lived for! And this boring infirmary provided _enough _ sad silence.

"Hey, BC; check this out!"

Buttercup looked up from chewing rice, and nearly choked.

Butch had the sauce the chickens came with smeared around his mouth, making it look like a red moustache.

"Dammit, Butch!" Buttercup coughed as he hit her repeatedly on the back. She finally swallowed her food and burst out laughing. "Are you _trying _ to get me killed!?"

"No, but it looks like I succeeded in what I _was _ trying to do."

Buttercup paused from laughing to cough. "And what could that be...?"

Butch paused before smiling. "...To make you smile," he said.

Buttercup froze, and she turned to look at him. Finally, _truly _ look at him since she'd walked into the infirmary. "...Oh..."

"Your smile's really cute," he said, smiling back. "...I missed it."

Buttercup flushed, pulling out a napkin and wiping his mouth. "...Thanks," she whispered.

"...No problem," Butch said quietly.

The two remained there for a second, Buttercup's hand resting on the napkin on Butch's face.

Butch glanced down at it before looking at Buttercup and raising an eyebrow, causing her to blush.

She was about to remove her hand and napkin from his lips, but he rested a hand on top of hers and smiled. She froze, rigid. But then she relaxed and smiled back.

Butch slowly began to lean in as the napkin fluttered to the ground, forgotten...

_BANG!_

Startled, the two leapt apart to opposite ends of the bed. The tray remained on the nightstand. And if they had bothered to look, they would've seen that Buttercup's own absence had caused her to arrange her chicken into something that kinda resembled a heart.

"...Am I interrupting something...?"

They both looked up to see Brick, who was leaning against the doorway with a raised eyebrow.

"No way!" Butch cried, his face flushed.

Brick nodded at the tray. "I see I was correct," he said.

"About _what_?" a flustered Buttercup demanded.

Brick smirked. "I knew you'd come here." Then he nodded at the tray. "And look at the pretty little piece of art you've made, BC."

"What are you talking―" She froze when she saw the "heart"-shape. "―about...?" She trailed off.

Butch turned to stare at Buttercup. "BC...?"

"I-It's nothing," Buttercup stammered, quickly rearranging the chicken into a scrambled pile.

Butch opened his mouth to speak, but Brick beat him to it. He smirked, "...Looks like you two are getting along just fine..."

"...I guess..." they both mumbled in response.

Brick just smirked. "Look, I just wanted to go over some stuff with you guys."

"Like wh―?" Buttercup asked, but Brick answered before she could finish―much to her annoyance.

"Bubbles is looking pretty upset, and so's Boomer. He hasn't really talked to her, let alone even looked at her. And Bubbles keeps glancing at him sadly." Brick raised an eyebrow. "Either of you know why...?"

"Nope―" Butch began, but this time he was interrupted by Buttercup.

"...Why do you need to know, anyway...?"

"...Boomer's my brother, Ms. Utonium. And I'd _prefer _ it if he wasn't upset. It's weird seeing him so down." Brick raised a daring eyebrow. "...If you know anything, _do tell_."

Buttercup scowled. She never could beat him at his. "...Fine; but on _one_. _Condition_."

"Oh...? And what's that?" Brick raised an eyebrow.

"...You don't tell anyone, and _especially _not Bubbles."

"...Alright, but I would've thought you'd prefer it if Bubbles knew."

Buttercup shook her head. "Not yet," she answered. "Anyway, Boomer's been..._'ignoring' _Bubbles―or at least _trying _ to―because Michelle is making a deal with him. If he doesn't talk to Bubbles for a month, she'll leave her alone. And if he takes _Michelle _ to the Dance after the Art Contest, then Michelle won't bother Bubbles. _But_―"

"―If he _doesn't_, she'll make life a 'living hell' for Bubbles...?" Brick finished, catching on.

Buttercup paused in surprise, but then she nodded. "Yeah, basically."

"That _bitch_!" Butch said, digging his fingers deeper into the blankets. "Who would want to harm someone as _innocent _ and _sweet _ as Bubbles―?" Buttercup shot him a look, and he swallowed, trailing off. "..._Not _ that we're together or anything..."

"You _better _ not be," Buttercup said coldly.

"Anyway," Brick interrupted, "we should move on. I certainly would prefer it if 'Bitchelle' wasn't doing this to my brother and Bubbles, but we should just stay low for now."

"...'Bitchelle'; I like it," Butch smirked.

Brick smirked back. "Why thank you―"

"We can't just _'lay low'_!" Buttercup interrupted, flustered. "She's my sister, and I can't just sit back as Boomer―"

"―_Forced _ to break her poor heart...?" Brick finished for her.

"...Yeah..." she muttered, looking away.

"...Can you _honestly _ still call her your 'sister'...?" Brick pressed.

Buttercup looked up at him in surprise. "That's exactly what Boomer―"

"―Said to you...?" Brick finished her sentence once again. He smirked. "...Figured as much."

"...Huh?" Buttercup paused, confused. "How did you―"

"C'mon you two; finish eating and Buttercup and I will head to class," Brick interrupted her, dismissing it.

Frowning, Buttercup grumbled a "fine" before she continued to eat.

Butch stared at her for a few moments, a sad look in his eyes. He glanced at Brick, who nodded him onwards. Then Butch sighed before continuing to eat as well.

_...That awkward silence that Butch couldn't stand filled the room once again._

* * *

Bubbles felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and she quickly picked up. "Hello?" she whispered.

"Bubbles...?"

Her face brightened. Her mystery caller! He always picked the best times. "Oh hi," she greeted, trying not to sound _too _ excited.

"Are you okay...?" he asked worriedly, getting straight to the point and ignoring her fake cheerfulness. "...You sound..._sad_, almost."

She smiled slightly. "...I'm fine," she promised.

"No you're not," he said sternly. Then his voice softened. "What's wrong...?"

Bubbles sighed. "I...I guess I'm just a little upset because y―I mean the guy I―I mean this _guy _ is ig―_isn't _ talking to me..." Then she smiled sadly, trying to sound cheerful as she continued: "But I'm sure he has his reasons...!"

"...What if he _doesn't_?" her mystery caller suddenly said. "What if he's just a jerk? You should forget about him, Bub―"

"Umm...are you okay...?"

She heard him freeze on the other end―she wasn't sure how, but she did. "You shouldn't say such mean things," she said softly. "He's too nice to just suddenly start ignoring me."

He remained quiet in surprise for a few moments, but soon she thought he smiled. "...Thanks, Bubbles," he whispered.

"Umm...you're welcome...?"

He suddenly sounded more cheerful on the other end. "So who is this guy? I'll try talking to him, guy-to-guy."

"Y-You'll do that for me?" Bubbles squealed happily. Then she quickly recovered. "I-I mean, if it's okay and not too much trouble, that is...―"

"It's fine!" he laughed, "now who is he...?"

"...His _name _ is none of your business."

"...Bubbles...?" he asked, surprised.

Bubbles whimpered, closing her eyes and squeezing them shut.

Her wrist was being gripped tightly by another girl's, whose brown eyes looked fiery. "...I don't think you need to know."

_"...Michelle," _he gasped. He quickly recovered, his voice growing cold. "What are you doing with Bubbles' phone?"

"Oh, you mean _her_?" Michelle sneered, glancing down at the upset Bubbles. "I'm just keeping her..._away _ from the phone... Oh, and PS? I have you on _speaker_."

_"MICHELLE, LEAVE BUBBLES' ALONE!"_

Both the mystery caller and another person said this.

Surprised, both Bubbles and Michelle turned to see Boomer pushing past the already gathering crowd of students, all holding phones.

_...He himself was holding a blue phone._

"Leave her _alone_, Michelle," Boomer ordered. "And give her back the phone."

Michelle looked back down at the phone, and saw that whoever the caller was, they had hung up on her.

Scowling, Michelle threw the phone at the ground.

Boomer dived forward and grabbed it.

"I thought you weren't going to interfere!" she shouted, looking upset.

"...I can't just stand by like everyone else you forget _your _ promise," Boomer shot back.

People let out _"ohhh"_'s as they recorded the scene with their phones, and Bubbles could only watch in confusion.

Michelle huffed, letting go of Bubbles. Bubbles fell to the floor, not expecting the sudden movement.

_"Fine!" _Michelle huffed. "But don't forget next time!"

"Just as long as _you _ don't," Boomer responded.

"There was a _reason _ I did it, okay?" Michelle huffed, looking upset.

Boomer turned to look at her in surprise, but she was already stalking off.

_"Ahhhh," _ the crowd let out as she stormed past.

Boomer looked down at Bubbles. "Are you okay?" he asked, helping her up.

"I-I'm fine," Bubbles murmured sheepishly. "Sorry for the trouble."

He smiled. "It's okay."

"...Thank you," Bubbles responded.

He blinked in surprise, but then he nodded. "No problemo."

She giggled. "...'Bubblemo'**...?"

He laughed. "'Bubblemo'," he agreed. "No problemo, Bubblemo."

Bubbles giggled again.

Just then, both of their phones rang.

"Oh; I should answer this," Boomer said quickly, pulling out his phone. "Bye, Bubbles!"

"Bye," she said, waving. Then she picked up as well. It was her mystery called again! As the crowd started to disappear, all whispering, she asked, "Hello?"

"Bubbles...? Are you okay...? I saw the whole scene! So the boy who wasn't talking to you was Boomer...?"

Bubbles smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah...but I told you he had his reasons!"

"...You're right," her mystery caller sighed. It seemed like he was smiling, but almost _sadly_. "I'm just glad you're okay."

She giggled. "Thank you."

"No problemo," he chuckled.

Bubbles felt a twinge inside of her, but she moved on. "I guess we should get to class then...?"

"Yeah, I'll _ttyl_!"

"Yeah; _ttyl_," Bubbles agreed in a giggle. Then the two hung up.

* * *

From behind a wall, someone paused before peeking out at the crowd. Then they turned back, pressing a button on their red phone.

The person paused, a serious look on their face, but then...

_...They smiled._

* * *

_*(A/N: Reference to chapter 8!)_

_**(A/N: References to chapter 34!)_

ME: HA! Two updates in one day! Well, I actually finished last chapter quite awhile ago, but I was too busy (and lazy) to upload it..._and _ I was doing editing. *sweat-drop* Then for some reason I couldn't upload _anything _ on Saturday, so I waited until Sunday; today. *double sweat-drop*

BLOSSOM: *sighs, shakes head* How unprofessional.

ME: Okay, okay; I get it! Anyway, I'll see you guys all later! *waves quickly*

BRAKER: THIS time, if you review...you get a hug from _Blaster_!

BLASTER: _...What!? BRAKER!_

BRAKER: *smirks* Revenge is sweet, my brother! *runs off*

BLASTER: BRAAAAKKKKEEEERR!


	37. Chapter 37: Family Reunions

CHAPTER 37: FAMILY REUNIONS

ME: Well, I guess I'm back!

BUTCH: *singing* Guess who's back, back again?

ME: Not Eminem, that's for sure!

BUTCH: *rolls eyes* Kuku's back, tell a friend!

DISCLAIMER: Also tell a friend that I own nothing besides this story plot and my OC's!

Chapter 37: Family Reunions

* * *

RIING!

School was over for another day! Excited, Bubbles bounced up and hurried out the door, her bag slung over her shoulder.

Another day of painting! She could talk to Boomer again!

But Boomer was nowhere to be seen when Bubbles got to the Art Class.

"...Hello?" she called softly, her heart sinking as it skipped a beat.

"Oh, sweetie," the Art teacher said, appearing from behind a stack of papers. "Are you looking for Boomer...?"

Bubbles managed a nod, gripping her bag straps a little tighter.

"He said you'll have to catch up with him, and that he had to get home right away," the Art teacher told her apologetically.

"...Oh..." Bubbles looked down at her feet.

"Bubbles, dear...?" the Art teacher pressed, looking concerned.

"It's...it's nothing," Bubbles mumbled. She looked up and managed a smile. "Thanks; have a nice day." Then she turned and flew off.

"Wait!" the Art teacher called, but Bubbles was already gone. She slowly dropped her hand, and looked down at the item she was holding. "...He'd told me to give _this _ to you..."

Meanwhile, Bubbles was zooming out of the school, tears stinging her eyes. She didn't know _why _ she was crying. _She was so stupid!_

Landing on a rock and taking a deep breath, Bubbles wiped at her tears as her body shook uncontrollably.

As she tried to stop crying, her phone rang.

Bubbles picked up, sniffling. "Hello...?"

Her mystery caller's voice sounded, quiet and concerned. "Bubbles...? Are you..._crying_?"

Bubbles smiled weakly. "No..."

"Yes, yes you are," he responded firmly.

Bubbles sighed. She couldn't hide anything from him. Then she smiled.

"What's the matter...?" he pressed when she didn't answer.

"...I don't know," Bubbles finally replied quietly, staring up at the sky. She rolled off of the rock and landed on the wet, dewy grass. "...I really don't..."

"Sure you do," he insisted, pressing onwards. "Was it Michelle again...? Or that Boomer guy...?"

Bubbles sighed, sitting up. "It's...nothing. I'm being stupid."

"Bubbles..." His voice sounded hurt. "You're not stupid. You're anything _but _ stupid."

"Then I'm everything bad," Bubbles answered, curling up into a ball. "I'm such an idiot."

"...I don't think you're an idiot," he said softly.

But she continued ranting. "I let Michelle use me, although I did start to think she was acting..._weird_. But I considered her my friend, and I didn't _do _ anything. I could've, when I still had the _ability _ to. And now I'm stupid thinking we can be friends again! Even Boomer doesn't want to pay attention to me anymore."

"...Bubbles..." He sounded surprised.

She laughed weakly. "...You wouldn't really know, would you...? You're always so distant despite our talks, and I'm being stupid again here by even saying all of this to you―I don't even know who you really―"

Bubbles froze as she felt arms around her.

She turned, eyes wide. "―Are...?"

The phone was still in her hand, and he replied, "Try me." But the voice seemed a little different, but Bubbles figured it was just because he had changed his tone.

Bubbles' eyes grew even wider―if possible―when she saw _who _ was hugging her...:

_...Boomer...!_

Boomer picked up her phone and said, "She'll call you back." Then he hung up.

"B-Boomer," Bubbles stammered, face burning.

"I was flying back here to retrieve some stuff when I heard you," he explained. Then his voice turned stern. "You're not stupid, Bubbles."

"...Yes I am," she sighed, turning away.

He sighed as well, nudging her. "Stupid people put themselves down."

"So I AM stupid."

"...No, you're _beginning _ to act stupid."

Bubbles sighed, rolling her eyes. "What's the difference...―?" She froze then.

Boomer had squeezed her a little tighter, and his voice was quiet. "...There is a difference. The difference is _you_." He paused, hesitating; probably looking for words. "...You're an amazing person, Bubbles. Despite having all of your troubles, you've never given up. And I don't expect you to quit now."

"...Some people wouldn't let me give up," Bubbles said softly, staring at her phone. She glanced at Boomer. "...Like you..."

Boomer smiled slightly. He buried his face in her hair and whispered, "...If anybody's the idiot, it's me."

"...Boomer..." Bubbles glanced at him in surprise.

Boomer sighed. "...I never should've just left. I'm sorry."

"...It's...it's okay," Bubbles said softly, staring at her feet.

"...Did you read it...?"

She glanced at him in surprise. "Read what...?"

He looked a little hurt. "The note...?"

"What note...?" she asked, confused.

He sighed, shaking his head. "Never mind," he sighed. "You probably didn't receive it."

"Another reason I'm an idiot...?"

Boomer smiled slightly. "No...another reason _I'm _ an idiot."

"You're not an idiot either," Bubbles replied quietly. "Idiots _don't _cheer up other idiots from being said."

Boomer smiled. "Then you're not one either."

She giggled.

Boomer began leaning in, and Bubbles' face burned. She closed her eyes, and...:

"Yo; am I interrupting something...?"

They leapt apart, the bush they were sitting beside rustling.

Butch appeared, smirking. "I _thought _ I heard voices." He nudged Boomer. "You gonna actually _do _ it someday...?"*

"...As soon as _you _ stop being an idiot and inter―" Boomer hissed back, but never finished.

"Butch, is it okay for you to be out of bed...?" Bubbles asked worriedly. "Brick was―"

"It's fine," he interrupted, flexing some muscles. "I'm going home for a little bit."

"It's not time yet," Boomer protested.

"The earlier the better!" Butch answered.

Boomer sighed and rolled his eyes.

Bubbles picked up her phone and joined the two brothers. "Together, then...?"

They nodded. "...Together, then."

Then they were off, three brilliant streaks lighting up the sky.

* * *

When they got to the Ruff's house and descended, Butch nudged Boomer. "Bro, should I do the honour...?"

"Go ahead," Boomer said, sighing and rolling his eyes.

Grinning like an excited kid, Butch pulled out his key. He hadn't used it in quite awhile. Excitedly, he stuck it in and heard the satisfactory _click! _before they opened the door.

"Boomer! You're―" Blaster froze, eyes wide. "―Back...?"

"Yeah; I had a bit of a detour―as you can probably see," Boomer agreed, pushing past Butch and walking in.

"I-I _can _ see that," Blaster mumbled.

Butch stepped in as well, stretching his arms. "IT'S GOOD TO BE HOME!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Then he flopped down on a couch like it was nothing.

"Butch's back already!?" Brick called, popping into the room. "Jesus, Boomer!"

"It's not my fault!" the blue Ruff protested indignantly. "He decided to come back all on his own!"

Before Brick could accuse him further, Butch answered. "It's true bro; I was already walking home when I found the two blues behind a bush."

"Behind a bush...?" Brick repeated, staring at Boomer.

"I-It's not what you may think!" Boomer cried, shaking his arms wildly as Bubbles blushed beside him.

Him appeared then, much to Boomer's relief. "Oh; welcome back, Butch."

"_Thank _ you!" Butch said, thrusting his arms into the air. "_Finally_, somebody has the decency to welcome me back _properly_!"

"We were going to, but you coming back early has kinda killed that idea," Brick shot back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

"Gee, I love you too," Butch muttered back sarcastically. He tossed an empty soda can at Brick.

Brick caught it with ease, rolling his eyes before throwing it into a nearby trash can.

Braker appeared. "Did I hear that Butch was back!?"

"You sure did," Butch called, glancing at his brown-haired brother from the sofa.

"_GODDAMMIT _MAN I'VE MISSED YOU!" Braker flew over to him before giving him a giant bear hug.

_"Can't...breathe," _Butch muttered, wheezing.

"Sorry man," Braker laughed sheepishly, letting his dear brother go.

"Jesus, man; contain yourself," Butch joked, dusting at his clothes.

Braker grinned at his brother's jokiness. "Dude, I'll try."

Butch smirked. "Lotsa love, bro; lotsa love."

"You too," Braker said happily, taking a seat across from Butch.

"Welcome back, Butch," Bandit added, walking into the room. "Brick, Boomer and I just finished a cake for the occasion."

"Cake?" repeated Butch. Bandit nodded, and he licked his lips. "Thanks, guys. I love cake!"

"I think I've noticed," Bandit answered, raising an eyebrow as he wiped his hands on his purple apron.

Boomer disappeared out of the room before appearing again with a green cake. "Here you go, bro." He set it down on the table.

Brick walked over before either Braker or Butch could scarf down the whole thing. "Welcome back, brother," he said as he cut the cake.

"I get biggest slice because it's _my _ welcome back party!" Butch claimed like an excited little four-year-old child.

_"Fine!" _Braker agreed in a huff. "But I get second-largest slice!"

Rolling his eyes, Brick handed out their slices of cake before cutting a smaller one for himself. He proceeded to cut other slices for the others.

"I-I really shouldn't," Bubbles said, waving her hands when he tried handing her a slice.

"Nonsense; I insist," Brick responded firmly, shoving the cake in front of her. "We can't have you sit here awkwardly as Braker and Butch devour their cakes."

Bubbles flushed. "I-If you really do insist..."

"I really do," Brick proclaimed, placing the cake down in front of her. "No givebacks."

Bubbles sighed before smiling. "Thank you..."

He smiled back at her. "No problem."

Boomer shot his brother a look, shoving his fork into the cake and taking a bite.

Brick just raised an amused eyebrow at Boomer, sitting down with his own slice of cake.

Meanwhile, Braker and Butch were in one of their usual eating contests, wolfing down cake like it was nothing.

Bubbles chewed in small bites, laughing at the two Ruffs.

"By the way they eat, you'd think that they never get any food," Bandit sighed, stabbing his cake with his fork.

"Brick starved me this lunch," Butch responded, practically shoving cake down his throat.

"I gave you _chicken_. _Soup_," Brick replied sharply, twitching in irritation. "And _besides_, Buttercup gave you rice..."

Everybody froze, staring at Brick and Butch.

"...Wait, _what_...!?" Braker asked, breaking the silence.

Butch shot his brother a look that said _"well fuck, Brick"._

Brick just raised an eyebrow before turning back to the others. "Yeah, she got him rice. No biggie."

"But―" Bubbles began, but Brick interrupted.

"_NO_. _BIGGIE_," he repeated firmly but not harshly.

Bubbles paused, surprised, before sighing and nodding in understanding. "Okay..."

Brick nodded back in satisfaction.

"_HA! _I WIN!" Butch shouted, thrusting his plate into the air.

"It's just 'cause you've just come back and I'm going easy on you," protested Braker.

Butch rolled his eyes.

Bubbles smiled and laughed, as did all the others.

The door creaked open then, and Mojo appeared. "...Ugh, I'm home..."

_"Mojo!" _Butch shouted, zipping in front of his "father".

Mojo's eyes widened. "Oh why hello, Butch. Greetings and welcome home; how long have you been here? How many hours, minutes, seconds? Well, not exactly, but welcome back and―"

"_Dear_. He just got home," Him interrupted.

Mojo rolled his eyes again before turning back to the green Ruff. "Welcome home, anyway."

"Thanks," Butch replied with a big grin.

"Here's your cake," Brick said, passing a plate to Mojo.

"Thank you," Mojo said, taking the plate as well as a seat.

And the celebration continued, with plenty of laughing, cheers, and _lots _ of talking...

* * *

_DING-DONG. DING-DONG._

"Master Morbucks, someone's at the door!"

"Could you get it, Annie...?" Mr. Morbucks called back, snapping out the crinkles in his newspaper.

"Of course," Annie answered, quickly making her way down the stairs. Pressing a button, she asked, "Hello...?"

_"Let us in, Annie. And hurry!"_

Annie's eyes widened. "Oh my! Of course; right away!" Pressing another button, the gate began to open and a white and golden limo pulled in.

Annie rushed out to greet the "guests", her eyes wide. "Oh my oh my oh my," she repeated over and over again.

One of the tinted windows rolled down and two eyes peeked out to see Annie hurrying over. "It's nice to see you again, Annie."

"O-Of course," Annie stammered.

Silence followed.

_"...Well...?"_

"R-Right," Annie said, embarrassed. She looked down at her belt and pulled out a device. "Alfred, get Mr. Morbucks, please."

_"Annie! You know better than to retrieve Master Morbucks when he's reading the paper! This better be urgent!"_

"Of course I―"

The "guest" snatched the phone. "Of course it's urgent! Now get him out here! I need to talk to him. Don't tell him who I am just yet! I want to..._surprise _ him."

_"R-Right away!" _They heard an_ "oh dearie me!" _before it crackled and they lost connection.

Soon, Mr. Morbucks was making his way down the front steps, a frustrated look on his face. "This better be important, Alfred. You know better than to retrieve me when I'm reading my paper. Smithers was just about to―"

"―Welcome me back, maybe...?"

Mr. Morbucks looked up and his eyes widened. "Goodness, is it really _you_?"

The "guest" rolled their eyes. "What...? Were you maybe expecting someone else...? I _am _ supposed to come back today, y'know."

"Is it that day already?"

"...What...? Don't wanna see me..?" They frowned.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! I was hoping I could properly greet you back."

They smiled. "...Being greeted by you is welcoming enough; it's just like you to forget," they said, shaking their head. Then they paused._ "...Daddy..."_

Mr. Morbucks smiled slightly. "...Welcome back, Princess."

Princess hugged her father. "...Thanks, Daddy."

"...Uh...hey, Mr. Morbucks..."

Mr. Morbucks looked up and grinned. "...And hello to you too, Mitchelson."

"...You know I prefer Mitch," the brown-haired boy said jokingly, hopping out of the car.

Mr. Morbucks laughed. "Of course, Mitch. Welcome back as well." He paused before raising an eyebrow, spreading his arms. "...Hug...?"

"...I'll pass," Mitch said, laughing a bit.

Then they all laughed.

When the laughter died down, Princess squeezed her father. "...I missed you, Daddy."

He sighed contentedly, squeezing back. "...I did too, sweetie. I did too."

* * *

"Michelle...?"

The brown-haired teen looked up from her studying, a chocolate stick in her mouth. "Yes...?"

"M―_Someone's _here to see you..."

"Thanks, Minnie," Michelle said, nodding. "Send whoever they are in, please." She expected some pompous jerk or one of her friends.

She heard Minnie calling to the unknown person, "M―Umm, Mistress Michelle allows you to come in, M―sir!"

Michelle found it weird how Minnie was stumbling over her words. Minnie was usually effi―

_"...Hello, Michellie."_

Michelle froze. _Only one person ever really called her that... _Turning, Michelle's eyes widened and she dropped her textbook and pens, her mouth falling open.

"...M-M... _Brother_!?"

"It's been awhile, hasn't it...?" The boy smirked slightly, leaning against the doorframe.

"Y-You're back from studying abroad...!?"

* * *

_*(A/N: References to chapter 7!)_

ME: A new chapter is finished! I'll try and update faster now that not only is school done, but so are final exams!

BLOSSOM: Did you do well...?

ME: ...I have NO idea! *grins* I'll have I check later. *sweat-drop*

BLASTER: GOOD-BYE.

BRAKER: Remember, you can get hugs from Blast―

BLASTER: GOOD. BYE. *turns to glare at Braker*


	38. Chapter 38: Not Your Room!

CHAPTER 38: NOT YOUR ROOM!

ME: Hey! I'm back! I actually got started on this chapter right away! But then I was stupid enough to delete it, and I want to hit myself for my stupidity...! I had actually written this in my head while walking home for school for the last chapter, but I realized I couldn't fit it in. *sweat-drop*

BRICK: ...Damn...

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing besides this story, my OC's, and my own stupidity.

Chapter 38: Not Your Room!

* * *

The awkward silence in Boomer's room wasn't as bad as the one that happened after the kissing incident*, but it was still awkward for Bubbles.

Boomer was rummaging around in his bag looking for the paints. "We're nearly done, huh...?" Boomer suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," she agreed, caressing the painting. In a way, it was their baby. After all, it _was _ their creation. The very thought made her blush.

"Crap," Boomer suddenly said.

"What's wrong?" Bubbles asked, looking up, his voice bringing her out of her thoughts.

"It appears I don't have my paints with me right now," Boomer sighed. "I don't know why, but Brick had said he needed them; probably for a project or something."

"Oh..." Bubbles looked back down at the painting. How were they supposed to paint without paints...?

Apparently he was thinking the same thing. He glanced at her. "Could you go to Brick's room and retrieve them...?"

She looked up, surprised. "Wh-Why me...?" she stammered, flushing.

"He'd probably go easier on you if he finds out," Boomer explained.

"Well...when you put it that way, then okay," Bubbles agreed slowly. She got up and made her way out the door.

He stared after her retreating form, before sighing.

Meanwhile, Bubbles approached Brick's door slowly and nervously. She knocked on the door, but no one answered. Surprised, she knocked again. Still no answer.

Taking a deep breath, she rested her hand on the doorknob before turning it. To her surprise, it was unlocked and clicked open. She winced at the slight creak. Bubbles peeked in and saw that no one was inside, so she walked in completely and shut the door.

Brick's room was...red, to say the least. _Very _ red.

But that wasn't what surprised Bubbles. It was the...messiness. It wasn't _that _ messy, but it wasn't all that neat either.

The bed was made and the closet was neat, but the desk was a mess, as was the bookshelf. The area around the shelves and closet were littered with books and clothes, while the areas around the desk and bed were tidy.

Bubbles spotted the paints container on the desk as expected. They were near a red cover, which was probably draped over some kind of project. She made her way carefully through the clothes and books on the floor.

She grabbed the container and was about to leave, when curiosity tugged at her as she noticed the red cover. Taking the drape in her hands, she was about to lift it when...:

_Footfalls approached the door. _

"Jesus; I'm tired... Butch and his crazy antics..."

It was Brick!

Panicking, Bubbles looked around desperately for a hiding place. Spotting the closet, she hurried over and dove inside. She closed the closet doors and held her breath just as Brick's door opened.

He walked in, long, wet, red hair trailing behind him.

She peeked out from the crack in between the closet doors, and had to hold back a gasp.

What made her situation ten times worse was the fact that:

_...He was _shirtless_. _

Yes, Brick was _shirtless_.

He was _shirtless _ and inside his room at that. _Very_. _Moment_.

Meanwhile, Brick had noticed his red phone on his nightstand. He reached over to pick it up, but then hesitated and paused.

Instead, he grabbed a red comb which was lying on the bookshelf. He paused in front of a mirror and began roughly tugging it through his hair.

Bubbles held her breath, her face red.

"Stupid tangles and knots..." Brick muttered, gritting his teeth as he yanked his comb through his wet hair. "I should probably just chop my hair off..."

Bubbles could just imagine the fangirls protesting. She had to admit the Ruffs were all hot, and Brick's hair added to his hotness. She blushed. She liked Boomer, but any teenage girl had to be insane to not think the other Ruffs were pretty hot. Him chopping off his hair would lead to some serious fan protesting.

_"I don't think you should..." _ Bubbles whispered. She froze then, suddenly realizing she'd just said it out loud. _Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no no no no no no!_

Brick froze, looking up. "...Hello...?" he called. "Anyone here...?"

Bubbles remained silent, holding her breath.

Brick hadn't pinpointed exactly where it came from, so he then shrugged and turned back to the mirror. He smirked. It was probably just his mind playing tricks on him and imitating some fangirl.

Bubbles let out a quiet sigh of relief.

But her relief was short-lived, 'cause very soon she saw Brick walking towards the closet!

Panicking, her eyes widened and she held her breath, nervous. Her heart pounded. How would she get out of this one!?

But then...:

"_BRICK_! Come help me with the MJ2000!"

Brick turned and groaned. "Can it wait!?"

_"NOW!"_

Brick groaned, rolling his eyes. He grabbed a supposedly clean shirt from the bed as he flew out the door. "Jesus, Mojo! You could've at least waited a bit! I don't even have a shirt on!"

Sighing in relief, Bubbles made a mental note to give Mojo some cookies sometime.

She hurried out and made her way to the door, but curiosity began tugging at her again. Pausing, she looked back at the cover.

Should she...?

Bubbles made her way back over and was about to lift the red cloth, but she hesitated. Last time she tried Brick came in. Maybe―

Footfalls were approaching again.

Bubbles grabbed the container of paints and hurried outside. She quickly set the paints on the sink counter in a nearby bathroom and froze in front of the door.

"_Fine_, I'll get the stupid screwdriver!" Brick's voice sounded.

He appeared then, and he noticed Bubbles. This time he was wearing a shirt. "Oh hey, Bubbles," he called. "What's up...?"

"N-Not much. Just going to the washroom," Bubbles stammered, her heart pounding.

Brick leaned against the doorframe of his bedroom door. "...You do know there's a bathroom just down the hall, right...? Or that Boomer has one...?" He raised an eyebrow.

Bubbles glanced at the bathroom in front of her. "Is there something wrong with this one...?"

"Oh no; there's nothing wrong with this one," Brick answered, smirking. "It's just...it's my bathroom."

Bubbles' face began to burn as she looked at the door. _Of course; the door was red! How could she have missed it!? _"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't even―"

"It's totally fine; you can use it if you want," Brick laughed, already walking into his room. He looked kind of suspicious, but he let it slide. He then called over his shoulder, "Meanwhile, I have to grab a certain screwdriver."

Bubbles nodded. When he was in his room, she hurried inside and groaned. _She was so stupid! _Bubbles flushed the toilet before "washing her hands" and splashing cold water over her burning face to avoid any suspicion from Brick―besides any suspicions he already had...

Then when she was sure he was gone, she hurried out with the paints container and hurried to Boomer's room. She rushed in with a red face as she shut the door and took a deep breath, panting.

Boomer looked up. "Oh, hey Bubbles. Did you get the paints―?"

_"Yes!" _Bubbles said, slamming the container down and taking a seat.

"Umm...are you okay?" he asked. "You know you can always―"

"I'm fine!" Bubbles said, almost too quickly. She paused when she realized she'd just snapped at him. Her face flushed. "I'm sorry... But really; I'm fine."

He paused, looking slightly hurt. But then he sighed. "Okay; if you say so, I guess..."

Then they painted in silence for awhile, until the door slammed open...

Butch appeared, ice creams in his hands. "So what's up?" he asked, sauntering into the room like he owned the place.

Boomer rolled his eyes. "Could you all just stop kicking open my door like that...?"

"...A little slamming never hurt anybody," Butch said with a shrug, tapping the door with his foot.

"It hurts the door itself," Boomer protested, getting up. He looked annoyed.

"Jesus, okay, bro; what's got your panties in such a twist?"

"I don't wear panties!" Boomer retorted, stalking over to Butch.

Butch raised an eyebrow. "Oooh, someone's pissed."

Bubbles' eyes widened.

"Yes, and you better shut the 'eff up or I'm gonna throw you into next week."

"Do you really want to try?" Butch questioned, ducking out of Boomer's way.

"I think I do," Boomer growled, advancing. His hands began crackling with blue energy.

_"ENOUGH!"_

They all froze, turning to see Bubbles, who had stood up. She was shaking.

"You guys are brothers... Welcoming parties are supposed to be _fun_..." she said shakily, her whole body trembling.

"...Bubbles," Boomer said softly, reaching for her...

_"ENOUGH!" _she screamed, flying past him. "I've had enough!"

Boomer stared after her in shock. He exchanged a glance with Butch.

Silence followed, until Butch said:

"...I blame you."

That broke the tenseness, and Boomer collapsed against a wall. Sighing, he shoved a hand up his blond hair and groaned. "I'm such an idiot!"

"What?" responded Butch. "No harsher words?"

Boomer shot him a glare. "Shut up, Butch." Then he stared at the floor before he began to speak slowly. "I dunno... I'm just so frustrated."

Butch approached his brother. "Does it have something to do with a certain deal...?"

"Yes..." Boomer sighed. He froze then, realization hitting him. He spun around to stare at Butch. "H-How'd you know...?" He trailed off.

"...Buttercup told me," Butch said quietly. He didn't mention that Brick also knew.

Boomer turned and hit his head on the wall. "I'm so stupid I'm so stupid I'm so stupid―"

"Stop it, bro!" Butch said, grabbing his brother by the shoulders. He spun him around and shook him. "This is _not _ what you should be doing at the moment!" His face and tone softened then. "You should be going after..."

"..._Bubbles_..." Boomer finished. He blinked his eyes and spun around to face Butch. "You're right"―he paused―"Wow never thought I'd say that"―Butch rolled his eyes―"But you're right! Thanks, Butch." Then he vanished.

Butch sighed, staring after him. "...Yeah, you're welcome, bro... Good luck and see ya later."

Meanwhile, Bubbles was in Brick's washroom (she was just more familiar with it right now), and she was sniffling. _Why the heck did she burst like that!? _She froze. Maybe it was because she didn't want to see any more fights, and the fact Boomer's hands were sparking was so scary...

_But why was he mad? _...It was probably _her _ fault, wasn't it?

Sighing, she hit her head on the counter.

A knock sounded at the door, and a concerned voice followed. "Bubbles...?"

For a moment, she wondered if it was Boomer, but she quickly realized it wasn't.

It was..._Brick_.

She blushed. _Of course it was; this was his bathroom after all!_

Quickly wiping away the forming tears, Bubbles checked her reflection in the mirror. She kind of looked like a sleep-deprived red-eyed ghost, but it'd have to do for now. Turning around, she took a deep breath before opening the door.

She was greeted by ruby-red eyes that took her breath away. _No wonder Blossom was always gushing about his eyes..._

She mentally hit herself. _What was she doing!?_

Brick stared at her, looking worried. _She looks like a sleep-deprived red-eyed_―he hesitated―_ghost_. "Uh...you okay...? Your eyes are red."

Bubbles put on a cheery smile. "What do you mean? I'm fine."

Brick narrowed his eyes. He knew when someone was faking. Sighing, he bent down slightly. "...You don't look fine to me," he said quietly.

Bubbles felt a shudder race down her spine, and her breath caught in her throat. The way he said it wasn't forceful or agreeing, but instead..._truthful_.

She stared at the ground. "...Maybe..." she said quietly.

Brick smiled slightly and wrapped her in a hug. "...Even if you're not fine now; it'll be fine soon."

She froze, but then she smiled and hugged back. "...Thank you..."

Meanwhile, a certain blue-eyed Ruff was listening. He had froze as soon as he saw Brick approaching the bathroom. _Why the hell did Brick have to be so good at comforting others...?_

Boomer was about to just leave, when...

...He was smacked.

"Ow!" he cried, spinning around to glare at the smacker.

...It was Butch.

He stared at Boomer, eyes narrowed.

_"What!?" _hissed Boomer in frustration.

"Go on," Butch mouthed.

Boomer snorted, rolling his eyes. "I think you have it all wrong. _Brick _has it taken care of." Suddenly, Butch grabbed his ear. "Ow ow ow ow!" he protested. "What's this for!?"

"Being an idiot!" Butch hissed back, hitting him on the back of his head. "Just listen to what he's saying, dumbass!" He nodded towards Brick and Bubbles.

Boomer froze to listen.

"Y'know, why are you here, anyway? If you don't mind me asking," Brick said gently.

"...I don't know," Bubbles mumbled, blushing. She looked away.

Brick sighed, taking her chin in his hand and turning her head to face him. "Sure you do," he said softly.

"...I think it was just because I was..." Bubbles hesitated, "_scared_."

Brick frowned. "Of what?" he pressed carefully.

"...Of a fight," Bubbles mumbled, looking uneasy.

"A fight...?" Brick repeated. "What fight?"

"Well..." Bubbles hesitated again. "Boomer was getting mad at Butch, and I was just scared of any more arguing... Blossom and Buttercup aren't getting along great, you and Boomer had argued before... And there's been so much other crap I just got worried when I saw Boomer's hands crackling with electricity."

Brick paused in surprise. "...His hands...?"

Bubbles nodded. "I don't know if they were really going to fight, but I wanted to stop it." She stared at the ground. "...I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize to me," Brick said, taking her chin in his hand again. He stared into her eyes, and she felt herself shiver, but not exactly in a bad way... "You don't have to apologize for anything," he added in a quiet whisper. Then his voice rose. "If anything, _Boomer _ and _Butch _ should be the ones apologizing!"

The two brothers froze from behind the wall. _Had he noticed they were there...?_

Bubbles was watching in confusion as Brick sent them a look.

_...Apparently so. _

Sighing, the two brothers came out of hiding and waved sheepishly. Bubbles looked surprised, her face suddenly growing red.

"H-Hi," Boomer greeted sheepishly. Silence followed, and Butch smacked him.

"Ow! What was _that _ for now!?" Boomer hissed, glaring at his brother.

Butch nodded at Brick, who was staring expectantly at Boomer; and Bubbles, who was just watching with wide eyes.

Boomer paused. "Oh...right." He sighed, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Umm...I'm sorry," he mumbled sheepishly.

Butch sighed, nodding as he scratched the back of his head. "Uh...yeah; me too." Then he added quietly, "...I guess."

Bubbles, who'd been staring in surprise, suddenly smiled. "...Thanks, you guys," she said, rubbing forward and grabbing them in a hug. "I forgive you." Bubbles hesitated. "But...there isn't much to forgive."

"I'm glad," Boomer said quietly, hugging back.

"...Uhh...can we stop being so sentimental?" Butch suddenly asked, scratching the back of his neck. He was looking to the side, his face red. "This is...kinda awkward."

"Oh...right; sorry," Bubbles mumbled, flushing. She quickly let go, and the two brothers flopped to the floor.

Brick appeared, grinning. "Good to see you two have made up," he said, smirking as he raised an eyebrow.

"...Whatever," Butch muttered, turning away again.

They stared at him for a few moments, and he looked up. "...What...?" he asked.

Then they all laughed.

* * *

Michelle scuffed at the floor with her toe, sighing. "But I don't understand," she suddenly said, "I thought you were coming home _next _ week."

"It doesn't hurt to come home a little earlier than that," her companion replied evenly, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms. He smirked. "What...? Didn't you miss, me li'l sis?"

Michelle scowled. "I've been doing great _without _you; thank you very much, Michael."

Michael chuckled, closing his eyes as he got up from his leaning against the doorway. "Y'know, you might have not missed me, but it's nice to see you anyway."

Michelle noted that even now, Michael's shoulders were still straight and his posture was still "proper". "Did they train you to be more _'proper'_, dear brother? Because it appears they didn't get rid of your _cockiness_."

Michael paused, surprised, before sighing. "It's not like I _want _ to stand straight; I've just gotten used to it, Michellie."

"Stop calling me that; I'm not six anymore," Michelle hissed, scraping her nails against her blankets.

"No need to be so hostile," Michael commented, taking a seat on her bed. He slumped his shoulders.

"Yeah; says the guy who got too busy to even _talk _ to me," Michelle muttered, looking away. "I'm not being _hostile_; I've just given up on trying to talk to you."

"Well, I'm talking to you _now_, aren't I?" sighed Michael. "I just...I got _busy_, Mich. You gotta understand that, at least."

"Oh, I do," Michelle retorted, grabbing some papers on her desk and organizing them. Her grip tightened as she gritted her teeth. "I understand _just_. _Fine_. In a few days, you'll be gone again."

"Hey, I missed you guys, okay? Can't say the same goes for you, though. You don't look all that pleased to see me."

Michelle sighed, staring at the papers in her hand. A few were slightly crumpled from her grip. _"...I did miss you," _ she whispered quietly. _"I just don't know how to talk to you anymore."_

Michael looked up in surprise. "Wait...what...?"

"...Never mind," Michelle muttered, looking embarrassed. She got up and shoved him out the door. "J-Just get out of my room. We'll talk later. I...I have homework to do."

"I do too, y'know," he said softly. He looked at the door before staring back at her. "...Michellie, you've...changed. Ever since...well, _that_."

Michelle looked away, staring at the ground for a few silent moments. Then she sighed. "I...I haven't changed, Michael. Not really. It's...It's this family that's changed." Then she slammed the door shut.

Michael's mouth was open to speak, but as soon as the door slammed shut in his face, he sighed and looked away. He stared at the wall ahead of him. "Ever since...Mom..." He trailed off, sighed again, turned, and began to walk away.

He glanced back one last time. "...Nice to see you again too, li'l sis. I've..." He sighed again, turning away again. _"...I've missed you."_

* * *

"Are you ready to return to school tomorrow?" Mr. Morbucks asked, glancing at Princess and Mitch.

"Of course," Princess said with a slight smile, "after all, the Art Contest _does _ start soon."

Mitch glanced at her, before smiling as well. "And I think we're both ready for it."

"..._Good_," Mr. Morbucks replied, also smiling. "I'd hate for you two to _miss _ it."

* * *

_*(A/N: References to chapter 11!)_

ME: This chapter didn't have a name at first, so I just wrote it first. Then I named it **"Lets Talk"**, but after a little thinking I changed it to **"Not Your Room!" ** because:  
1) Bubbles sneaks into Brick's room for paints  
2) She uses his washroom..._twice_  
3) And Michael talks to Michelle in her room  
4) Plus...Bubbles painting at the Ruff's house and in Boomer's room, is _also _ not her room.

ME: I don't know... Michael's conversation seemed to consist of a _lot _ of "y'know"'s... I think I edited out most of them except one or two, but there were like three or four at first. And that's not very proper. *face-palm*

MICHAEL: Who's fault do you think _that _ is, huh!?

MICHELLE: Great; you just introduce my brother and _already _ he acts like a cocky guy. *rolls eyes*

MICHAEL: *spins around to glare at her* That's not my fault either!

ME: *sighs* Anyway, remember to stay tuned for more! I still gotta figure out exactly how I want to get around the Art Contest. I mean, I have ideas, but...―

BRAKER: No spoilers, Ku! Bye, guys! *waves quickly*


End file.
